A Search for Answers
by Light Dragon
Summary: A woman tries to find where she belongs. This is a tale of her adventures. For more info, see my author page.
1. Kevaline's World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters! Damn it! Maybe I'll wake up one day and I'll own them, but I doubt it!  
  
::starts to cry:: It's not fair!  
  
(Legolas and Elrohir walk onto the scene) Legolas: Are you alright?  
  
Light Dragon: ::sniffs, drying my tears:: I don't own you two!  
  
Elrohir: ::sweat drops:: Sorry, but we can still be friends. . .  
  
Light Dragon: ::Grabs Elrohir in a hug:: I love you!  
  
Oh well, now onto the story. ~**~  
  
A Search for Answers  
  
Chapter one: Kevaline's world  
  
A girl the age of eighteen looked in the mirror. She saw a girl with black hair with caramel highlights in it, silver eyes with specs of gold, and pointy ears. She touched the tip of her ear and shuddered. She then put her hair over her ears and sighed, "Why was I cursed?"  
  
Her mother came in her room, frowning at the sight of her daughter in just jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, "Ah, Kevaline, I see you are ready for school. . ." She noticed something was bothering her daughter, "Kevaline, what is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline put her hair behind her ear, showing her pointed ear, "Why do I look so different mother?"  
  
Kevaline's mother smiled, "Don't be ashamed of who you are. . ."  
  
Kevaline stopped her mother, "I don't even know who I am! I don't know who my father was! I don't know why the trees and wildlife soothe me! I don't know why I have pointed ears!"  
  
Kevaline's mother sighed, "Kevaline, maybe if you go to school, you'll feel a little better."  
  
Kevaline nodded, grabbing her backpack, "Fine mother, I'll see you after school then. . ." With that, Kevaline walked out of her room, down the steps, and out to her car.  
  
On entering school, she met up with the only two friends she really had. She nodded to them, "Hey Adam, hey Andrew. . . What are you two up to this morning?"  
  
Adam, a tall senior with shabby brown hair and blue eyes, gave Kevaline a huge smile, "There ya are Kev, we were starting to wonder if you were coming today."  
  
Andrew, a tall black haired senior with a buzz cut and green eyes, nodded, "I'm glad to see you're ok. You seemed a little down in the dumps last night."  
  
"Sorry guys, don't mind me, I'm just having problems with myself," Kevaline sighed. She moaned as she heard giggling coming down the hall, "Not them again!"  
  
Both Andrew and Adam stood on either side of Kevaline, their eyes narrowed. A group of cheerleaders walked up to the three, particularly looking at Kevaline. On of the group strode forward, "Oh, Kevaline, why can't you dress like a proper girl should?"  
  
Kevaline growled, "Because Laken, I'm not a proper girl!"  
  
The girl Laken laughed, "That's right! You could never be a proper girl! You can't even get a date!"  
  
Kevaline lowered her head as she blushed. Adam and Andrew came to her rescue. Adam glared at Laken, "Laken, Kevaline is more of a proper girl than you will ever be!"  
  
Andrew smiled at Kevaline, "Oh, she's been on dates before, Laken. . ."  
  
Laken smirked, "Without you two? I doubt it! What she calls a date is just a get together of your friends and she just tags along!" Kevaline opened her mouth to speak, but Laken laughed, "Oh Kevaline, you'll never be what I could be! You'll always be the girl that is a guy! The girl that can't love because she is too manly!"  
  
Kevaline blushed even more, "Laken. . ."  
  
"Kevaline, I would never talk to you if you weren't friends with two of the hottest guys in school, remember that!" Laken yelled and then turned back to her friends, "Lets go, we have to get to class!"  
  
Kevaline waited until they were gone to let tears fall from her eyes, "She's right you know!"  
  
Adam grabbed her in a hug, "No, Kev, she is totally wrong about you! You are too much of anything for her to compare you to! She is just jealous!"  
  
Andrew nodded, adding his support, "Kev, we would never go out with her! She is nothing compared to you!" He then smiled, "Kev, if there is anything bothering you, you can tell us."  
  
Kevaline actually considered about telling them about her conversation with her mother this morning, but shook it away, "Thanks guys, I'll keep that in mind." She then smiled, "Come on, let's get to Calculus before Quagemire has a fit!"  
  
Adam let her go and smiled, "But we are his favorite, you know that! He likes you to no end. As long as we're with you, we won't get into trouble."  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Come on!" She pulled the two down the hall with her and into their Calculus room. Kevaline bowed her head in a greeting to the teacher, "Good morning Mr. Quagemire."  
  
He nodded in response, "Good morning Kevaline. Is your gang ready for class today?"  
  
Adam and Andrew nodded and answered at the same time, "Yup!"  
  
All three took their seats in the very back of the room, not paying any attention as the teacher started to teach. Adam looked at Kevaline's face, "You're hiding something from us. I can tell!"  
  
Kevaline gasped, "But how?"  
  
Adam smiled as he turned to Andrew, "You can sense it too, can't you?" Andrew nodded, smiling his huge smile he always reserved for Kevaline. Adam nodded, "We've known each other for how long? Geez, Kevaline, we can tell when there is something wrong with you, and this is one of those moments!"  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, "You guys will freak out when I tell you. . ."  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Nothing will freak us out, I swear."  
  
Kevaline looked at their pleading faces and finally gave in, "Alright, I'll tell you, but don't freak out 'cause we're in class!" Both nodded, their smiles becoming even bigger. Kevaline sighed and put her hair behind her ears, showing them they were pointed.  
  
Adam put his hand out to touch one, "That's cool!" He touched it and watched her shudder, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kevaline nodded as he pulled his hand away, "Yeah, It just is sensitive."  
  
Andrew's eyes were as big as saucers, "I can't believe you would hide such a cool thing from us!"  
  
Kevaline let out a small laugh, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, "I didn't think you guys would think it was cool. . ."  
  
Adam's smile became devious, "All the guys will want to go out with you now! Especially us!"  
  
Andrew laughed at Kevaline's shocked face, "What didn't you think we would want to go out with you?" She shook her head, "Why did you think we kept asking you out? We are your fan club!"  
  
Kevaline looked around the room, trying to find an answer, "But.I."  
  
"What? You're not a proper girl as Laken would put it?" Adam smiled. Kevaline nodded, and Adam laughed, "Kevaline, we would never go out with some snooty girl that only cares about what she looks like, we want a girl that wants to play sports, that wants to look like a guy, and that doesn't care about what anybody thinks of her appearance."  
  
Kevaline's jaw dropped, not believing what her two friends were saying. She heard the bell ring and felt Adam and Andrew grab her to take her to their next class. She snapped out of her trance when Laken walked up to her. Kevaline quickly put her hair over her ears.  
  
Laken pursed her lips into a thin line, "Kevaline, you have no right to be hanging all over Adam and Andrew!"  
  
Adam growled at Laken, "Did it ever occur to you that we want her to hang all over us? She is the kind of girl that we like!"  
  
Laken ignored Adam, "Kevaline, you might be friends with these two, but on your own, you are nothing! You hide behind these two because you are weak!"  
  
Kevaline put her hands on one of each of Adam's and Andrew's fists, making them look at her. She smiled at Laken, "Oh, so I'm weak am I?" She took her hand, clenched it into a fist, and punched backwards, slamming it into a locker. The locker dented in from the impact. She nodded, "If I was weak, could I dent a locker in?"  
  
Adam and Andrew burst out laughing at Laken's face. She was so shocked that Kevaline was strong. Andrew quieted his laughter just enough to talk a sentence, "Laken, Kevaline could even beat us up!"  
  
Kevaline grabbed Adam and Andrew and headed to their next class, "See ya later Laken!" When in the confines of their study hall, Kevaline sighed, "I shouldn't have done that. I kinda liked Laken trying to impress you two and trying to get you to leave me behind."  
  
Andrew smiled at Kevaline, "You know, I really think you're beautiful Kev, it's the truth."  
  
Adam laughed, "So do I." He put his hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "You're everything I could desire. . ."  
  
Kevaline moved away from the two, her heart thumping faster than she would like it, "Guys, you know I don't date and I don't try to have relationships."  
  
Andrew sighed, "Yes, we know. How many times have we tried to get you to go out on a date with either one of us and you turn us down?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Well, for Adam its five hundred and sixty two, and for you its five hundred and sixty one."  
  
"You keep track?" Adam yelled.  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Of course! Then there's Joey that has asked me twenty two times this year, and then Josh with seventy seven times. . ."  
  
Andrew whistled, "We don't have very much competition this year, do we Adam?"  
  
Adam laughed, "Nope, I guess we don't!" He then sat down in his seat, the other two following his example, "Kev, you know that we won't force you to go out with us, but if there is ever a time you want to, just call one of us."  
  
Kevaline smiled at her friend, "Thanks Adam, but I don't think that time will come soon."  
  
Andrew growled as he heard a bunch of girls talking about Kevaline, "Hey, Kev. . ."  
  
"I know what they said about me, Andrew, I could hear them. . ." Kevaline smiled, "I think they are scared of me because they saw me punch that locker and dent it. They're just stupid freshmen anyway while I'm a senior." She then mimicked one of the girl's voices, "Oh that Kevaline is a bitch! She thinks she is all that just because she has the two hottest guys in school as her bodyguards. . ."  
  
Adam laughed, "Actually it's the other way around, you're our bodyguard!"  
  
Kevaline nodded, laughing, "Yes, you two are not as strong as me, I showed you that when you got me angry at that one party you took me to. . ."  
  
Andrew smiled, "We didn't think Laken and her group would show up. They did, and all they did was pester you to no end. When we got back to you, you took us outside and literally used us as a punching bag. We learned then that putting you anywhere near Laken and her friends would result in being used for target practice."  
  
Adam moaned, "Hey Kev, I forgot we have a test today in Slate's class. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Oh, that English test is going to be so easy! Just do what you always do and copy off of me. When have I ever given you below a ninety nine percent?"  
  
Andrew laughed out loud, "Never, you've always given us that or higher!"  
  
Adam smiled, "Thank God for archery class that we have next!"  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yeah, that lasts until last period where we have the English test. I love archery!"  
  
"You're so good at it! You practice nonstop. Let me tell you this Kev, it has done great work with your body. . ." Andrew whistled.  
  
Kevaline slapped him upside the head, "Andrew! You know, I wouldn't be talking, it's done wonders for both your bodies also!" She then blushed, "I didn't say that!"  
  
Adam fell out of his chair laughing, causing people to stare at Kevaline. In between gasps, Adam stated, "So. . .you've. . .been. . .looking. . .at. . .our. . .bodies?"  
  
Kevaline blushed a deep red, "Adam, you're causing a lot of people to stare at me. . ." She watched as Andrew fell out of his chair as well, "Guys, come on!"  
  
Andrew couldn't stop rolling on the floor, "So. . .you. . .want. . .to. . .have. . .a. . .relationship!"  
  
Kevaline inched down in her seat, seeing of she could be invisible, "Guys, I don't want a relationship!"  
  
Adam sat up, trying to get control of his laughter, "Kev, I'm sorry, but that just wasn't what I'd expect from you."  
  
Kevaline looked at Adam, and quickly looked away, "Why is it I get teased for what I say! It slipped!" She put her hand over her mouth as she gasped.  
  
Andrew quieted his laughter, his eyes wide, "So you were thinking it! Kev, I thought you never thought about that stuff!"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Shut up! Just forget it!"  
  
One of the freshmen girls laughed at Kevaline, "So you do have some female in you! You aren't a man entirely. . ."  
  
Kevaline sunk lower in her seat at what the girl had said. Adam and Andrew stood up from where they were, their faces becoming serious again. Adam's voice didn't hide his anger at the comment, "I would watch what you say freshmen, I give no mercy on the younger ones!"  
  
Kevaline whispered to Adam, "Please Adam, let them go. Let them say what they want. . ."  
  
Andrew turned away from the girls back to Kevaline, "You're lucky Kev here doesn't want us to hurt you!"  
  
Kevaline sighed as the bell rang for the period to end. She stood up, and was grabbed by the shoulders by Adam, "Hey Kev, you need to relax!"  
  
Andrew pushed the two of them to the archery range outside the school, "Come on Adam, this is the only thing Kev enjoys in the school day. We are never late for this. Don't want to start a bad habit. . ."  
  
"Like we did for every other class?" Adam laughed as he pushed Kevaline before him. He whispered in her ear, "This would be the greatest time to skip and go off into the woods. . ."  
  
Kevaline turned her head to be nose to nose with him, "You don't want to finish that sentence Adam, I will not make out with you. That's number two hundred and fifty three."  
  
Adam was shocked, "I've actually asked you that that many times this year?" Kevaline nodded, not hiding her amusement from him. Adam shrugged, "Oh, well, there is always tomorrow."  
  
The archery teacher smiled as he saw the three of them, "Why its Kevaline and her crew."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Yes Mr. Renfoil, its us." She walked over to the place that they kept their bows, and picked up one that was silver and was decorated in a leaf pattern, "I'm glad my mother gave this to me. It's the best bow I've ever put my hands on."  
  
Mr. Renfoil nodded, "Yes, I'm glad to have it among the other ones. You are the only one that can seem to handle it. The other students can't seem to use it. It's like it was destined to be used by you and only you."  
  
Andrew laughed, "She is the elf of the group!"  
  
Adam nodded, "I agree! The way she uses the bow seems like she is an elf from Lothlorien. . ."  
  
Andrew shook his head, "I don't know about that, she has the form of a Lothlorien elf, but the speed of a Mirkwood elf. . ."  
  
"And the power of a Rivendell elf," Mr. Renfoil stated.  
  
Kevaline looked at the three of them. Mr. Renfoil was just out of college, while Adam and Andrew were seniors. Kevaline shook her head, "You read too much Lord of the Rings, all of you!" She then thought about it for a minute, comparing herself to what she had heard Adam and Andrew say about the elves. She was like them, everything down to her ears.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts as Adam shook her, "Come on, we might be the only ones in this class today, but we have to start with the lesson!"  
  
He handed her an arrow, and she quickly fit it to the bow. As soon as that was done, she let it fly towards the target. Andrew whooped as it hit the bull's eye. Kevaline laughed at her friend, "Hey you, are you going to just sit there and watch me, or are you going to work with me?"  
  
He grabbed his bow and then looked at Kevaline, "You know, you make me feel like I'm in the presence of a real elf!" He winked, "Why don't you show Mr. Renfoil our secret?"  
  
Mr. Renfoil looked at her, "So, what is this secret?" Kevaline showed him her ears, and his eyes got a twinkle in them, "We are in the presence of a real elf!"  
  
Kevaline rolled her eyes, "You guys are pathetic!" She then looked at the face of Adam who was showing her his puppy-dog face, "Oh, I can't stand that face! It makes soft!"  
  
After another hour of talk about elves and archery, all four stopped for lunch. Mr. Renfoil laughed as Kevaline pulled out her usual lunch, "Kevaline has the lambetz, that's all she needs. . ."  
  
Kevaline looked at the bread in front of her. She then thought back to when her mother had sent her to school with her very first piece. She remembered her mother saying that the recipe was secret, and that she only needed one bite to fill her stomach. Kevaline shook her head, "Will you guys relax, its just some bread my mom sends me to school with everyday!" She took one bite out of it and then put it away, "I'm going to get back to working."  
  
As they heard the bell ring, Adam and Andrew dragged Kevaline away from the range. They stopped at Kevaline's locker so she could put her bow away and then headed off to English class.  
  
On entering the room, they were handed the test, and told to go to the back of the room. When seated, Kevaline positioned herself so that Adam and Andrew could copy off her paper without getting caught. She then started the test. After twenty minutes she nodded to Adam who nodded back. She then nodded to Andrew, and he also nodded back. She walked up to the desk and handed the test to the teacher. She then returned to her seat and then realized how tired she felt. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
  
Adam watched Kevaline fall asleep, and got Andrew's attention, "Watch this. . ."  
  
He reached over and touched the tip of her ear, causing Kevaline to whip open her eyes. She looked around the room, "What just. . ."  
  
Andrew couldn't help but laugh, "You fell asleep."  
  
The teacher looked up at them, causing Kevaline to blush, "Guys, keep it down. Slate is gonna kill us!"  
  
"Relax, she wouldn't try it. Your mom would get on her to no extent until she laid off." Adam smiled. He then looked at his watch, " Ten seconds. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled as the usual countdown sounded from her two friends. When the bell rang, Both Adam and Andrew grabbed Kevaline's shoulders and dragged her to her locker. After Kevaline had taken out her bow, they pulled her to her car. Andrew laughed, "So where to today?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Well, I guess we could go and hang out down by the mall."  
  
Adam nodded as he got into the car, "Sounds good! I can't wait to see Laken! I want to see how she reacts to seeing you again."  
  
Kevaline placed her bow in the back by Adam, "Don't touch the bow!" Adam put his hands in the air. Kevaline smiled as Andrew got in the front, "You know, I wouldn't mind giving Laken a punch or two!"  
  
Adam laughed, "Neither would I! She won't leave me alone! She has asked me out on a date five times this week alone!"  
  
Kevaline started up the car, and drove out of the school parking lot, "I just hope she learns that you hate her before I have to do my job as a bodyguard and start beating the shit out of her!"  
  
Andrew and Adam couldn't control their laughter that filled the car and brought on a happier mood. Kevaline smiled as they came to the mall and parked. As all three got out of the car, Kevaline moaned. Adam growled, "I thought we would see them inside, not out here!"  
  
A group of guys walked up to Kevaline's car. The leader smiled as he put Kevaline's chin in his hand, "Nice to see you again my dear. . ."  
  
Kevaline pulled out of his grip, "Snag it Mark!"  
  
The leader Mark grabbed her chin again and forced her to look up at him, "Kevaline, why do you ignore me?" He bent down to kiss her, but she pushed him away from her with a hard force.  
  
She slammed back into her car, shaking, "Because Mark, I have enough company to deal with already! I don't want to see your face in front of me!"  
  
Adam put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Kev, we'll take care of this!" He then glared at Mark, "You heard her from the beginning Mark. . .She said to Snag it!"  
  
Mark didn't look at Adam, but only continued to stare at Kevaline, "If you ever get tired of hanging out with these losers, call me!" He then turned and left.  
  
Kevaline took a deep breath, "He. . . almost kissed me. . ." She looked up as she felt a light squeeze on her other shoulder, "Andrew. . ."  
  
Andrew smiled, "Maybe we should just take you home. You seem a little pale, Kev." Kevaline didn't object as Andrew lead her to the passenger side. He helped her in and then nodded to Adam, "Come on, lets take her home." He got in the driver's side while Adam got in the backseat. Andrew then drove out of the parking lot.  
  
As Andrew drove into Kevaline's driveway, Kevaline's mother came out of the house. She noticed Andrew was driving and sighed, "Was it Mark and his group again?"  
  
Adam got out of the backseat, Kevaline's bow delicately in his hands, "Yup, and he went too far this time. . ."  
  
Kevaline's mother gasped, "Is she alright?"  
  
Andrew nodded as he helped Kevaline out of the passenger side, "Yes, just shaken. She couldn't believe what he almost did." He answered her look, "He tried to kiss her, almost succeeding."  
  
Kevaline's mother smiled, "Come on in you two, I've got dinner ready. You can join us."  
  
After dinner, Andrew and Adam said goodbye, each giving Kevaline a hug, and then started to walk down the street to their home. Kevaline went to her room and fell onto her bed, "Finally its Friday and a whole weekend of spending time with Adam and Andrew is planned."  
  
Her mother walked in, "Kevaline, why don't you go to bed?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head and opened her window, "No mother. . ." She grabbed her bow and a couple of arrows, jumped out and started to run into the woods, the sunset accenting her hair. She came to a clearing where a lone tree stood, and climbed it. She closed her eyes, the tree soothing her, "I don't belong in this world. . ."  
  
"You are right. . ." Kevaline opened her eyes and looked down to the ground, spotting her mother. Her mother sighed, "It seems you have the traits of your father, Kevaline. The portal has opened again, and you shall go through it. . ."  
  
"What portal?" Kevaline asked, confused.  
  
"Kevaline, your father was an elf. A portal opened up one day, and he saved my life. He should be waiting for you if you can find him. You have his attitude and features. Your hair and eyes come from me, but almost everything else is from your father. Your father's name is Hal-" Kevaline's mother started. She didn't finish as an ugly looking arrow embedded in her throat. Her mother fell dead as ugly looking creatures surrounded the tree.  
  
"Mother!" Kevaline yelled, scrambling to get to her mother. She totally forgot about her bow as it lay in its place on her back.  
  
A hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming anymore. "Stay quiet until my men take care of the orcs," a voice stated beside her ear. It soothed her racing heart. Kevaline let tears fall down her face as she saw her mother's shocked face covered in blood. "As soon as we kill the orcs, we'll take you to Rivendell." The voice stated again.  
  
Kevaline heard the noise, but refused to look down. A few minutes later, the hand left her mouth, allowing her to talk. She jumped out of the tree, crying as she ran to her mother, "Mother! What was his name? Hal-what?"  
  
She gasped as she looked up to see arrows pointed at her face. "Stand down!" the voice from the tree stated. A tall man with dark brown hair and bluish gray eyes jumped out of the tree. Kevaline noticed he had pointed ears.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What was my mother talking about?" Kevaline yelled.  
  
"A human shouldn't talk to Lord Elrohir that way!" Yelled another, bringing up his bow.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "She is not fully human, see. . ." He walked over to Kevaline and pulled her hair back to show her pointed ears, "She is part elf." He then smiled at her, "What is your name?"  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, "My name is Kevaline." She looked up into his eyes, tears falling down her face, "What has just happened?"  
  
Elrohir nodded to her, "Lets get you back to Rivendell, maybe then it will be safer." He glanced around, and Kevaline noticed that he seemed to be hearing something. "Hurry, before more of them come."  
  
He grabbed Kevaline's arm and started to pull her along with him. She ran with him, not knowing what else to do. She turned back and saw her mother's dead body, "Mother. . ." Her feet stopped running, the reality of the situation finally hitting her brain.  
  
Elrohir looked at her, sensing her pain. He picked her up and continued to run. He motioned with his head to another elf, "Kalhir, make sure that everyone gets back safe!" He then whistled. A beautiful horse came galloping into view, skidding to a halt in front of him. He put Kevaline up and then mounted himself. He then urged the horse into a gallop. "Kevaline, where are you from?"  
  
"Mother. . ." Kevaline stuttered. With that said she fell into blackness.  
  
Elrohir cursed to himself, "Why wasn't I smart enough to think that she would black out? She has just seen her mother die right in front of her."  
  
Kevaline awoke to the sounds of voices. "Elrohir, where did you find her?"  
  
"I found her at the river, she was up in a tree. . ."  
  
"I see she is half elf."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Kevaline opened her eyes, "Mother. . ."  
  
"Good, you're awake!" Elrohir stated, running over to her bed.  
  
Kevaline tried to scoot away from him, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell," The elf Elrohir call father stated.  
  
Kevaline sat up, "Where is my mother?" She saw Elrohir blush and turn away, "What is your. . ." She stopped as she noticed she was only wearing her undergarments, "Where the HELL are my clothes!?" She then pulled the covers back over her.  
  
"Your clothes have been taken to be washed," Elrohir stated, blushing.  
  
"We have other clothes for you to wear," Elrohir's father stated, pointing to a dress beside her bed.  
  
Kevaline glanced to see what he was talking about and shook her head. She started screaming, "I am NOT wearing a dress! Get me a shirt and pants!"  
  
"But all ladies wear dresses. . ." Elrohir started. The look on Kevaline's face made him stop dead from finishing that sentence.  
  
Kevaline glared at Elrohir, causing him to squirm under her gaze, "I am not a lady! I hate dresses!" When Elrohir opened his mouth to say something, Kevaline threw her pillow at him, "Don't say it!"  
  
Elrohir's father nodded, "Elrohir," Elrohir looked at him, "Go got Kevaline a couple pairs of tunics and leggings." Elrohir left the room at a run. Elrohir's father turned back to Kevaline, "Excuse us, lady Kevaline. . ."  
  
"Just Kevaline," Kevaline stated.  
  
"Excuse us Kevaline, I am sorry to frighten you like that. My name is. . ." He started.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me. . ." Kevaline started, going deep into thought. She then smiled, "I don't know of this place, but my friends have told me about you. You must be Lord Elrond." He nodded, and Kevaline's smile disappeared, "Oh no, this can't be right, but it is. . . Elrond is right in front of me, Elrohir just saw me in my undergarments. . ."  
  
Elrohir ran back into the room, his arms full of clothes. He caught his breath and then put the clothes down on the bed, "I took some of Elladon's tunics also because I didn't know if she would like any of mine."  
  
Kevaline looked at the clothes in front of her. She saw a gray tunic and picked it up. She smiled and put it on. Then seeing a pair of brown leggings, she looked at Elrond and Elrohir. They just stared back at her, not blinking. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Could you please turn around or leave so I can put my pants on?"  
  
Elrohir smiled and turned around, "Of course Kevaline." Elrond turned his back to Kevaline, laughing.  
  
Kevaline quickly grabbed the leggings and jumped out of bed. She hastily put the leggings on, not trying to fall in the process. After successfully getting them on, she smiled, "Alright, you can turn back around you two."  
  
Elrohir smiled as he turned around, "Well, now are you in a better mood?"  
  
Kevaline blushed as she sat down on the bed, "Well, sorta. I want to know what happened to my mother."  
  
Elrohir turned his head away. Elrond lowered his head, "I am sorry Kevaline, but your mother died from an orc attack."  
  
Kevaline's good mood vanished completely, "What?" Her eyes started welling up with tears, "But my mother. . . She. . . she was supposed to tell me who my father was. . ." She looked at her hands, wanting to have her bow in her hands, the only thing her mother had let her have for her own, "Where is my bow?"  
  
Elrohir looked back at her, "Kevaline, your bow is in my care, do not worry, no harm will come to it. . ."  
  
Kevaline burst into tears, "May I please have it, that was the one thing my mother gave me that for me to remember her."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I will tell Elladon to bring it here." He walked to the door and out of the room. A few seconds later he returned, "Elladon is on his way to get it." He turned back to Kevaline, watching as she continued to cry, "I'm sorry Kevaline, if my men would have gotten there quicker we would have saved your mother along with you."  
  
Kevaline set her jaw and dried her tears, "Mother wouldn't like me to be crying, she would think I was weak."  
  
Elrohir walked over to where Kevaline was sitting, "If there is anything I can do for you, just name it."  
  
Kevaline dug her face into his chest and cried, "Why does everything happen to me, ever since I was born, nothing has gone my way!"  
  
Elrohir was shocked at the action Kevaline had just done. He looked at Elrond who nodded, "It is best to comfort her, she seems to need someone to be there for her." He then walked out of the room.  
  
Elrohir put his arms around her, "Shh, its alright, I'm here for you. I'm sure that your mother is in a good place right now."  
  
Kevaline sniffed and looked up to see Elrohir looking down at her with his blue eyes. She sniffed again, and Elrohir wiped a tear away from her face, "I know it is hard to lose a loved one, but you must move on. . ."  
  
"Elrohir. . . Here is the bow that you wanted me to get. . ." another elf stated, walking into the room.  
  
Kevaline looked at him. He seemed to look a lot like Elrohir. Elrohir smiled, "Thank you Elladon, you can place it on the desk right there."  
  
Elladon placed Kevaline's bow down and then looked at Elrohir, "Brother, father told me to tell you that dinner will be soon, and he wants you to bring our new guest. She is supposed to sit beside you." He then bowed to Kevaline, "Lady, I will take my leave now. . ."  
  
Kevaline's ear tips turned pink, "Just call me Kevaline."  
  
He nodded and left. Elrohir looked at the door for a couple more seconds before looking back at Kevaline. He then smiled, "Well Kevaline, I guess it is time for dinner. Will you please follow me. . ." He put his hand out, and Kevaline looked at in confusion. Elrohir laughed lightly, the sound of it making Kevaline blush, "Please take my hand and I will escort you to the dining hall." Kevaline slowly took his hand, closing her eyes as he closed his hand around hers. He smiled, "Please do not be afraid, I will not hurt you."  
  
Kevaline blushed as Elrohir escorted her out of the room, "I'm not afraid! I've had worse things happen to me!" She quieted down as he lead her down the halls, "Adam and Andrew are gonna kill me when I tell them about this!"  
  
Elrohir's face went to one of puzzlement, "Adam, Andrew?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Forget it, I was just talking to myself. . ." She stopped as they entered the dining hall.  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Beautiful isn't a word for it, that only starts it!" Kevaline gasped as Elrohir escorted her to her seat. She glared at him as he started to pull out her seat, "You pull out that seat, and I'll make sure that you live to regret it!" He froze and looked at her, his face trying to hide his shock. She smiled, "Good boy, now maybe you should sit down before you make me angry."  
  
Elrohir sat down in his seat beside her, glancing at her every now and then. Elrond couldn't keep his laughter under control after what Kevaline had said to his son, "She is one of a kind. . ."  
  
"Elrond,"  
  
Elrond turned as he heard the sound of his name, "Yes Glorfindel?"  
  
"Is that the half elf that Elrohir found at the river?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes, she is, and she seems that she can take care of herself." Elrond laughed, "Not very lady like though. . ."  
  
"Give me a while father, and I'll have her acting and looking like a lady." A female elf stated.  
  
"You can try Arwen, but I doubt you will be able to do anything to this one. She seems intent to be like a man." Elrond stated.  
  
Elrohir smiled at Kevaline, "After dinner, would you like me to give you a tour?"  
  
Kevaline's eyes lit up, "Oh, I would love a tour!" She smiled back at him, "You can just call me Kev, that's what all my friends call me, all two of them. . ."  
  
"You only have two friends?" Elrohir asked, his face saddening.  
  
Kevaline sighed, "Yes, see the girls think I'm not a proper girl, and the boys think I'm not enough guy for them. My two friends are Adam and Andrew, but you can be my friend if you want to. I do owe you my life. . ." She stopped and remembered what her mother had said about her father, "Oh no. . ."  
  
"What is wrong?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I have no idea who my father is, and mother has died! There are tons of elves, how am I going to find my real father?" Kevaline stated, trying to cover up her real intention.  
  
"Don't worry about that, my father will help you." Elrohir stated, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Kevaline," Elladon called, getting her attention. She looked at him, and he smiled, "Where did you get that bow of yours?"  
  
"My mother gave it to me. . .Something about my father. . ." Kevaline hit herself in the head, trying to remember what her mother had said, "Stupid! I can't even remember what my mother said! Wait. . . now I remember!" She smiled, "My mother said that my father gave that to her for me when I became old enough to hold it!"  
  
Elladon nodded, "Alright."  
  
The rest of dinner the elves talked in elvish, Kevaline too lost in her own thoughts to care. She was thinking of her father's name, "Hal. . . Hal. . . Hal. . . I wish I knew his full name!" She blushed as everyone stared at her, "Uh, sorry everyone, I was just thinking."  
  
After dinner, Elrohir lead Kevaline out into the hallway, "Kev. . ." He paused.  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Its weird at first, cause it sounds like you're talking to a guy, but soon enough, it rolls off your tongue."  
  
He nodded, "Kev, follow me." Kevaline laughed as Elrohir grabbed her arm and started to walk away. Kevaline didn't look at the places around her, she was too busy looking at Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir, what will I do tomorrow?" Kevaline asked, sounding bored.  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, "Well, what would you like to do?"  
  
Kevaline jumped forward and pulled Elrohir along with her, "I want to use my bow and I also want to fight someone!"  
  
Elrohir studied her, "You are unlike any other woman I have met. You want to do what men do?" Kevaline nodded, and Elrohir sighed, "Well, I guess we could go to the archery range, I would like to see how good you are with that bow of yours. I don't know about the fighting someone."  
  
"I'll be alright! I haven't done hand to hand combat for the longest time!" Kevaline stated, letting Elrohir go and putting her back to him. She sighed, "I'm glad I met you Elrohir. You saved my life, twice. . ."  
  
"How twice?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Once from the orcs, and the second time from your own men," Kevaline sighed. She looked up into the sky, smiling as she saw all the stars, "Its so nice out here."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Yes, it is." He put his hand on Kevaline's shoulder, making her spin around to face him, "Kev, maybe you should get some rest, you've had quiet a shock with everything it seems."  
  
Kevaline let out a yawn, "I guess you are right." She let Elrohir lead her back to her room. At her door, she turned to him, "Thanks for the tour, even though I'll still get lost tomorrow morning, but oh well." She opened her door, "Good night Elrohir, or should I say Lord Elrohir?"  
  
"Elrohir is fine, we are friends now," Elrohir smiled. He then turned and walked away, leaving Kevaline to close her door.  
  
Kevaline walked over to her bed, a frown on her face, "Am I falling for him?" She smiled, "He did have a nice body, and he was sweet. . ." She stopped herself, "I can't be like that, remember Kev, you don't want a relationship!" She flopped into bed, closing her eyes. She didn't even have the strength to cover herself up. She fell asleep before she could realize what was happening.  
  
~**~  
  
This story is pre-LOTR, just to tell you, if you were wondering.  
  
. . .I think I spelled Lambetz wrong, but I can't tell. Sorry if I did. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it only gets better. . .  
  
Legolas whispers: We can only hope. . . Just please review for her!  
  
::Smiling:: Yup! It only gets better, just like I said, and Legolas tried to persuade you! Please review and tell me what you think. I can stand flames, and I could use the help of anyone.  
  
I also would like to have some profiles if you want to be entered into the story. This story needs some new people. Well, until I see you again. . . ::Waves to everybody:: Bye! 


	2. Archery and Hand Combat

Disclaimer: Like I said in the first chapter, I don't own anything of Tolkien's.  
  
Author's note: I'd like to say thanks to Daisy Princess for reviewing Ch. One and telling me my problems. I think I might start dedicating chapters to people who review. (Don't ask) Well, like I said beforehand, if you want to be in this, just send a profile. I'll fit ya in somewhere.  
  
Chapter two: Archery and Hand combat  
  
Kevaline awoke in the morning from the sun filtering in on her face. She moaned and turned on her side, opening her eyes slowly. When she saw she wasn't in her own room, she sat bolt upright. Then it hit her of the previous days events. She grabbed a new tunic and took the old one off.  
  
Right at that moment, the door slammed open. Kevaline screamed as she saw a male elf standing in the doorway. The male elf blushed and then quickly started stuttering, "I-I a-am s-sorry. . ."  
  
Kevaline threw a pillow at him, "Get out!" The male elf did as he was told, shutting the door. Kevaline quickly put on the new tunic and then put on a new pair of leggings. Her tunic was light blue. It was a little big on her, but she didn't mind. The leggings were dark green. She smiled at herself, not really caring if she matched or not. She then walked to the door and opened it, the male elf that had walked in on her jumping away. "You should have knocked!"  
  
"I-I a-am s-sorry. . ." He started.  
  
"Keehall, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked, walking up to the two of them.  
  
"I was doing as you asked me to Lord Elrohir, I was getting Kev so you two could go get some breakfast and then go to the archery range. . ." Keehall stated shakily.  
  
Elrohir laughed, "I guess I forgot to tell you Kev was a female." Kevaline blushed as Elrohir smiled, "So, you walked in on her when she was changing I bet!" Keehall nodded, blushing.  
  
Kevaline was at a loss for words. Keehall saw this, "I'm sorry lady. . ."  
  
Kevaline found words returning to her, "Don't call my Lady! Just Kevaline or Kev!" Keehall nodded, and Kevaline turned to Elrohir, "Lets go get that breakfast that you promised me!" She grabbed her bow, and the two of them headed to the dining hall.  
  
On entering the dining hall, everything went quiet. Kevaline looked behind her to see of anyone was there, but no one was. The silence was because of her. Elrohir smiled at his brother as he sat down, "Elladan, would you like to join us this morning? We are going to the archery range to see how good Kev is with her bow."  
  
Elladan laughed, "I'm sorry brother, but I am going to have to turn that offer down. It is my turn for border patrol."  
  
Kevaline's face was one of a little kid's at a light show, "I don't know what to eat! There is so much stuff!" She grabbed a pastry and started eating it. She seemed very content with herself. She looked like she had just won a war one handed.  
  
"Well it seems she is happy!" Elrond stated. He laughed as Kevaline took another pastry and ate it, "She seems to like those Elrohir. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, "Kev, when you are ready to go, I am. . ."  
  
"Done!" Kevaline smiled as she stood up. She grabbed Elrohir's hand, "Lets go!" She then pulled him out, laughter from Elrond, Elladan, and Glorfindel echoing them.  
  
Elrohir smiled as they reached the archery range, "This is it Kev."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Good!" She spotted a barrel full of arrows and ran over to it. She grabbed one and studied it.  
  
Elrohir stared at her, "What are you doing?"  
  
Kevaline didn't look up from her inspection, "I'm testing the arrow. . ." She smiled, finally looking up, "Yup, this one is good!" She fit it to her bow, and the aimed for the target almost out of sight. "This is too easy!" She laughed as she let the arrow fly. It hit a perfect bull's eyes, "Your turn!"  
  
Elrohir blinked, "Wow!" He then smiled, "You are good with that!"  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yup! Taught myself!"  
  
"Your style is flawless!" Elrohir stated, grabbing an arrow from the barrel. He fit it to his bow, aimed it, and then let it fly. It hit right above Kevaline's, "Well, I think I know that you are good with that thing. You could defend yourself if need be."  
  
Kevaline put her hands on her hips, "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Sorry, its just that father wasn't sure if you were capable to defend yourself."  
  
Kevaline put her bow on her back, "Come on, let's go have some real fun! I want to fight someone!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Alright, we just have to go back to the halls for a while until Elladan comes back."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "That's who I'm fighting?" Elrohir simply nodded, and Kevaline's eyes lit up with excitement, "This is going to be fun!" She then asked him, "What about you? Will I ever get to fight you?"  
  
"If you beat Elladan, then I'll let you fight me." Elrohir laughed, leading Kevaline back up to the halls. Kevaline nodded, and Elrohir laughed, "How do you have all this energy?"  
  
"I'm not in school, so I have energy! I don't have to deal with Laken, I have energy! I had sugary pastries for breakfast, I have energy!" Kevaline laughed as she jumped up and down.  
  
Kevaline bumped into Glorfindel as she was running around. He laughed, "My, you have . . ."  
  
"Don't get her started Glorfindel," Elrohir laughed.  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Elrohir, I was wondering. . . Do you have any books that you would let me read until Elladon gets back?"  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Of course. I'm sure father wouldn't mind you reading. . ."  
  
He stopped as Arwen came walking over to them. She smiled at Kevaline, "Good morning Kevaline. . ."  
  
"Yup!" Kevaline laughed as she continued to run around. She smiled at Glorfindel, "Can you wrestle?" She then laughed, "Don't worry, just asking!"  
  
Glorfindel nodded to Elrohir, "I'll go get a book for her to read, maybe that will calm her down. . ."  
  
"A book, a book! I get to read a book!" Kevaline laughed.  
  
Elrohir watched Glorfindel race off to his father's study. He then sighed, "I have to remember to keep her away from the pastries in the morning, maybe then she'll mellow out some."  
  
Kevaline skidded to a halt as he said this, "Elrohir, I'll settle down." She then sat down on the floor, and started to examine her hand, "I wonder when I'll ever be a somebody."  
  
Elrohir looked at Arwen who was just as puzzled as he was. She shook her head, "Sorry brother, this one is yours."  
  
Elrohir sighed and sat down beside Kevaline, "Kev, you are a somebody, you are Kev."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yeah, Kev the lonely. Kev, the girl that never wants a relationship. Kev the manly. Kev the not proper girl!"  
  
Elrohir was surprised at her thoughts, "Kev, what is bothering you?"  
  
Kevaline fought with herself on whether or not to answer him. She then sighed, "Well, I decided a long time ago that since I didn't have a father I didn't need a relationship. I never wanted to do anything with a male. . . Now I don't know. I have learned that I have a father, I just have to find him, and I'm starting to want to have a relationship."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I understand. . ."  
  
"Elrohir!" He turned to see Elladan walking into the hallway. "Is Kevaline ready to have that fight?"  
  
Kevaline jumped up from where she was, her seriousness gone, amusement replacing it, "You bet!"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, not believing that she could jump from one emotion to the next without warning, "Well, lets go."  
  
When they were out in a practice court, Kevaline started to stretch, "Elrohir, I hope you're ready to fight against me next!"  
  
Elladan looked at his twin, "You told her that you would fight her after I fought her?"  
  
"I told her I would fight her if she beat you, that was our deal. . ." Elrohir started, he then lowered his voice to a whisper, "You better beat her."  
  
Elladan finished up his stretching, and looked at Kevaline to see her waiting for him, "Hope you're ready to be on your backside staring up at me 'Lord Elladan'!"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "I'm saying the same thing to you 'Lady Kevaline'!"  
  
Kevaline's face went red in anger. She lunged at Elladan, "Don't call me a lady!"  
  
Elladan laughed as he dodged her attack and started to close in on her. He swung at her, only to connect with thin air. He had to admit that she was fast. Before he could do anything to stop her, Kevaline pulled his legs out from under him, laughing as Elladon slammed onto the ground. She put a foot on his throat, "You are too easy! That was. . ." She stopped as Elladan grabbed her foot and twisted it, causing Kevaline to spin and slam on the ground beside him.  
  
"You were saying?" Elladan stated as he stood up.  
  
Kevaline gasped for breath, "That was dirty!" She then spun to her right and jumped up. She smiled, "I'll give you a free chance. . . I'll let you hit me with everything you have."  
  
Elladan wasted no time as he charged at the smiling Kevaline. He punched her squarely in the face and took a step back. Kevaline stood there, unfazed that he had hit her. Kevaline laughed at Elladan, and he was shocked, "But how?"  
  
"Adam punches harder than that, and that's when he takes it easy on me!" Kevaline laughed. She winked at him, "You have no chance of winning against me. . . no, wait. . . I take that back. You could beat me if I tied myself up and concentrated on loosing!"  
  
Elladan growled and charged at her. Kevaline thought quick, dodging to the left, but didn't realize that he was so fast. She ended up being punched hard in the eye. She stumbled, trying to think of what just happened, her eye all blurry. She heard Elladan laugh, "You are nothing without your sight!"  
  
Elladan punched Kevaline in the other eye, causing Kevaline to fall to her knees. "You idiot! I don't need my eyes to hear you approach!" She reached out to her left and she heard Elladan curse himself as she grabbed his leg. She pulled rather forcefully on it and heard him slam to the ground, "Well, I think we can call this one a draw. We are getting nowhere on this!"  
  
Elladan mumbled as he stood up, "Very well, it is a draw."  
  
Kevaline let out a sigh of relief as Elrohir picked her up. Elrohir smiled at her, "Come on Kev, lets take you to father so he can patch you up." He shook his head at her struggling, "Those eyes are going to swell shut if you don't let father treat them. . ."  
  
"I really don't care Elrohir, I'll deal with it!" Kevaline stated, pulling away from him. Everything around her was blurry, and she fell to her knees, "Alright, alright! Lets go see your father so he can have me seeing your wonderful face again!"  
  
Elrond didn't even ask as he set to work on Kevaline. He shook his head, "I don't even want to know. . . Elladan came in earlier with bruises on his back."  
  
Kevaline laughed as he finished, her sight returning to her, "It was a draw. I guess I don't get to fight you Elrohir. . ."  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "I guess not." He then smiled, "It is about time for lunch, I think we should go clean up before then, though. . ." He then lead Kevaline to her room, nodding at her door, "I'll be back to pick you up and take you to the dining hall, considering everyone else barges in on you."  
  
Kevaline smiled as she walked into her room, "Sounds good to me." She closed the door, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she had dirt all over her face. She laughed, "I should take a bath."  
  
She walked over to another door in her room that Elrond had told her was a bathing chamber and went in. it seemed that someone had already predicted her, because the huge tub was full of hot water. She undressed and got in, sighing as the water refreshed her. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be only a couple of seconds.  
  
Her eyes whipped open as she heard voices in her room. She recognized two of them, but the third she didn't know. The two voices she knew were Elrohir's beautiful voice and Elladan's commanding voice.  
  
"She should be in here, I said I would come and get her for lunch. . ." Elrohir stated.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you brother that she could have gotten bored and walked out of here to go exploring?" That was Elladan.  
  
"No, she is here, I know it." The third voice stated, all three voices getting closer to the door to the bathing room. "Maybe she is in here?"  
  
The door swung open, and Kevaline screamed and dived into the water. When she came up, only showing her head, she saw Elladan laughing, Elrohir blushing, and the third character was at whit's end. He was a human that had long black hair and grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Kev, we are sorry. . ." Elrohir stated, blushing an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"What is with everybody and barging into my room! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Kevaline yelled as she started to blush.  
  
Elladan continued to laugh, "I just came to see if you had recovered from the punches I gave you earlier this morning!"  
  
Kevaline got angry, "You think its funny! If I wasn't naked, I'd run over there and strangle you to death!"  
  
"I think its funny because of how you're acting!" Elladan laughed.  
  
"Well excuse me for never having a guy run in on me having a bath! It's a different thing for guys ya know!" Kevaline yelled, "Turn around or get out so I can dry off and get dressed!"  
  
"Well, you were right Elrohir, she has a mind of her own!" The third one stated, chuckling as her walked out.  
  
"I am very sorry Kev, I didn't think you would. . ." Elrohir started as he spun around and walked out of the room.  
  
Elladan was the only one left, and he was just staring at her, "You are too much, even for me!"  
  
Kevaline shot him a death glare, "Get out!" He spun around and walked out, leaving the room. The door closed behind him, and Kevaline then jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. She quickly dried off and then got dressed, still blushing. She walked out of the bathing area to see the three standing in her room, waiting for her. She glared at all of them, "Why the Hell did you come into my room!?"  
  
"You wouldn't answer when I called your name for ten minutes, and I thought something had happened to you. So we came in to see if you were alright. . ." Elrohir stated.  
  
Kevaline's anger melted away as Elrohir talked. She sighed as she put a hand through her wet hair, "Its alright, I'm unharmed. . ."  
  
The third man whispered to Elladan, "Looks like Elrohir holds somewhere in her heart. . ."  
  
Kevaline's face flushed a deep red, "I heard that!"  
  
His eyes widened, "You must be. . ."  
  
"She is half elf, Estel." Elladan laughed.  
  
Elrohir ignored the two, "Come, Kev, let us go to lunch. I think father wants to talk to you."  
  
Kevaline followed him out of her room, lost in her thoughts. Did Elrohir hold somewhere in her heart? Did she hold somewhere in his thoughts? Was she falling for him? Did she want to start a relationship with him? She shook her head, that was all nonsense, he wouldn't be thinking this.  
  
Elrohir watched Kevaline out of the corner of his eye, watching as she slowed, shook her head, and then returned to her normal pace. He wondered if anything was wrong with her, mentally storing it in his head to ask her later. He smiled as they came to the dining hall. He walked over to his seat and sat down, watching as Kevaline stood where she was for a couple seconds, thinking about something. She then seemed to notice that she was at the dining room and walked over to her seat.  
  
"Are you alright, Kevaline?" Elrond asked, looking at Elrohir's worried face.  
  
Kevaline jolted out of her thoughts and put a fake smile on her face, "I'm alright." She turned to Glorfindel to see him staring at her in disbelief. She shook her head, "I'm fine, really, I am."  
  
"You're not, I can tell," Glorfindel stated.  
  
Kevaline looked at Elrohir for support, but saw that his face was one of worry, "What is with all of you? I am fine!"  
  
Elladan burst out laughing, "This isn't from us walking in on you, is it?"  
  
Kevaline blushed a deep red and looked down at her plate, "No, it doesn't have anything to do with you or Estel. . ." She quickly snapped her mouth shut.  
  
Arwen got a devious smile on her face, "Who is it about?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, not opening her mouth. Elladan couldn't stop his laughter now, "Its about Elrohir, isn't it?"  
  
Everybody in the dining hall looked at Kevaline. She squirmed under their gazes, and tried to glare at Elladan, but failed. Elrohir looked at her with puzzlement on his face.  
  
Estel started laughing with Elladan, "It is! It deals with Elrohir!"  
  
Kevaline quickly stood up and ran out of the dining room, her heart thudding up in her throat. She kept running, not knowing where she was going and not caring. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him, letting him get close to her.  
  
Elrohir glared at his brother, "Elladan, that was uncalled for!"  
  
"Brother, you are too blind to see that she is falling for you, and I think you are falling for her!" Elladon laughed as he and Estel looked at each other.  
  
Elrond looked at Elrohir, "This must be hard for her. . ."  
  
"She told me that she doesn't want a relationship! We are just friends!" Elrohir yelled, standing up. He started to walk out after her, but stopped as Glorfindel stopped him.  
  
"Watch out for her. You seem to be close to her, and if she has run out into the woods, there is a chance that she could be attacked!" Glorfindel stated.  
  
Elrohir nodded and ran out, desperate to find Kevaline. He found her sitting on a bench in one of the courtyards, her head in her hands. He sat down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her muscles tensed until he talked to her, "Kevaline, what is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline looked up at him, tears accenting her face, "I don't know! I never felt like this at my home! I didn't want to have a relationship with anybody! I didn't act so unpredictable!"  
  
Elrohir grabbed her in a hug, "Relax, it's alright, I'm here for you. . ."  
  
Kevaline felt her heart start to race, and pushed him away from her. She breathed heavily, "Elrohir, what is wrong with me? I never felt this way. . ."  
  
"I can help you," Kevaline turned to see Arwen standing there, smiling. "You won't get help from him or any male here."  
  
"I don't need anybody's help!" Kevaline stated, quickly wiping the tears away from her face. Elrohir stared at her, and she winked at him, "Elrohir was just telling me what we are doing tomorrow. . ."  
  
"'We'? it sounds like you two have something together," Arwen laughed.  
  
Kevaline blushed, and Elrohir smiled, "Arwen, Kevaline is just saying that me, her, Elladan, and Estel are doing something together tomorrow. . ."  
  
"Oh no brother, she is mine tomorrow. I am going to make her into a lady. . ." Arwen laughed.  
  
Kevaline pulled Elrohir closer to her, her eyes pleading with him, "Please don't leave me to her! I don't want to be a lady! I like who I am!"  
  
"I am sorry sister, but we have already made plans to go hunting tomorrow. I already got out of guard duty for it and there is no way I am giving this up!" Elrohir stated, looking into Arwen's eyes.  
  
Arwen walked off, not pleased, but defeated. Kevaline sighed and hugged Elrohir, digging her face into his shoulder, "Thank you Elrohir, I owe you my life again. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled as he patted her back, "We really are going hunting tomorrow now. Arwen would suspect something if we didn't."  
  
"Will your father let you off of guard duty?" Kevaline asked, taking a breath in. She smiled to herself. Elrohir smelled very nice.  
  
Elrohir let out a chuckle, "Of course, since its for you. He won't second- guess me for doing this. Estel will love to go hunting, and Elladan will want to show off."  
  
"What about you?" Kevaline asked as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
Elrohir laughed, "I'll be there of course, I wouldn't leave you alone with those two." He looked around to see no one watching. He smirked to himself. He bent down and kissed Kevaline quickly. Kevaline's face was one of shock, and Elrohir laughed, "What is wrong Kev?"  
  
Kevaline shook lightly, fighting the feeling of asking Elrohir to kiss her again. Her heart cried out for her to kiss him back, but her mind yelled for her to run. She stuttered, "El-Elrohir. . . Why d-did you d-do that?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "It is true, you haven't had a relationship!" He hugged her stronger, "You need to be taught about one."  
  
Kevaline's heart finally won the argument that was raged inside of her, and she sighed, "Yes, please teach me. I have been so lonely."  
  
~**~  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I just love Elrohir, don't you? Poor Kevaline, she hasn't had a relationship before. My God! She hasn't even kissed before!  
  
Oh, well, she is my character after all. I guess its my fault she ended up like this. . . Enough of my rambling, just please review or face my wrath. I'll figure out where you live and do evil things to your house if you read this and don't review. . . Wait, what am I saying? Forget about it, if you don't want to review, then don't. 


	3. Love and Horses

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters. . . It's midnight, I don't feel like writing one.  
  
A/N: Today is a special day for me! It's my birthday! Oh, sorry, I got caught up in the moment. . . Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer has been in a bad mood and wouldn't let me on the internet to update.  
  
Chapter Three: Love and Horses  
  
Elladan and Estel watched Elrohir from a balcony above the two. Both burst out laughing as Elrohir kissed Kevaline. The reaction from Kevaline was enough to make the two of them die from laughing.  
  
Elrohir smiled at Kevaline, "Kev, maybe we should go back inside. If we are to go hunting tomorrow, we need to get you a horse."  
  
Kevaline smiled as Elrohir gave her a last hug before he stood, "Alright, lets go get me a horse!" She let Elrohir lead her to the stables, smiling at herself. As the entered the stables, Kevaline gasped, "So many beautiful horses!"  
  
Elrohir smiled at Kevaline, "Yes, all elven horses."  
  
Kevaline ran in front of him, a horse catching her eye. She stopped as she got to the door of its stall, "Oh, it's beautiful! What's its name?"  
  
Elrohir looked at the horse, feeling a fear rising in his chest, "This is Clitus." The horse they were looking at was a black stallion with golden mane and tail. His eyes were silver with specs of gold in them, and his coat had areas where some bronze hair was mixed with the black. "No one has been able to ride him, let alone get near him."  
  
Kevaline put her hand out to the horse, her eyes locked with Clitus's, "He isn't that bad." Clitus came over to her and sniffed her hand. Something in his eyes flashed as he caught the sent of Kevaline.  
  
Elrohir watched the two with interest, seeing if Clitus would let Kevaline near him. Kevaline put a hand on Clitus's head, and for the first time, Elrohir noticed the likeness of the two. Their eyes were the same, and same with their hair. Kevaline's hair was indeed black with bronze highlights in it, while Clitus's coat was the same.  
  
Kevaline kissed the forehead of Clitus, listening to him whinnying. She smiled and turned to Elrohir, "Can I ride him, Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I guess. . ."  
  
"What is wrong?" Kevaline asked, walking over to Elrohir and smiling, "You look a little pale."  
  
"You have just tamed the one horse that no one could tame. The one horse that has almost killed twenty elves because of its mean streak. . ." Elrohir stated, not believing it.  
  
Kevaline kissed Elrohir on the cheek, "Relax, he's harmless. . ." She whispered in his ear, "At least to those who don't try and harm me." She then yawned, "Lets go back up to the halls, I didn't get to read that book you promised me I could read."  
  
Kevaline and Elrohir walked back up to the halls, holding hands. When the reached the main hallway, Elrohir guided her up a staircase, "Follow me, we'll go to my father's study. I'll be able to ask him about guard duty, and you can get a book."  
  
On walking to the door of Elrond's study, Kevaline paused as she heard her name spoken.  
  
"Kevaline is in need of our help. . ."  
  
"Elrond, I know you want to help her, but I don't know if this time you can. . ."  
  
"Glorfindel, Elrohir believes we can find her father! If it pleases him to help, then we should." Elrond stated urgently.  
  
"She is different Elrond, she is unlike anyone I have seen! Elladon thinks that bow is from Lorien. I talked to Elrohir, and he believes that her father could be from Lorien, but her speed is that of a Mirkwood elf, and her power is that of a Rivendell elf! She is one of a kind!" Glorfindel yelled.  
  
Kevaline backed away from the door, too stunned to want to hear more. She let go of Elrohir's hand, "I think I'll pass on the book. . ."  
  
Elrohir looked back at her, "I'm sorry Kev, I didn't think father would be talking. . ."  
  
"It's alright, I'll just find something else to do. I'm sure I could distract myself by taking a walk." Kevaline stated, turning and walking away. Elrohir stared at her a moment before running after her.  
  
"Kevaline! Wait! I'll go with you!" Elrohir yelled, not caring if anyone heard him. Kevaline stopped where she was and waited for him. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand in his, "Lets go take a ride, Clitus has never had someone ride him." He kissed Kevaline's cheek, "I am very sorry Kevaline."  
  
Kevaline winked at him, "Don't worry about it Elrohir, things happen."  
  
As they entered the stable, Clitus whinnied from his stall. Kevaline raced to his stall and smiled, "I think I can ride him bareback!" Clitus shook his head as Kevaline grabbed a bridle that was hung up on a nail. She put one hand out to him, "Relax boy, I'm just going to put this on you and then we can go for a ride. . ." Clitus watched her intently as she put the bridle on him. He chomped on the bit, and Kevaline sighed, "You'll get used to it boy."  
  
She then led him out of his stall and saw Elrohir waiting for her with his horse. She nodded, and he smiled, "Well, mount up and then we'll ride out."  
  
Kevaline did as she was told, Clitus not moving an inch as she mounted. She situated herself on his bareback and then smiled, "Lets go!" She patted Clitus's neck, "Lets go my friend, head out!"  
  
Clitus spared no time as he galloped out of the stables and down the road. Elrohir's horse followed suit, catching up to Clitus quickly. Elrohir looked over at Kevaline's face, seeing it full of joy and freedom, "Kev, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere that is secluded and has no one to bother us!" Kevaline stated, "I want to be alone, away from the teasing and the talk!"  
  
Clitus snorted and turned off the path, Elrohir's horse right beside him. After about a half an hour, Clitus slowed to a walk, coming into a clearing. Kevaline gasped as she saw the beauty of it. There was a small waterfall that fell into a small pool of water. A fallen log was right at the edge of the pool. Kevaline dismounted and walked over to the pool's edge, smiling as she saw her reflection.  
  
She was too occupied to notice the hands wrapping around her waist. Elrohir kissed her neck and hugged her tighter. Kevaline closed her eyes and her smile got bigger. She now realized that this is what her life was missing all those years, someone to love her.  
  
"Kevaline. . ." Elrohir's voice brought her back to reality. She simply nodded her head, acknowledging that she had heard him. "You seemed stressed, are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline mumbled her response, too content to ruin the moment, "I finally found what I was missing all these years. I shouldn't have been ignoring love, but I did."  
  
Elrohir laughed, causing Kevaline to lean her head back against his chest. He whispered in her ear, "I told you I would teach you of love. . ."  
  
She opened her eyes as she heard Clitus neigh in warning. She then laughed, realizing that he was neighing because Elrohir was hugging her, "Relax Clitus, he is not going to hurt me, its actually the very opposite, he wants me to be safe."  
  
Clitus started to walk over to the two of them, but Elrohir's horse put itself between Clitus and Elrohir and Kevaline. It snorted in response to Clitus pawing the ground.  
  
Elrohir laughed at the action of his horse, "It seems Alaquis is watching out for me." He let Kevaline go, laughing as she moaned, "I am just going to settle Alaquis down, I'll be back." He walked over to his horse, whispering to it in elvish.  
  
Kevaline sighed and sat down, waiting for Elrohir to return. As she looked out at the waterfall, two hands went over her eyes. She put her hands up and pulled the hands down, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
"Kevaline," Elrohir stated, sitting down behind her, "what is on your mind."  
  
Kevaline laid her head back against him, sighing as he brought his arms around her waist, "I'm just thinking about what your father and Glorfindel were talking about. My father might be in Lorien as they said. . . I don't even know where that is. . . and Glorfindel really didn't want your father to help me. . ."  
  
Elrohir kissed the back of Kevaline's head, "Do not worry, I will help you find your father." He smiled to himself as Kevaline closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. He kissed her one more time on the back of her head, and then gently laid her down on the soft grass, "Sleep well."  
  
"Why should I sleep well?" Kevaline mumbled as she opened her eyes. She smiled at Elrohir's shocked expression, "Sorry to scare you, I just closed my eyes."  
  
Elrohir laughed lightly as Kevaline sat up, "Well, I guess there goes the idea of going for a swim. . ."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid that you'll be seen by me?" Kevaline stated, kissing Elrohir's cheek. She smiled, "Why don't we just sit here, that would make me happy." She then shook a finger at him, "Just don't let me fall asleep, or I'll sick Clitus on you."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Alright, if you just want to sit and talk that's fine with me." Kevaline smiled and laid her head back on Elrohir's chest. She looked up into his face and couldn't resist to kiss him. He smiled as she ended, "What was that for?"  
  
Kevaline wiped the hair out of his face, "I had a sudden urge to see what you would do."  
  
Elrohir smirked and bent his head down and kissed her back. Ending, he smiled as she seemed to melt in his grip, "Are you happy?" She simply nodded, smiling. He hugged her tighter, "We should come here more often, but maybe we should bring a book or something to keep us occupied. . ."  
  
Kevaline sat bolt upright, "Ya know, that is a good idea." She then turned to face Elrohir. They were nose to nose, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
"Yes?" Elrohir smiled, his bluish gray eyes looking Kevaline up and down.  
  
She blushed, "Maybe we should head back. . .It's getting dark, and I'm starting to get hungry. . ."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "As you wish." He stood up and walked over to Alaquis, mounting her. Kevaline followed his lead, mounting Clitus. Both then headed back to Rivendell.  
  
On returning to the stables, both met up with Estel. He nodded to Elrohir, "Where were you two? Father sent out elves in search for you two. He said he heard you yelling, and when he came out of his study you were gone. He searched for you and saw that Alaquis was gone, along with her was Clitus."  
  
Kevaline looked away, but Elrohir smiled, "We went for a ride, that was all. No need to worry, I'll go talk to father." He dismounted and let someone take Alaquis to her stall.  
  
Kevaline dismounted Clitus and patted his nose, "You be nice and let them take you back to your stall!" The same person took Clitus, very wary about him.  
  
Elrohir nodded to her, and both walked up to the halls, Kevaline not looking at Elrohir. He grasped her hand in his, "What is wrong?"  
  
"I am sorry, I have probably gotten you in trouble. . ." Kevaline sighed.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. It all started when father was talking to Glorfindel in the study with the door open." Elrohir stated, walking up the staircase that led to Elrond's study. When they reached the door, Elrohir knocked.  
  
He then entered. Elrond looked up from his desk, smiling as he saw it was Elrohir, "I'm glad you are alright. . ."  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, and Elrohir nodded, "Yes father, we just went for a ride. . ." He then smiled, "Father, is it alright if I put Kalhir on guard duty tomorrow morning instead of me? We were going to go hunting tomorrow." He squeezed Kevaline's hand for reassurance.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. Elrond nodded, "Yes, it is fine." He then eyed Kevaline, "Did she take Clitus for a ride?"  
  
"Yes father, he was as tame as any horse here," Elrohir stated. He smiled at Kevaline, "and she handles him pretty well."  
  
Elrond nodded his head as he saw Elrohir holding Kevaline's hand, "I see that you two have been talking together. . ."  
  
Kevaline blushed as Elrohir smiled, "Yes, we have been talking father."  
  
"Is it too much to think that you two are. . ." Elrond started, Elrohir laughed as Kevaline blushed a deeper red. Elrond nodded, "Dinner is almost ready, you should go tell your brother that you are back, he was starting to worry." He turned to Kevaline, "Glorfindel wishes to speak with you Kevaline. You can find him in one of the gardens."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Thank you father." He turned and walked out of the study, Kevaline following him. He turned to her, "Looks like I got the easy job, all I have to do is talk to my brother, you have to talk with Glorfindel." He then guided her to the gardens and kissed her quickly, "I'll be in the dining hall waiting for you." He then left her to find Glorfindel.  
  
Kevaline sighed as she walked through the gardens, trying to find Glorfindel. She closed her eyes for a second, continuing her walking, and ran into someone. When she opened her eyes to apologize, it died in her throat. She was staring at Glorfindel. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled at her, "Yes, I did." He indicated to a bench, "Sit down." She listened to him, and he continued, "Elrond believes he can help you, but some things come with that." He answered her look, "You have to learn how to use weapons so you can defend Rivendell from any intruders. You will be put on guard duty and any other things that are needed. You will be put under Elrohir's watch."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "I understand. Is that all?" When Glorfindel nodded, she smiled, "Good, now can you please take me to the dining hall, Elrohir is waiting for me. . ."  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Lets go get some food, I'm hungry." She then smiled as her stomach growled, "See. . ."  
  
Kevaline walked into the dining hall, rubbing her stomach as it gave another growl. She then sniffed the air, smelling something really good. She ran to her seat, forgetting about anyone else. She quickly sat down, smiled at Elrohir, and looked down at her food, "Food! I'm so hungry!"  
  
Elrohir couldn't help but laugh at her, "You are that hungry?"  
  
Kevaline looked up at him, whispering, "Nope, I just wanted to see you!" She then added more loudly, "I can't believe I'm being put under your watch! This is going to be so fun! I get to learn how to use weapons, even though I like to use my bow, but hey, I should learn how to use something else. . ."  
  
Elladan shook her head, "Brother, are you sure we can take her hunting tomorrow? She doesn't seem like the type to. . ."  
  
Kevaline glared at him, "Hey! You haven't seen me shoot! I bet I'm better than you!" She then smiled at Elrohir, "Isn't that right, Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir was at a loss for words. He just blinked at Kevaline like she had grown a second head. When she elbowed him, he snapped out of his trance, "Yes, I guess so."  
  
"I just hope she doesn't scare any of the game away," Estel stated, eying Elrohir with concern, "Are you alright brother?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, not looking Estel in the eye, "Yes, I am fine." He then looked at Kevaline, smiling, "So, you are being put under my watch. . ."  
  
"You're lucky you weren't put under mine, Elrohir isn't as commanding as me!" Elladan laughed.  
  
Kevaline stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to look shocked, "You're just jealous that I wasn't put under yours! You shouldn't tease, it comes back to haunt you, especially if you were teasing me!" She nodded at Elrond, "I will take my eave now, I wish to take a walk before I get some sleep." Then, standing, she started to walk out of the hall.  
  
She stood at the door, smiling as Elrohir walked out a few seconds later. He turned to her and grabbed her in a loving hug, "That took guts to say in there Kev, you had Elladan at a loss for words. Estel was teasing him after you left. I think he'll think twice before he tries something like that again while you're within ear shot."  
  
Kevaline didn't care if anyone saw them, she kissed him right there. Ending, she sighed, "I just did what I thought was right." She looked into his eyes, pleading, "Elrohir, I want to ask you a favor. . ." He nodded, telling her to continue, which she did, "Will you please teach me how to use a sword. I want to have some experience with it before someone tries to teach me about it."  
  
He laughed, and pulled her along with him down the halls, "I will definitely teach you, especially because I will be your teacher, its great that you want to start early." He led her to a courtyard where no one was in, "Well, this seems a good of place to practice. . ." He unsheathed his sword and handed it to Kevaline, "The first thing to learn is how to hold it. . ."  
  
After three hours of learning and practicing, a sweaty Kevaline handed Elrohir his sword back. Kevaline let him push her down on a nearby bench, too tired to argue. He kissed her forehead, "You learn fast, and it helps when you are a natural. . ."  
  
"Well, my father is an elf. . ." Kevaline sighed. She wiped some of the sweat off her forehead, "I thought it would be harder than that. . . I thought that the sword would be heavier."  
  
"Elven blades are light," Elrohir laughed, sitting down by her, "Soon enough, you'll be able to have your own sword to carry around like we do."  
  
"I hope I won't have to wear it in my sleep. . . Oh, wait, it might be a good idea so that I can kill the next person who barges in my room!" Kevaline stated. She laid her head against his shoulder, "I guess I'm in your troop. I hope I won't cause problems. . ."  
  
"Definitely not!" Elrohir laughed, "I fought Elladan for you to be in my troop! He wanted you from what he heard about your shooting capabilities! I stated that I had found you first, and that he wouldn't be able to handle your attitude, that made him give up."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Help me stand, I'm too tired." Elrohir helped her stand, smiling at her.  
  
"Am I going to have to carry you back to your room?" He asked. Kevaline only mumbled, closing her eyes. Elrohir shook his head and started to half drag her to her room.  
  
On reaching her room, he opened the door and walked in, dragging Kevaline. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her. Ending, he smiled as she rolled on her side, "Pleasant dreams, I will come to get you in the morning. Hope I don't walk in on you this time."  
  
Kevaline mumbled as she fell asleep, "You do, and I'll. . ." He shook his head and walked out, closing the door after him.  
  
~**~  
  
There is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! I tell ya, please review so I think that I am loved. I don't care if you write 'hi' for the review, just as long as you press that button below. If you have issues and you want to get them out of your system, tell me, I enjoy listening to other pep's problems. That could be your review, I don't care, just as long as you send something!  
  
I've got chapter 4 and 5 waiting, so when you send me reviews, I'll put them up!   
  
Until that time, here are some weird words of advice. . . If you can't have first place, take everyone out with you. . .(My little brother got me hooked on Jet Moto, seeing as I'm going to be driving! He loves it when I can't get in first and then I just try and kill everyone so that they don't beat me!)  
  
Some more weird words of advice. . . Always surprise the person you want to scare, don't forget the video camera so you can catch them in the moment, they will usually scream like little girls! (He He, I've tried it out, it works on everyone, even tough strong men)   
  
::Shrugs:: Oh, well, I'll have to try it out on Legolas and Elrohir. ::Smiles deviously:: Great! Well, until the next time I update. . .  
  
::Holds video recorder up and shows a tape of some poor unsuspecting person that was in the wrong place at the wrong time:: Look at him scream! Haha! Oh, wait, that was my best friend. . .(Change in tactics) Look at him run! YEAH! 


	4. Clitus and Orcs

Disclaimer: As I said before, check the other chapters.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Dunthonwen for reviewing my story. You make me feel like I'm needed in this world. This chapter is for you. It starts to get confusing, but it will all be explained in later chapters. . .(hint hint) This gives you another reason to review.  
  
Chapter Four: Clitus and Orcs  
  
Three weeks had past since that night, Kevaline showing Elladan that she was in fact better than him at archery. She had also improved on her sword fighting skills, shocking Elrohir that she could almost beat Estel in a fight. She had accompanied Elrohir in his boarder patrols, and proved useful when needed.  
  
Kevaline rose with the sun on the start of the next week, she had to go with Elrohir and do a routine check of the border to the east. She quickly got dressed, people barging in on her coming more frequent as the days past, and then grabbed her bow and sword. On heading to the door, she stopped as she heard a knock. It seemed urgent as the person started to bang on the door. Kevaline rushed to the door, and opened it, not ready for the person's fist to bang on her face. "Ow!"  
  
The person stopped its assault, and put a hand on Kevaline's head, "Oh, Kev, I'm sorry!"  
  
Kevaline pushed the hand off her head, and saw Elrohir and three other elves standing in the hallway. She blinked, trying to clear her eyes, "What is wrong? I usually meet you in the dining hall on a run." She then looked at the faces of the other three elves, "Hiliar, Kallin, Kalhir, what are you doing here with Elrohir, I usually don't grace myself with you unless we are out in the woods. . ."  
  
"Orcs have attacked the eastern border, and we are needed to help." Elrohir stated, looking Kevaline up and down, "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
Kevaline growled at him, "Ask me that question again, and you won't wake up the next morning!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled as he turned to the other elves, all three in shock, "She's ready."  
  
All five then raced down to the dining hall, getting ready to grab food and run. Elrond saw the five and watched as they raced for food. He nodded to Kevaline who ran over to him, "Kevaline, I know how much you have been training." He handed her two pastries and smiled, "You will do alright. . ."  
  
Kevaline shoved one in her mouth and started to run back to Elrohir, "Yeah but I don't know if I'll think that!" She waved goodbye and ran out with the others. On reaching the stables, she saw Clitus saddled and ready to go. She mounted him and whispered in his ear, "Don't start acting up, now isn't the time."  
  
Elrohir nodded to the four others, "Lets go!" All five horses raced off down the road that led to the eastern boarder. "We don't know how many have been injured or died! Be prepared for anything!"  
  
Kevaline looked ahead of her, Clitus snorting his uneasiness. Now was the time to get back at the foul creatures for killing her mother, she was certain that she could handle herself against them. All because of them she had not been able to find out what her father's name was. She didn't notice she was clenching her jaw until Hiliar talked to her, "Kevaline, are you ok? You're clenching your jaw really tight. . ."  
  
Kevaline finally noticed the pain from her jaw. She relaxed her jaw and tried to smile. She failed miserably, but hid it with her voice, "I'm fine, remember, this is my first time in going off to a battle to fight orcs!" He looked at her, not believing that was the problem. She rolled her eyes and patted Clitus's neck, "Just ignore them Clitus, they have no clue. . ."  
  
The rest died in her throat as Clitus reared on his back legs. His nostrils flared as an unearthly smell hit them. Kevaline grabbed his mane to keep on his back, her face drained of its color. Elrohir spun Alaquis around to see what the problem was. He reached a hand out to grab Kevaline, but Clitus turned his head and tried to bite him.  
  
"Kevaline!" Elrohir yelled, pulling his hand back, "Kevaline, get control of him!"  
  
"I-I ca-can't!" Kevaline stuttered, "He seems to smell something!" Sensing his rider's panic, Clitus landed on all fours, his nostrils still flaring. Elrohir put a hand out to Kevaline, who grasped it firmly and let him pull her to safety on Alaquis. She hugged him strongly from her seat in back of him, her face still drained of its color. Clitus snorted at the woods to the left of them and then looked back at Kevaline.  
  
Elrohir sighed, "Next time, I'll know to have you ride with me and we can bring Clitus as a pack horse. . ."  
  
"No, something totally got under his skin. He doesn't like the smell here, it unnerves him," Kevaline stated in a whisper. She let Elrohir go, but her color didn't return as she got back up on Clitus's back.  
  
"Lord Elrohir, we only have two more miles before we reach the border!" Hiliar stated.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, orcs surrounded them. Kevaline put her hand on her sword hilt. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the smell of them. Elrohir unsheathed his sword, "I didn't think they would dare come into elven lands!"  
  
All the orcs looked at the five, finally looking at Kevaline who was in the middle of the elves. The leader of the orcs yelled something and pointed to her, causing all the orcs to run at the elves and Kevaline. Kevaline held the hilt of her sword and started to tremble a little bit. Kallin looked at her, "Kevaline, now isn't the time to do this!" He urged his horse towards a whole flock of orcs, swinging his sword amongst them.  
  
Orcs rushed by him and towards Kevaline. Elrohir noticed the orcs luring him, Kallin, Hiliar, and Kalhir away from Kevaline. He yelled to Kevaline, "Kev, get Clitus to come over here!"  
  
Clitus bit at the orcs, forcing them away from him and his rider. Kevaline stuttered to Clitus, "Please, get to Elrohir!" Clitus snorted and reared, Kevaline ready for the action. Two orcs advancing on them fell dead from the horse's deadly hooves. Kevaline remembered her mother's face from when orcs had killed her. Her mind went numb, but her body took over.  
  
She unsheathed her sword, causing the orcs to back off some. She set her jaw and started to hack at the orcs, not caring if she connected or not. She yelled, blinking away tears as the orcs started to flee from her, "Where are you going! Get back here you cowards!" her whole body was numb of feeling as she continued to yell, "So you decide to kill my mother, but you'll have mercy on me! Get back here! I will not rest until all of you are dead! You hear me!" She started to cry as feeling came back to her body. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her side.  
  
As she grabbed her side in pain, Elrohir put a hand on her forehead, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline pulled her hand away from her side to see she was bleeding. She then looked at Elrohir, "El-Elrohir. . . I'm bleeding. . ."  
  
Elrohir looked at her hand to see it stained with blood. He then looked at her side where the blood continued to flow from. Yelling to his three other companions, he grabbed Clitus's reigns, "Hiliar, Kallin, Kalhir, we are returning! Kevaline is badly injured!" He then thought for a second, "No, wait. . . Kallin go see if the border patrol is all right. Tell them they will have to wait another shift before their relief comes. Relate to them what happened so they know we aren't trying to sluff off." He shook his head at Kevaline, "They were after Kevaline."  
  
Kevaline swayed in the saddle of Clitus, "Elrohir. . . The border patrol. . ."  
  
"I am sending Kallin to see what happened," Elrohir stated. He urged Alaquis into a trot, "Lets go!"  
  
On the way back to Rivendell, Kevaline shot from consciousness to unconsciousness. All three elves tried to keep her talking as she was conscious. Kalhir looked grim as Kevaline fell into unconsciousness while he was talking to her for the seventh time, "She seems really bad. I don't know if she'll make it back to Rivendell. I think the only thing that is keeping her going is you my lord Elrohir. . ."  
  
Elrohir nodded grimly as they reached the road to the halls, "I think you are right. Its like she's fighting to stay alive because of me."  
  
Hiliar rode up to Elrohir, "I'll race ahead to tell of our arrival. . ."  
  
"Take Kalhir with you. Then while you are telling my father what happened, Kalhir can find my brother and Estel." Elrohir stated. He watched both race off, hoping that they would get there fast.  
  
"Elrohir. . ." He heard it faintly, but it was there. He turned his head to Kevaline, "Elrohir, I think I finally figured this all out. . ."  
  
"Kev, what are you talking about?" Elrohir asked, trying to keep her conscious.  
  
"You were meant to be my savior, you were meant to be there for me always. That's how it was for mother. . ." Kevaline stated.  
  
The halls came into view, and along with them came the view of several people on horse back riding towards them. He could make them out as his father, Estel, Elladan, and a figure he was acquainted with. He yelled to them, "Hurry! I don't know how much longer she can handle!"  
  
Elrond watched the sleeping Kevaline along with another elf. He sighed, "Kevaline shouldn't have gone, but I let her."  
  
"It is not your fault, you didn't know that the orcs had destroyed the lookout for the eastern border. . ." The other elf stated.  
  
"I guess you are right Haldir. I am sorry I have not had time to listen to your message that you have brought to me. She needed direct attention. . ." Elrond started.  
  
Haldir couldn't help but stare at Kevaline, she reminded him of his wife that lived on earth. He had longed to see her, but the portal on which they met each other closed. Seeing Kevaline brought back memories of them together.  
  
Haldir smiled at Kevaline as she turned on her side in her bed, "She reminds me of my wife. . ."  
  
"Oh," Elrond stated.  
  
"My wife lives in a far off place, but I haven't been able to see her for eighteen years. She was going to have a child the last time I saw her." Haldir stated.  
  
"Did you happen to give your bow to her for your child?" Elrond asked, recognizing some of the story from when Kevaline had told him about the bow.  
  
Haldir nodded, "Yes, but how do you know?"   
  
Elrond smiled at him, "She is your daughter. Her mother somehow brought her here and then died from and orc attack." He nodded his head, "She has not stopped talking about finding her father since she started to do things."  
  
Kevaline opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where she was. "Elrohir. . ."  
  
She felt a hand on her head, "I will go get him for you."  
  
Elrond?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, it is me. . . I will go get Elrohir for you." He then walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Elrohir burst in, running straight for the bed. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
She smiled, "Elrohir. . ." She then frowned, "What happened to the border patrol?"  
  
Elrohir put his hand over her mouth, "The border patrol was destroyed, but we fought off the remaining orcs. Kevaline, if it wasn't for you, we would be dead. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Not me, Clitus. He warned me. Elrohir, did they hurt you? I didn't get to ask you back then. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "I am fine, but you almost left us back there." Kevaline sat up, and took in a sharp breath. Elrohir quickly placed his hands on her shoulders, "Kev, you shouldn't move! That wound could still break open!"  
  
Kevaline blinked, not believing what she saw, "Who is that?"  
  
Elrond chuckled, nodding to Haldir, "This is Haldir of Lorien." Haldir bowed, smiling at Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline went into thought, "Hal. . . Hal. . . wait, it can't be. . ." She looked Haldir in the eye, "Haldir! That name! Mother spoke of it while she used to rock me to sleep while I was a baby! It can't be! That was the name of my father! I now remember what mother used to say. . . She used to say that Haldir would always come and save her, she never had to worry about anything!"  
  
"You look a lot like Elizabeth. You have her eyes and hair. . ." Haldir smiled, nodding to Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline laughed and kissed Elrohir on the cheek, "This is great! I have found my father thanks to you Elrohir!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Kevaline, I am glad to have helped you. . ." He then nodded, "You should get more sleep, you need time to heal. . ."  
  
"And how many times have I listened to you in the past week when you have started a sentence with 'You should get some sleep'?" Kevaline put her hands on her hips, wincing as she hit her wounded side.  
  
"Only once, the first night you came here!" Elrohir laughed.  
  
"Wow, you remembered that, I'm surprised!" Kevaline stated, probing the wounded area to see how much pain she could get from it. Her experimenting stopped as two big but gentle hands grabbed hers to make her stop.  
  
She looked up to see Haldir. He shook his head, "If you aren't going to get sleep, then you should not prod at it!"  
  
Kevaline stuck her tongue out at him, "You might be my father, but mother always did this to me when I got hurt. . ."  
  
"And how many times was that?" Haldir asked, eyeing Kevaline with a stern glare.  
  
Kevaline shrugged, not noticing the glare, "About twenty times a week, at the minimum. . ."  
  
"What?!" Haldir almost screamed.  
  
Kevaline chuckled, "I was in a gang. We had competitors! It didn't help that all the guys would hurt me if I didn't kiss them. Plus there was sparing sessions with Adam and Andrew all at once. Oh yeah! I remember coming home and mom always prodding at every bruise, making me wince. She would then set an icy glare on me, put her hands on her hips, and say, 'Serves you right! Going off and getting hurt like that! If only your father was here. . .'" Kevaline paused for a second, then continued as a tear ran down her cheek, " 'If only your father was here, he would make sure you told him exactly who did this, and he would go beat the shit out of those boys! Then he would come back and make sure you got rest to heal up and make sure you didn't prod at them!'"  
  
Elrohir put his hand on Kevaline's cheek, "Kev, are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline nodded, her eyes not leaving Haldir's, "Yes, and now that I have a father, I don't have mother!" She then let the tears run down her face unchecked, "Damn those orcs! They will pay! I will make sure that none of them survive, or I will die trying!"  
  
Elrohir looked sympathetically at Kevaline, "Kev, please!"  
  
Kevaline kept crying, shaking her head, "Elrohir, I just want. . ." She looked at Elrond's face, "I just want to be alone right now, . ."  
  
Elrond nodded, walking to the door with Haldir, "We will leave you. . ."  
  
They then walked out, talking about the message Haldir had to deliver. When Elrohir stood to walk out, Kevaline grabbed his hand, "No, I want you to stay, I just want to be with you. . ."  
  
Elrohir sat on the edge of the bed, "Kevaline, are you sure?" Kevaline nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled, "Estel and Elladan were worried that you wouldn't make it. You should have seen them, you would have died laughing. . ."  
  
"I can now hold something against them," Kevaline smiled, looking into Elrohir's eyes. "How are Hilliar, Kalhir, and Kallin?"  
  
"All are fine, just kicking themselves for not seeing what the orcs were trying to do when they attacked us." He answered Kevaline's look, "They wanted you, they were luring us away from you."  
  
Kevaline nodded, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, "Thank you for telling me." She then stood up, stretching. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her side. Elrohir jumped to help her, but she shook her hand, "I am alright." She then smiled as best she could, "Lets go get something to eat, and then maybe we can go into the gardens."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Kev, your stomach always knows when its time to eat! Yes, lunch should be ready, and I can tell you that your presence in the dining hall would lighten the mood!" He watched Kevaline walk to her door, noticing that she would wince every time she would bend in the wrong direction or accidentally hit her side.  
  
Kevaline turned back to him, "Well, are you coming?" Elrohir ran over to her, and both walked out of the room. Kevaline grabbed Elrohir's hand for comfort, squeezing it every time her side would start hurting.  
  
On entering the dining room, all sound stopped. Kevaline didn't stop, but continued to her seat, relenting and letting Elrohir pull out her chair. She slowly sat down, her side throbbing as she did. "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline tried to hide her pain as she turned to see Glorfindel eying her, "Yes, Glorfindel?"  
  
"Are you sure you are alright enough to be out of bed?" He stated, seeing her pain.  
  
Estel looked at Kevaline, "I think you should still be in bed. . ."  
  
Kevaline's face burned red in anger, "Well, you two aren't me! I am fine! I have already told everyone else that! LAY OFF IT!"  
  
"It seems your temper is still the same," Kevaline turned to see Elrond and Haldir enter the room.  
  
Kevaline shut her mouth, not wanting to say anything at the moment. Elladan smiled, "Well, nonetheless, I am glad you are alright, Kevaline. Elrohir wouldn't stop fretting. . ."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Elladan! You were almost about to lock yourself in your room with worry!" Elrohir countered on him.  
  
Kevaline started laughing. She quickly stopped as her side protested. She then started eating her lunch, not really caring what it was. Talking started again around her, and she tried to listen to their conversations. One thing bothered her as she couldn't hear Elrohir's voice. She looked up to see him looking at her. She blushed, forgetting about her food, "Elrohir, not in here, not in front of your brother and Estel, you know they will make fun of us. . ."  
  
"They are just jealous," Elrohir smiled.  
  
"Brother, you might want to wait until Haldir leaves. . ." Elladan laughed from his place to the right of Elrohir.  
  
Kevaline glared at him, "Snag it Elladan!" His response was to laugh even harder. Kevaline's anger started to rise again, and Elrohir could tell. Her eyes narrowed, and she started to growl, "Elladan, I know where you sleep, if you don't remember! I'll get you back!"  
  
Haldir looked at Kevaline, "Elrond, what is she talking about?"  
  
Elrond chuckled, "Her and Elrohir have been close for a while now, and Elladan makes it his business to make a sport of it all. Kevaline likes to threaten him to stop it. Sometimes it works, but other times it doesn't."  
  
"How close have they gotten?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"Even I am not sure of that. They will not let anyone know of their relationship. . . though Elladan has caught them in the gardens sometimes. He will not speak of what he has seen, but I think it is because of Kevaline. She has control of whether he says stuff about them." Elrond smiled.  
  
Elladan laughed still, not afraid, "Kevaline, you couldn't hurt anyone right now!"   
  
Kevaline jumped up from her seat and lunged on Elladan, "What were you saying?!"  
  
Elladan continued to laugh, "Kevaline, you. . ."  
  
Kevaline wrestled him, not relenting a bit. Elrohir shook his head as he watched the two. He quickly jumped to his feet as he heard Kevaline yell in pain. He grabbed Kevaline and pulled her away from Elladan who looked surprised. Kevaline bit the bottom of her lip in pain, not wanting to scream out. Elrohir sat her down in her seat again, "What were you thinking? You could have opened your wound up again. . ."  
  
Kevaline's face went expressionless. She then gripped his shoulder tightly, "I think I have. . ." She looked desperate, "Elrohir, I have broken it open again! Damn me and my temper!" She then grabbed her side, "I hate myself!"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Don't worry, just relax. Father will fix you up. . ."  
  
Kevaline pushed him away, "No, not this time! It was my damn fault, so I should have to pay the price! I will deal with it!" She then winced, "I must not show that it hurts and I'll be fine. . . that's all I need to tell myself."  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Kevaline, stop this! You were like this when we went on patrol two days ago. . ."  
  
"Yeah, and I saved our asses when that band of orcs ran through! They would have found us and killed us if it wasn't for my bitching!" Kevaline argued, pulling away from Elrohir.  
  
Elladan grabbed Kevaline's arm, "Stop it Kev! Elrohir is only trying to help you!" He then smiled at her, "Do you want to be able to beat me into a pulp? If you do, then you better let father heal you!"  
  
Kevaline glared at him, knowing that he was right, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" By now, everyone in the dining hall was deadly quiet, wanting to hear the argument. Kevaline turned her head away, "Let me go!"  
  
"Sorry, I have my orders. . ." Elladan smiled.  
  
"Argh! Let me go! You sound just like Andrew!" Kevaline yelled even louder.  
  
Elladan looked at Haldir, "Are you sure you two are related? It seems iffy to me. . ."  
  
He didn't finish as Kevaline's fist connected with his face. She looked up at his shocked face, tears ready to fall from her eyes, "Don't say that!" She then pulled at his grip, "This is the last time I will ask. . .Let me go!"  
  
When Elladan looked to his father and Haldir, both nodded. He let her go and watched as she walked out. He shook his head, "Father, why did you tell me to let her go? She needs to be healed. . ."  
  
"She needs some time alone. Well, maybe not entirely alone. . ." Elrond stated, looking at Elrohir, "Go find her, comfort her. She needs you right now it seems."  
  
Elrohir nodded and walked out, surprised to see Kevaline waiting for him. She smiled for him, "What, did you think I was going to run off without you?" As he grabbed her in a light hold, as to not hurt her, she took in a deep breath. Letting it out, she sighed, "Elrohir, can we go to the stables? I need to talk to Clitus. He helped save my life, and I'd like to thank him. After that, you can take me back to your father to be healed, I won't fight it."  
  
Elrohir let her go, smiling, "Sure. He is probably breaking down the stable walls."  
  
When the two got to the stables, they heard yelling from the stable hands. Kevaline looked at Elrohir who laughed. On walking inside the stables, they saw Clitus rearing on his hind legs. Kevaline yelled, her voice commanding, "Clitus! Stop it!" The horse automatically listened to her, going down on all fours once again. She smiled as he snorted, "Now Clitus, what have I told you beforehand? You were supposed to let them take you without trouble!"  
  
Elrohir smiled as the two of them walked over to Clitus. Kevaline's face was one full of joy as she put her hand on his forehead. She then turned to Elrohir, a devious smile on her face, "Elrohir, hun. . ."  
  
He frowned, "Whenever you start a sentence with those words we end up doing something I will regret. . ."  
  
Kevaline pleaded with him, "Lets go to our secret grove! Please. . . Elrohir. . ."  
  
"Don't say the word. . ." Elrohir complained.  
  
"Hun!" Kevaline smiled. She knew the word would always get him if her pleading failed. He seemed to have a soft spot for when she said that word to him. "Please! It would mean so much to me!"  
  
Elrohir sighed, finally giving in, "Alright, we'll go!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran to get Clitus's bridle. He called after her, "But only for a little bit!"  
  
Kevaline smiled as they reached their secret grove. Jumping off Clitus's back, she ran to the edge of the little lake that was there, "Elroir, come on!"  
  
Elrohir just laughed as he shook his head, dismounting from Alaquis, "Well, it seems you are ready to do anything. . ."  
  
Kevaline put her feet in the water and whined, "Elrohir, please! I need you to sit behind me!"  
  
Elrohir walked slowly over to Kevaline, smiling as she whined even more. Finally he sat down behind her, and she leaned her head back on his chest. He then kissed her. On ending, he smiled, "Is that better?" She nodded, smiling, and Elrohir chuckled, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Well. . ." Kevaline started, turning to face him, "You can kiss me again!"  
  
Elrohir laughed at this, knowing that Kevaline was just fine, her wound not fazing her, "I could, but will I?" Her pleading face tore at his heart, making him want to do anything to make her happy.  
  
"Please!" Kevaline stated, adding more pressure to his heart.  
  
Elrohir bit his lip, "I don't know. . . I mean anyone could be watching. . ." Her face made him smile on the inside. It was the excuse she used on him in the dining hall every day when he tried to hold her hand or greet her with a kiss.  
  
"That's not funny!" Kevaline almost cried, her face pleading even more.  
  
Elrohir finally gave in, "Alright! I can't take anymore of that face! You're going to tear my heart in two!" He kissed her passionately, smiling under the kiss. After he ended, he winked at her, "Your face always gets me! I can't deny you when you use it!"  
  
"One day you'll regret not being able to resist it. I made my two friends regret it, trust me." Kevaline winked back. She the put her head on his shoulder, looking into his eyes, "Elrohir, I never want to leave you!"  
  
Elrohir looked away from her, looking out at the waterfall, "There will come a day when you might have to. . ."  
  
"Never!" Kevaline yelled, shaking her head, "Not unless I die! That is a promise!" She buried her face into his chest, seeking comfort, "If I left you, I don't know what would happen to me, I wouldn't be whole!"  
  
Elrohir caught his breath as she said this, he didn't believe that she had thought that way. He thought she was only playing around to his love, he thought she was just doing all of this to just learn, not to have a real relationship. He struggled with his next words, "Are y-you serious?"  
  
She looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek, "Of course I am! I now realize that I do love you, that I do want to have a real relationship with you!" She then looked out into the water, "At first I was just playing around, trying to learn, but now that I truly think about it, I want a relationship with you."  
  
~**~  
  
There ya go, chapter four. Now if you're a good reader, then you will review and tell me that you read it.  
  
Again, until the next time I review, here is some weird words of advice. . . If all else fails. . . stare your opponents in the eyes and tell them insults! Then sit back and wait for death! It's your only option then. (I watch too many movies! That is my excuse for this.)  
  
Dunthonwen, I hope you liked this chapter. I have chapter five ready if people send me reviews. 


	5. Unsuspecting Events

Disclaimer: Ok, fine, I don't own any of Tolkien's work! I only own my characters.  
  
A/N: This chapter is for namarie2legolas. I thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter Five: Unsuspected Events  
  
Elrohir was about to answer when he heard a noise of something walking in the woods. He stood up, causing Kevaline to fall backwards. He looked down at her, "Kevaline, there is something out there, I can hear it. . ."  
  
Kevaline froze, listening intently. She too heard something. More like some things. She heard two sets of voices, each had a tone of panic. "They aren't orcs, it sounds like two humans. . ." She listened more closely. He face then drained of color, "No, it can't be. . ."  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked, helping her off the ground.   
  
She ran over to Clitus, beckoning for Elrohir to mount Alaquis, "We have to find those two!" She then listened again, "Those two stupid. . ."  
  
Elrohir didn't ask as he mounted Alaquis and followed Kevaline. After five minutes of riding, she stopped. Elrohir shook his head, "Kev. . ."  
  
Kevaline put her finger to her mouth, dismounting, "Shh, here they come."  
  
As she said this two figures walked out of the brush. Both looking around like they couldn't believe where they were. One of them spotted Elrohir, "Andrew, look!"  
  
The other smiled, "Good, now we can figure out where we are. . ."   
  
"No! Look at his ears! They are pointed! He is an elf, Andrew!" The first one stated.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "How did you two get past the border patrols? No one is allowed into Rivendell lands unless. . ."  
  
"What did you just say?" the one called Andrew yelled. He turned to the first one, "Adam, this guy says we are in Rivendell. . . I don't believe him. . ."  
  
"You should!" Kevaline yelled, walking around to stand beside Alaquis, "Andrew, Adam, you two stupid idiots!"  
  
"Do we know you?" Andrew asked, looking intently at Kevaline.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Kev!" Adam yelled, not believing his eyes. He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. He drew back from her as she screamed in pain, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I got attacked by orcs earlier today, that's what!" Kevaline growled, fighting the urge to hit him.  
  
Andrew smiled, "Kev, it is good to see you! We came to your house to see of you were all right because no one was answering the phone, and we found no one. We then thought that you would be in the woods cause you always like the woods, but then we couldn't tell where we were in the forest. It was odd, we have played in that same forest while we were kids, the three of us. Then we ended up here!"  
  
Adam nodded, "What he said."  
  
As both came closer to Kevaline, Elrohir growled. Kevaline looked shocked at his action. She ignored it, "Guys, I would like you to meet. . ." She paused and smiled, "Lord Elrohir."  
  
"Ah, so now you're with royalty. . ." Adam started. He paused then continued, "Wait, his father is Elrond!"  
  
Kevaline laughed, "We should get back. . . Elrond has to heal me, and Clitus wants to rest." She then looked at Elrohir, "Elrohir, why don't you let Adam and Andrew ride Alaquis while you can ride with me." She shook her head at his look of distaste, "Clitus will try and kill one of them. Alaquis isn't going to kill one of them, she is a sweet horse." She started to plead, "Please. . ."  
  
"I don't know, Kevaline, what if Alaquis gets out of control. . ." He stopped as she smiled, "No, don't say it. . ."  
  
"Please, Elrohir. . .Hun. . . please." Kevaline pleaded.  
  
Elrohir sighed, dismounting, "Alright, but I am not being held responsible if anything happens."  
  
Adam and Andrew's faces were shocked. Both stated at the same time, "Hun?"  
  
Kevaline mounted Clitus, smiling as Elrohir mounted behind her. He wrapped his arms around her to hold the reigns, and she leaned back into his chest for support. She sighed, "A lot has happened since school on Friday. I've spent three weeks and three days here. It has been fun let me tell you." She smiled, "I've learned how to use a sword, I go on guard duty and border patrol, I get into trouble deep, and I have found my real father!"  
  
Elrohir urged Clitus into a trot, "Lets go. Father is probably wondering where we are." Alaquis trotted alongside Clitus, whinnying softly.  
  
Adam looked at Kevaline, "Where is your mom?"  
  
Kevaline looked away, fixing her gaze on Clitus's ear instead, "She was attacked by orcs. I was up in a tree and she was down below. They killed her. Lucky for me Elrohir was on border patrol with his men. They saved me and took me to Rivendell." She felt a hand go around her waist, and looked up to see Elrohir looking down at her, his gaze full of worry. She smiled, "Elrohir has taught me a lot since then." She thought about what Adam and Andrew would do if Elrohir kissed her right there.  
  
Elrohir could see what Kevaline was thinking. It showed in her eyes. He smiled, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Kevaline murmured.  
  
Elrohir bent his head down and kissed her. It was a kiss full of passion and longing. After he had ended it, he looked over to see Adam and Andrew white with fright. Both mouthed, "You're gonna get it now!"  
  
Elrohir smiled at the two of them, "Do you feel any better?"   
  
Kevaline smiled, leaning back on his chest once again, "Oh yes, definitely!"  
  
"But, you, I thought. . ." Adam stuttered.  
  
Kevaline sighed, content with herself, "Like I said, Elrohir has taught me a lot."  
  
"Well, it seems he put a lot of work in!" Andrew stated, shocked beyond control. "If he put that much work into you, then from my point of view, he can have you!"  
  
Adam nodded, "Yeah, we could barely get you to hug us!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Actually, it didn't take as much work as I thought it would. She surprised me."  
  
On entering the stables, everyone dismounted. The stable hands took Clitus and Alaquis, but they watched Adam and Andrew very intently until Kevaline yelled at them, "Bug off!" She yelled to the head stable hand, "Korien, tell you assistants to stop looking at the two we brought back like they have sprouted another head!"  
  
Korien nodded, "Back to work! Do as Kevaline said!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled as he put an arm around Kevaline's waist, "You know, they acted like that when I brought you here as well." He then nodded, "lets go, we still have to show these two to father."  
  
Kevaline sighed, "Yes, and I know exactly what Glorfindel is going to say. . . 'Why did you bring them back here? They shouldn't be aloud to be here Kevaline! They are a threat!'"  
  
Elrohir laughed, "I hope you know that you do a perfect impression of him. . ."  
  
"Yeah, well when he makes it his business to stroll in on you every day while you're out in the gardens trying to relax cause it the only time you have to, then you will as well." Kevaline growled. She then lightened up, "Estel should be happy, he'll have new friends, ones that have his limitations!"  
  
"Yes, and Elladan will just laugh at you more, you know that," Elrohir stated, sympathetically. On reaching the halls, Elrohir moaned as he saw Elladan walking towards them, "Not now!"  
  
"Kevaline, so, is that wound of yours feeling better from our little outbreak at lunch?" Elladan laughed.  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Yes, it does." She then nodded, "I can't chat now, I have to go talk to your father."  
  
All four of them walked past Elladan and up the steps to Elrond's study. Elrohir turned to Adam and Andrew, "Address my father as Lord Elrond, and only speak when he tells you too." Both nodded, still following them up the steps.  
  
Kevaline put her hand over Elrohir's mouth, "Just relax and let me do all the talking."  
  
When they reached the study, Kevaline walked right in, too many times had she done this for Elrond to be shocked. He smiled at her from his desk, "Kevaline, have you come for a book?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, smiling, "Thank you for asking, but I wanted to talk to you." She nodded to the door, and Elrohir walked in, Adam and Andrew right behind him, "We found these two out in the woods while we went for a ride. . . I know them, they are my two friends that I had told you about. . ."  
  
Elrond nodded, not worried about the two, "What were you doing taking a ride with that injury of yours?"  
  
Kevaline blushed, "I needed to clear my head, and I thought that a ride would do me some good. Clitus was very gentle."  
  
Elrond nodded, "About your two friends. . . It seems that they know of this place, they are not freaking out like you did. . ."  
  
"They are the ones who told me of what little I knew about this place, but now I know more than they will ever learn, thanks to your books and Elrohir." She motioned to Adam, "This is Adam. . . and," She then motioned to Andrew, "This is Andrew. Both are exceptionally good with a bow and are fast learners, so they can learn how to wield a weapon if need be."  
  
Right at that moment, Glorfindel and Haldir walked in on them. Kevaline moaned as Glorfindel looked at Adam and Andrew. Haldir smiled at Kevaline, "So Kevaline, are you alright?"  
  
Adam's face of joy was priceless, "Its Haldir!"  
  
Haldir looked from Kevaline to Adam. Kevaline sighed, "I already explained everything to Elrond, father. . ."  
  
"No way!" Andrew laughed, "Your father is Haldir!"  
  
Kevaline sighed and walked over to Elrohir who was waiting at the door, "I leave them in your care Elrond. You decide what they do. . ." She then glared at Glorfindel, "But if you kick them out of Rivendell or hurt them, I will personally see to it that you pay!"  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" Kevaline glared at him, and he chuckled, "I guess you are serious after all. Don't worry, we wouldn't dare of making you angry."  
  
Haldir smiled, "After I am done with matters here, I wish to talk to you."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "You will be able to find us in the back garden Haldir." He laughed at Haldir's expression, "Don't worry. . ."  
  
"All I was going to say was make sure you take care of my daughter Elrohir." Haldir stated. He nodded, "I would like to talk to both of you, actually."  
  
Kevaline smiled and pulled Elrohir out of the room, heading to the gardens. Adam watched them go and then turned back to Elrond, "Has she been like that since she came here? Ordering people around?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, but that is what we love about her. It all started when we brought her here and she woke up. We said she could wear a dress, and. . ."  
  
"Let me guess, she yelled, screamed, and threw stuff and told you to get her pants and a shirt." Andrew laughed.  
  
"Yes, it seems you do know her well. . ." Elrond smiled.  
  
"We should, we've grown up with her. We've had to deal with that attitude ever since we were old enough to have adventures." Adam laughed.  
  
"She does have your attitude, Haldir, she seems to definitely be your daughter." Glorfindel smiled. He then laughed, "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yes, and Lady Galadriel wishes to see Kevaline with her own eyes. She wants me to bring her to Lothlorien. She thinks Kevaline will help us in the future." Haldir smiled, he then turned to Adam and Andrew, "She also wishes to speak with you two. . ."  
  
"Whoa! Freaky! How could she know we are here when she is way over in Lothlorien and we are in Rivendell?" Andrew stated, his eyes wide.  
  
"She sees what will come in the mirror I am told. She told me she saw you two and that she wishes to speak with you." Haldir nodded.  
  
"I don't know if Elrohir will be happy about this, you saw how he was. . ." Elrond started.  
  
"That is why I wish to speak with both of them. I am willing to take Elrohir with me. Then Kevaline won't be totally alone, and Elrohir won't be angry with me." Haldir bowed his head.  
  
"Very perspective Haldir," Elrond chuckled. He nodded to Adam and Andrew, "I will put one of you under Estel's care, and the other under Elladan's care. That way Kevaline knows that you will be taken care of."  
  
Adam smiled, "Well, who am I going to be put under?"  
  
Estel entered the study at this moment, "Father I. . ." He stopped and looked at Adam and Andrew, "I am sorry father, I didn't realize. . ."  
  
"Ah, Estel, just the person I need. . ." Glorfindel laughed, "Estel, I am putting Kevaline's friend Adam under your care for the time being. . . Is that alright?"  
  
Estel smiled at Adam who smiled back, "Yes, that is fine. Any friend of Kevaline's is a friend of mine!"  
  
Estel led Adam out of the room, talking and laughing about Kevaline and how she acts. Andrew watched them go, "I guess that means Elladan is going to be watching over me."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes. . ." He smiled as Elladan poked his head in the room.  
  
"Kevaline and Elrohir saw me while they were going to the gardens. Kevaline said I was needed up here. . ." He smiled, walking into the study.  
  
"Nothing gets past her!" Elrond laughed. He nodded to his son, "Yes, Elladan, you are to watch over Kevaline's friend Andrew. Kevaline wishes that they be taken care of, is that alright with you?"  
  
Elladan laughed, coming closer to Andrew, "Why would you ask me father? If it is the wish of Kevaline, then we better follow it or she'll kill us!" He nodded to Andrew, "I am Elladan. . ."  
  
"My name is Andrew. It is gracious of you to watch over me lord Elladan. . ." Andrew smiled as he bowed slightly.  
  
Elladan stopped him, "Just call me Elladan, except when we are in front of my troops, they might think I've gone soft on them."  
  
Andrew laughed, "I think this is going to be a great time!"  
  
Haldir watched as the two left, talking about Rivendell. He smiled at Elrond, "Well it seems that all is taken care of."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, and now I wonder what my other son is doing with Kevaline. . ."  
  
Andrew and Elladan snuck into the gardens, smiling at each other as they looked around for Kevaline and Elrohir. Elladan put a finger to his mouth, "Shh, they should be out here, and if my brother catches us, then we are going to be in big trouble!"  
  
Andrew nodded, "I understand. . . Do you always do this?" Elladan nodded, and Andrew almost lost control of himself and almost started laughing, "What have you caught them doing?"  
  
Elladan peered through a bush, chuckling as he saw them, "About everything! It's so great, and then I tease them about it. Kevaline gets so angry. . ."  
  
"I can imagine!" Andrew smiled bigger as he looked at the two as well.  
  
Kevaline and Elrohir stopped kissing and looked at the bushes. Kevaline's face flushed as she saw Elladan and Andrew standing there, looking at the two of them. Elrohir kissed her cheek and then glared at his brother, "Elladan. . ."  
  
Elladan fell to the ground, laughing, and started to roll around. Andrew's face went red, embarrassed that he was caught. Elladan got control of his laughter, "Elrohir! You never seem to. . ."  
  
Andrew looked into Kevaline's eyes, feeling laughter coming to him. As he started to laugh, he shook his head, "Man Kev, I never thought that you could actually kiss!"  
  
Kevaline's ear tips turned red, and she shrunk away from them, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Alright Kev, lets go." He helped her stand, and both walked off, towards the back garden.  
  
Kevaline sighed, "I'm sorry Elrohir, I didn't want that to happen. I didn't think Andrew would end up with Elladan, I thought it would be Adam. If it was him, I would have been fine, he doesn't do stuff like that. He would have just smiled and said 'way to go Kev'."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "It is alright." He looked ahead of him to see Haldir waiting for them, "It was time for us to meet Haldir anyway."  
  
Haldir turned as he heard his name. On spotting Kevaline and Elrohir, he bowed slightly, "You have finally come." He then nodded, "I have to tell you Kevaline, that you have to accompany me back to Lothlorien. . ."  
  
"But!" Elrohir stated desperately.   
  
Haldir put his hand up, "Lord Elrohir, I have also to tell you that you are to accompany us as well. I noticed that my daughter can't function very well without you, and I wish for another set of trained eyes on this journey."  
  
Kevaline smiled, pleased with what she was hearing. She hugged Haldir, "Thank you father!"  
  
Haldir laughed and untangled himself from Kevaline, "Yes, well. . . We will leave in two day's time. Just make sure you are ready by then to leave." He then bowed to the two of them and left, laughing and shaking his head, "I better watch it, or she might. . ."  
  
Elrohir yelled to Haldir, "My friend, don't fret! I will make sure she doesn't try that too quickly on me!"  
  
Haldir burst out laughing as he continued to walk away. Kevaline looked at Elrohir, "What did he say?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Never mind, Kev, you don't need to know. . ."  
  
Kevaline pleaded with him, "Please tell me!" She saw he wasn't going to tell her, "Oh, so it was that!"  
  
Elrohir looked at her, "What? You have figured it out?"  
  
Kevaline walked over to Elrohir and looked into his eyes seductively, "I wouldn't try it without your approval. You have my word, hun."  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't approve?" Elrohir smirked as Kevaline stood on her toes to kiss him. He laughed as she stopped and gasped, "What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
"Definitely not that!" Kevaline stated, wide eyed. She shook her head, "Forget about it, I just want to think about right now. We still have to finish something that we were so rudely interrupted."  
  
Elrohir pulled Kevaline closer to him, smiling, "Well, I think you are right." He ran his fingers through Kevaline's hair, "You are like no other. You really are Haldir's daughter."  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, relaxing in his grip, "Yes, Elrohir, whatever you say. . ." She sighed, "Will you please stop that? You are going to make me fall asleep. . ."  
  
Elrohir regarded her, "Oh, it will, will it?" He stopped running his fingers through her hair, and tilted her chin up to look at her face, "Maybe I'll use it on you when you won't go to sleep then. . ."  
  
Kevaline opened her eyes, "Damn!" She stuck her tongue out at Elrohir who was laughing, "It isn't funny!"  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to answer, but Kevaline smiled and kissed him, the kiss full of passion. Both pulled out of the kiss as they heard Estel's voice, "This is the gardens. The best place to find lovers on starry nights."  
  
"I'm going to have to come out here then!" Adam's voice laughed.  
  
Kevaline put her face into Elrohir's chest, "Will we ever get a moment alone? If it's not Elladan or Estel it's one of your troops running in on us or your father or Glorfindel. . ."  
  
Estel and Adam rounded the corner and stopped. Estel nodded his head, "Elrohir, brother, are we intruding on anything?"  
  
Elrohir smiled lightly, "Well, not anymore. . ."  
  
"Kevaline! I guess we caught you. . ." Adam smiled. He then laughed, "Way to go! It's about time you have a relationship!"  
  
"I can see you are not like your friend Andrew. He made fun of Kev. . ." Elrohir sighed.  
  
Adam continued to laugh, "I am not like him. I actually think it is right that Kev should have someone. He just doesn't like it because Kevaline is like a little sister to him sometimes. Other times he wants to go out with her." He then bowed to the two of them, "Well, we will leave you two so you can continue if you want."  
  
Estel smiled, "I'll see you at dinner Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir sighed as they walked around the corner, "They are gone Kev."   
  
Kevaline looked up at him, "So much for finishing what we started. . ." She put her hand on Elrohir's cheek, "Why don't we go to the archery range? I could use some practice, and I find it a way to relieve my stress."  
  
Kevaline walked into her room with Elrohir right behind her. She giggled as she saw how much of a mess her room was, "I guess I need to clean up my room. . ."  
  
Elrohir walked over to the bed and picked up the clothes distributed on it, "I think you do. It is messier than Elladan's."  
  
Kevaline closed the door, "Well, we could clean it up now." She picked up a bunch of books left on her floor, "I didn't think I was so into history until I came here." She looked at Elrohir to see him folding her clothes, "You don't have to fold them. . ."  
  
"I might as well because I know you won't, and you won't let anyone in your room to clean it up." Elrohir smiled.  
  
Kevaline stacked the books on her desk, "Hey! That wasn't nice to say!" She then paused and continued, "But it's true!" She then set to picking up her pillows that she had thrown at people and refused to pick them up, "Look at how many people have walked in on me! It's a disgrace. . ."  
  
Elrohir didn't look up from his folding, "Half of those were me in the mornings. . ."  
  
Kevaline burst out laughing, "Yeah, you're right! And not once did you see what you wanted to see, well, except for when you brought me here, you saw me in my undergarments!" She threw the pillows back on the bed, all of them hitting Elrohir, "I finally hit you!"  
  
Elrohir laughed, picking up a pillow, "Well, now the tables have turned!" He threw it at Kevaline, hitting her face.  
  
Kevaline looked shocked, "Wow!" She quickly ran to the window, "I really hadn't realized that my window is right across from yours. . ."  
  
"I noticed that the first day I was here. . ." Elrohir smiled.  
  
Kevaline wheeled on her heel and looked at him, "You've been watching me through your window, haven't you?" Elrohir lowered his head, hiding his smile. Kevaline ran over to him and pushed him down on the bed, "I can't believe you! You were spying on me, and I didn't even know!" She then pinned him to the bed, "I like it!"  
  
He was surprised at what she had said, "You like it?" She nodded, and he smiled, "Did you notice that you can climb from the tree at my room's window over to the tree at your room's window?"   
  
Kevaline got a devious look on her face, "We'll have to try it sometime!" She then let Elrohir sit up, "Hey hun, what are we going to do when we have to go to Lothlorien?"  
  
Elrohir sighed, lying back on her bed, "I don't know. Your father seems all right with the two of us, but I just don't know."  
  
Kevaline laid back with him, turning to watch him, "I bet we'll figure something out, we have to." She smiled as he turned to face her, "I think we have to worry about Andrew and Elladan, but Estel and Adam won't do anything."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I agree." He then closed his eyes, "I think we should just relax here for a while, it might just seem just as effective as archery."  
  
Kevaline scooted closer to him, playing with his hair, "Alright, we'll do that." She breathed in and closed her eyes, "You know that you smell so good?"  
  
He responded by smiling and pulling her even closer to him, "Shh, lets savor the quiet moment." Kevaline sighed and quieted down, listening to the quietness around them.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel walked down the hallway, toward Kevaline's room. Elrond nodded, "I am sure Glorfindel. That must be the reason Galadriel wants to see her."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "I don't know Elrond, she seems to be a little rough around the edges."  
  
Elrond stopped in front of Kevaline's door, "Glorfindel, my friend, just trust me on this one, please." Glorfindel sighed as Elrond knocked on Kevaline's door. "Kevaline. . ."  
  
The two waited for five minutes, but there was no answer. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and opened the door. He burst out laughing at the sight before him. Both Kevaline and Elrohir were lying on the bed, asleep. Elrohir had his hands around Kevaline, keeping her close to him. Kevaline's face was in his chest, her arms around Elrohir.  
  
Glorfindel continued to laugh, "Elrond. . ."  
  
Elrond faintly smiled, trying not to destroy the scene, "Let's let them be." He put a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, "Let us go to dinner. If those two wake up later, they can go to the kitchens and get food. I will make sure the cooks save food for them."  
  
"How are we to explain their absence?" Glorfindel asked, walking out with Elrond.  
  
"No one will question, I have a feeling." Elrond smiled, closing the door. They both then proceeded to the dining hall.   
  
When they entered, Haldir looked at Elrond, "Where is my daughter? I saw her going to her room with Elrohir, is that where they are?" Elrond simply nodded, not saying a thing. Haldir nodded, "Kevaline was probably tired. Now that I think about it, they both looked like they were going to fall asleep on there feet." He smiled at Elrond, "I think those two are starting to get serious."  
  
Elrond smiled back, "Yes, I think so as well. It seems destiny has worked its magic." He chuckled, "And it seems destiny has worked fast on this one. I am glad Elrohir is the one to find her instead of Elladan, it seems those two wouldn't last two minutes with each other in a room alone."  
  
Kevaline moaned and swatted away Elrohir's hand that was shaking her shoulder, "Not now, I was having a good dream about Elrohir. . ."  
  
Elrohir laughed as he continued to shake her, "Oh you were having a good dream about me, were you?" He then got serious, "Kevaline, wake up, it has turned dark. . ."  
  
Kevaline slowly opened her eyes to see Elrohir's staring back at her, "Elrohir, can't we just go back to sleep then?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, remember, we were supposed to meet Elladan and Estel out in the stables tonight. I bet father told the cooks to save food for us. Let's go to the kitchens."  
  
Kevaline whined as she sat up, blinking, "I want to go back to my dream!"  
  
Elrohir smiled at her and grabbed a comb, "Let me brush your hair for you, you seem too tired to do anything." Kevaline nodded and then let him brush her hair. He laughed, "Kevaline, you need to wake up quicker."  
  
After the two of them were up, they went to the kitchens. No one was around, but there was a loaf of bread and cheese with a note. Elrohir quickly read the note as Kevaline grabbed the food and the two of them headed to the stables, "Elrohir and Kevaline. . . It seems you two have had a hard day. I have told the cooks to keep some food out for you. It won't be what we had at dinner, but it is something. Tomorrow morning I wish to talk to the two of you in my study. I have already told Elladan to take your watch instead. You are to report there tomorrow. I will be waiting. I hope you two had a peaceful sleep." Elrohir looked up from the note, "It seems father saw us sleeping."  
  
Kevaline broke the loaf of bread in half, "Your father has known about us from the beginning, you knew that." She took a bite out of the bread that she had and handed the other half to Elrohir, "I think he wants us to be more than we already are."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "It seems we are getting closer to that, but we can't rush it. . ."  
  
"Yes, I agree. I think we should wait a while." Kevaline giggled as Elrohir kissed her cheek, "At least until after we get back from Lothlorien, then we can announce it."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "I'm glad you kept your bow with Clitus. Now we don't have to go get it."  
  
Kevaline gasped, "That's right! Tonight is the night we go hunt in the woods!" She jumped up and down, "Yes! I love hunting with you guys!" She put a hand on the hilt of her sword at her side, "This is going to be fun!"  
  
On reaching the stables, Kevaline almost moaned. Adam and Andrew were standing waiting with Elladan and Estel. She regarded Estel, "I thought it was just going to be us. . ."  
  
Elladan smiled, "I invited Andrew because he is good with a bow."  
  
Estel nodded, "I invited Adam for the same reason."  
  
Elladan smirked at Elrohir, "Where were you two at dinner? I missed my opportunity to wrestle Kevaline in front of everyone again."  
  
Kevaline rushed past them, opening the doors to the stables. She walked past the stalls, stopping at Clitus's, "That is none of your business." She opened the door and walked into his stall, "Clitus, you can help me beat Elladan up." Clitus snorted as Kevaline led him out of his stall.  
  
Elrohir led Alaquis out of her stall and smiled at Kevaline, "Relax Kevaline, I don't think they want you angry with them, they won't try anything else."  
  
Kevaline watched as Adam and Andrew led two horses out of their stalls, "When did you two get a horse?"  
  
"Oh, after dinner we were brought down here to get a horse. We had to pick one from up here because Clitus wouldn't let anyone down near the stalls at the other end. . ." Adam shrugged.  
  
Elladan smiled, "That is because Clitus thinks he owns that half of the stables. . ."  
  
"Yeah, well, Kirkelan thinks he owns that half of the stables!" Kevaline stated, leading Clitus up to Alaquis.  
  
Elladan smirked, "Maybe he does. I can tell you that Clitus doesn't own that end of the stables. He is just full of. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled and let go of Clitus's reigns, "Go for it Clitus!" Clitus's nostrils flared and he pawed the ground. Elladan looked fearfully at his horse that was led out of its stall.  
  
Elladan grabbed his horse's reigns, "Kevaline, don't! Clitus would try and kill Kirkelan!"  
  
Kevaline grabbed Clitus's reigns as he started for Kirkelan, "Relax Elladan, I wouldn't dream of killing Kirkelan, he is too sweet of a horse. He definitely does not have a bad ass attitude!" She whispered into Clitus's ear, soothing her stallion.  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, "Come now, we must go before it gets too late. Elladan and Andrew have watch tomorrow." He mounted Alaquis, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline mounted Clitus, patting his neck, "I am ready to go. . ." She nodded to Elladan and Estel, "We'll meet you back here at dawn. Let's see who gets the best game this time! It's going to be harder, a lot of the game is asleep!" She then eyed them both, "Don't loose Adam and Andrew! Make sure they stay with you!" She then urged Clitus into a trot and followed Alaquis.  
  
When they were away from the rest, Elrohir smiled, "Kevaline, where to now?"  
  
Kevaline winked, "Of course, to our secret grove. You know how the deer come to graze there at night. . ." She stopped and thought, "No, wait, we won't harm them. We'll snag some pheasants and a couple wild boars there."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "It seems you like the deer. You haven't harmed them ever since we started our competitions. You always seem to care for them."  
  
"I don't know, but there is a connection between us. I can't stand to see them hurt. . . Oh no!" Kevaline stated.  
  
Elrohir frowned, "We forgot to tell Adam and Andrew that the deer were off limits!"  
  
Kevaline frowned as well, "Lets hope that Estel and Elladan tell them."  
  
On entering the secret grove, Kevaline whistled. A group of about thirty deer looked up from eating grass, all eyes poised at Kevaline. Kevaline quickly counted them, making sure all of them were there, "Good, so all of you made it here on time." An eighteen-point buck snorted, and Kevaline dismounted. She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead, "Caldin, you silly buck! I am worried for you!" The buck's eyes were silver, and they seemed to sparkle as they looked at Kevaline.  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Kevaline, we have to find those pheasants and wild boars. . ."  
  
The buck Caldin snorted again, and Kevaline kissed his forehead, taking her hand from it, "Thank you Caldin. I'll be sure to look."  
  
She then walked back over to Clitus, mounting him with ease. He pranced around, ready for the hunt. Elrohir looked into her eyes, "Well?"  
  
"There are four wild boars ahead of us if we continue going straight. Past them are three pheasants sleeping in a hollowed out fallen tree." Kevaline smiled, nodding to Caldin. The buck bowed its head and then looked back up.  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I am glad you understand them, we would be out on a limb if you couldn't. By the way. . . How can you understand them?"  
  
Kevaline urged Clitus forward, "I don't know, I just can. It is like we share a part of the same heart. I really can't explain it." Clitus snorted his content, "It's almost like with Clitus, but it is another part of the heart." She looked into Elrohir's eyes, "I can just understand certain animals. Deer and horses two of them."  
  
As dawn approached, Kevaline and Elrohir loaded their catch, three of the four boars and the three pheasants, onto their horses and headed back to the grove. On reaching the grove, Kevaline said thank you to Caldin, and then they headed back to the stables. Reaching the stables, they dismounted and unloaded their catch, smiling as Elladan and Andrew appeared.  
  
"We had a good catch!" Elladan stated, showing them two boars and a pheasant.  
  
Andrew smiled, "Yes, we did!"  
  
Estel and Adam came back with the same thing as Elladan and Andrew. Kevaline looked at them all, "Well at least you didn't kill any deer. . ."  
  
Elladan laughed, "Andrew almost did until I shouted at the deer to run to you. It dashed off just as quick as I had started to yell. I then remembered to tell him that we were banned from killing the deer by you."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "It looks like we still beat you!" He nodded to Kevaline, "We had no trouble in getting this many. We could have gotten another boar, but Kevaline didn't want to shoot it. Her excuse was that it was still young."  
  
Kevaline crossed her arms, "It was!" She then nodded to everyone, "Alright, reigns. . . I'll take the horses back to their stalls considering no one else can handle Clitus from attacking anyone." Everyone did as they were told and watched as Kevaline took the horses back inside the stables.  
  
Elladan looked at his brother, "How did you get so many? Tell me while Kevaline isn't here!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Simple, we went out and found them. We then shot them and brought them back here." He smiled as Kevaline came back to the group, "If you would excuse us, father wishes to see us." He took Kevaline's hand and the two of them headed back to the halls.  
  
Elladan chuckled, "There is more to it. . ." He then shrugged, "Oh well, lets get all this into the halls and down to the kitchens. The cooks will definitely have something to cook for lunch."  
  
Elrohir squeezed Kevaline's hand as they walked into Elrond's study, "Don't worry, he just wants to talk with us."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "I guess so."  
  
Elrond looked up from a map set in front of him on his desk, "Good morning. . ." He paused as he saw how dirty their clothes were, "Was tonight another hunting competition?" Elrohir smiled and nodded, and Elrond continued, "Then this isn't a good morning for you, it is more like an evening."  
  
Kevaline shifted her weight, uncertain of where this was heading, "Elrond, what are you getting at?"  
  
Elrond chuckled, "Well Kevaline, it seems that you two always win. You always get the good load. I want to know how you two do it?" Kevaline opened her mouth to say something, but Elrond held his hand up, "And don't tell me that you just find the places and shoot. I know it isn't like that." He paused then continued, "I saw how you acted when Estel and Elladan brought back that deer. You locked yourself up in your room for the whole day, not even allowing Elrohir in."  
  
Elrohir nodded to Kevaline. She sighed, "I can understand the deer, and they can understand me. It is the same with horses. I can do it with other animals as well." She looked out his window, seeing the sky pink from the sun rising, "Its like we share a part of the same heart."  
  
Elrond put his chin in his hand, closing his eyes, "It is just as I thought. You are. . ." He stopped as he realized Kevaline was still standing there.  
  
Kevaline looked at him, curiosity etched her face, "I'm am what?"  
  
He shook his hand, "Nothing. You may leave now."  
  
Kevaline put her hands on her hips, "What am I?"  
  
Elrond looked into her eyes, his voice full of command, "You may leave now."  
  
Kevaline knew not to push at this point, "Yes Elrond. . ." She turned and started to walk out of the room.  
  
She stopped as Elrond called to her, "Kevaline, don't tell anyone of your power. Keep that between you, Elrohir and me." Kevaline nodded and walked out, Elrohir right behind her.  
  
Out in the hall Kevaline leaned against the wall, sighing, "All I really want to do is sleep. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "My room is the closest. We could sleep there until we wake up." He answered her look of disbelief, "No one will walk in on us, and it's not like we will be doing anything."  
  
Kevaline let out a yawn, and quickly nodded, "Lets go, I want to sleep now." Elrohir then led Kevaline to his room. Kevaline walked in and smiled as she ran to the bed, "It's huge!"  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Yes, that is because I am the son of Elrond. . ."  
  
Kevaline fell onto the bed, shrugging, "Well you could be the tailor's son and I would still love you. It doesn't matter about your rank. . ."  
  
Elrohir chuckled lightly, "That is what I love about you, you see past my rank. . ." A noise out in the hallway caused him to stop and go white.  
  
Kevaline sat up, "What is wrong?" She listened and heard giggling from girls, "What the. . ."  
  
"Elrohir ran over to the bed, "Oh no, they are back!"  
  
"Who is?" Kevaline asked as Elrohir put his hand over her mouth.  
  
Elrohir whispered in her ear, "The ladies of the halls of Rivendell. They went on a trip and now are back!" He swore to himself, "Damn! This is not good!"  
  
"What's wrong with them?" It was muffled, but Elrohir could understand it.  
  
"They won't leave Elladan or me alone. Their sole mission is to wed one of us. . . They won't try for Estel, because he is only human." Elrohir stated shakily.  
  
Kevaline pulled out of Elrohir's grip, "Well, you are already taken!" She smiled as she walked over to the door, the giggling getting louder, "They don't even know about me then!" Elrohir nodded as she put her hand on the doorknob, "This should be fun. . ."  
  
As she opened the door, she was face to face with a group of beautiful elves. The one in the front sneered, "Where is my lord Elrohir?"  
  
Kevaline crossed her arms, "He is not available right now! He is too busy to deal with the likes of you!"  
  
The front elf pushed her out of the way, "Move it! I know he is in here!"  
  
Elrohir's face was one of shock. Kevaline's ear tips went red in anger. As the elves walked into the room, she stomped over in front of them. She growled, "Get Out! As I said beforehand, he is busy!"  
  
The elves ignored her, and the front one bowed to Elrohir, "My lord, the company you keep is horrible!"  
  
Before Kevaline could answer, Elrohir stood up and walked over behind Kevaline. He wrapped his arms around her, "Kirwine, you will not talk about Kevaline that way!"  
  
The elf glared at Kevaline, "My lord, I am only saying this to help you. You should not deal with any human. . ."  
  
"I am not human!" Kevaline yelled.  
  
Elrohir smiled and let his chin rest on Kevaline's head, a sign of love, "She is not human, she is half elf. And she has been here for a while now. My father has a soft spot for her, and he will be very cross if he finds out what you are saying to her."  
  
"My lord, why would you spend time with a female half elf that dresses as a male? She isn't a proper. . ." Kirwine smirked.  
  
Kevaline pulled at Elrohir's grip, trying to get to Kirwine, "I am going to kill you!" Elrohir smiled to himself and let Kevaline go. He watched as she trudged over to Kirwine and clenched her fist, "You know, I am tired of everyone saying I am not a proper girl!" She brought back her fist and punched Kirwine squarely on the nose, "Take that!"  
  
Elrohir quickly grabbed Kevaline to keep her from doing any more damage. He whispered in her ear, "Kevaline, relax, I think they get the point." She settled down, but continued to glare at the group of female elves.  
  
Kirwine held her nose, "So I guess this is your new toy my lord? Did you pick her because she has a fiery attitude and would be a challenge?"  
  
Elrohir put a hand over Kevaline's mouth as she started to yell a string of swearing. Elrohir glared at them, "Get out! I do not want to see your faces again!" He watched as they ran out, doing the wish. He let Kevaline go and turned her to face him, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
She buried her face in his chest, crying, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't listen to them, they are only jealous. I would never do anything with any of them." He smelled her hair, "Kevaline, you are the only one I will ever love." He pulled her out to arm's length, "Why don't you take a bath? Maybe you'll fell better. . ."  
  
Kevaline dried her tears, "I don't know. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Then afterwards I can give you a massage."  
  
Kevaline smirked, "Great!" She walked over to the bathing room and ran in, "You better not peak. . ."  
  
"Remember, this is my room. I can go anywhere I want to." Elrohir smirked. He opened the bathing room door and laughed, "When am I ever going to see you?"  
  
"After we tell everyone," Kevaline winked as she relaxed in the tub, "No sooner." She motioned with her head to a bottle, "Could you hand me that shampoo?"  
  
Elrohir grabbed the bottle of shampoo and gave it to Kevaline, "You know that they are going to spread rumors around. . ."  
  
Kevaline took the bottle, "Nothing new, it is just like Laken and her group spreading rumors at school." She sighed, "I don't care any more. All that matters is that I love you, and. . ."  
  
"That I love you back." Elrohir nodded. He turned and started to walk into his room, "I will be waiting for you in my room."  
  
Kevaline washed her hair, "I'll be done soon."  
  
Kevaline walked out of the bathroom, a towel around her. She was carrying her clothes. She smiled at Elrohir, "Hey hun, can I borrow a tunic and leggings?" He simply nodded, and Kevaline rummaged through his drawers. She grabbed a tunic and leggings and returned to the bathing room.   
  
Elrohir waited for her to come back out, "Kevaline, you know, my sister wants to spend some time with you. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Kevaline came back out, smiling, "I know, but I really don't want to." She changed the subject, "I want to spar against Elladan again. I want to actually beat him so I can fight against you. It should be fun!"  
  
Elrohir sighed, "Kevaline, I don't know how to tell you, but Elladan was just joking around the first time you fought him. He wasn't putting his strength behind any of it."  
  
Kevaline sighed, "I sorta figured that." She then nodded, "Come on, I want to find Glorfindel and bug him." She smiled, walking to the door, "Lets go!" She pulled Elrohir out with her, yawning.  
  
They walked down the staircase, looking around to see if they could find Glorfindel. On walking down a hallway, they ran into Estel. Estel looked a little saddened. Elrohir noticed this, "What is wrong Estel?"  
  
Estel sighed, "After we return from Lothlorien, I must go to Mirkwood. I am needed. I will take Adam with me."  
  
Kevaline's smile disappeared, "Oh, but that means that I won't get to fight against you." He lowered his head and Kevaline sighed, "Do not worry, we will see each other afterwards. Plus we have all that time in Lothlorien together." She watched as Estel walked away, "Elrohir, is he always like that?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, when he has to go away." He then smiled, "Lets continue and try and find Glorfindel."  
  
Kevaline nodded, and they proceeded on. Kevaline finally spotted him as they walked into the gardens. She walked with Elrohir over to him, "Glorfindel. . ."  
  
He turned to face them, his eyes becoming soft at the sight of the two of them. "Kevaline, Elrohir. . ." He smiled, "What brings you two out into the gardens at this time? You two are usually at the archery range, on border patrol, or on guard duty."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Elrond had to talk to us this morning, so we got today off. . .Thank god!" She then smiled, "Guess what?"  
  
Glorfindel sighed, used to the games Kevaline played, "What Kevaline?"  
  
Kevaline's smiled broadened, "I just met the ladies of Rivendell, and let me tell you that they are stuck up!" She then remembered, "Oh yeah! I also punched the one called Kirwine in the nose!"  
  
Glorfindel burst out laughing, "So there is some jealousy among the ladies now." He turned to Elrohir, "You better watch out, they might try and kill you in the process of fighting over you!"  
  
Kevaline snorted, "Like it would be a fair fight! She is too much of a lady to even know how to clench her fist!"  
  
Glorfindel shrugged, "I guess you are right." He then turned away from them, "Now please leave me in peace."  
  
Kevaline heard a hint of authority in his voice and didn't respond, she just nodded. She turned and grabbed Elrohir's arm. Both walked away, Kevaline trying to think. After they were out of earshot of Glorfindel, Kevaline smiled, "Lets go find father, I am sure he will want to talk to us." She winked, "Plus it would be a good opportunity to tell him about our future."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "I guess we could, lets just hope he doesn't do anything that I'll regret when he finds out."  
  
Kevaline kissed his cheek, "I will protect you if he tries anything, that is if you are that frightened."  
  
Haldir sat on a bench in one of the courtyards, thinking about his newfound daughter. He was brought out of his thoughts as Elrohir and Kevaline walked into the courtyard. He smiled, "Kevaline, it is good to see you this morning."  
  
Kevaline rushed over to her father and hugged him, "Yes, you as well father." She then indicated to Elrohir, "Don't be afraid, get over here!"  
  
Haldir laughed as Elrohir listened and came over to them. He bowed his head, "Good morning Haldir. What brings you out here?"  
  
Haldir regarded Elrohir with a stern gaze, not one of anger or hatred but of one full of wisdom, "I was thinking about my daughter. I was wondering how she was and what she was doing. I can see now that she has been safe."  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline who sighed. Kevaline grabbed Elrohir's hand, "Father, we wanted to tell you. . ." The words drowned out in her throat. The look on her father's face stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
Haldir smiled, "I have already guess that you two at some point would come to me and try to say that you two wish to get married. Elrond told me he knew it would happen. He said that destiny was going to move fast between you two, and it has."  
  
Kevaline blushed, "I didn't think you would know. . ." She then put her hands on her hips, "Elrond hasn't said a thing to us!"  
  
Elrohir let out a sigh of relief, "Well at least I know that I won't have to have you protect me Kevaline." He then grabbed Kevaline from behind, "Today is turning out to be a good one after all."  
  
Kevaline giggled, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
Haldir smiled, "Well it seems you two would like to be alone. . ." He stood and walked back inside, shaking his head and mumbling something about how love was blind.  
  
Elrohir kissed Kevaline's neck, causing her to giggle even more. She couldn't stop giggling, "Elrohir, maybe we should go to your room or mine. Then nobody will walk in on us. . ."  
  
Elrohir paused kissing her neck, causing her to moan in protest, "I don't care any more. I hope someone does walk in on us." He smiled as Kevaline sighed, "I don't see you trying to go anywhere."  
  
Kevaline let him hold her, not caring if anyone walked in on them. She closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment, "Elrohir, we better start to get our stuff ready for tomorrow's journey." The moment was over as she heard screams of anger from female voices. She opened her eyes to see Kirwine and her group of elves. She gave them a smug look as Elrohir tightened his grip around her waist, "What's the matter?"  
  
Elrohir thought she was talking to him. He started to kiss her neck again, "Nothing, I was just seeing who came to see us."  
  
Kevaline laughed, "I really wasn't talking to you hun, I was talking to these 'ladies'." She felt him laughing as he continued to kiss her neck.  
  
Kirwine gave Kevaline a death glare, her nose swollen and disfigured. Kevaline smiled back with a look that said 'He is mine and you better remember it'. Kirwine continued to glare at Kevaline, "You will regret this!"  
  
Kevaline stopped Elrohir from continuing and took a step towards Kirwine, "Will I?" She watched as Kirwine nodded. She then smirked, "Well then, I guess now would be a bad time to tell you the good news. . ."  
  
Elrohir whined, "Kevaline, I don't think we should tell them."  
  
Kevaline turned her head to Elrohir and winked, "Now is the perfect time to tell them. We don't know when we will see them again. You know we leave to go to Lothlorien tomorrow."  
  
Elrohir then understood what Kevaline was trying to do for him. He smirked as well, "Oh yes, you are right. We should tell them the news." He walked up beside Kevaline and put his arm around her waist, "We are going to get married. . ."  
  
"WHAT?!" the elves yelled, not believing their ears.  
  
Kevaline put her hand up to mask her laughter, "Yes, didn't you figure that out when you walked in on us this morning?" She leaned her head on Elrohir's shoulder and sighed, "Lets go Elrohir, we have to get ready for tomorrow."  
  
Both walked out, smiling. As soon as they were inside, both burst out laughing. Kevaline fell onto the ground from laughing so hard. Their laughter died down as they heard Elrond. Both saw him walking towards them.  
  
Kevaline sat up, not really wanting to stand, "Good to see you again Elrond. . ." Future father-in-law. She thought as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Haldir has just come and told me the news. I had figured you two would end up like this." Elrond stated, looking down at Kevaline. He smiled even bigger as Kevaline blushed.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kevaline asked, not sure if she wanted to go into this subject.  
  
"Would you have ever thought about it then?" Elrond chuckled, "When you first came here you didn't want anything to do with men, just be accepted by them as another one."  
  
Elrohir helped Kevaline to her feet, "And look where that got her." Kevaline blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"Oh, like it was any different for you!" Kevaline smirked at Elrohir. He just shrugged. Kevaline sighed, "Fine, fine! You got me!" She kissed his cheek, "Your eyes seem to get to me!"  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, "Well, lunch should be ready soon. We should head to the dinning room." He smiled as his son held his arm out for Kevaline and she took it, both walking with him to the dinning room, looking like they were already married. He whispered to the two of them as they walked into the dinning room, "When are you going to tell everyone?"  
  
"After we come back from Lothlorien father," Elrohir smiled as they walked to their seats, "Then we'll have some peace before we leave."  
  
Kevaline sat down and looked at their food, "I'm proud to say that I helped catch the food for today's lunch." She looked up as Elrohir grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled to him, "I'm just glad it isn't deer."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I am glad as well. I really don't want you locking yourself in your room today. . ."  
  
"What is so special about today that you two show love in here unchecked?"  
  
Kevaline looked over to see Glorfindel smiling at them, "Glorfindel, Elrond can explain it to you."  
  
Kevaline looked at the door when she heard Adam's voice. She saw both Estel and Adam talking about the Mirkwood elves. Estel smiled at her and gave her a look that said 'Adam knows a lot about this stuff.'  
  
Elrohir nodded, "It seems those two will get together fine." He looked at Kevaline's stern gaze, "What?"  
  
"This is Estel we are talking about! He gets into danger all the time, and now we have the combined efforts of Adam. All hell is going to break loose! I'm afraid that after this trip when they leave, I might not see Adam again!" Kevaline stated in a rush. She then sighed, "I don't even want to think about Andrew and Elladan."  
  
Elrond chuckled, "Do not worry, Kevaline, there was a time when we didn't want to think about you and Elrohir, but that time is over." He then seemed to remember something, "Will you two take a message to Elladan for me after lunch?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Of course father. It will give us some time by ourselves while we go to the border patrol." He smiled at Kevaline, "We better hurry then. . ."  
  
Kevaline stood up, "I'm ready!"  
  
Elladan took the note from Elrohir, "Thank you brother." He sped through the note, taking it all in. He smiled as he looked up at the two of them, "So, father says that you two are going to get. . ."  
  
Kevaline put her hand over his mouth as all of Elladan's troops stared at them, "Be quiet! We aren't telling anyone until we get back from Lothlorien."  
  
Elladan handed the note to Andrew who took it and quickly read it. He started laughing, "Oh, this just gets better and better!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "At least I won't have the ladies after me anymore." He nodded to Kevaline, "Lets go. We delivered the note as father wanted, now we can go pack for tomorrow's journey."  
  
Kevaline let Elladan go and walked back over to Clitus, "Well, when you guys are done on border patrol, come and find us." She nodded to Elrohir who mounted Alaquis, "Lets go."  
  
Both rode out, not caring about the comments from Andrew and Elladan echoing behind them. Clitus snorted and changed his course, heading for the secret grove. Elrohir smiled, "It seems that we have no choice but to follow them."  
  
Kevaline felt an emotion rise in her heart, "I know why he is heading there. . ." Elrohir looked at her, and she smiled, "It seems that Kirin and his pack have stumbled onto our secret grove. I think he wants me to tell him that we won't be here for a while."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, that would be a smart thing. Then they won't get into trouble until you get back here." He sighed, "I don't want to come back and have father tell me that a pack of wolves have been causing problems."  
  
Elrohir dismounted from Alaquis as the reached their secret grove, "Kevaline, where are they?"  
  
Kevaline dismounted, "They are here, I can feel them. . ." She stopped as she heard a howl. Before she could do anything, a pure white wolf cub pounced on her. The wolf cub had areas of black on its coat, but only when the sun was directly on it. Kevaline laughed as the cub licked her face, "Yami, please stop!"  
  
Another wolf thudded from behind a bush, barking playfully. This one was pure black. It had a couple patches of white on it. One on its chest in the shape of a rearing horse, one on its forehead the shape of a sword, and one on its tail.  
  
Kevaline picked up the cub and set it down on the grass, "Kirin, it is good to see you again." The wolf panted, symbolizing that it was happy, "You silly Alpha male! Why is it you turn into a cub just like your Yami when you see me?"  
  
"It is just the impression you leave on them." Elrohir smiled, "They become harmless."  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, "Ok, now that I know that, down to business. . ." She turned back to Kirin, "Kirin, I want you and your pack to not cause trouble until I get back from Lothlorien. . ."  
  
Kirin's emerald eyes bore into Kevaline's. She shook her head, and Elrohir asked her, "What did he say?"  
  
"He wants to come with me. He says that he'll leave someone else in charge while we are gone." Kevaline sighed. Kirin walked over to her and sat down beside her. She absentmindedly patted his head, "He says that a danger is looming around. He wants to make sure we get there with no problems."  
  
Elrohir smirked, "That would be great." Kevaline looked shocked, and he continued, "Lets take him back to the halls. I'm sure your father will want to know that he is coming with us, and it will teach him that he has to be gentle. It will be a learning experience for him. Then we can leave tomorrow, and we won't have to come and get him."  
  
Kirin barked and about twenty more wolves walked out of the bushes. Yami ran over to a white wolf and ran around its legs. Kevaline sighed, "Alright, he can come with us!" Kirin howled and then thudded over to Clitus who lowered his head to sniff Kirin. Kevaline turned to the other wolves, "Cleo, since you are Kirin's mate, I am putting you in charge until we return." The white wolf nodded its head, a sign on understanding.  
  
Kevaline smiled and mounted Clitus. Elrohir mounted Alaquis , and both of them urged the horses to gallop out. Kirin howled a farewell to the rest of his pack and followed the horses.  
  
On entering the stables, Kevaline dismounted and looked at Kirin, "Now you can't cause trouble!" Kirin gave her a look that clearly stated 'Why would I cause trouble?' She laughed as she put Clitus back into his stall. She then waited for Elrohir to put Alaquis away.  
  
Walking to the halls, Kevaline held Elrohir's hand while Kirin walked between the two, watching for danger that might harm the two. Elrohir smiled as they walked into the halls, no one was about. He nodded to Kevaline, "We should go tell father about Kirin, or he might get the wrong idea."  
  
Kevaline nodded, and both headed to Elrond's study. On entering his study, Kevaline smiled. Elrond was sitting with Glorfindel and Haldir, talking about the journey planned for tomorrow. Kevaline cleared her throat, and all three looked up at them. Glorfindel frowned, "Yes. . ." He stopped as he saw Kirin sitting by Kevaline's foot, "What is that wolf doing in here?"  
  
Kevaline put her hands on her hips, "His name is Kirin!"  
  
Haldir looked skeptically at his daughter, "What is Kirin doing here then?"  
  
Kevaline smiled a huge smile, "Well. . ." She looked at Elrond, "He wants to accompany us tomorrow. He is going to be staying in my room tonight so that we don't have to go get him tomorrow."  
  
Elrohir nodded to his father's fearful face, "Do not worry father, he is as harmless as a pup." To show he was right, he put his hand on Kirin's head. Kirin's ears stood up, and his eyes closed. Elrohir laughed, "Kevaline can talk to him and he can understand her."  
  
"So her power is more than I thought it would be. She is able to talk to wolves as well." Elrond stated, going into thought.  
  
Kevaline put her head to one side, showing her puzzlement, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "Do not worry about it Kevaline. . ." He then smiled, "As long as he doesn't cause trouble, then he can stay here."  
  
Kevaline did something that amazed everyone, including Elrohir. She jumped two feet in the air and ran over to Elrond, giving him a hug, "Oh thank you, I promise that he will stay out of trouble!" She then turned to Kirin, "Now you heard them, you have to stay out of trouble."  
  
Elrond got over his shock and laughed, "Well, I wasn't expecting that!"  
  
Haldir chuckled, "I wonder of she meant to do that?"  
  
"Nonetheless, she is acting like you are her father already Elrond." Glorfindel stated, shaking his head.  
  
Elrohir smiled and led Kevaline out of the study, Kirin following them, "Kevaline, I can't believe you just hugged father!"  
  
Kevaline shrugged, "It was the only way at the moment I could thank him. Anyway, he will be my father soon." Elrohir chuckled at this, making Kevaline giggle. Kirin looked at the two of them, trying to understand what they were laughing at. A scent caught his nose, and he began to wander away from the two, heading towards the kitchens. After another minute of giggling, Kevaline looked down, "Kirin, are you read. . .y. . ." She gasped, "Oh my god! Where did he go?"  
  
Elrohir put a hand on her shoulder, "Just relax and think. . . Where would a wolf go in a place like this?"  
  
Kevaline thought for a minute, and then a scent hit her nose. She smiled, "The kitchens!" With that, the two of them ran to find Kirin.  
  
They found Kirin sneaking towards the kitchen doors. Kevaline tapped her foot and cleared her throat. Kirin froze where he was and turned to see Elrohir and Kevaline. He gave a wolfish smile and barked. Elrohir laughed, "He knows he is in trouble. He is trying to make you feel sorry for him. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry Kirin? I'll get you food when we go to dinner." She sighed, "I don't want to have to put you on a leash!" Kirin's eyes bore into hers, and she backed up, "What?"  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline, "What is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline shook lightly, "Kirin says that they are cooking deer for dinner!"  
  
"I don't think it was from Caldin's herd. . ." Elrohir tried to reassure her.  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "It doesn't matter!" Kirin whimpered from his spot. Kevaline turned on her heel, "I'll be in my room. . ."  
  
Elrohir stopped her from going, "Kevaline, please!" Kevaline started to cry, and Elrohir brought her into a hug, "I'll come with you, we'll start packing for tomorrow." He signaled with his head, "Lets go Kirin." Kirin followed them as they headed to Kevaline's room.  
  
They passed Haldir in the halls, and he stopped them, "What is wrong?"  
  
Elrohir patted Kevaline's back, "The cooks are cooking deer for dinner. . ."  
  
Haldir looked at his daughter, "Oh Kevaline. . ."  
  
"I can't believe this! I can't kill something that I can talk to!" Kevaline cried. She turned her head to Haldir, "You aren't going to eat it are you?"  
  
Haldir looked at his daughter sympathetically, "No, dear, I won't eat it." He smiled, "I'll go talk to Elrond."  
  
Elrohir nodded to him, "Thank you Haldir. I'll try and settle her down."  
  
Haldir nodded, walking away, "You better."  
  
Kirin whimpered at Kevaline's feet. Kevaline looked down at him, "Kirin, you didn't want to eat that, did you?" The wolf seemed to shake his head, and Kevaline nodded, "So you were heading to see who was cooking the deer so you could stop them for me." She smiled for a moment, "Thank you."  
  
Elrohir smiled at Kevaline, "Maybe we should keep him here for you, so he can tell you what the cooks are cooking for lunch and dinner." He nodded as they reached her door, "Here we are Kevaline, your room." He opened the door and walked in with Kevaline and Kirin.  
  
Kirin yawned and curled up by the door. Kevaline giggled, "I guess he is tired. . ." She then looked into Elrohir's eyes, "I am sorry Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir shook his hands, "Don't be." He put her chin in his hand, "Kevaline, I will do anything for you. You never have to be sorry to me." He then kissed her. He stopped as he heard Kirin growling, "I will not harm her Kirin, it is just me."  
  
Kirin immediately stopped growling and sniffed the air. He then barked and closed his eyes again. Kevaline smiled, "Now where were we?"  
  
Elrohir pulled her close to her, "We were. . ."  
  
Both heard a nock at the door, and Elrohir growled. He walked over and answered the door. Kevaline laughed, "Thwarted again Elrohir!" She walked over to him, "Relax, it is only Hiliar."  
  
Hiliar bowed, "I am sorry my lord. . ." He nodded to Kevaline, "and my lady."  
  
Kevaline stared at him, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Word is that you are marrying my lord," Hiliar stated.  
  
Kevaline's jaw dropped, "But how did you find this out?"  
  
"I heard it from Celeorn who heard it from that new guy named Andrew." Hiliar smiled, "Is it true my lord?"  
  
Elrohir chuckled and closed Kevaline's jaw, "Yes, but no one was supposed to know about it until we returned from Lothlorien." He smiled at Hiliar, "Is that why you came to see us?"  
  
Hiliar nodded, "Yes my lord, I just wanted to make sure it was the truth."  
  
Kevaline sighed, "So much for keeping it a secret, everyone is going to know about it at dinner."  
  
Elrohir grabbed Kevaline and kissed her, causing Hiliar to looked shocked. He smiled as he ended, "Relax Kevaline, they were going to find out sooner or later." He nodded to her, "Lets go talk to father, I bet he'll know what to do."  
  
Elrond nodded to Haldir, "Yes Haldir, I will see what I can do. I know that it is hard on her."  
  
Haldir smiled, "Thank you Elrond, she looked terrified when I saw her."  
  
Elrond smiled as Elrohir walked into the room with Kevaline following him, her face a little pale, "There you two are. . ."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Father, everyone has seemed to figure out that we are getting married. . ."  
  
"That is not the only reason you have come to talk to me, is it?" Elrond asked.  
  
Kevaline looked down to the floor, shuffling her feet, "Well, I found out from a reliable source that the cooks are cooking deer for dinner." She then looked up at Elrond, her eyes on the verge of tears, "You know that I can't eat something that I understand! Especially deer!"  
  
Elrond approached her, "Please Kevaline, try and settle down. I am going to see to that problem. You have my word. Your father has already told me about the problem. . ."  
  
Father. . ." Kevaline turned to see Elladan and Andrew in the doorway.  
  
Kevaline flushed a deep red as she laid eyes on Andrew, "You!"  
  
Elladan brushed this off, "Father, I just went to the kitchens and was told that we are to have deer for dinner." He looked at Kevaline, "I told them that we couldn't have that and that they should fix something else." He smiled at her, "They didn't like it, but they are going to fix something else."  
  
Elrond nodded to Elladan, "Thank you, I was just going to talk to them, but it seems that you have fixed the problem."  
  
Elladan smiled at Elrohir, "So, I figure that everyone has heard about your marriage, brother. . ."  
  
"So it was you!" Kevaline stated.  
  
Elladan shrugged, "I told Andrew to tell Celeorn about it. I thought my second in command should know. . ."  
  
Kevaline pointed her finger at him, "That's it! You and me, in the practice courts! We're going to fight this out!"  
  
Elladan stretched when they got out to the practice courts, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you are soon going to be married, and I don't want to make you regret it!"  
  
Kevaline stretched as well, looking around at all the elves that had gathered to watch them fight. She laughed, "I've practiced since the first time we fought, and this time I hope you put all your strength behind it." She winked at Elrohir, "And this time I want to fight against you after I am done with him." Elrohir smiled, indicating that she had to defeat Elladan first.  
  
Elladan nodded, "Well, are you ready?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Elrond sighed, "Just don't kill each other. . . You may begin."  
  
Kevaline watched as Elladan rushed at her, his fist clenched. She thought to herself. ~I have to measure him, I have to try and find his weakness. Then I can attack, but until then, I have to keep on the defensive.~ Elladan slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to loose her breath for a second. Just as she got her breath back, Elladan punched her left eye. Kevaline bit her lip to keep from attacking him, her anger trying to get the better of her.  
  
She lunged out of the way as Elladan tried to kick her. He swore silently to himself for missing her. She grabbed his fist as he tried to punch her again. She smiled, "Elladan, I would watch out now!"  
  
"And why is that?" Elladan yelled, pulling his fist out of her grasp.  
  
She quickly kicked him in the stomach, "Cause I have caught onto your strategy!" He stumbled back a couple steps before regaining his posture. She smirked, "I told you I have practiced!"  
  
Elladan spared no time as he lunged at her, causing her to stumble backwards. He smirked as he kicked her hard in the stomach, "Oh, Kev, just to tell you, I'm not giving any mercy anymore!" He threw her across the practice court that they were on, smiling as she slammed into the ground. He spared no time as he ran over to her and got ready to kick her.  
  
Kevaline rolled out of the way as Elladan's foot came crashing down where her stomach would have been. She quickly pushed herself off the ground and sighed. ~I think I have over done it this time.~ She put her hands up in a defensive stance, crossed and up to shield her face. She then slanted her stance so that she was lower to the ground. Elladan ran at her, his fist raised above his head, ready to hit her with it. She smiled and ducked as Elladan threw a punch aimed for her head. She then quickly punched him hard in the stomach. After doing so, she slammed to the ground, Elladan's other fist had slammed on top of her head. She blinked to clear her vision of all the black dots. After her vision had cleared, she saw Elladan standing over her with a look of triumph. Kevaline's ear tips turned red, showing her anger.  
  
She spun on the ground and pushed up at him with her feet, connecting with his chin. He backed off, grabbing his chin. Kevaline stumbled to her feet, the world around her spinning. She turned to Elladan and raised her fists. Before she could do anything else, her legs gave out from under her. Elladan ran to her and caught her before she fell.  
  
She blinked, not really knowing what was happening. "Kevaline!" Elladan yelled, trying to bring her back to reality, "Kevaline, are you alright?"  
  
"Stay still Elladan, quit spinning!" Kevaline yelled.  
  
Elrohir ran over to her, "Kevaline!"  
  
"Would you two please stop spinning?" Kevaline asked, trying shake her head clear. The world stopped spinning around her, and she tried to smile, "Well, at least I gave you a run for your money. . ."  
  
"What ever you say Kevaline," Elladan said, fear in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone full force. . ."  
  
"I wanted to. You showed me how stupid I can be," Kevaline coughed. She smiled, "Stop looking afraid, it's not like I'm dead!"  
  
Elrohir kissed her forehead, "Kevaline, no one has been able to stand up to Elladan like that except for me and Glorfindel." He helped her stand, "Glorfindel wants to talk to you."  
  
Glorfindel walked over to them, "Kevaline, I watched the fight. . ." Kevaline moaned, and he shook his head, "You did good. You didn't relent until your body wouldn't let you go anymore."  
  
"All I really want is to soak in a bath. . ." Kevaline winced.  
  
Elrond and Haldir walked over to them. Haldir smiled, "That's my daughter. You stood up a male and almost defeated him. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't almost beat him. . ." Kevaline argued.  
  
Elrond smiled, "Elladan was having a difficulty standing as well. If you could have lasted a little longer, than you might have won."  
  
Elrohir took Kevaline from Elladan, "I'll take you to your room so you can have that bath you want so badly."  
  
"Thank you Elrohir." Kevaline sighed as they started for her room. When they were back inside, Kevaline collapsed, causing Elrohir to carry her.  
  
Elrohir smiled down at her, "Well, you are making a name for yourself before we get married. . ."  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, "I might as well start now. Now people will know what to expect from me when we are wed." She sighed, "I don't want anyone to think that I am just a weak lady."  
  
Elrohir laughed as they came to Kevaline's door, "I don't think anyone is going to think that, especially Elladan." He opened her door and walked in. He laid Kevaline down on her bed and smiled, "Just wait a while, I'll have someone draw up your bath for you." Kevaline simply nodded, not wanting to argue with him. Kirin looked up at her, his eyes looking a little worried.  
  
She smiled at him, "Relax, I just got done fighting Elladan." He growled and went back to sleep. She closed her eyes, "I'll just rest my eyes until I can have my bath."  
  
Five minutes later Elrohir came back to her room with a maid, "Just fill up her bath and then you can go back to your own business."  
  
"Yes my lord," The maid bowed and ran into the room quietly. She quickly ran into the bathing room and readied the water for Kevaline who had fallen asleep on her bed.  
  
Elrohir nodded to the maid as she ran back out, "Thank you. . ."  
  
"No need to thank me my lord, I am here for you to tell me what to do." The maid called from the hallway.  
  
Elrohir smiled and picked up Kevaline. He chuckled as she didn't wake. He took her into the bathing room and silently undressed her. He then sat her down in the bath, smiling even bigger as she shook her head. She opened her eyes, "But I thought I was in my bed. . ."  
  
"You were until I brought you in here," Elrohir chuckled. He sat down on the edge of the huge tub in the floor.  
  
Kevaline sighed and swam over to him, "Elrohir, can I ask you to do something for me?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Anything."  
  
"Please wash my hair for me, I can't seem to move my arms to do so," Kevaline pleaded.  
  
Elrohir laughed, "For you of course." He started to wash her hair for her, smiling as she relaxed and sighed under his touch. His smile got even bigger as she closed her eyes, "Kevaline, will you be alright for tomorrow?"  
  
Kevaline mumbled as she fell asleep, "I'll be fine, I just need to get to my bed."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Kevaline, you wish for me to take you to your bed?" When she didn't answer, he sighed and pulled her out of the tub. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her back into her room. He laid her down on the bed and searched through her drawers to find her a nightgown. He finally found one, and turned back to the bed with it.  
  
Kevaline laid where he had put her, fast asleep. He quickly dressed her in the nightgown and put her properly in her bed. She mumbled as he turned to leave, "Don't leave, please. . ."  
  
He turned back to her and smiled as he laid down beside her. He pulled her close to him and watched her smile, "Are you sure you are asleep?" She scooted even closer to him, and he sighed, "Well, even if you aren't, I like this." He then kissed her forehead, "Father will come and get us for lunch or dinner, one of the two." Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.  
  
Kevaline awoke to a warmness beside her. She snuggled even closer to it, sighing. It tightened its grip around, and she gasped slightly, not realizing what was going on. She heard a chuckle, and then smiled, "Elrohir!"  
  
He kissed her forehead, "Yes, love?"  
  
She yawned, "What time is it?" She looked out the window and saw it still light.  
  
"It is about time for dinner. We should get up and get ready for it." Elrohir stated, sitting up.  
  
Kevaline sat up as well, noticing that she was wearing a nightgown, "How did I get this on?"  
  
"You fell asleep in the bath so I had to take you out and dress you," Elrohir winked at her, "Your clothes were dirty."  
  
Kevaline stood up and grabbed a tunic from a chair. She then ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a pair of leggings. She pulled the leggings on and pulled the nightgown off without even thinking Elrohir was in the room. When he chuckled at her forgetfulness, she whipped around and smiled. As she put the tunic on, she continued to smile at him, "You know, you shouldn't be chuckling, I'll start doing it to you when you are in this sort of situation."  
  
He shrugged, "Then I'll know that you are just doing it to get back at me." She walked back over to him and shook her head. He looked puzzled, "What?"  
  
She quickly ran her fingers through his hair, "Your hair is a mess. . ." As she pulled her hands back from him, she winced. She then remembered her fight with Elladan. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Elrohir ran his hands through her hair, worry in his eyes, "Kevaline, are you alright?" She looked up into his eyes, "We can have father look at you if you want. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, all thoughts of the fight disappeared, "I am fine, just a little sore. I'll heal in due time." She then walked to the door, "Come, dinner is probably ready."  
  
Elladan looked at his food, not very hungry. Elrond saw this, "Elladan, what is bothering you?"  
  
"Kevaline," was his reply. He sighed, "I hope I didn't hurt her too badly. . ."  
  
"You couldn't do that in a million years!"  
  
Elladan looked up to see Kevaline enter the dining room with Elrohir. She sat down and winked at him, "So you gave me a couple of bruises, so what!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "She is fine Elladan, she just needed some rest and a nice bath."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yes, and now I am ready to go at it again!" She then winced, "No, wait, I'm not ready."  
  
Everybody laughed at this. Haldir looked at his daughter, "Remember, we leave tomorrow. . ."  
  
"How could I forget father?" She asked, grabbing Elrohir's hand in her own. She gave it a squeeze to regain control of her pain, "It is all that Elrohir and I have been talking about."  
  
Adam and Estel smiled at her, "We watched the fight, that was a fight that will never leave my mind!"  
  
Kevaline looked at everyone else in the dining room, finally spotting Kirwine and her group of elves. She gave them a death glare and smiled as they bowed their heads. "They are afraid to do anything to you now that you are going to marry me," Elrohir whispered in her ear.  
  
Kevaline turned to him and just wanted to kiss him right there. She squeezed his hand again and leaned over to him, "Elrohir, you know how I always tell you that you can't kiss me in front of everyone?" He nodded, and she continued, "Well forget about it!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled and kissed Kevaline. "I'm glad you have finally gotten over the fear of being seen by anyone. . ."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, people are going to try and catch us now that they know we are going to be together." Kevaline giggled.  
  
~**~  
  
Well, there ya go! Chapter 5! The story is sorta taking on a mind of its own, but I think it is quite good.  
  
Weird words of advice for this chapter. . . Est Solarus Oth Mithus. It means My Honor Is My Life! I actually think it is pretty cool, I mean it's not elvish or anything, but it fascinates me.  
  
If anyone has any weird words of advice, or weird sayings, then please tell me, I am running out of things to say. (Hehe, it is my pet peeve to do things like this.)  
  
Today's words were brought to you by Light Dragon. Tomorrow's. . . We just don't know. Until the next update (which I hope is soon if you review) I am signing out! 


	6. Dreams and Falling Off a Horse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's creations.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I went to a summer games thing for track and field. Oh, I took second place for the javelin throw! (For those of you who care.) This chapter is for lina. A lot of things happen in this chapter, so enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six: Dreams and Falling off a Horse  
  
The next morning Kevaline was dragged out of bed by Elrohir and ushered to the stables with all her things she had packed the night before. In truth, she hadn't planned on packing until the last minute; but when nightmares kept her up that night, she had decided to pack. She was almost asleep on her feet when they reached the stables. She let a stable hand load her gear on Clitus's back. Elrohir had made sure for her that she had her sword, bow, and a quiver full of arrows. He knew of Kevaline's rough night, having had her come to his room and then leave again. She had told him to get sleep and not worry about her.  
  
Haldir looked at the mass of sleepy Kevaline, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Elrohir walked up to him, "She had nightmares all of last night. She didn't get any sleep." He watched her mount Clitus, "Let's just hope she doesn't fall asleep on Clitus's back."  
  
Kevaline patted Clitus's neck, "Don't cause any trouble today boy, I can't handle it." Clitus snorted in response. Kirin whimpered lightly by his feet, and Clitus snorted at him.  
  
Haldir mounted his horse and waited for Elladan, Andrew, Estel, Adam, and Elrohir to mount, "Hurry up."  
  
When everyone was mounted, they rode out. Elrohir kept a close eye on Kevaline, afraid that she would fall asleep in the saddle. Kirin thudded beside the right front hoof of Clitus, keeping an eye out for danger. As they got farther away from Rivendell and the scenery turned into more forest, Kevaline's head drooped forward with her eyes closed. Elrohir slowed Alaquis so that he was right beside Clitus and pushed Kevaline so that she was sitting straight in the saddle again. He let her go to watch her fall backward, her back in a painful position. Kevaline moaned as Elrohir pulled her back straight again.  
  
After a while, Elrohir went to talk to Haldir about Kevaline. As soon as he left her, she fell to the left side and fell off of Clitus, hitting the ground fairly hard. Everyone stopped their horses as they heard it. Elrohir turned back and shook his head. Kevaline moaned and opened her eyes, "What the?"  
  
Elrohir came back to her and dismounted Alaquis, "Kevaline, you can't be falling asleep on Clitus, you'll fall off him again."  
  
Kirin licked her face to get her to stand up. Kevaline winced and stood with the help of Elrohir.  
  
She got back on Clitus and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Well, if you do it again, then I guess you're going to have to ride with me." She gave him a smile and nodded.  
  
"You know that I'll do it again, that's why you said that!" Kevaline smiled.  
  
Elrohir laughed as he mounted Alaquis again, "What is wrong with that?"  
  
Haldir sighed as they started off again, "Come on, I want to get a full day's ride in." He laughed as he got moans from Adam and Andrew, "I don't hear Kevaline complaining. . ."  
  
"That's because she is too tired to argue!" Andrew whined. He looked at Elladan, "Do you always ride like this?"  
  
Elladan laughed, "When we go on journeys, yes, but it is not as bad as you think, you get used to it after a while. . . Isn't that right, Kevaline?"  
  
Kevaline looked at him with a face full of distaste, "Yes, especially when you go on border patrol. Then you spend days patrolling. . ."  
  
"You never had to go through a full turn of patrol, father always wanted you to be back so that nothing happened to you," Estel laughed.  
  
Adam snickered, "Well Kevaline, it seems that you have been told otherwise."  
  
Kevaline mumbled something that the elves of the group could only hear and then rode up to be with her father. Haldir laughed as Adam asked Estel what she had said. Estel shrugged his shoulders and look to Elladan for help. Kevaline looked at her father, "Father, how long will it take to get to Lothlorien?"  
  
Haldir gazed at his daughter, "If we keep this pace up, then it will take about two weeks at the most."  
  
Kevaline stared at him in shock, "Two weeks. . . But that would mean that we are vulnerable to attack from anything!" She looked down at Kirin. He growled as he heard Kevaline say that.  
  
"I have no fear about being attacked daughter, we have you Elrohir and Elladan to help us along with me. . . Not to mention your newfound friend Kirin." Haldir chuckled as he glanced down at the wolf.  
  
Elrohir came up beside Kevaline, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Every time I leave you for a second, you seem to think something is going to happen to me," Kevaline sighed, trying to hide her worry.  
  
Elrohir smiled, "You can't hide anything from me. I see it in your eyes that something is bothering you."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "I didn't realize that this trip would take two weeks just to reach Lothlorien." She looked into Elrohir's eyes, "Have you gone this road before?"  
  
Elrohir laughed lightly, "Many of times, my sweet, my grandmother is in Lothlorien. . ."  
  
"Well, then, I can't wait to see her. . ." Kevaline smiled.  
  
"Oh, that won't be a problem, his grandmother is Galadriel. She is the one who summoned you to Lothlorien. She wishes to talk to you and your friends." Haldir winked at Elrohir. He urged his horse to a faster pace, going ahead of the rest of the group, "I will scout ahead."  
  
After the two-week journey, Kevaline was about to kill her two best friends Adam and Andrew. Both had been a trouble. Kevaline couldn't take their whining when it came to riding for an entire day and only stopping for dinner and sleep. Kevaline hadn't slept in the two weeks, all because of dreams. When she realized she wasn't going to get any sleep when she tried, she had convinced her father to let her take first watch every night.  
  
On occasions, she would get a private moment with Elrohir that was spent in his strong embrace, trying to rid herself of her dreams. He had tried to help her sleep, but it just wouldn't work.  
  
Kevaline growled at Adam and Andrew, "If you two were any louder, I wouldn't be surprised to find that the orcs would kill you in their sleep!"  
  
Adam growled back, "Shut up Kevaline! The only reason you don't complain is because your father is the one leading us!"  
  
Andrew added, "Plus you haven't had sleep for the past two weeks!"  
  
Elrohir quieted them as they rode into the woods, "Hush! Do not disturb anything in the forest!"  
  
Haldir chuckled, "You know Kevaline will argue until she wins. . ."  
  
Elrohir sighed, "Yes, but if those two would just keep their mouths shut, then Kevaline wouldn't be in such a bad mood." He looked at Kevaline to see that she was sagging in the saddle. She looked dead on her feet. He sighed, "Kevaline, as soon as we get to Caras Galadhon, I am going to tell grandmother to let you have some well earned rest. . ."  
  
Kevaline's head whipped up, and she became wide awake, "No, no sleep! I don't want to relive any of it!" She shivered, "I don't ever want to fall asleep again! I never want to go back to the realm of sleep!" She almost started crying, "Don't make me! Please don't make me go back!"  
  
Everyone stared at her, not sure of what to say. Finally, Elrohir nodded, "Alright, if you do not wish to have sleep, then I will not force you." He then sighed, talking in a whisper so that only Haldir could hear him, "What has happened to her? She used to be light hearted and willing to do anything."  
  
"Her dreams are your answer Elrohir," Haldir answered him. When Elrohir nodded, he smiled, "Your grandmother will find out the answer."  
  
Elladan rode up to the two, "We are almost there. Maybe Kevaline will relax some. I am afraid that she will collapse from exhaustion."  
  
On entering the city, Haldir dismounted and nodded to everyone else, "You can dismount now."  
  
"Finally!" Adam and Andrew yelled, startling the elves around them. They began to laugh, "No more riding!"  
  
Kevaline dismounted and swayed, sleep threatening to overrun her. Kirin whimpered at her feet, worried for her. She smiled weakly at him, "Don't worry, I'm fine." When she took a step away from Clitus, she fell on her knees. She started to tremble as she tried to stand up. Tears formed in her eyes, "No, not now! I don't want to go to sleep!" She put her hands on the ground and let her tears fall freely.  
  
Elrohir dismounted quickly and ran to her side, "Kev, are you alright?" He rubbed her back to soothe her, "It's alright, I am here for you. . ."  
  
Haldir quickly ran to the two, "Come, we must take her to the lady of the wood, she will know what to do." He watched Elrohir pick Kevaline's crying form up, and started to walk away, "Elladan, Estel. . .Bring Adam and Andrew!"  
  
On entering the chamber that Celeborn and Galadriel dwelled in, Kevaline had fallen asleep. Haldir bowed to them, "My lord and lady, I have brought you Kevaline and Andrew and Adam." He turned to his daughter's sleeping form, "I am sorry, but Kevaline has had a rough journey and has fallen asleep."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "Thank you Haldir, thank you for bringing your daughter to me. Yes, I know of her journey. She forced herself not to sleep. It seemed that it was too much for her to handle anymore." She smiled at Elrohir, "I am glad to see you Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir smiled in return, shifting his arms so Kevaline was more comfortable in his grip, "Yes, grandmother, I agree." He then looked down at Kevaline's face, "I think she needs a room to sleep in."  
  
Celeborn nodded, "Of course. We will set up for your rooms. . ."  
  
Galadriel gasped, "The poor child!" Everyone looked at her, and she then stared at Kevaline in Elrohir's grip, "Her dreams are of terror, pain, and death!"  
  
Haldir's face turned to one of sorrow, "Please my lady, please do anything to help her!"  
  
Galadriel stared into her grandson's eyes, seeing what he was trying to hide, "Elrohir, you shouldn't hide such good news from us!"  
  
Elrohir quickly looked down to the floor, knowing that his grandmother had seen that he was going to marry Kevaline. He sighed, "I am sorry, I'm not sure how Kevaline will react when she finds out that you know."  
  
Galadriel laughed lightly, "Elrohir, do not worry, she will not find out that I know until I want her to! I have a feeling that she will be the perfect one for you!"  
  
Haldir smiled at Elrohir, "Well, I think that kills any doubt that was in my mind about it!"  
  
Kevaline moaned in Elrohir's grip, "Mother. . ." She then turned her face into Elrohir's chest and took a big breath. Her eyes flew open as she recognized the scent of Elrohir, "Elrohir, what are you. . ." She looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
Celeborn smiled to her, "Welcome to Lorien, Kevaline!"  
  
"But how do you. . ." Kevaline started.  
  
"We know of your name and of your past," Galadriel smiled at her. She nodded her head, "My dear, I know what you dream of. I wish to help you."  
  
Kevaline grabbed Elrohir's tunic with her left hand, unsure of anything going around her, "I don't. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled down at her, "This is Celeborn and Galadriel, Kevaline. . ."  
  
Elladan and Estel walked in at that moment with Andrew and Adam. All four bowed, and then Elladan stood, "It is good to see you again."  
  
"I see you have brought Adam and Andrew with you," Galadriel smiled at them.  
  
Adam grinned from ear to ear, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you! We have read so much about you and what you do!"  
  
Galadriel still smiled, "I know of how you came to know me, I know you know of how I came to know you." She then extended her hands out, "But enough talk, you must need sleep after your hard journey, I know that my march warden can press people very hard when he is sent to do something."  
  
Elrohir let Kevaline stand when she whispered to him that she could. She then turned to face Galadriel, "I don not wish to sleep. I have had enough sleep to last me for the rest of my years. . ."  
  
Galadriel looked curiously at Kevaline, "Why the Valar has given you this special gift is beyond my reach, but you seem not to know of it."  
  
Kevaline blinked her eyes, "What?"  
  
"You have been given a choice by the Valar that only you can decide. But if you do not sleep, then that choice will die with your body from exhaustion. I will talk to you later about it, after you have gotten some rest." Galadriel stated, looking into Kevaline's eyes. She then looked at Elrohir, "I trust that you will make sure she rests?"  
  
Elrohir bowed his head, "Yes Grandmother."  
  
"Good, now make haste, we wish to talk to Adam and Andrew alone," Celeborn smiled.  
  
Everyone but Andrew and Adam left the room. Elrohir turned to Kevaline who was yawning, "Kevaline, come on, I'll show you your room. . ."  
  
Kevaline simply nodded, "Yes Elrohir, I think I just need to relax. . ." She turned her head to Haldir, "Well, father, this is where you live?"  
  
"You have only seen a small portion of it. . ." Haldir smiled.  
  
He stopped as he heard two voices calling to him, "Haldir! It is good to see you again, brother!"  
  
Kevaline's face looked like one of shock, "Father?"  
  
Haldir laughed as two elves walked up to him, "I would like you to meet Rumil and Orophin." Both smiled at Kevaline, and Haldir put a hand on her shoulder, "Brothers, I would like you to meet Kevaline. . ."  
  
"What a pleasure to meet you. . ." Both bowed, smiling.  
  
Haldir finished his sentence, "My daughter."  
  
Rumil stopped mid-bow, "What?" He looked Kevaline in the eyes, "She can't be. . ."  
  
"Do you remember Elizabeth?" Haldir questioned his brothers. Both nodded, "Well, this is her daughter, my daughter. . ."  
  
Orophin smiled, "I was just going to ask why she looked like Elizabeth." He then turned to Haldir and stated in elvish, 'But then how did she come to Middle Earth? I thought Elizabeth was stuck on earth.'  
  
Haldir answered in the same tongue, 'Somehow the portal reopened and allowed both to come through, but Elizabeth died from and orc attack. Elrohir saved Kevaline and took her back to Rivendell.'  
  
Kevaline stood patiently, not knowing what they were saying. Her thoughts started to wander. ~I have two uncles. I wish father would have told me sooner, but this is good news. I am glad that I have more family than just father.~  
  
Elrohir joined in on the conversation, 'I think Kevaline could do with some rest. Haldir, you know she didn't sleep the whole journey here.'  
  
Haldir nodded, 'Yes, you are right, Elrohir, let us take Kevaline to her room. Maybe then she will get some sleep.' He turned to his daughter, "Come Kevaline, I'll show you your room."  
  
Kevaline laid down in her bed, yawning, "Elrohir, I'm sorry about this."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "Don't be. There is no need to be sorry. But tomorrow Grandmother wants to see the both of us. . . That means you need to get some rest." He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead, "Don't argue with me, I know that you need rest!" He whispered some elvish words in her ear, and in seconds she was asleep.  
  
Elrohir closed the door behind him as he walked out. Haldir stood there with Elladan and Estel. He nodded to the three, and they sighed. Elladan was the first to speak, "I am glad she has finally fallen asleep. She was really starting to worry me brother."  
  
Estel smiled, "But now we have gotten her to sleep, she will be alright."  
  
"She worries me, what can be in those dreams to scare her so?" Elrohir sighed, walking down the hall with the rest. He turned to Elladan, "Is grandmother done with Adam and Andrew?"  
  
Elladan shook his head, "No, we just went to check. They are still talking about something that we are not allowed to hear."  
  
Haldir smiled, "Lets forget about them for a while. . ." He turned to Elrohir, "Don't stray too far from Kevaline's room incase she wakes up." He then nodded to Elladan and Estel, "I am going to meet with my brothers and go practice archery, do you two want to come?" The two nodded, and all three walked off in search of Rumil and Orophin.  
  
Elrohir sighed and returned to Kevaline's room.  
  
"Adam, you know a lot about this place," Galadriel smiled at him.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, Andrew and I were the ones who taught Kevaline about this place. None of this stuff was real from where we come from."  
  
"I know of your earth. I also know of how you got here. The portal on which you stumbled into was supposed to originally be for Kevaline. But then her mother died before she could tell her about her past, causing the portal to stay open. Kevaline has to decide of she wants to be an elf or human. Then she has to decide what to do with the life she has picked. If she picks to be human then she looses her power to understand the animals like she can now." Galadriel stated. She sighed, "Andrew, you have been patiently waiting."  
  
Andrew jumped at the mention of his name. He smiled, "Yes, it is alright."  
  
Celeborn chuckled, "Andrew, you seem to be distracted. . ."  
  
"I was just thinking about the future. I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I mean, it isn't that bad, but fighting orcs and seeing death, that is what distracts me. I fear for what will happen." Andrew sighed.  
  
Galadriel looked away from him, not looking into his eyes, "Do not fret about the future. It will come in due time." She then smiled as she turned to face both of them, "I suggest you spend as much time with Kevaline and watch over her." Both bowed and turned. They then left.   
  
Celeborn looked at Galadriel, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw their death at the hands of orcs, just as Andrew feared they would die. Kevaline will be devastated. I didn't get to see her future, it was clouded in the mirror. The gods and goddesses want her to choose." Galadriel sighed.  
  
Celeborn nodded, "She will definitely be one to watch." He smiled, "You saw as well as I did that she brought a wolf here with her. She has the power to talk, tame and understand certain animals."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Yes, a gift from the Valar that she has been using. She seems to take it very seriously."  
  
Kevaline yawned and stretched in her bed, not realizing what had happened. It then hit her, "If I didn't love him so much, then I would probably beat him to a pulp!" She then noticed that her body felt rejuvenated from before. She smiled, "Maybe I should ask him to do that more often, I don't have bad dreams. . ."  
  
She heard a knock at her door, "Kevaline, are you awake?"  
  
She giggled, "Of course! You can enter Elrohir!" She quickly grabbed a pillow from her bed. She smiled as Elrohir opened the door and threw the pillow at him, hitting him in the face. She laughed, "I got you good hun!"  
  
He looked startled, "Kevaline?" He then smiled and ran over to her, grabbing her in a strong hug, "I'm glad that you are back to your normal self!"  
  
Kevaline winked at him, "I'm glad you whispered something in my ear before I could stop you." She smiled, "You might have to do that more often!"  
  
Elrohir put his chin on her head, "Nonetheless, you are back to your normal self." He then let her go, "Would you like to go to the gardens with me?"  
  
Kevaline kissed his cheek, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She put her hand over his mouth to keep him from answering, "Don't answer that. I have not been myself."  
  
He pulled away from her, "Let's go, I'm sure we will run into your father. . ."  
  
Kevaline thought about this, "Yes, and possibly my uncles. . ." She paused, the word sounding weird to her. She shook her head, "Yeah, maybe my uncles as well."  
  
Elrohir glanced at her for a moment, "What is wrong?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "I hate it when you can see that something is bothering me!" She then smiled at him, "It just feels weird to say that I have uncles."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "I guess it would be." He then started to walk out of the room with Kevaline following him, "You'll love it here, it is so beautiful. . ."  
  
Kevaline took his hand in hers, "Yes, I agree with you on that one, but while I am here, do you think I could be of use? Do you think I could go on watches or patrol?"  
  
Elrohir looked confused, "But, this is a time for us to relax. . . When we return home I am sure father will then put us on patrol. . ."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "I guess you are right. When we get back to Rivendell Elrond will put us on border patrol."  
  
Estel sat, his eyes closed, on a bench in one of the gardens. Kevaline smiled and quietly walked up behind him. She then tapped on his shoulder and giggled as he jumped in fright. He turned to see her and smiled, "Kevaline, so good to see you in a good mood."  
  
Elrohir chuckled as he walked up beside her, "Yes, we are searching for Haldir and his brothers."  
  
Estel sighed as he laid his head back again, "They are probably still in the archery range. I gave up and came here to rest. . ."  
  
Kevaline nodded to him and grabbed Elrohir's arm, pulling him with her, "Thank you Estel!"  
  
Haldir watched his brothers as they practiced, "At least I got them to stop asking me questions about Kevaline."  
  
"Father!" Kevaline cried as she ran into the archery range. Haldir laughed as Rumil missed the bull's eye because of her yell.  
  
"I am glad you are your normal self," Haldir chuckled. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Kevaline, I wish to show my brothers how good you are at archery. . ."  
  
Kevaline's eyes lit up in excitement, "Hand me a bow and I will show them!" Haldir nodded and handed her his bow that he was holding. She took it with deep respect and took an arrow from the place that they were stored at. She walked over in between Rumil and Orophin, "Get ready!" She fit the arrow to her bow and as soon as she was done let it fly. "Score one!" She laughed as it hit the bull's eye.  
  
Rumil shook his head and looked again, "Pure luck, let me see you do it again." Kevaline shrugged and did as she was told, hitting the bull's eye again.  
  
Orophin chuckled, "Well brother, are you going to ask her to do it again and see if it was luck again, or are you going to face the fact that our niece is better at archery than us?"  
  
Rumil turned to him and spoke in elvish, 'There must be something behind it. How did she become so good if she lived on earth? She has everything perfect! Who could teach her that on earth?'  
  
Elrohir smiled, 'She taught herself. That is what she told me. She has no flaws!'  
  
Haldir chuckled, 'She takes after us. It is a fact. Her mother must have been proud.'  
  
Kevaline looked confused, "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you saying? I can't understand you." They all turned to her, and she blushed, "Never mind, continue talking, I don't mind."  
  
Orophin chuckled, "She doesn't understand us. She has to learn elvish soon or she won't be able to live around us."  
  
Kevaline put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me, but I heard that!"  
  
Rumil laughed, "Well, she does take after you Haldir! I also see some of Elizabeth in her."  
  
Kevaline dropped her hands, "You think I have some of my mother in me?"  
  
Rumil nodded, "Oh yes, definitely." He smiled at her, "Elizabeth was very beautiful and stubborn. I remember when we found her, she refused to tell us who she was. I remember that we threatened to kill her if she would not reveal her name and why she had come, but she simply crossed her arms and yelled at us."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "That does sound liked mom. She was always like that when I got into trouble at school. I don't know, but the teachers would never send me to the office or anything in fear of getting on her bad side." She then frowned, "Now she is gone, and I'll never see her again."  
  
Haldir put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to forget about it, "Kevaline, would you like to try your hand to hand combat against one of my brothers?"  
  
Kevaline smiled at her father, "Now which uncle wishes to fight me?" She looked at Rumil and Orophin, "Come on, which one?"  
  
Orophin smirked, "Well, I guess I would. Haldir has told me of your fight against Elladan. I want to see you in action."  
  
Kevaline clapped her hands together, "Great! This is wonderful! My day went from one that was horrible to one that is so great that I don't want it to end!" She looked around at the range, seeing there was no one there, "Why don't we try here?" She started stretching without permission, knowing that they wouldn't stop her.  
  
Orophin smiled and stretched himself, "I hope I don't hurt you, you are my niece after all. . ."  
  
Kevaline stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle, "I might be your niece, but let me tell you, I am not easily beaten!"  
  
"But you are so young, what would you know of combat?" Orophin asked.  
  
Kevaline smiled at her uncle, "I want to proudly state that I was feared in my entire school for my reputation for beating up all the senior guys! No one stood a chance against me until I met Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Haldir nodded, "Well, if you two are ready, then you may begin. . ."  
  
Orophin lunged at Kevaline, smiling as she dodged him, "Well, maybe you are better than I thought!" He turned quickly and tried to punch Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline saw his fist, and the memory of her fight with Elladan flashed in her head. She gasped and stumbled, letting him punch her. She couldn't get the scene out of her head, it was like she was reliving it all over again. She shook her head and tried to get her nerve back, "This is ridiculous! That was the past! This is now!"  
  
Orophin looked at her, not sure of what to say, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, finally forcing the memory to the back of her mind. She smirked, "Let's go uncle!" She charged at him, bringing her fist back to punch him. He swatted her fist aside and punched her in the stomach. She growled and countered, catching him off guard and kicking him in the stomach.  
  
Orophin grabbed his stomach, "You recover quickly. . ." He lashed back at her, causing her to fall to the ground. He laughed, "Well, I'll admit, you have some skills, but you are still no match for me. . ."  
  
Kevaline jumped up, her face red with anger, "Oh, is that so!" She charged at him, her fist ready to punch. He anticipated this and blocked her fist, forgetting about her legs. She kicked his legs from underneath him. She then put her foot on his stomach, pining him to the ground, "Word of advice, uncle, Don't Get Me Angry!"  
  
Orophin laughed at her, "Well, now I see why Haldir spoke so highly of you, niece." He pushed her foot that wouldn't budge from its place on his stomach, "Now could you let me up?"  
  
Kevaline smiled and took her foot off of him, putting her hand out for him, "You are a good opponent. . ."  
  
"Something was bothering you during the battle, I could tell you weren't fight at your fullest. What was wrong? You started to talk to yourself. . ." Orophin started, grabbing her hand and pulling himself off the ground.  
  
Kevaline turned away from him, "It was nothing, I was just reminded of another fight that I didn't win. I don't know why it haunts me, but lately it has been popping up in my mind. It gets harder and harder to push it away."  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be the fight that we just had, would it?"  
  
Kevaline turned to see Elladan leaning against a tree. She lowered her head, not wanting to admit it. She finally looked him in the eye, "So what if it was?"  
  
Elladan sighed, "You are trying to fault yourself. You almost beat me, yet you only seem to see that you lost, not the fact that you chipped down my pride." He laughed at her confused expression, "You are a woman, you almost beat me. You chipped my pride down a few notches. I don't want to fight against you again for a fear that you will beat me."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "It doesn't matter! You don't understand!" She shivered, "I never thought that I could look into someone's soul when I fought. . . Mother told me about it, seeing someone's true soul when you are in the heat of battle. I didn't believe her until now. It scares me, I have seen two peoples' souls while I have battled them." She closed her eyes, "When I stared into your eyes Elladan, it scared me. I wasn't sure of anything anymore." She opened her eyes again, "I saw the deeper meaning of life!" She shook again, "I thought I had lost myself, and for a moment I had. Something took over my body. . . It felt like a warm presence, but not that of a human or elf. . . It felt more like I was being controlled by the animals that I have talked to and understood." She tried to smile, "I felt Caldin, Kirin, Alaquis, Clitus, Cleo, Yami, and Kirkelan. . . all were trying to help me, trying to soothe my scared mind and help me fight." She laughed, "It might sound funny to you guys, but I swear that is what I felt."  
  
The archery range was quiet for two minutes before Elladan broke it, "Kevaline, I believe you. I am sorry to cause you so much pain, I didn't think it would end up like this."  
  
Elrohir walked over to Kevaline, grabbing her in a strong hug, "Kevaline, it is not funny."  
  
Orophin regarded her, "Could you really see into my soul?"  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Well, sort of. It's not really seeing your life, but it's actually like seeing your motives in life. Your fighting spirit is what shows the most."  
  
Kevaline smiled at Rumil as he stared at her, "Kevaline, are you telling me you can understand animals?" She nodded and he looked amazed, "Well, you have been given a gift from the Valar."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Well, yes, I guess I have. . ." Her stomach started to growl, "I'm hungry. . . When is dinner?"  
  
Elrohir sighed, lying down in his bed, "That was an eventful dinner. . ." He was talking about what Kevaline had done in front of every elf there. She had attacked Elladan and Andrew when they had made fun of her because she was back to her normal self. She defeated Andrew with ease, but the fight with Elladan ended up with wrestling. Kevaline that night was pulled off of Elladan who was laughing too hard to defend himself.  
  
"Ya think so?" Kevaline asked, lying down beside him, "Truthfully, I could have gone a couple more rounds with Elladan. Too bad he wouldn't fight back."  
  
Elrohir looked at her, "So you are sleeping here tonight?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, scooting closer to Elrohir, "Of course! What, did you think I was going to spend the night in a room that I don't even know about? I haven't explored it yet, I don't know if people could be spying on me. . ."  
  
"Kevaline!" Elrohir sighed. Kevaline stopped and looked at him, "Your room is right beside mine. No one would dare spy on you."  
  
"I guess you don't know Adam and Andrew very well, do you?" Kevaline laughed. She closed her eyes, "Well, wake me when you want to talk again. . . I have a feeling that my dreams are going to be peaceful." In seconds she was fast asleep.  
  
Elrohir awoke to Kevaline sliding out of the bed. She walked over to the balcony and walked out onto it, admiring the view. Elrohir smiled and stood up, making no sound. He then quietly snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head back into him and smiled as she closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, "Why are you up so early Kevaline?"  
  
Kevaline didn't open her eyes, "I'm just so used to being up this early. I don't think I can sleep any longer." She sighed, "I am just supposed to relax, but my body wishes to do something, like yesterday."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "Well then, maybe we should go get some breakfast and then go see grandmother."  
  
Kevaline and Elrohir stood in front of Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel smiled at Kevaline, "My dear, like I said yesterday, you were given a gift by the Valar. A gift that has two decisions. . ."  
  
"What is this gift that has two decisions?" Kevaline asked, bowing her head.  
  
"The Valar have given you a choice on whether you want to be human or an elf. . ." Galadriel stopped Kevaline from speaking, "But if you choose to be human, then you will loose your power to talk to the animals."  
  
Kevaline gasped, "But, I want to be able to talk to the animals!" She held her head high, "Well then," She looked at Elrohir, "I choose to be an elf!" She smiled, "I want to have a long life with my friends and Elrohir and father."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "So you have decided. That is a wonderful decision. Elrond will be joyful when he hears." She smiled at Elrohir, "I can see that Kevaline is in a much better mood."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Thanks to Elrohir!" She grabbed his hand in hers, "Actually, I have to thank him for everything!"  
  
Celeborn chuckled, "So you are close to one another?"   
  
Kevaline looked into Elrohir's eyes, "I guess we can tell them. . ."  
  
"My dear, we already know!" Galadriel smiled. She nodded, "I hope you two have a wonderful life together!"  
  
"But how?" Kevaline asked, confused.  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Do not worry about that, grandmother, we will."  
  
Kevaline looked at Elrohir, "Did you know about that?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, continuing to walk through the gardens, "No, I was as clueless as you." He looked her in the eye, "Do you think you made the right choice?"  
  
Kevaline put her hand on his cheek, "My love, if I had the choice to live with you and talk to the animals or live with mortals. . . I would spare no time in choosing an immortal life." She smiled at him, "I want to be able to still talk to the animals. I never want to loose that comfort."  
  
Estel yelled to them from his bench, "So, how did it go?"  
  
Kevaline ran over to Estel and sat down beside him, "You are now sitting beside an elf! I had the choice to be an elf or human. I wanted to keep my power to talk to the animals."  
  
Estel blinked, "So you had the choice to be human or an elf." Kevaline nodded, and he smiled, "Well, I am happy for you." He looked down at his feet.  
  
Kevaline put a hand on his shoulder, "What is wrong?"  
  
Estel sighed, "Adam and I will be leaving for Mirkwood in two days from here. We have to reach there quickly."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Do not worry, we will meet you back in Rivendell."  
  
Estel chuckled, putting his hand over hers, "Just don't have the wedding without me!"  
  
Kevaline winked, "Wouldn't think about it!" She smiled even bigger, "Where is Adam?"  
  
"Adam is off with Andrew at the archery range. They wanted to practice with Rumil and Orophin." Estel chuckled.  
  
Kevaline stood up and ran off, leaving Estel and Elrohir standing there. Elrohir smiled, "Well, I guess she wants to talk to them." He nodded, "I better go after her before she does something she will regret."  
  
Kevaline walked into the archery range, "Adam!" Adam turned and so did everyone else in the clearing. She smiled, "Well, well. It seems you have gained some friends!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Adam laughed, "We were just talking about your childhood. Your uncles seem very interested in it."  
  
Rumil smiled, "You were very active while you were a child." He chuckled, "It seems you wanted Adam for something. . ."  
  
"Uh, yeah. . ." Kevaline stated, frowning, "I wanted to talk with him. He is supposed to leave for Mirkwood in two days time."  
  
Adam smiled, "Yup! I already know about that, why do you think I was here practicing?" He winked at Kevaline, "I'll get to see. . ."  
  
Kevaline ran to him and put her hand over his mouth, "If you utter what you were going to say, I will stab you with my sword."  
  
Adam froze. She took her hand from his mouth, "I forgot what I was going to say!" He then looked at Andrew, "Well, I guess that our practicing is over."  
  
Andrew smiled, "Yeah. Kevaline always ruins our fun." He then chuckled, "Rumil and Orophin, I guess we will see you around. We have to go with Kevaline."  
  
Kevaline turned as she felt a warm presence, "Elrohir!" Elrohir smiled, and Kevaline gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking when I ran off!"  
  
Elrohir looked at Rumil and Orophin and stated in elvish, 'She is still young. . .'  
  
'Yes, but you love her and plan to marry her soon.' Orophin answered back.  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "I really need to learn elvish!" Elrohir looked back at her, and she put her hands on her hips, "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
On the morning of Estel and Adam's departure, Kevaline got up early to see them off. She gave Adam a hug and then pulled Estel off to the side. "Estel, please, make sure Adam doesn't get hurt. I have a bad feeling."  
  
Estel smiled and gave her a hug, "Do not worry, I will make sure he comes back to you."  
  
Kevaline returned the hug, "I don't know what I would do without those two." She then let him go, "Now just wait a couple minutes, I want to talk to your horses."  
  
She then walked over to the two horses, patting them on their foreheads, "Tulin, Kurick, I want to tell you two something." She lowered her voice, "I want you two to watch over Estel and Adam while you are on this journey." They shook their heads, signaling they would do their best to comply with her request. She then kissed their noses, "Good boys. Now don't get into trouble."  
  
She then stepped away from the horses and watched Adam and Estel mount. Elrohir put his arm around her waist, giving her a sense of calmness. Estel nodded to the two of them, "Well, the next time I see you two will be back in Rivendell." Then the two horses galloped out of Lorien.  
  
Kevaline bit her lip, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Adam."  
  
Elrohir looked at her shocked, "And how many times have you had bad feelings about stuff?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Well, I don't know, but whenever I have a bad feeling, something does happen!"  
  
"Give me a for instance. . ." Elrohir started.  
  
"Well, when we got attacked by those orcs and I was hurt. . . That morning I had a bad feeling. I ignored it, and look what happened! I have learned to not ignore them!" Kevaline almost yelled. She quickly wiped a tear away as it tried to set a course down her face, "I love you Adam!"  
  
~**~  
  
There ya go! Chapter six has been put up. I would like it if at least four people review this chapter. I know that it isn't that good, but when I wrote this, it was about three in the morning.   
  
Please go tell your friends about this so they will read it. Maybe I'll then put more chapters up quicker. 


	7. Bad Tiding and Preparations

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this all again?  
  
A/N: I thank all that reviewed the last chapter. I finally got four people to review one chapter. If you are someone who cries easily, grab a box of tissues for this chapter.  
  
Chapter Seven: Bad Tidings and Preparations  
  
One month passed as they stayed in the woods of Lothlorien. Finally, they decided to return to Rivendell. On the morning before they left, Kevaline's uncles Rumil and Orophin took her aside from the rest of the group. They said their goodbyes and gave her gifts. Rumil's gift was a beautiful quiver full of beautiful arrows. Orophin's gift was his Elvin blade.  
  
Both told her that if she needed anyone to comfort her, to travel back to them. She then gave both hugs and turned to her father. He smiled at her and gave her a beautiful necklace that he said was from her mother. She took it graciously and wished her father a goodbye, giving him a hard hug before turning back to Clitus.  
  
As they rode out, Kevaline could hear her father, "Send me letters to tell me of how you are doing!"  
  
Out on the road, Kevaline looked at the necklace that her father had said was from her mother. It was a golden chain with a pendent the shape of a wolf running by the hooves of a stallion. The pendent was silver with golden trim. Kevaline smiled, the pendent reminded her of Kirin and Clitus.  
  
Elladan rode up beside her, "Kevaline, this is going to be a long two weeks. . ."  
  
Kevaline looked down at Kirin, "Well, then it will be, but at least I still have my friends to journey with." Kirin barked up at her in a playful tone.  
  
Andrew chuckled from his spot on the back of his brown stallion, "I guess you are right."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "The longer we ride during the days, the less the trip will be."  
  
Kevaline went into her thoughts, thinking about Estel and Adam. She looked up into the sky, watching the clouds move by slowly. She then thought about her family that resided in the wood of Lothlorien. Finally her thoughts roamed to Elrohir and her future.  
  
"Kevaline!"  
  
Kevaline jumped at the sound of her name. She blinked, looking at what was in front of her. Clitus had stopped and was shifting nervously. "Kevaline, are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline turned her head to see Elladan and Elrohir staring at her. She smiled, "Yes, I was just thinking."  
  
The trip of two weeks went by and all four of them let out a sigh of relief as they entered Rivendell lands. Clitus picked up his pace and jumped to the lead. Kevaline laughed as he did this and smiled. Alaquis caught up with him quickly, and Elrohir winked at her. Both horses didn't slow down until they reached the stables. Elrond was waiting for them, smiling.  
  
Kevaline dismounted Clitus, sparing no time as she ran over to him, laughing. She hugged him quickly and then spun on her heel to look at Elrohir, "I'm glad to be back!"  
  
"I'm glad to have you back," Elrond nodded, "I have heard about what happened. I am glad at your choice."  
  
"Have you had any news from Estel and Adam?" Kevaline asked, her mind whirling.  
  
Elrond's smiling face disappeared to show one of sorrow, "Come inside, Kevaline, I have something to tell you, alone."  
  
When up in Elrond's study, Kevaline questioned him, "What is wrong? What happened?"  
  
Elrond turned his back to her, "Kevaline, you might want to sit down for this. . ."  
  
Kevaline immediately obeyed, "Yes, please tell me!"  
  
Elrond turned back to her, sighing as he saw her lean forward in her chair, "Kevaline, I just got news from King Thranduil. . ." He paused took a deep breath, "Kevaline, I am so sorry to tell you this. . ."  
  
"Elrond!" Kevaline stated desperately. Her calm features gone, she was afraid as he could tell, "Tell me what happened!"  
  
"On entering Mirkwood, Estel and Adam were attacked by orcs. They overwhelmed the two. The two fought bravely, but an orc caught Estel by surprise. Adam saw this and jumped in front of him to save Estel. The orc hurt Adam badly, and by the time the elves made it, the orcs had retreated. Adam had lost a lot of blood, and they rushed him to the palace in hopes of saving him. . ." Elrond stated.  
  
Kevaline let tears run down her face unchecked, "How is he?"  
  
Elrond put his hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "He passed on." Elrond sighed, "He told Estel before he died that he wanted you to know that he loved you deeply and that he will always be there to watch over you. He also told Estel to tell you that you shouldn't worry about him or shed tears for him. That you have to live on and keep Elrohir happy. . ."  
  
Kevaline put her head in her hands, "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let him go!" She stood up, "Excuse me Elrond, if Elrohir asks where I am, tell him I don't wish to talk to anyone right at the moment!" She then ran out, crying.  
  
Elrond looked at the door, hating himself for having to tell her what would make her sad. He was still standing there when Elrohir walked into the room, "Father, what did you tell Kevaline? She won't let me in her room."  
  
Elrond sat down in one of his chairs, "Adam has died. I just got the news. I was supposed to tell Kevaline alone."  
  
Elrohir lowered his head, "Kevaline was right, her bad feeling came true."  
  
Andrew walked up to Kevaline's door, "Kevaline, are you there?" He heard her crying, "Kevaline, what is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline answered the door, tears streaming down her face, "Andrew. . ."  
  
Andrew grabbed her in a huge hug, "Shh, what is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline cried into his chest, "Andrew, it's Adam!"  
  
"What about him?" Andrew asked, rubbing Kevaline's back, trying to soothe her.  
  
"El-Elrond told m-me that he h-has died!" Kevaline sobbed, "He got word from Mirkwood." Andrew stopped rubbing her back, and Kevaline looked up at him, "Andrew, I am sorry. I'm sorry your foster brother died. If I could have saved him I would have. I knew I shouldn't have let him go. I knew something was going to happen to him. . ."  
  
Andrew pushed her away from him, "You knew something was going to happen and you didn't stop him from going?"  
  
Kevaline sniffed, "I am sorry. I didn't think this would happen. . ."  
  
Andrew turned from her, "I don't want to talk to you right now! Because of you my brother is dead! I never want to see your face again!" He then stormed away from her room and down the hall.  
  
Kevaline continued to stare down the hall after him, still crying, "He is right, it is my fault! If I would have stopped him from going, he would be here yelling at me for crying over him!" She punched the wall, "It is all my fault that one of my best friends is dead!!"  
  
She didn't notice someone pulling her into a hug. The person ran their fingers through her hair, "Shh, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen."  
  
Kevaline cried into Elrohir's chest as he ushered her back into her room. He continued to run his fingers through her hair in hopes of getting her to fall asleep. Kevaline pulled away from him, her tears accenting her eyes, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
"Kevaline, it wasn't your fault. . ." Elrohir started.  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "No, it was! I am the one that let him go! I am the one that didn't stop him!"  
  
Elrohir shook her lightly, "Kevaline, get a hold of yourself! Listen to what you are saying! He would have gone even if you had tried to stop him!"  
  
"I will always think it was my fault, all because he was one of my best friends! He was like a brother to me!" Kevaline blinked, trying to clear her eyes of the tears.  
  
Elrohir patted her back, "Kevaline, people die, it is a fact of life." He wiped away her tears and then kissed her where they used to be, "If he would have died from old age, would you still be like this? You will outlive your friends now that you are an elf."  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, thinking about what he had just said, "Elrohir, you are right." She opened her eyes again, "But now Andrew hates me!"  
  
"Let him hate you, he will come to his senses soon," Elrohir sighed, grabbing Kevaline in a strong embrace. He kissed her forehead, "Lets go get some lunch. You might feel better after you eat something."  
  
Kevaline didn't eat her lunch or look up from her plate. Glorfindel watched her, trying to figure out what could be wrong. He noticed that Andrew wasn't present, "Elrond, what is wrong with Kevaline?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "I had to tell her about Adam. She didn't take it very well."  
  
Glorfindel turned to Kevaline, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline finally looked up and looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Would you like to spar against me after lunch?" Glorfindel asked Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline shot up in her seat, "What?" Glorfindel chuckled, and she couldn't help but smile, "Well, I would love to! It would get my mind off of Adam's. . ." She stopped.  
  
Elrohir put a hand on her shoulder, leaned over, and kissed her. When he ended, he watched as she smiled, "Kevaline, try and forget about it. You must live on."  
  
Elrond smiled, "When are you two going to announce that you are going to get married?"  
  
Kevaline smirked, "Well, I guess now would be a good time, but I don't want to say it, I am going with Glorfindel. You can announce it for us."  
  
Elrond nodded as Kevaline stood up, "As you wish. . ." He stood as well, holding his hands up to signal for everyone to get quiet, "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Elrond. He smiled, "Today will start the preparations for a joyous event!" He turned to Elrohir and Kevaline, "I have been told that my son Elrohir and Kevaline wish to get married!"  
  
Everyone started talking, whispering amongst themselves. Kevaline blushed and nodded to Glorfindel, "I am ready to go!" She then nodded to Elrohir, "Do you wish to come watch us. . ." She smiled, "My love?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world! You have improved since your battle with Elladan." He followed the two out of the room.  
  
When they made it to the practice courts, they found Andrew standing there, glaring at Kevaline. He pointed at her, "Kevaline, you and me! One on one!"  
  
Kevaline sighed, "Andrew, I will do what you wish. . ."  
  
"I'm not talking about just a regular fight, I'm talking about a fight till the very end!" Andrew yelled.  
  
Kevaline took a step back, "Andrew, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"You killed my brother!" Andrew yelled, "You could have stopped him! You could have saved him!"  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, "Andrew, it wasn't my fault. . ." Elrohir took a step forward to stop Andrew, but Kevaline grabbed his arm, "No, let him be, let him think what he wants." She looked into Andrew's eyes, "I will fight you. If I loose, you can kill me. I just hope your brother isn't watching us." She then turned to Glorfindel, "I'll fight you next. . ."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, that will be fine." He then turned to Elrohir, talking in elvish, 'Go get your father. I have a feeling we will need his skills after this battle is done.' He paused as he looked at Kevaline's saddened face, 'She doesn't look like she will fight back. Your father is the only one that will be able to stop Andrew from killing Kevaline.'  
  
Elrohir ran off, yelling over his shoulder in elvish, 'Don't let him kill her or I will kill him as quickly as I find out!'  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, "Lets get this started. . ." She looked up just as Andrew came rushing at her, his fist raised high. She didn't flinch as he punched her squarely in the face.  
  
Andrew clenched his fist, noticing that Kevaline wasn't fighting back, "What is the matter Kev?" He punched her again, "Why won't you fight back?"  
  
"I want to repent for what I have done, Andrew. . ." Kevaline stated, locking her hands behind her back, "Hit me with all you've got!"  
  
Andrew growled and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards. He glared at Kevaline, "Kevaline, Adam loved you! He trusted you to tell him if anything was wrong! You betrayed him by not telling him anything!"  
  
Kevaline started crying, knowing that what he was saying was true, "Andrew, if I could go back, I would!"  
  
Elrohir ran through the hallways, trying to find his father. He ran into Elladan, and stopped. Elladan could see that his brother was breathing heavily, "Elrohir, what is wrong?"  
  
Elrohir spared no time, "Andrew has started a fight against Kevaline to the death, and Kevaline isn't fighting back! We need to find father!"  
  
Elladan gasped, "Father is in one of the council rooms. . ." He started running with his brother down the hall to the room, "We must hurry then!"  
  
Elrohir slammed open the door to the council room, "Father!" Elrond and everyone else in there turned to him, "Father! Kevaline needs your help!"  
  
"Calm down Elrohir, what is wrong?" Elrond asked, standing up.  
  
"Andrew has started a fight to the death with Kevaline, and she isn't fighting back!" Elrohir stated. Elrond quickly ran to his son's side. Elrohir took a deep breath, "Follow me!"  
  
Kevaline fell to her knees, crying, "Andrew, I admit it was my fault, I admit that I should have stopped him. . ."  
  
"Then why didn't you?!" Andrew yelled, kicking her in her side.  
  
Kevaline let her body fall to the ground, not trying to get up, "I thought that he would survive! I thought that he would defy what my heart was telling me!"  
  
Glorfindel started to run to her side, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "No Glorfindel, let him do what he wishes. If it will get rid of his pain, then let him kill me. I have to repent for what I have done! I have caused the death of a close friend. . ."  
  
Andrew kicked her head, causing her to cry out in pain. He smirked, "How does it feel? I bet this is what Adam felt like! I want you to know how Adam felt!"  
  
Kevaline rolled onto her back so she could stare up at the sky before she died, "Trust me Andrew, I felt everyone of his pains. When Elrond told me, I felt every agonizing wound that he had, every little scratch, every little bruise. . . I felt what Adam had felt like before he died." She closed her eyes, "Just finish me off! Just kill me! I don't deserve to live after what I have done!"  
  
Andrew shook his head, "No, I want you to die slowly, just like Adam! I want you to feel pain that you couldn't even imagine!" He stepped on her stomach and pressed his foot down.  
  
Kevaline felt the air leave her lungs and saw black dots start to form in her vision. She grabbed Andrew's foot, trying to pull it off of her. He punched her face hard and pressed his foot down even harder.  
  
Glorfindel watched as Kevaline coughed up blood. He had to stop this. He didn't care what Kevaline told him. He took a step forward, but stopped as Kevaline's eyes locked with his. He froze in his place, not able to move.  
  
Just as Kevaline couldn't take any more, she heard the doors crash open and saw Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir rush in. Elrond froze at the sight, and Elladan clenched his fists. "Kevaline!" Elrohir yelled, running forward.  
  
"No, don't. . ." Kevaline coughed up more blood. She looked up into Andrew's green eyes, seeing the hate in them. She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. With the last of her breath that she had, she sobbed to him, "Andrew, I hope you can learn to forgive me for what I have done after I am gone. . ." With that she let herself fall unconscious.  
  
Elladan ran over to Andrew and pulled him off of Kevaline. Elrond ran to Kevaline's body, checking to see if she was still alive. Elrohir ran to his father's side, "Is she. . ."  
  
"She is still alive," Elrond sighed, "But she is in critical condition. We have to get he back to her room."  
  
Elrohir picked her up and ran to her room, Elrond alongside him. Elladan glared at Andrew, "What were you thinking?"  
  
Andrew pulled at his grip, "She killed my brother!"  
  
Elladan let him go, "She didn't kill him, orcs are what killed him. From what my father has told me of the full story, Adam's horse tried to take the blow for Adam, but got there too slow." He looked into Andrew's eyes, "Kevaline is the only one who could tell the horse to do that. Never before has a horse tried that! She actually tried to save him! From a letter Estel sent me, I was told that wolves attacked the orcs to send them fleeing. You remember when Kevaline was looking up into the sky, she was calling the animals to keep the two safe!"  
  
Andrew fell to his knees, "What have I done?" He put his head in his hands, "I've lost my brother, and I could loose my sister."  
  
Glorfindel watched Andrew intently, "She knew of your sadness, feeling it herself. She wanted to die as well. She felt that that would make up for what she thought she had done."  
  
Elrond looked at Kevaline on her bed, "She is in bad shape. . ." He looked at Elrohir, "Why wouldn't she fight back?"  
  
Elrohir lowered his head, "She felt it was her fault for Adam's death." He wiped the hair out of Kevaline's face, "I don't see why she thinks it was her fault. . ."  
  
"She was close to Adam. He was like a brother to her, just like Elladan to you. If Elladan got injured, I know you would blame it on yourself." Elrond stated, starting to heal Kevaline, "She then had to face Andrew about it."  
  
Glorfindel walked to Kevaline's room three hours later. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. Elrohir opened the door, his face looking tired. "How is she?" Glorfindel asked, walking into the room.  
  
"She will be fine, she just needs rest," Elrond sighed, looking tired as well, "Andrew hurt her pretty bad."  
  
"She has a strong will, I can tell you that." Glorfindel replied. He nodded to Elrohir, "Your brother wanted to know if she was going to be alright."  
  
Elrohir let a sigh escape his lips, "Hopefully by tomorrow morning she should be well enough to walk around." He looked at the form of Kevaline sleeping in her bed, "She is not at ease, you can tell by her fair face. It does not show her beauty."  
  
"It seems everything is being stripped from her now that she has come to us." Glorfindel stated, "Her mother died from orcs, her best friend has died, and her other friend has tried to kill her."  
  
"Yes, yet hope still remains for her. She has found her father, and has learned she has more than that for family. I have been told by Elladan that she spent a lot of your time in Lorien with Rumil and Orophin." Elrond smiled at Kevaline.  
  
"That is true. She actually went hunting with them two times during our stay. She surprised the elves that went along with them. She didn't like the fact that she was the one that got the most meat on the hunt, and when everyone tried to congratulate her she said it was all thanks to Rumil and Orophin." Elrohir smiled lightly at Kevaline's form laying on the bed. As she moaned and turned in her bed, Elrohir jumped to her side, "Is she alright?"  
  
Elrond watched his son with interest, "She is alright, she is still sleeping, not feeling any pain. Do not worry about her." He then chuckled as he thought of something, "This is the third time I have had to heal her. . ." He looked at Elrohir, "Are we going to make this mandatory?"  
  
Elrohir picked up on the fact, chuckling himself, "That is up to her. She is the one that decides to do this stuff."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "Well, when she is better, maybe she will still want to spar against me. . ."  
  
"She will not let you go until you do." Elrohir stated, sitting down in the chair beside Kevaline's bed, "Tonight is going to be a long one." He turned to his father, "Could you please send a message to Haldir to tell him of what happened? He has the right to know what happened since he is her father."  
  
Elrond nodded, turning to leave, "I will, Elrohir." Then both him and Glorfindel left the room, leaving Elrohir with Kevaline.  
  
"Elrohir. . ." Elrohir turned to the bed, "Is it safe? Are they gone?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "They are gone Kevaline, but father has given me strict orders."  
  
Kevaline sighed as she closed her eyes, "Thank you for telling your father to send a message to mine."  
  
"No, no thank you is needed. I know Haldir would want to know of such a thing. And I think father will tell him that we have told everyone about the marriage. Your father will probably want to come to it, along with him will come his brothers." Elrohir smiled. He then nodded, "Now that that has been gone over, it is time for you to get some rest."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "No, I'm not getting rest, I have to go see Andrew. I need to apologize to him about earlier."  
  
Elrohir glared at her, "Fine, you leave me no choice. . ." He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling to himself as Kevaline's arguments died down. She soon fell asleep, and Elrohir kissed her forehead, "I'll let you get out of bed in the morning." He then stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
In the morning, Andrew opened Kevaline's door to be hit with a pillow in the face. He yelled, "What hit me?"  
  
Kevaline giggled from her spot in her bed, "There is my revenge! I have gotten you back!"  
  
Andrew shook his head, clearing it of the blurriness, "Kevaline, I. . ." He saw her in her bed, her face bruised. He lowered his head. When he spoke, Kevaline could hear the sadness in his voice, "Kevaline, I am sorry for what I did yesterday. I don't know what overcame me. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled, throwing another pillow at him, causing him to look at her, "Andrew, you were in pain, you don't need to say your sorry. . ."  
  
Andrew argued with her, "But Kevaline, I almost killed you!" He lowered his voice, feeling ashamed, "I would have also if Elladan hadn't have pulled me off you."  
  
Kevaline brushed it aside, "The fact is that you didn't, and I am still alive." She struggled to sit up, her whole body screaming at her in pain, "You were angry about loosing Adam. Like I said yesterday, I am sorry."  
  
Andrew took a step towards her bed, and he could tell by the way she froze that she was afraid of him. He stopped, "Kevaline, I am sorry. I wish I had stopped myself. I was stupid."  
  
When Kevaline spoke, it was shaky, "It is alright, Andrew, you weren't in control." He nodded and then turned to walk out of her room. She sighed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
She grabbed two more pillows as she heard two sets of footfalls coming to her door. As the door opened, she threw both of them at the unsuspecting two. Elrohir caught his, but Elrond didn't catch his. It hit him in the face, and he smiled as Kevaline giggled, "Well it seems you feel better. . ."  
  
Kevaline stopped her giggling, "Well, I'm a little worse for ware, but I'll survive. I must thank you for once again saving my life."  
  
Elrohir stared into Kevaline's eyes, "We saw Andrew come out of your room, are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline froze at Andrew's name, "He scares me. He has never acted that way. He came to apologize, but I was afraid when he took a step towards the bed."  
  
Elrond nodded, "That would be understandable, he tried to kill you. You have a right to be afraid of him."  
  
Elrohir walked over to the bedside, "Are you well enough to get out of bed?"  
  
Kevaline ignored her body's protest, "Of course!" She swung her feet over the side of the bed and closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her. She shook her head and placed her feet on the floor, grabbing Elrohir's arm for support as she stood.  
  
Elrond watched her, noticing as she kept pushing her pain away, ignoring it, "Kevaline. . ." She turned to him, and he continued, "You are lying. Your body is in pain. . ."  
  
Kevaline whined, "Please Elrond, don't put me back in bed. I'm sure if I walk around some that I'll be ok." She gave him a puppy-dog face, causing him to smile.  
  
"Fine, I will allow you out of your bed." Elrond smiled, nodding to Elrohir, "Make sure she makes it to breakfast." He then turned, his face turning to one of sadness. As he walked out, he shot back over his shoulder in elvish, 'Elrohir, make sure the ladies do not make fun of her because of her bruised face.'  
  
'Don't worry father, I will.' Elrohir yelled back as Elrond disappeared. He nodded to Kevaline, "Well now, I think it is time we took you to breakfast."  
  
On entering the dinning room, Kevaline heard giggling from the ladies. She lowered her head, knowing what her face looked like. She sat down in her seat, picking up her fork and twirling it in her hands. Elladan's voice sang clearly through the talk, "Kevaline!"  
  
She turned her head to him, smiling as she saw his caring face, "Yes?"  
  
"I am glad to see you well. You scared us all yesterday!" Elladan smiled at her.  
  
"Don't I always?" Kevaline asked, causing him to chuckle, "It is becoming a habit of mine to worry you." She stuck her tongue out, "You just wait!"  
  
"Yes, I will. You seem to get stronger every time you go up against an opponent!" Elladan chuckled.  
  
Kevaline waved her hand in front of her, "You're just imagining things!"  
  
"Oh, are we?" Elrohir joined in on the conversation, "I think not!" He smiled at her, "Kevaline, you have become stronger."  
  
"But I am weak now," Kevaline argued, "Look at me! No one wants to look me in the face!"  
  
"Kevaline, that is not true!" Elrohir stated, slamming his fist down on the table. He stared at her face, "I can look at you! You are still beautiful!"  
  
Kevaline felt Elrohir grab her hand, and she squeezed it in return, "I guess you are right." She sighed, "I am tired, my body aches. . . May I please go to my room to lie down?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "What has changed that you ask to be dismissed?"  
  
Kevaline giggled, "Not much, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Elrohir stood up, and helped her stand.  
  
Elrond could tell by the way she winced at every step she took that she was in great pain. He turned to Andrew's chair to see him not looking up from his food. Elrond nodded to Elladan and stated in elvish, 'How is Andrew doing?'  
  
'He feels horrible. He wishes he could take everything back. He now feels that Kevaline is afraid to be around him. . .' Elladan started.  
  
'His feeling is correct, she is afraid to be anywhere near him. I don't blame her because of what happened.' Elrond sighed.  
  
'But he didn't mean to do it father. . .' Elladan defended Andrew.  
  
'How would you feel if Elrohir tried to kill you?' Elrond asked. When he saw Elladan's pale face, he continued, 'Just as I thought. Kevaline feels the same way. Andrew was like a brother to her, and her tried to kill her. She has every right to be afraid of him.'  
  
Elladan bowed his head, "May I be excused father?" Elrond nodded and watched as his son took Andrew and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Elladan pulled Andrew with him, "Andrew, what is wrong?"  
  
"Kevaline is afraid of me. She will never trust me again." Andrew sighed, looking down at his feet.  
  
"She trusts you, she is just not comfortable around you." Elladan reassured his new friend.  
  
Andrew sighed, "I hope you are right."  
  
Kevaline laid back in her bed, hissing as another wave of pain overtook her again. Elrohir ran to her side, "Kevaline!"  
  
Kevaline shook a hand, "No, I am alright. . ." She looked at her love, "Elrohir, your father wouldn't happen to have anything to dull pain would he?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Yes, he does." He turned to the door, "I'll be back soon with the medicine."  
  
Kevaline watched as he ran out of the room, only to come back minutes later with a cup of steaming tea. When he handed it to her, she looked at it, not sure, "It's not poisonous, is it?"  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "No, now drink it. It will dull your pain to a tolerable level." Kevaline took a sip of it and almost spit it out. Elrohir couldn't help but laugh, "Did I forget to mention that it tastes horrible?"  
  
"It would have been nice to know!" Kevaline chocked on it.  
  
"You get used to it after a while," Elrohir shrugged, "I've had to take that tons of times when I've been in pain."  
  
Kevaline handed it back to Elrohir, "Thank you, I can already feel it helping me." She laid down in her bed, "I think I'm going to get some rest now. If you need me, you know where to find me."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "Yes, I know where to find you." He kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, my love." He then walked out of the room, smiling as he heard Kevaline's breathing even out. He closed the door, chuckling to himself.  
  
Elrond found his son chuckling, "How is Kevaline?"  
  
"Sleeping from your medicinal tea," Elrohir chuckled, "She asked for something to ease her pain and she wanted to sleep, I just helped on both."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Very good Elrohir, I was just going to give her some of that." He started to walk to his study, "When do you propose to have the wedding?"  
  
Elrohir walked beside his father, "After Estel gets back. Kevaline wants him to be here for it."  
  
"Estel returns in two months' time," Elrond smiled as he walked into his study, "Supposedly Prince Legolas is returning with him. . ."  
  
"Why?" Elrohir asked, trying to hide his excitement.  
  
"In Thranduil's letter he said that Legolas wishes to give his apologies personally to Kevaline. I was also told that Adam told Legolas something that no one else heard. He is supposed to tell Kevaline it personally." Elrond sighed, sitting down at his desk.  
  
"You know that as soon as Kevaline is well again, she will want to go on border patrols and guard duty. . ." Elrohir started.  
  
Elrond sighed once again, opening a book on his desk, "Yes, I know. And I suppose she will want to take a full turn of border patrol."  
  
Elrohir smirked, "Yes, she will." He then thought about something, "Father, I think we are going to have our hands full with trying to get her to wear a dress for the wedding. . ."  
  
Elrond moaned, "Yes, that worries me as well!" He looked up at his son, "How long do you think she will be like this? In your opinion."  
  
"Well, she will probably be back to her old self by tomorrow," Elrohir chuckled.  
  
Elrond let out a moan, "I guess I'll have to put your troop on the next border patrol." He nodded, "Your full troop, not just your four that you trust with your lives. Orcs have been attacking more recently."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes father, I understand." He pulled a book from its resting place and opened it up, "Lets hope that Kevaline is up soon. . ."  
  
"Which brings me to my next thought," Elrond smiled, "She is going to start learning elvish. She will have to learn the language if she is going to live with us. . ."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Let's hope she isn't hard on her tutors." His face brightened, "I will teach her the warrior ways of an elf."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Very well, I don't think anyone would want to go up against her when she got angry when she can't creep up on someone." He sighed, "The next border patrol is over next week. . . That gives Kevaline a full week of lessons."  
  
Kevaline awoke in the morning to the sun. She smiled to herself as she sat up, feeling no pain. Her hearing was getting better for she heard voices out in the hall coming towards her door. She grabbed two pillows, thought for a second, and then put the pillows back. She stood up, walked over to the door, and stood behind the door as the voices ceased at her door. She kept quiet as the door opened and the two elves walked into her room. They looked around for her, and finally heard her giggling behind the door. They closed the door, and one grabbed Kevaline and started tickling her while the other chuckled.  
  
Kevaline noticed who the two were. It was the twins, they were the ones that were to escort her to the dinning room. She pulled at Elrohir's grip, laughing, "Please! Let me go!"  
  
Elladan stopped his chuckling, "You look better this morning, Kevaline, you don't have your bruises."  
  
Kevaline squirmed in Elrohir's grip, finally succeeding in freeing herself only to kiss Elrohir. She ended the kiss, "Elrohir, what is on the agenda for today?"  
  
Elladan smirked wickedly at Kevaline, "You start lessons to learn elvish after breakfast."  
  
Kevaline blinked, not knowing what to say. She finally found her voice, "Lessons?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, and after those lessons, you will come with me. I have to teach you about keeping quiet while you sneak up on someone. You are so loud when you walk that we could shoot you in the dark."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Great! Now you won't be able to talk in elvish about me!" She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a tunic and a pair of leggings. She turned her hard gaze on them, "Turn around so I can change!" They did as they were told and Kevaline quickly dressed. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark green tunic and brown leggings. She laughed at Elrohir and Elladan's attempts to turn around and see her, "You can turn around now."  
  
Elladan grabbed her left arm, and Elrohir grabbed her right arm. Both pulled her out of the room and down to the dinning room. She laughed as she entered the dinning room and saw the scene before her. Elrond was laughing in his chair, Andrew was smiling the biggest smile he has ever smiled, and Kirwine was crying on the floor, holding her nose.  
  
Andrew smiled at Kevaline, "She was making fun of you, I couldn't have that! She is as bad as Laken is!"  
  
Kevaline was ushered over to Elrond's right, and Elrohir sat down beside her. Elladan sat on the other side of him with Andrew sitting beside him. Elrond nodded his head to Kevaline, "Am I right when I ask that you have already been filled in on your new lessons?" Kevaline nodded, "Yes, and I would love to know who my tutor will be."  
  
After breakfast, Kevaline was ushered to the library by Elrond. He smiled at her and left her with her new tutor. His name was Erecuoli. They started the learning, and after an hour, Kevaline got bored and watched out the window.  
  
"Kevaline!"  
  
Kevaline turned her attention back to Erecuoli, "What?"  
  
He sighed, "Kevaline, you have to pay attention if you want to learn elvish." She sighed but nodded, and Erecuoli started again. He found that if he wanted to keep her attention, all he had to do was start to speak elvish, and Kevaline would turn her attention back to him.  
  
By the time Elrohir came to take her from Erecuoli, Kevaline was starting to get the hang of the basics. Elrohir laughed as he ushered her out into the woods, "Well, now. . . This is where we put you to the test."  
  
He laid against a tree, putting his hands behind his head. Kevaline put her hands on her hips, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Go off into the woods and try to sneak up on me." Elrohir shrugged. Kevaline rolled her eyes and did as she was told, walking into the woods.  
  
She waited for about a half an hour before moving around, being as quiet as she could. She gently placed her foot down as she peeked through the bushes into the clearing. She smiled as she saw Elrohir had his eyes closed, either acting like he was asleep or he really was. She backtracked into the woods so she could surprise him from behind. As she came to a spot behind the tree Elrohir was laying at, Kevaline quieted her breathing even more. She quickly walked up behind the tree, getting ready to grab Elrohir and tickle him for what he did that morning to her.  
  
She sidestepped to grab him, and almost gasped. Elrohir was staring right at her, smiling, "You were too loud when you came out of the woods to sneak up on my tree." He grabbed her and started tickling her, "Learn from your mistakes!" He let her go, "Now try again!" He laid back down again, closing his eyes once again.  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, resisting the urge to pinch him right there. She shook her head and walked back into the woods. Figuring that she should try something new, she smiled to herself. She picked up a two rocks and quietly walked over to the clearing. She threw one of the rocks, hearing it bounce off another rock. Elrohir quickly opened his eyes, looking around. She quietly walked to the other end of the clearing by going around in the woods. She then threw the other rock and quickly ran behind Elrohir's tree. She then quietly but stealthily climbed the tree, not making a sound. Elrohir looked around the clearing yet again, trying to find the source of the sound.  
  
He shook his head and laid back against the tree. He closed his eyes, listening once again for any sign of Kevaline in the woods. He opened his eyes as he heard a rustle of leaves. Kevaline swore to herself as Elrohir rolled out of the way just in time to have Kevaline slam to the ground.  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "You almost had me there!" He heard Kevaline swear, "Kevaline, that isn't very appropriate!"  
  
After two more hours of trying to catch Elrohir, Kevaline still couldn't sneak up on him. Elrohir stated that she was getting better and that with practice she would soon be able to sneak up on him.  
  
Both walked up to the dinning room for lunch. Kevaline smiled and pushed Elrohir, causing him to stumble. He turned to push her back, but she had disappeared. He looked all around him, trying to find her, finally becoming frantic. As he ran under a tree, Kevaline grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up into the tree with her.  
  
Kevaline giggled, "I got you!"  
  
"But how did you. . ." Elrohir started, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"How did I get up in this tree so quickly?" Kevaline asked, smiling as he nodded, "Simple, when you stumbled I ran! I then jumped up into the tree!" She smiled wickedly at him, "You should have seen your face when you couldn't find me!" Kevaline froze as she heard the howl of wolves. She looked into Elrohir's eyes, "That was Cleo!"  
  
Elrohir jumped out of the tree with Kevaline, "What is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline grabbed his arm, "Go get Elladan and Andrew! Then tell your father that Orcs attack the southern border! Your father should then send yours and Elladan's troops to the border! We'll ride ahead!" She pushed him into motion, "I'll get the horses ready! GO!"  
  
Elrohir spared no time in running to do what he was told. Kevaline stared at his retreating form for a moment before running to the stables. As she slammed open the doors, she yelled, "Get Clitus, Alaquis, Kirkelan, and Tulok ready for fast riding!" She then ran to the door and waited for Elrohir.  
  
Two minutes later, Elrohir showed up with Elladan and Andrew. He ran to her and handed her her bow, quiver full of arrows that she got from Rumil, the Elvin knife that Orophin gave her, and her sword. She took them with a nod and ran back into the stables to take the reigns of Clitus, "You know, you will have to teach me how to ride without a bridle!"  
  
Everyone else grabbed their own reigns, and they all quickly mounted. Elrohir glanced at her, "We only ride with nothing when we are just riding for joy."  
  
Kevaline urged Clitus to gallop at his top speed to reach the southern border. Elladan looked at her as they started out, "Why such the urgency?"  
  
"I'll have you know that Kirin's pack is helping the elves at the border! I want to hurry so that none of them are hurt!" Kevaline stated desperately. She paused for a moment, "Wait! It was Cleo's howl that I heard! Why wasn't it Kirin?" She looked up at the sky, trying to talk to the wolves.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she got an answer from them. Andrew looked at Elladan who looked at Elrohir. Elrohir reached a hand out to Kevaline, "Well?"  
  
Kevaline held her tears from falling down her face, "Kirin is. . ." She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall down her face, "He is dead!" Finally she couldn't stop the tears, "He took on a horde of orcs, saving three elves from death. . .He fought bravely, but they soon overcame the fact that a wolf would do that and all at once ganged up on him. He was wounded but still fought. Finally an orc. . ."  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked, grabbing her shoulder, "What happened then?"  
  
"Finally an orc took advantage of his wound and sliced off Kirin's head. . ." Kevaline stated numbly. She paused, listening intently for something. When Andrew opened his mouth to speak, she held her hand up, "Do you hear that?"  
  
Elrohir and Elladan listened intently also, trying to hear. What they heard was whimpering from what sounded like a wolf cub and yelling of orcs. Elrohir glanced at Kevaline, "It's Yami!"  
  
"We are close to the border, why does it not surprise me?" Kevaline asked, unsheathing her sword. "Get ready, here they come!"  
  
Five minutes later Yami and the orcs broke through the brush. Kevaline counted ten orcs. She smiled, easy prey. She urged Clitus forward so that he charged into the orcs, causing them all to back away from the tiny wolf cub that was under Clitus. Kevaline swung her sword, chopping the head off an orc and causing another to drop its sword. Then Andrew urged Tulok towards Kevaline, slicing the head off of two orcs in a row. Elrohir and Elladan soon joined as well. With all of them fighting together, they killed all the orcs that had come into the clearing.  
  
Kevaline quickly dismounted and squatted down so she could see Yami. She stroked his back, "It's alright Yami, I am here. . ." The wolf cub looked up to see Kevaline. He jumped on her, licking her face. Kevaline laughed, "Lets go help your pack and the elves!" She picked him up and mounted Clitus.  
  
On reaching the border patrol, Kevaline gasped. Orc bodies were mingled with that of wolves and elves. Yami scrambled in Kevaline grip, trying to get free. She let him go and watched as he ran to a wolf's body. Kevaline shook her head, not wanting to believe any of it. Elrohir dismounted and walked over to the wolf's body. He recoiled from it as he recognized it. Yami whimpered and nudged the wolf's head, trying to get it to move. Elrohir picked up the wolf cub, holding it strong as it struggled to get back to the body, "Yami, she is dead. . ." He listened as Yami howled a howl of sorrow.  
  
Kevaline dismounted, looking for any wolf survivors. She counted the bodies, "They are all dead except for Yami!" She cried, not believing this was happening, "No, it can't be!"  
  
"My lady. . ." Kevaline turned as she heard the voice. She saw a group of elves, half of them injured. The front elf bowed his head, "I am sorry my lady. . . They fought bravely to save us. We owe our lives to them."  
  
Kevaline sank to her knees, "This can't be happening!" She looked over at Cleo's dead body, seeing it was right beside Kirin's, "Two of the animals closest to my heart have died. . ." She grabbed at her chest, feeling a throb of pain, "I didn't ask them to help!"  
  
Elrohir handed Yami to her, "They felt that they had to. They felt that if they didn't help, that you might be hurt." He watched as Kevaline took Yami and buried her face in his fur. Yami whimpered and licked her ear.  
  
Andrew lowered his head, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline took her face out of Yami's fur to look into his emerald eyes. She wiped away her tears, "Yami is still alive. . ." She then looked at the elves, "You fought bravely as well!" She turned to Elrohir, "Your troop along with Elladan's should be here soon, am I right?" Elrohir nodded, and Kevaline sighed, "As soon as they get here, we'll take the elves that were on duty back to the palace. They can be healed while our troops guard the border. We will join them at the beginning of next week. I have to take care of Yami. He is in too much of shock to tell me what happened. Is that alright?"  
  
Elladan nodded, "Yes Kevaline! That is perfect."  
  
Elrohir put his hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline looked at Cleo and Kirin for the last time, "No, but my heart will learn to heal." She then hugged Yami to her chest, "As long as there is something to live for my heart shall heal." She then stood, walking over to Clitus, "I am sorry that you lost some of your men. . ."  
  
The elf shook his head, "No my lady! We only lost four of our men! We are sorry that you lost twenty of your wolves. . ."  
  
Kevaline let a small laugh escape her lips, surprised that she had done it, "My wolves, it sounds weird when someone calls them that. . ." She then thought for a second, "I guess they were my wolves. They were as tame as a pet dog." She turned as she heard horses' hooves. She sighed as familiar faces of elves came through the trees.  
  
Elrohir turned to his troop, "You are to guard the border. We will be back to join you at the beginning of next week." He answered the confused looks he got, "Kevaline needs to heal and I need to talk to father about something."  
  
Elladan nodded, "When my troop gets here, send them to the south east border. Tell them I will meet them at the start of next week down there."  
  
Kevaline hugged Yami to her chest as the group headed to Elrond's study. They were told that they could find him there. Kevaline let her tears fall as the realization of the whole incident fell into place in her heart. She didn't notice when Yami barked playfully as they reached Elrond's study, and were all ushered in by Elrond himself.  
  
Elrond listened to the tale that Elladan, Andrew, and Elrohir told him of what had happened at the border. He waited for Kevaline to yell at the three or add something else, but it never came. He looked over to her to see that she was crying silently and was hugging a wolf cub to her chest. He said her name softly, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
She didn't look up at him, her head just drooped down even more. She sobbed, "It was all my fault! Not a single one of the adults lived!" She hugged the wolf cub harder, "Only Yami survived! I was there for him, but not his mother or father!" She paid no heed as the wolf cub Yami wriggled out of her hold, thumping to the floor and starting to investigate the study, "Kirin, Cleo. . . And all the other wolves! All dead because they rushed to help the elves! All because I had softened their hearts into thinking that they should help me and the elves!" She then looked up at Elrond, her eyes full of tears, "I ache Elrond! My heart calls for them. They do not answer the calls! I saw them. . . Kirin's headless form, and Cleo's broken one lying beside her mate! She would not leave her mate's side! After he had died, she did not order the retreat! She fought on, they all did, until the very end!" She shook her head, "Never will Kirin's pack answer the calls of my heart again!"  
  
Elrond looked at Yami, a smile spreading across his face as he saw the cub sit down beside him and whimper. Elrond sat down in his chair and couldn't help but smile larger as Yami came over to his chair and barked. He patted the cub on the head and turned his attention back to Kevaline who was still crying. He sighed, "They saved the lives of many elves, Kevaline, I think we owe a lot to them now. . ." He nodded down to Yami, "Since the cub has nowhere to go, he can stay here with you. I want you to raise him."  
  
Yami barked and ran over to Kevaline. Kevaline couldn't help but smile down at the little cub. He bit her pant leg and pulled on it, trying to get her to pick him up. She stopped her crying, "I may not hear Kirin's pack again, but I will hear Yami for a long while." She turned to Elrond, "Yami is still young, maybe I can teach him to still be a wolf, but not to be dangerous around elves. . ."  
  
"Kevaline, I don't know if that would be possible." Elrond sighed as he watched Yami growl at Andrew as Andrew tousled his hair. His doubts stopped as he watched Yami look up at Kevaline and then lower himself to the ground, whimpering, "Alright Kevaline, you may try." Kevaline smiled, making Elrond feel he did the right thing, ran to Elrond, and hugged him. In a move that surprised everyone, he hugged her back, "Kevaline, you are a special gift to us."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "You all are a special gift to me." She then let Elrond go, "May I ask a favor of you?" Elrond nodded, and she sighed, "May my wolves be buried by the elves that died? I would like to mark their graves, every single one."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, I would like you to tell me all their names. They fought with honor to save us, they deserve to be buried with the dead."  
  
Kevaline sat down in a chair beside Elrond, "I'm tired. . . My heart hurts. . ."  
  
Elrohir put his hands on Kevaline's shoulders, standing behind the chair. He smiled as Yami jumped up into her lap, full of energy. She sighed, looking at the cub. "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, "Elrohir, I think that you should take Yami to my room while I talk to your father." She watched as Elladan steered his brother out of the room with Yami trailing after them, dragging Andrew out with him. She then turned to Elrond, "Elrond, will the pain ever lessen?"  
  
"Kevaline, it will with time. It seems these two were close to you. Your gift will bring you more pain over time, but it will also bring you happiness." Elrond sighed. He shook his head, "It must be hard on you. . ."  
  
"I feel everyone of their pains. I can see what the whole battle was like." Kevaline stated. She answered Elrond's questioning look, "I have access to animals' memories."  
  
"Your power is stronger than what I thought it would be." Elrond smiled.  
  
Elladan looked at his twin, "You are worrying too much, brother, she will be fine."  
  
Elrohir looked at Yami, "I need to worry. No one should have to feel the pain of twenty wolves." He shook his head, "You know, I think I can feel some of that pain as well!"  
  
Andrew put his hand on Elrohir's forehead, "Are you sure you are feeling ok?"  
  
Elrohir pushed Andrew's hand away, "This is ridiculous! I am going to try and take her mind off of this!" He turned around and started to walk back to his father's study, "Take Yami to my room! Then go down to the kitchens and get him some food." He continued down the hall, knocking on the door.  
  
Kevaline and Elrond turned to see him. Kevaline smiled, "Elrohir, have you come for me?"  
  
He smiled right back at her, "Actually, yes I have." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Kevaline, you shouldn't have to bear this alone. I want to bear this pain with you. . ."  
  
"But you already feel some of the pain that I feel, I know that you know about it." Kevaline argued.  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, but I don't want you to have to bear so much. I want to help more with that burden."  
  
"I've already given you some of that burden! So much that it would hurt your heart if I gave you any more!" Kevaline cried looking into his eyes. She saw determination in them, "But Elrohir. . ."  
  
"I don't want your heart to hurt as it does! I want to feel that pain as well as you!" Elrohir stated, not backing down.  
  
Kevaline gave up, knowing it was futile to try any more, he would just ignore her until she did what he wanted, "Fine! But if you start to feel as I did, I am taking the pain back!"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, I understand!"  
  
Kevaline grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight, "I'm now giving some of my pain to you."  
  
Elrohir bit his lip as his heart started to ache. He smiled as Kevaline sighed. He could tell she felt better already. He pushed his pain to the back of his mind, "Do you feel better?" Kevaline looked at him, smiled, and then collapsed in his arms.  
  
Elrond looked at Elrohir, "It pains you, doesn't it?"  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline. She looked relieved in her sleep. He sadly shook his head, "I will deal with it father, just as long as she is not in so much pain. . ."  
  
"You know that she will take the pain back from you later on. She will notice you are not up to your full strength. . ." Elrond stated.  
  
"She will not notice," Elrohir stated. He sighed, sitting down in a chair with Kevaline in his arms, "I am going to have to work even harder to get back to my full strength. It will ultimately make me stronger." He then stood, carrying Kevaline, "I better go check on Elladan and Andrew. They were supposed to put Yami into my room, but I'll bet that they took him down to the kitchens."  
  
Kevaline mumbled in his grip, "Yami. . ."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "I better get Kevaline into bed also." He walked out of the room, smiling as he heard a ruckus going on in the main hall. He whispered into Kevaline's ear, "I hate to do this to you, but you need to wake up. Yami is in need of your help."  
  
Kevaline's eyes whipped open, and she jumped out of Elrohir's grip, "Where is he?" She quieted down as she heard the ruckus going on. She growled and frowned, "Why is it I try to relax for a couple minutes and those two always have to cause trouble?"  
  
"If you mean Elladan and Andrew, then that answer is simple." Elrohir chuckled as he followed Kevaline to the main hallway, "We love to play pranks, it is just how we are. . ."  
  
"You haven't played a trick since. . ." Kevaline stopped her sentence short.  
  
"Since I met you." Elrohir winked at her as Yami howled. They looked at the scene in front of them. Yami was howling as he sat in the middle of the room; Andrew was throwing food to him, laughing as Yami would stop his howling to catch the food in his mouth; Elladan was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard; and everyone there was staring at the three like they were crazy.  
  
The pandemonium stopped as Glorfindel walked into the main hallway and frowned at Yami. Yami stopped his howling, just in time to be hit in the forehead by a chunk of meat that Andrew had thrown at him. At this, Elladan laughed even harder. Andrew fell to the floor, not able to get up. Glorfindel started to walk to the center of the room, but Kevaline ran and beat him there.  
  
As she picked up Yami, Glorfindel's frown got bigger, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Glorfindel, these two were supposed to take Yami to my room!" Kevaline stated desperately. Yami whimpered, wriggling in Kevaline's grip to get free.  
  
Glorfindel smiled as Kevaline shielded Yami from him, "Well it seems that you hold the cub close to your heart."  
  
"His parents were killed in the battle at the southern border." Kevaline stated. She set him down, "Elrond is letting me keep him."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "I guess I can let this one go then."  
  
Yami thudded over to Glorfindel, sniffing at his feet. Andrew laughed, "I guess Yami is not sure about you Glory!"  
  
Glorfindel turned to Andrew, "What have I told you about calling me that!" Yami barked playfully up to him, and Glorfindel picked him up, "So his name is Yami?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Yes, he seems to like you. He doesn't really take to people. He must sense something in you." Se bowed to him, "Well, Glorfindel, I must take Yami to my room. He must get acquainted with it so he knows his way around."  
  
Glorfindel handed Yami over to her, "After you put him in your room, would you care to spar against me? We haven't been able to yet?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, "That would be nice, I could get my mind off of the death of the wolf pack. . ."  
  
"You have to first beat me!" Elladan stated, standing from the ground, "I want you to see that you can beat me, that you have the potential to!" Kevaline started to shake her head, but Elladan held his hand up, "No, don't say anything! I know you can beat me! You have gotten stronger since our last match!"  
  
Kevaline sighed, "You are not going to leave me alone until I beat you, are you?" Elladan shook his head, a smug look on his face. Kevaline held her head high, "Fine! I will! You will regret challenging me!" Yami growled as Kevaline set him down. Kevaline smiled, "Let's go!" She started to walk to the practice yards.  
  
Elladan stretched, nodding to his father who stood watching the two. Elrond sighed, "It seems that you two will continue testing each other's strength."  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, "Well, Elrond, I have to show people how strong I am before I marry Elrohir! I don't want them to think I am some 'lady'! I want to be known as someone who catches the eyes of others!"  
  
Elrond shook his head at her, "Kevaline, I can already tell that this is going to be another time that I will have to heal you. . ."  
  
"Actually, I think that you will have to heal Elladan. I am going to let all my anger go on this one!" Kevaline laughed. She finished her stretching and looked at Elladan, "Are you ready to be looking up at me from the flat of your back?"  
  
Elladan smirked, "Only if you are ready to admit that you were not at fault for Adam's death!" Kevaline froze, and Elladan rolled his eyes, "Kevaline! It wasn't your fault! Orcs are what killed him, not you!"  
  
Kevaline clenched her fist, "Shut up! Let's start this!" She ran at him, her fists clenched tightly.  
  
Elladan jumped to his left, smiling as Kevaline's fist swung through the air. He then felt a hard force slam into his stomach. He stumbled backwards, trying to relax himself. Kevaline was staring at him from where she stood. When she smiled, Elladan could tell that she knew what she would do.  
  
What came next was all in a rush. Elladan didn't have time to react as Kevaline got down on all fours like a wolf. She then lunged at him, screaming. She thudded onto Elladan's chest, causing him to slam into the ground. Her eyes held a fire in them, one that looked unnatural. He pushed her off his chest, rolling to the right. He watched as Kevaline took up her position on all fours again.  
  
Kevaline yelled, "Kelanya tay! Havenia dal!" She lunged at Elladan again, growling.  
  
Elladan's eyes went wide as Kevaline landed on him again, causing the air in his lungs to leave. He desperately tried to get her off him, scared beyond his wits as to what was happening to her. He pulled air into his lungs and then yelled to Kevaline on top of him, "Kev! I give up! You win!"  
  
Kevaline continued to growl from her spot on Elladan's chest, not hearing his words. She whipped her head around as she felt someone pulling her off him. She saw Elrohir's face. She growled at him and pushed him away from her. She then turned her attention back to Elladan, the fire in her eyes not relenting one bit. She smirked as she saw the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Kevaline!" Elrohir yelled, pushing himself off the ground, "Kevaline, get off him!"  
  
Kevaline didn't heed any of his words, growling at Elladan. "So you are Elladan. . ."  
  
"Kevaline! You know me, what is going on?" Elladan stated desperately.  
  
"I have heard a lot about you." Kevaline smirked, licking her lips, "It seems that you fear me!"  
  
"Kevaline what game are you playing?" Elladan asked, continuing to try and get free.  
  
"I am not Kevaline!" Kevaline growled, "She has called upon me!"  
  
"Who. . ." Elladan started, but stopped as Kevaline applied more pressure down on him.  
  
"I am Kirin, warrior wolf! Kevaline called upon the power of the wolves to help in this fight!" Kevaline sneered.  
  
"Kevaline! Please. . ." Elladan rushed.  
  
"Kevaline is not here at the moment! She is not able to help you!" Kevaline stated. She took a deep breath, "It is good to smell the air once again!" She sighed, "It seems I must go. . ." She glared at Elladan, "You are lucky!"  
  
Elladan watched as she closed her eyes and fell on him, unconscious. Elladan quickly sat up, pushing Kevaline to his left side. He scooted away from her, not sure of what just happened. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked to see who it was, he sighed in relief. Elrohir was looking at him with worry in his gaze.  
  
"It seems Kevaline can do much more than talk and understand animals," Elrond stated, walking over to his sons.  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline's limp body on the ground, "I don't know if I like this. . ."  
  
Elladan didn't take his eyes off of Kevaline, "She was chanting something before she lunged on me the second time."  
  
"Did you catch what it was?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Elladan nodded, "Yes, it was 'Kelanya tay! Havenia dal!'"  
  
Kevaline moaned and rolled. She then sat up, her eyes half open, "What?"  
  
Elrohir looked at her, "Kevaline what did you chant?"  
  
Kevaline thought back to the fight, everything blurry, "I. . ." She shook her head, "I'm sorry! What have I done?" She looked at Elladan, "I'm sorry Elladan, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to do that to you!"  
  
Elladan watched as Kevaline started to stutter on, "Kevaline, it is alright, I just want to know what you chanted."  
  
Kevaline stopped her babbling and lowered her head, "Spirit of the wolves! Aid me!"  
  
Elladan chuckled dryly, "Well, it worked!" He shook his head, "We met your friend Kirin."  
  
Kevaline froze, "Oh no, I could have killed you!"  
  
"You almost did!" Elladan smiled, "No need to worry, it was not your fault. That wolf was the one that wanted to do it!"  
  
"Kirin is a warrior wolf, one that takes the need for aid seriously. He probably thought that you were trying to kill me! I shouldn't have called for his aid!"  
  
"It is all done with!" Elrohir stated, walking closer to Kevaline. He set his hand on her shoulder, "How long have you been able to ask for help?"  
  
"Since the death of the pack," Kevaline numbly answered. She looked over to Yami, "I was actually trying to get Yami's spirit to help me, but I guess Kirin's spirit is watching over me." She frowned, "Please Elladan, don't be afraid of me!"  
  
"Why would I do that sort of thing?" Elladan laughed, "You are as harmless as a kitten when you don't have the help of your wolves!" He stood and walked over to Kevaline, "You wouldn't kill me even if forced to!" He sat down beside her and gave her a strong hug, "You are too sweet to try anything like that! You are like a little sister to me, I know you wouldn't!"  
  
Kevaline sighed, "Elladan, I am glad you believe me!" She then smiled to Elrohir, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"Nothing but my pride of being able to control you," Elrohir replied.  
  
Kevaline looked at Glorfindel, "I don't think you want to spar against me. That might happen again!"  
  
~**~  
  
There ya go, chapter seven. I just want you to know that I cried during this chapter. I didn't want to kill Adam or Kirin's pack, but my hands typed it.  
  
Please review, you people are my inspiration.  
  
Legolas: Yes, please review.  
  
Elrohir:: nodding:: yes, yes, review. She actually is a good person, just terribly misunderstood. 


	8. Something To Remember

Disclaimer: Monkeys and cucumbers!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have had soccer practices and I have bruised ribs. I guess I will have to make up for it.  
  
Chapter Eight: Something to Remember  
  
Two months passed from when Kevaline found her new ability. She had taught Yami about behaving and helped him learn how to hunt. She had also continued her lessons and had gone on border patrol. Yami had learned his way around the castle, and after hours of arguments, Kevaline had finally agreed to wear a dress for the wedding.  
  
Kevaline was quite far in learning elvish. Erecuoli was amazed and told Elrond that she seemed to be a natural for the language. Elrohir was surprised when she excelled at her lessons with him. She had gotten better at calling for aid, now she didn't have to worry about not knowing who was going to come. She would call out the name of who she wanted to come and help.  
  
Yami looked up at Kevaline as they returned from a hunt that Kevaline had taken him on.*Kevaline, you seem a little tense, is everything alright?*  
  
Kevaline smiled down at Yami. He had grown from a little cub to a full- grown wolf. "I am fine my friend. I was just thinking. . ."  
  
*About what?* Yami yawned. He thudded beside Kevaline, ears perked up, listening to the forest around him. *Elrohir will want to know how the hunt went.* "We will tell him about your great hunt." Kevaline smiled down at him.  
  
*I wish to get back soon.* Yami stated, looking around.  
  
Kevaline smiled as she saw the stables come into view, "Yami, we are almost there. There are the stables!"  
  
Yami panted *Good, I was starting to worry that we had taken a wrong turn!*  
  
When they reached the stables, Kevaline came upon three horses standing outside, pawing at the ground impatiently. Kevaline looked around for the three riders, hoping they would be around so she could yell at them. She didn't see anyone. She walked over to the horses, holding her hand out to them, "Shh, I won't hurt you. . ."  
  
*We know you won't Kevaline!* One of them stated.  
  
"Kurick?" Kevaline asked. The horse seemed to nod its head, "Oh, Kurick! This means that Estel has come back?"  
  
*Yes, he has.* Kurick whinnied.  
  
*Kevaline, I am sorry. . .*  
  
"Tulin, you did your best!" Kevaline smiled at the horse, rubbing its nose, "You did your best. That was all I asked from you."  
  
*Thank you Kevaline.* Tulin snorted.  
  
"Who is your friend?" Kevaline giggled as the white horse butted her playfully.  
  
*I am. . .* the horse started.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kevaline turned to see a tall handsome blond haired elf. He had piercing blue eyes. Kevaline nodded her head, "I was just looking at the horses. No one has put them away."  
  
"That was because Lord Elrond wanted to talk to Aragorn immediately," the elf stated, walking up beside Kevaline, "then the twins found me and wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Nonetheless, you shouldn't leave horses out here like this!" Kevaline glared at the elf.  
  
The elf glared back at her, "You have no right to talk to me that way stable hand. . ."  
  
"Stable hand!" Kevaline yelled, turning to face him, "You think I am a stable hand!"  
  
"I would assume you are since you stand here like you do!" the elf yelled back.  
  
Kevaline growled, walking over to Tulin, "I am not a stable hand! Why don't you go find the twins and ask them who I am!" She patted Tulin's nose, "I am sorry my friend, I didn't want to scare you."  
  
At that moment, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond all came walking down to the stables. They heard yelling, "Why don't you just tell me who you are!"  
  
"I don't want to! You thought I was a stable hand!"  
  
Elrohir looked at Elladan, "We have some trouble!"  
  
When they all made it to the stables, they saw Kevaline and Yami glaring at the elf. Elrohir sighed and shook his head as he walked over to Kevaline, "Don't do this. . ."  
  
"Elrohir, he thought I was just a stable hand!" Kevaline yelled.  
  
"Kevaline, will you please settle?" Elladan asked.  
  
The elf looked at Kevaline, "Kevaline?"  
  
Kevaline turned away from the elf, "That is who I am! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Estel walked over to the elf, "Kevaline, I would like you to meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. . ."  
  
Kevaline spun around on her heel, not believing what she had just heard, "This is Legolas?" She looked from Legolas to Elrohir and back, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You seemed intent on yelling at me!" Legolas chuckled.  
  
Kevaline glared at him, "Oh, yeah, laugh, that will make everything better!" She then whistled, "Yami let's go!"  
  
Yami padded over to her and stared intently at Legolas *I don't know Kevaline, he seems safe.*  
  
"I don't care Yami, I just want to get away from him!" Kevaline yelled, turning on her heel. She started to walk away, "Maybe Glorfindel will want to talk to me."  
  
Yami barked *I'm sorry, she doesn't always act like this.*  
  
Kevaline froze where she was, "Yami, stop it!"  
  
Legolas smiled, "Well, it seems she doesn't like me. . ." He watched as Kevaline continued walking away with Yami following her.  
  
"That isn't it," Elrohir sighed, "It's just that she has dreaded this day for the past two months."  
  
"That was a wolf with her," Legolas stated.  
  
"Yes, that is Yami," Elrohir chuckled, "As we told you before hand, she can talk with certain animals."  
  
"So she is the one you are going to marry?" Legolas chuckled.  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Yes, she is. She is the only one for me."  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas, "I'm sorry for Kevaline, she is like that to people when animals is involved."  
  
"We did leave the horses," Legolas stated, smiling.  
  
Kevaline sighed, walking through the halls. She walked to Elrond's study, Yami at her side. As she entered it, she automatically went over to a wall and grabbed a thick book. She then turned to walk out but stopped as she saw Andrew. She smiled, "Andrew, so good to see you today!"  
  
Andrew walked over to the two, and scratched Yami behind his ear, "Yeah, it is. I was just coming to see Elrond, but it seems he isn't here."  
  
"Elrond is out by the stables with the twins and Estel." Kevaline sighed, not telling him that Legolas was with them. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my room." Andrew nodded and let her go.  
  
Kevaline smiled as she walked down the hall to her room. On entering her room, she closed the door. Yami hopped up on her bed and yawned *I'm going to take a rest. Wake me when it's time for dinner.*  
  
"Whatever you say." Kevaline replied, sitting down in her chair at her desk and opening the book to read it.  
  
Two hours later, there was a knock on her door. She ignored it, knowing that the person would go away if she didn't answer it. The person continued to knock on the door, causing Kevaline to growl in annoyance. She stood up and opened the door, still reading her book, "Yes?"  
  
"Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline automatically dropped the book, knowing the voice, "Elrohir, what is wrong? You sound angry."  
  
Elrohir walked into the room, closing the door. He then grabbed Kevaline in a hug, kissing her neck. He paused to walk over to the bed, "Yami, get off." Yami opened one eye and then leapt off the bed.  
  
"Elrohir. . ." Kevaline sighed. She let him lay her down on the bed, "What is wrong?"  
  
"I love you," Elrohir smiled, kissing her again. He saw the confusion in her eyes. "Legolas needs to talk to you. . ."  
  
"I am not talking to him!" Kevaline growled.  
  
Elrohir kissed her again, smiling as he ended. He pinned her to the bed, "Kevaline please talk to him."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "I refuse to talk to. . ."  
  
Elrohir put his hand over her mouth, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled underneath his hand. She then grabbed him around the waist and rolled so that now she was on top of him. He took his hand from her mouth, and she winked, "Elrohir, is this your way of making me do what you want me to?" He smiled and nodded. Kevaline laughed, "Well, I'm sorry, but it isn't working!" His eyes took on a pleading tone, and Kevaline moaned, "Please not the eyes!"  
  
"Kevaline. . ." Elrohir whined.  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" Kevaline sighed, letting him up, "Fine, I'll talk to him!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Thank you." He nodded, "He is in the room right across the hall from you." He stood and walked to the door, "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Kevaline moaned as he closed the door, "Why does he taunt me so?"  
  
*He loves how you taunt him back.* Yami yawned. *I think you should go talk to that elf now.*  
  
Kevaline sighed and walked to her door, "Fine, I guess I will!" She walked over to the other side of the hall and knocked on the door.  
  
Legolas answered it, "Yes. . ." He stopped as he saw it was Kevaline. He smiled, "I guess Elrohir has persuaded you."  
  
Kevaline looked at the floor, "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Legolas showed her into his room, "It's about Adam. . ."  
  
"What?" Kevaline asked, looking Legolas in the eyes.  
  
"Adam told me something before he passed on." Legolas stated, his eyes darkening, "It puzzled me, but he told me to deliver this message to you." He took a deep breath, "The wolves will howl, and the stallions race, but soon they will disappear without a trace. A life was taken as you see, but never far will he be. The deer will graze and soon depart, so you will soon be in the dark. The nine will travel with journey on hand, but not without you to help command. They will need your skill to get them through, through journey, peril, and fear too. My heart shall always be with you, through even the hardest of times."  
  
Kevaline took a step back towards the door, "Oh, Adam!" She held her tears at bay, "Why did he tell you this?"  
  
Legolas lowered his head, "He said I was the only person he would tell it to. I was the only person that would be able to tell you what he said and you not cry your heart out for him."  
  
Kevaline let one tear fall down her face, "He's gone! That little sneak! He knew I wouldn't cry my heart out in front of you so he decided to tell you!"  
  
"I am sorry about your friend. . ." Legolas sighed. He looked into Kevaline's eyes, "He fought bravely to save Aragorn's life."  
  
Kevaline put her hand in front of her, "I know this will come in handy someday. . ." She smiled at him, "Legolas, I wish to be friends with you. I will totally forget the stable hand thing if you will forget how I acted today."  
  
"Well, I was going to try for friendship, but you beat me to it!" Legolas laughed as he took her hand.  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Good, now tell me everything Adam muttered to you before he died." She walked over to a chair and sat down on it, intent on hearing everything, "Let's go!"  
  
Legolas told everything, glad that Kevaline wasn't angry with him. After two hours of talking, both finally decided it was time for dinner. Legolas held his arm out for Kevaline, "May I escort you to dinner?"  
  
Kevaline smirked, "If you think that I let myself be escorted, then you are thinking that I am a lady!" She whistled, "Dinner Yami!"  
  
The next moment Yami came rushing out of their room and pounced at Kevaline. Kevaline laughed and took a step to the side, causing Yami to land on Legolas. *That was mean! I almost had you too!*  
  
"Yami, you'll never be able to catch me, but I see that you caught our prince!" Kevaline laughed.  
  
Yami licked Legolas's face *I like him, Kevaline. His soul is a calm one!*  
  
"Kevaline!" Legolas yelled, trying to get Yami off him.  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Yami, get off him!" Yami obeyed her, coming to stand over by her. "I'm sorry Legolas, Yami always tries to pounce on me." She helped him off the ground, "It seems that Yami has taken a liking to you. I am now glad we have started a friendship!" She then started to walk to the dinning room, "Come on, they will start dinner without us."  
  
On entering the dinning hall, Kevaline laughed as a yell from some of the warriors caught her ears. They were acknowledging her presence as they had for the past two months. She nodded to them, "It seems you always look for me!"  
  
Keehal chuckled, "Why wouldn't we? We have to keep an eye on the one that is going to steal Elrohir from us. . ."  
  
"I will not steal him from you, he will be even more respectful after we are married, I will make sure of it!" Kevaline smiled as she walked to her seat.  
  
Elrohir greeted her with a kiss, "I see you are in a better mood." He watched as Legolas took his seat, "So what did he have to tell you?"  
  
Kevaline caressed Elrohir's left cheek, "An old saying that Adam always told me. It has a deep meaning to it. He made it up himself just for me." She smiled as Legolas looked over at her, "We have agreed that we are to be friends."  
  
Elrohir sighed, "Melamin. . ." (My love.)  
  
Kevaline put her hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Just wait. We only have a couple more days until we are wed."  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, "I think today would be a good day to cause some trouble. . ."  
  
Kevaline's face lit up in excitement, "Really!" When Elrohir nodded, Kevaline couldn't hide her mirth, "You haven't played a prank in the longest time. Elladan will love this. . ."  
  
"Yes, so will Legolas and Andrew. This will be a great one!" Elrohir chuckled.  
  
"Hey Kevaline. . ." Kevaline turned to be looking at Elladan and Andrew.  
  
"Uma?" Kevaline asked, looking at their faces. (Yes?)  
  
"Yami seems to have wandered off," Andrew laughed.  
  
Kevaline desperately looked around for her friend. She couldn't see him. She growled and closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind, *Yami, where are you? I need to talk to you!*  
  
*Kevaline! What is wrong?* Yami's voice was heard in her mind.  
  
*Where are you?* Kevaline growled.  
  
*I am only sitting with Legolas! I am laying behind his chair!* Yami panted.  
  
Kevaline opened her eyes, looking over to Legolas. She saw Yami laying behind him and sighed. She then turned her attention back to Elladan and Andrew, "That was dirty!"  
  
Elladan shrugged, "We only did as we were told. Yami was told to also go with Legolas."  
  
Kevaline turned to Elrond who was smiling at her. He nodded, "I see you are getting better with your powers."  
  
"That wasn't fair! I didn't know it was a test!" Kevaline stated, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"We only learned how to surprise you from yourself Kevaline," Elrond chuckled.  
  
Kevaline giggled, "It seems that I have changed all of you." She looked into Elrohir's eyes to see love reflecting back at her. She smiled, "Elrohir, I suggest that we should go to the archery range. I am getting a little rusty because of all the preparations we have had to do for the wedding."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "Those preparations have almost ended. Soon we will be married and we won't have to worry about all this. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "You are just tired of everyone walking in on our attempts." She stuck her tongue out at him, "If I remember correctly, Keehal was the last to walk in on us, and you almost gutted him for it!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, "I love you. I can not stop saying it!"  
  
Elrohir kissed her cheek, to the amusement of everyone in the dinning hall, "I return that love."  
  
*Kevaline, I need to talk to you.* A voice rang through her head.  
  
Kevaline sighed, making Elrohir smile, "I'm sorry, my love, Caldin needs to talk to me." She reached out with her mind *What is it Caldin?*  
  
*Three elves have entered the lands of Rivendell. I just saw them.*  
  
Kevaline moaned. Elrohir smiled, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Three elves were seen entering Rivendell's lands. Caldin saw them." Kevaline put her face in her hands, "I am never going to get any peace in my life!"  
  
Elrohir stood with her, patting her hand, "Why don't you just go and rest. I will take care of the visitors." As she started to object, Elrohir raised his hand, "You were up half the night last night worrying about your hunt today. You need rest!" He led her back to her room, and set her down on her bed, "Kevaline, you are going to run yourself ragged like you did when we went to Lothlorien!"  
  
Kevaline started to whine like a little kid, a habit she had started a month ago, "But Elrohir! I want to see who the elves are!"  
  
"You'll see them after you get some rest!" Elrohir stated, pulling the covers over her lying form, "Rest well." He waited for her to fall asleep and then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Reaching the main hall, he smiled. Standing before him was Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. Haldir stared at him, "Where is my daughter?"  
  
Elrohir couldn't help but chuckle, "She is sleeping. She was very tired."  
  
"Are you ready?" Rumil asked him, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Is Kevaline ready?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "She is afraid, but other than that we are ready."  
  
Kevaline rolled in her sleep, a dream nagging at her mind. . . ~~Dream~~  
  
Kevaline sat in a chair, tears running down her face. Emotions filled her: fear, doubt, happiness. She didn't know what to do. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing her wedding dress. As she felt a hand on her shoulder, she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Kev. . ."  
  
Kevaline looked up to meet the eyes of Adam, "Adam, what are you doing here? You are dead!"  
  
"My message!" Adam stated, "I told you that I would never be far from you!" He caressed her cheek, "My little sister, that's what you were to me!" He hugged her strong, "I will always be with you! I am like your guardian angel now!" He took a step away from her, "You look beautiful in that dress. It is a shame that I was not able to be alive when you get to wear it."  
  
Kevaline took Adam's hand in hers, "Adam, I am sorry! I shouldn't have let you go!"  
  
Adam laughed, "I would have gone anyway!" He kneeled down so he was eye level with her, "Kevaline, promise me something!"  
  
"Anything Adam! Anything for you!" Kevaline stated, squeezing his hand in fear that he would leave her again.  
  
"Watch over my sister. I have a feeling that she will show up sometime. Also I want you to go with the fellowship. Make sure they get through the whole thing safe, especially Legolas. He is a dear friend. Those final moments I had were spent in his company. We became friends in a short time. I saw how you two talked today." Adam sighed, "I want you to remember this nickname Kev, remember this and never forget it!" He took a breath, "Kevaline you are the tiger of Imladris. Your powers far exceed what they do now. Keep working at them, you will see what I mean." He laughed, "Tell your uncles that I said 'hi' and tell your father that I am sorry that I didn't fulfill my mission."  
  
Kevaline looked at him, "Adam, what about Andrew?"  
  
Adam lowered his head, "My brother can sometimes go out of hand. I am sorry he tried to kill you, that was my fault. I should have interveigned!" He kissed her hand, "I never thought that your wouldn't fight back! You can be so unpredictable!" He slapped her playfully on the arm, "You had me worried that you would join me! You will make Elrohir very happy. Tell him that I said that if he hurts you in any way, physically or mentally, then I will come and make him wish that he had never laid eyes on you!" He gave Kevaline one last hug, "I'm sorry about Kirin. I see that Yami has grown. I want you to know that Kirin is here with me, watching and waiting for his moment to help you. You have a special gift with animals that get close to your heart. They will become immortal like you. You will have Yami and Clitus until they either die in battle or when you do."  
  
When he started to fade away, Kevaline shook her head, "Adam, don't leave me!"  
  
His voice held a hint of laughter, "I will always be with you tiger of Imladris."  
  
~~End of Dream~~  
  
Kevaline bolted up in the bed, sweating, "Adam!" She sighed as she saw that she was back in her room, "Adam, of all the times to come and see me!" She looked out her window to see darkness. She sat up, "Damn my stupid ways!" She could feel the night air on her face and looked over to the balcony only to see Elrohir standing there with Yami at his side, lying down. Her mind reached out to them both, content on having them there.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and his ears went up *I think she has awoken!*  
  
"You don't know how right you are," Elrohir sighed, turning to face the bed. He walked over to her, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
When he sat down on the bed, Kevaline buried her face in his chest, "Elrohir, I saw Adam!" He wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her. She wrapped her arms around him as well, "He wants me to tell you that if you ever hurt me, physically or mentally, then he will come and make you wish that you had never laid eyes on me." She took a deep breath, "Don't worry though, I would protect you."  
  
"I have no doubt in everything you say. . ." Elrohir kissed her cheek, "But how did you just do that?"  
  
"My powers," Kevaline smiled, looking into his eyes, "So, who were the riders?"  
  
Elrohir looked away from her, "They are staying here for a couple weeks. . ."  
  
"Where are they?" Kevaline asked, excitement in her voice.  
  
"They are right down the hall. Actually, they wanted to see you, but I told them that you were sleeping." Elrohir chuckled.  
  
Kevaline stood up and dragged Elrohir out the hall with her, "Let's go, I want to see who these three are!" She stopped at one of the doors and knocked, "Excuse me. . ."  
  
The door opened, "I'm sorry, but I am quite fine right now, just come and get me when my daughter wakes up. . ."  
  
"Father!" Kevaline yelled, letting Elrohir go and hugging Haldir strongly, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"So have I. . ." Haldir chuckled.  
  
"Brother, don't keep Kevaline from us! We want to see her as well!" Rumil smiled as Haldir let Kevaline go. He grabbed her in a strong hug, "So I guess you are getting married."  
  
"I approve of him Kevaline, so you are safe," Orophin laughed as she ran to give him a hug as well. He patted her on the back, "I am happy for you, but I don't know if I like the fact that I just find out that I have a niece and then she is taken away from me!"  
  
Kevaline smacked him playfully on the arm, "Oh, stop it! I will not be taken away from you!" She laughed at the three, "So I guess you have come for the wedding?"  
  
All three nodded, "Yes, we are family, why wouldn't we come?"  
  
"So Lady Galadriel has given her top march wardens time off?" Kevaline asked slyly.  
  
Orophin ruffled her hair, "Yes, and she is going to be here as well." He answered her questioning look, "We raced ahead of our group so we could come and see you. The lady gave us permission. The rest of the group should be here by nightfall tomorrow."  
  
"Well I will have to thank her personally," Kevaline winked. She laughed, "She seems to want me to be as happy as I can be!"  
  
She smiled, and the four other elves just stared at her. Rumil was the one who broke the silence, "Uh, Kevaline, when has your teeth become like an animals?"  
  
Kevaline looked into the mirror that was stationed in the room. She gasped, "Damn you Adam!" She felt her temper rise and punched the mirror. It shattered at contact, and Kevaline's knuckles bled freely. "Why the Hell did you do this to me?" Her teeth were like that of a tiger, just smaller. She punched the wall, "I never knew you would do this if I agreed to your stupid little nickname!"  
  
"Kevaline?" Elrohir asked, walking to her.  
  
Kevaline held her bleeding hand up to keep him away from her, "No, don't come any closer!" She lowered her head, "When did he get the power to do this?" She shook her head, "Tiger of Imladris, indeed! Ha! Adam, you just wait until I see you again!"  
  
Orophin put a hand on her shoulder, "Kevaline, what is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline didn't look at them, feeling ashamed, "Adam! He told me to remember a nickname that he was going to give me! I was to be the tiger of Imladris!"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "It doesn't matter, Kev, I still love you the way you are!" He put his hand on her other shoulder, "I think your teeth now accent your attitude."  
  
Kevaline looked at him and smiled. Elrohir's eyes got wide, and Kevaline quickly looked away, "See, you can't even look at me without being shocked!"  
  
"No Kevaline!" Elrohir stated, turning her to him, "Your teeth have returned to normal!" He kissed her cheek, "It seems that they change with your attitude."  
  
Kevaline sighed, "You better not be lying, or I will harm you to no extent!"  
  
"As you know Kevaline, elves can not lie." Elrohir smiled at her. He grabbed her in a hug, "Even if they were still there, I would not love you any less. My love would just heighten!"  
  
Kevaline relaxed in his grip, forgetting about her fist, "Oh Elrohir, it really is true love between us!" She dug her face in his shoulder, "You would love me even if I chose to be mortal!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "Yes, I would. Even if you were a 'tiger' as you say, I would still love you." He motioned for one of the others to quickly bandage her fist.  
  
Rumil nodded and quickly did as he was told. He then patted Kevaline's back, "Well it seems that your friend Adam had some powers as well!" He then looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder if Andrew has any powers like Adam and you."  
  
Kevaline didn't take her face from Elrohir's shoulder, "I don't know. He probably does but doesn't know of it!" She took a deep breath, "That was something that I didn't expect, but hey, it is Adam! He always was surprising me!" She laughed, remember the time of their senior Prom, "I remember when Prom came around, Adam had already had all the girls except me ask him to the prom," She looked up at Elrohir, "I didn't have anyone to go with, so what does the sneak do? Andrew and him show up at my door on the night of prom, smiling. They escorted me to prom and both were my dates for that night. The only reason they did it was because they said I was their little sister and that I needed watching over."  
  
She nodded to everyone in the room, "I guess I could call it a gift, I mean, he probably has a meaning behind the whole thing." She felt her teeth, "He must have a very good meaning behind it all. He wouldn't simply do this to me for the fun of it, he knows how if won't like it. He only wants me happy."  
  
*Kevaline. . .*  
  
Kevaline rolled her eyes *Yami! This is not the time!*  
  
*But Kevaline, Tobie has returned!* Yami growled.  
  
Kevaline jumped out of Elrohir's grip, running to her room, "I'm sorry, but Tobie has returned!"  
  
Orophin nudged Elrohir, "You were so close too!"  
  
Elrohir shrugged, "I'm used to it now, her animals seem to always find the right time to talk to her or come back from sending something." He smiled, "She has been waiting for Tobie to return for a week, I wonder what has caused such a long wait."  
  
"Whom was she sending something to?" Haldir asked, curiosity pulling at him.  
  
"Tobie was sent to Mithrandir. He was carrying a message from Kevaline about her powers. Kevaline has needed guidance with her powers, father cannot help her anymore. She saw that when she couldn't control the urge of Kirin's battle spirit a couple of weeks ago. She ran wild, actually Kirin did. She almost killed two soldiers. She really hasn't been the same since then." Elrohir sighed, "She is afraid to go near the soldiers, afraid that she won't have any control. She doesn't see that they knew it was an accident! They trust her with their lives."  
  
"Did the two soldiers fight back?" Rumil asked.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "No, they knew it was not her choice to harm them. They told me that they could see the real Kevaline in the eyes, crying because she had no control."  
  
Kevaline ran to the balcony, smiling as she saw a hawk perched on the railing, "Tobie, you have returned!"  
  
*Yes, and I bring you a message from Gandalf!* the hawk stated, ruffling its feathers.  
  
Kevaline took the message tied to its leg, "Thank you my friend. . ." She paused as she noticed Tobie supported one wing. "Tobie, what happened?"  
  
*It's only a scratch!* Tobie shook his head. *I was attacked by orcs on my way back. They grazed my wing, but I am fine!*  
  
Kevaline picked up Tobie and cradled him to her chest, "I must get you to a healer!"  
  
Tobie seemed to laugh in his own way, *I don't think a healer can heal me. My wing is just grazed, I will be fine!* He lightly bit Kevaline's fingers, *Do not fret! I will be healed in about two days time! I heal quickly because of you!*  
  
Kevaline kissed the hawk's head, "Tobie, you are such a friend! Putting yourself in death situations for me!"  
  
*I know of a certain elf that does the same thing!* Tobie screeched as Kevaline set him down on the back of a chair.  
  
At that moment, Elrohir came rushing in the room, "Kevaline, is he hurt?"  
  
"His wing is just grazed, nothing serious," Kevaline sighed. She then remembered the message. She opened it and read it aloud. "Kevaline, I have read your message of urgency that you sent me, and I wish to help you. I will appear in Rivendell two days after you receive this letter. After that, we will discuss your powers and how I can help you. Gandalf."  
  
Elrohir pet Tobie, "Well, there is your answer, all hope is not lost. I will also guarantee that grandmother will help you."  
  
Kevaline smiled at Elrohir, "Even when I am down, you always put a smile on my face!" She then looked at Yami, "Well, I think we should go on a hunt. . ."  
  
"It is the middle of the night almost! You don't want to go on a hunt now!" Elrohir stated. He grabbed her as she went to the door, "You will not leave!"  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, "But Elrohir, I want to!"  
  
"No! You know the orcs have been restless the past few weeks!" Elrohir forcefully stated. He pulled her into a hug, "Kevaline, if I lost you, I would surely die. I wouldn't be able to survive without you."  
  
Kevaline returned the hug, "And I wouldn't want that to happen!" She kissed his cheek, "Well, then what am I supposed to do?" She smirked, "I guess I could take a bath and then go to the library." She pulled out of Elrohir's grip, "If you are going to keep me waiting, then I'll just take one without you."  
  
Elrohir walked with her into the bathing room, "I wouldn't dream of making you wait!"  
  
Rumil looked at Haldir, "Brother, she is gifted far beyond what anyone could have imagined!"  
  
Orophin nodded, "I agree, but Kevaline is able to take care of herself. I am glad she is your daughter Haldir, I am glad we are related."  
  
Haldir sighed as he looked at the broken mirror, "I don't know if she realizes her strength. She shattered the mirror and she wasn't even hitting it hard."  
  
"She does have your attitude brother," Rumil stated, "I don't know about the strength, but I know that she is strong."  
  
Orophin smiled, "I know that I wouldn't want to make her angry in a fight!" He then shivered, "Her eyes seem to have a fire in them when she is angry, one that isn't natural."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with that 'tiger of Imladris' thing her friend gave her." Rumil shrugged.  
  
"Tell me of this 'tiger of Imladris' that her friend gave her. . ."  
  
All three turned to see Elrond standing in the doorway. Haldir nodded, "Come in and sit down, lord Elrond, I will tell you everything she told us." Elrond complied to the invitation, and Haldir sat down as well. Haldir nodded, "She came to see us, and we were having a nice talk when she seemed to be happy. She smiled to us, and her teeth were like an animal's. She then got very angry and broke the mirror." He motioned to the mirror, "She wasn't even trying to put force behind her punch. Then after she had settled down, her teeth went back to normal." Haldir sighed, "She said Adam gave the nickname the tiger of Imladris to her and that was the reason that she had the teeth."  
  
Elrond nodded, "So Adam was gifted as well, but died before his gift could blossom." He put his chin in his hand, "Interesting. . . So when she has these teeth she gets angry?"  
  
Haldir nodded, "It seems that way." He sighed, "What is it supposed to mean Elrond?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "I am not quite sure, but I will try with all my heart to figure this out."  
  
Kevaline looked at the shelves of books, Elrohir doing the same. Elrohir ran his hands over the bindings of the books, "What exactly are we looking for?"  
  
"Anything about legends of Imladris!" Kevaline called to him as she searched the shelf she was at. She saw a huge red bound book with elvish script on the spine of the book, "Elrohir, what does this say?"  
  
Elrohir walked over and looked at the book. He smiled, "You won't believe this. . ."  
  
"Try me!" Kevaline urged.  
  
"The legend of the 'tiger of Imladris' during the Last Alliance." Elrohir read, taking the book form its place on the shelf. He opened it up and walked over to a chair, sitting the book down on the table that was in front of him. Kevaline rushed to his side, looking at the pages.  
  
"I can't read all of it, I'm not that good with elvish yet!" Kevaline whined.  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "I'll read it to you. . ." He started to read from the book, not looking up as Kevaline sat on the arm of the chair, " 'the tiger of Imladris was one of the reasons the Last Alliance was formed. This young half Elvin woman was not without courage or strength. Her teeth resembled an animal's, and she rallied the troops when their will to fight was gone. It is said that she changed into a huge feline during the battle, a feline that was white and had black stripes. She fought bravely and saved many lives. The reason she was called the tiger of Imladris was because she was close to. . .'" Elrohir paused, and then continued, " 'she was close to Elrond. They were close friends before the alliance was formed. The mortal men thought it was folly to put her on the lines with them, but she proved them wrong when the battle started. She became a killing machine to all the enemies that got in her way. While she was in her feline form, she saved Elrond from death several times. . ."  
  
"Yes, Elrohir, it is true," Both turned to see Elrond standing there, "She did save my life and was a close friend to me."  
  
"What happened to her?" Kevaline asked.  
  
"When Isildur failed to destroy the ring, she tried to force him. She had been injured trying to protect me in the battle, and he overpowered her. She transformed back from a tiger into her female look to comfort me, telling me that I hadn't failed it was Isildur that had. She ended up putting me on her back and then transforming back into her tiger form. She then carried me down the mountain. I hadn't noticed that she bled badly from her injuries from the battle, and when we got to the bottom I then did. I then tried to save her, but she had lost too much blood. She promised me that she would not leave me entirely, and she hadn't until about eighteen years ago. She told me one thing before she left, it was that she would return in good time, she would be stronger and have more powers." Elrond explained.  
  
Kevaline watched Elrond, somehow she could see memories of the whole incident. She shook her head, "It was just some name that Adam gave me. . ."  
  
"Yes, but he did it for a reason," Elrond stated, "Kevaline. . ."  
  
"What was that reason Elrond? Please tell me!" Kevaline pleaded, memories she had never known about coming to her. Memories of men and elves fight side by side against orcs.  
  
"You should already know. . . Aurora," Elrond stated softly. For the first time since he had seen Kevaline, he could see his old friend in her. He could see her spirit.  
  
Something in the back of Kevaline's mind seemed to break. She smiled, knowing that Elrond was right. She was Aurora reborn, but still Kevaline. "I just want to tell you that you were a little heavy when I brought you down from that mountain!"  
  
Elrond laughed, "Yes, I guess I was!"  
  
Kevaline looked at Elrohir's shocked face, "I am still me Elrohir, I just remember my past life!"  
  
Elrohir wasn't sure of this whole thing, "So Aurora was your friend back then father?" He didn't know what to make of this whole thing. Kevaline was his father's friend from the Last Alliance reborn. He sighed, "I am a little confused."  
  
Kevaline grabbed his hand, "Don't worry, so am I. Memories of my past life have all been unleashed, and it isn't just only some, it is a whole lot! I can see the battle of the Last Alliance like I am in it now!" She paused, "Hey, wait a minute!" She looked at Elrond, "Why is it everybody towers over me in some of the memories?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "You were in your tiger form Aurora. . . I mean Kevaline. . . I mean. . ."  
  
Kevaline laughed, "I am now Kevaline, Aurora isn't my name anymore, that was my old name."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, you are right, Kevaline. Now I can understand what Adam's power was. . ." He smiled, "His power was to awaken the old self of people who had forgotten their past lives."  
  
Kevaline blinked, "Elrond, I still can't control the power of my transformation. . ."  
  
"You are not supposed to right now. Your old life has just resurfaced, your new life has set a course, both must agree before you have control of your powers." Elrond chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. . ." Everyone turned to see Legolas standing there.  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Don't be, come on in! We can all have a party!" She nodded to a chair, "Sit down. . ." She laughed as he did, "You look a lot like your father!"  
  
"How do you know my father?" Legolas asked surprised.  
  
"From the Last Alliance. . ." Kevaline started. She held her hand up to stop Legolas from talking, "My past life. My name was Aurora. . ."  
  
"The tiger of Imladris?" Legolas stated wide-eyed.  
  
Kevaline laughed, "So I guess your father has told you about the couple of times he crossed my path. . ."  
  
"He tells stories of you all the time. He says that he owes you his life for you saved him ten times in that battle!" Legolas smiled.  
  
Kevaline shrugged, "Yeah, well, I did what my heart told me to. I am glad I did, or you wouldn't be here today, and I'm glad I saved Elrond's life, because then my love wouldn't be here today!" She kissed Elrohir's forehead, "Yes, I am very glad for everything I did back then. . . Except for maybe not forcing Isildur to destroy the ring!" She laughed, "But there were some fun times, like that time I scared Gil-Galad and he scream like a girl!" Kevaline fell off the chair, and started rolling on the floor, "Oh, he was so mad at me when I said I'd tell everyone!" She stopped her rolling and looked Elrond in the eyes, "Maybe I should tell them the tale about you and our horses. . ."  
  
Elrond eyes went wide, "NO! Don't do that! It is good to have you back, but I don't think this is a time to tell them. . ."  
  
Elrohir was now interested because of the way his father had acted, "Well, I want to know!"  
  
Kevaline wiped the hair out of Elrohir's face, smiling, "Your father was a bit like you when he was younger, it was fun to be his friend." She took a breath, "I have no choice, 'Rond. . ." She winked at him, "Well, it all started when I dismounted my horse. . . ironically, his name was Clitus. . ." Kevaline looked over at Elrond, "Anyway, I dismounted Clitus and walked over to a nearby stream. Clitus was exactly how he is now. 'Rond dismounted as well and came over beside me to refill our water supply. What happen then was all a flash, but I remember it clearly. 'Rond's horse bit Clitus, and Clitus got angry. He then started bucking, trying to kick 'Rond's horse. When the two of us saw this, we ran to stop the two, but 'Rond wasn't as fast as I was when we got to the two horses." She started laughing, "'Rond went to grab his horse's reigns, but his horse was angry with how Clitus was acting and turned to bit him. 'Rond fell backwards, afraid that he would get bitten. Instead of landing on the ground as he thought he would, he landed in the stream, soaking himself to the bone!" She smiled, "I remember that he also hit his head off a rock at the bottom of the stream, causing him to black out!"  
  
Elrond sighed, "Kevaline. . ." He then smiled, "But there was the time when we had just become friends. You didn't know how to ride a horse, but you were willing to try. I thought it would be fun how you would manage with Clitus. When Clitus was saddled you thought nothing of his skitterish acts and tried to mount him. After about ten minutes, you finally mounted him, but you only lasted half that time on his back as he started to buck. I remember him flinging you off his back and you getting stuck up in a tree!"  
  
"Oh, ha ha! I'm laughing 'Rond, I'm really laughing." Kevaline rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
Elrohir couldn't stop laughing, "You might not be, but I am! It is great about hearing all of this!"  
  
Elrond chuckled, "Well I am glad you took this well enough."  
  
Kevaline growled a little, "Elrohir, it isn't that funny!"  
  
Elrond continued to chuckle, "Well, after all these years, I still think it is funny!"  
  
Kevaline held up her hands in defeat, "Alright, I'll admit that getting stuck up in that tree was a little funny, but when I was flung off of Clitus's back, I was just scared!"  
  
"But you got over it and conquered Clitus. He was a little surprised that you kept trying to ride him, and you had no clue about it! You just thought he was shy, not that he hated peopling trying to ride him." Elrond smiled, settling his chuckling down.  
  
"What has gotten you all in such a good mood?"  
  
Kevaline looked up to see Glorfindel. She smiled wickedly, "Oh, hey Glor', how's it going?"  
  
Glorfindel glared at her, "When have you ever called me anything other than Glorfindel?"  
  
Kevaline burst out laughing, "Look really close at me, then you'll get your answer Glor'!"  
  
He did as he was told, backing up a few steps as he saw Aurora's spirit, "But. . ."  
  
"Glor' you don't know how good it is to be back with you and 'Rond!" Kevaline giggled.  
  
"Aurora?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Kevaline smiled, "I am Aurora reborn." She winked at him, "I was just telling Legolas and Elrohir about when 'Rond fell into the stream from his horse trying to attack him!"  
  
Glorfindel looked at Elrond who smiled, "And I just finished telling them about her incident with Clitus and the tree. . ."  
  
"Which one?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"When Clitus flung her up in the tree and she got stuck up in it," Elrond replied.  
  
"So you didn't tell them about the one with Aurora riding Clitus and not paying attention to her surrounding and the next minute we look back just in time to see Aurora's head smack into a low branch! I even remember the string of swear words you muttered when we laughed at you. . ." Glorfindel asked.  
  
"I remember that same night that I got you back by drenching you in the lake that we were staying at. It was so funny! You were so tired when you went to sleep that you didn't even wake up when I threw you into the lake!" Kevaline stated, staring intently at Glorfindel, "I remember you surfacing and then screaming like a little girl!" She started laughing again, "Oh Glor' those were the best of times! Then the war came, and then I died at the end." She held up her hand to silence Glorfindel, "I didn't want to be healed! I knew that it was my time! I knew that I would come back." She thought for a moment, "That was why the Valar gave me the choice of being mortal of immortal! Because of my role I played in the war. I was given a gift for it!"  
  
"Celeborn would be very happy to see you. . ." Elrond chuckled.  
  
"So he has forgiven me for my prank I played on him during the war to loosen him up?" Kevaline asked.  
  
Elrond smiled, "He felt horrible for the way that he acted. He knew you were doing it to relax him. He told me that if he would have talked to you before you died, he would have forgiven you a thousand times if it would have made you smile."  
  
"What happened?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Well, everyone was tense, so I thought I would lighten the mood. I played pranks on everyone so they would get their mind off of the war for a little while, but Celeborn was the one exception. While we were out scouting one day, he almost broke down he was so tense. That was when I decide to relax him. . ."  
  
At that moment Estel walked into the room with Andrew, "Kev. . ."  
  
"Ah, just in time for my story! Come in!" Kevaline laughed. They did as they were told, and sat down. She then went back to her story, "Now where was I. . . Oh yeah, I transformed into my tiger form and shrunk into the shadows while he was looking away. When he turned to talk to me, he couldn't see me. He started to panic and run around. Then I knew for certain that I needed to relax him. At the last second, as he came running by the shadows that I was in, I lunged at him, landing on him and causing him to fall to the ground." She paused, trying to keep her laughter under control, "Well, the next thing I know is that poor Cele' is on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe it! No one I had played a trick on had cried. He said his reason for crying was that he thought that I had gotten capture, but I knew better. He was crying because I scared him so badly!" Kevaline couldn't help but laugh now. The laughter came hard and left her rolling on the floor, "After that incident, he appeared to be angry with me. I don't know why he was, I did it to everyone else."  
  
"What are you talking about Kevaline?" Estel asked, confused.  
  
Elrond smiled, "Kevaline is my old friend Aurora reborn."  
  
Kevaline shrugged, "Of course, I looked about the same back then. I mean, my body was at the same stages as it was back then, so I haven't aged or lost any years, other than the fact that I was about two thousand back then." She finally regained her senses, "So 'Rond, Glor' what has happened since I was gone, except for the time I have been here?"  
  
"Nothing much has happened since then my friend," Elrond smiled as she called him the nickname that she had devised up for him.  
  
"As Elrond said, nothing much has happened," Glorfindel shrugged, resisting the urge to laugh at having his old friend back.  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Right, just as I thought, life was boring without me!" She laughed as she saw Elladan's face pop into the room, "Come on in you little sneak!"  
  
Elladan smiled as he walked in, "I brought some friends. . ." He nodded as Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin walked in with him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, Cele' is coming here! Wait till he sees me, he won't know what to do. . ." Kevaline smiled.  
  
"Kevaline, Lord Celeborn he has already seen you, hasn't he?" Rumil asked.  
  
"Yes, but he hasn't seen his friend that he has missed since the Last Alliance. . ." Kevlaine laughed.  
  
"Who would that friend be?" Orophin asked, confused.  
  
"My old self, Aurora. How much you want to bet that he will be on the verge of tears again?" She winked at Elrond, "What do ya say 'Rond? You want to make a bet?" She turned to Glorfindel, "And you Glor'? Do you want to make a bet?"  
  
"The last time I did a bet with you I lost," Glorfindel sighed.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, that is true. You always win the bets, we still haven't figured it out."  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Well, it seems you two have grown up! You two have aged! I don't know about this! You two might cramp my style these days!"  
  
Glorfindel glared at her, "We aren't old!"  
  
"Come on Glor' it's been a long time. I haven't aged a day!" Kevaline smiled at him. She put her finger on his nose, "I'm going to have to hang out with Elladan and Elrohir more than I do with you two!"  
  
Glorfindel held his chest, as if in pain, "Oh, that hurt! Well then, I'm going to call you by your nickname! What do you say to that Roar'?"  
  
"How sweet!" Kevaline smiled. She gave him a light hug, "I'm glad you still remembered it!"  
  
"How could I forget it?" Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"So let me get this straight. . ." Orophin stated, "Kevaline is Aurora reborn.?" Kevaline nodded, and Orophin smiled, "Well, isn't this a surprise?"  
  
"I think it is!" Haldir smiled, not fazed one bit by the comment about his daughter being the tiger of Imladris reborn. He laughed, "It is nice to know about this! It is good to know!"  
  
"You aren't fazed one bit?" Kevaline asked.  
  
"No," Haldir smiled, "I sort of figured something was special with you."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Well, it seems that I don't surprise as many as I thought I would." She looked at Elrond, "Hey 'Rond, it seems everybody has been filled in on this one."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "Now I know why you kept getting stronger after every fight that you fought in Kevaline, it was because of your past life."  
  
Kevaline stuck her tongue out at him, "So!" She then smiled, "Well, I think everyone should get some rest, it is the middle of the night after all. I don't want everyone to sleep in late tomorrow!" With that said, she stood, grabbed Elrohir's hand, and dragged him out with her.  
  
Elrond nodded, "I think Kevaline is right, we should get some rest."  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline, "Kev, what is on your mind?"  
  
Kevaline smiled, still pulling him down the hall, "I was just thinking, that is all." When he gave her a stern gaze, she sighed, "I was just thinking about the past life that has been reveled to me." She stopped at her door, "Well, here is our stop. . ." She pulled him into her room, "Elrohir, what is wrong?"  
  
"Kevaline," Elrohir started, "Are you sure about us getting married? I mean, now that your past life has been reveled I thought that maybe there was someone else that you were. . ."  
  
"Elrohir," Kevaline whined, "I love you!" She then laughed, "I didn't have anyone back then. They all thought that I was too hard to control. In fact, your father was one of my only friends. He thought it was nice to have someone who could force him to do stuff, someone who could make him laugh without even trying."  
  
*Would you two quiet down, I want to get some sleep!* Yami yawned.  
  
"Snag it Yami!" Kevaline growled. She then smiled, "You don't understand love you silly wolf!"  
  
"I don't think we should subject him to such torment!" Elrohir laughed, sprawling out on the bed.  
  
Kevaline jumped on the bed, pinning Elrohir under her, "Whatever you say." She smiled as Elrohir tried to get out from underneath her, "Goodnight Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes as Kevaline fell asleep, "It's going to be another one of those nights!" He kissed Kevaline's forehead, "Sweet dreams melamin."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at Elrond, "Events are going to get a lot more interesting around here now that Roar' is back."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, I think she is going to liven things up here. We are going to have to keep on our toes, you know how she can get!"  
  
Glorfindel laughed, "Yes, I learned that first hand when she threw me into the lake!"  
  
"I am afraid for Elrohir, you know how Roar' was with love," Elrond sighed.  
  
Kevaline smiled as she woke up, seeing Elrohir underneath her. She couldn't keep her laughter in, "That's the fourth time this month that I have pinned him and then fallen asleep, and each time he doesn't move me, he just falls asleep as well."  
  
She screamed in surprise when Elrohir whipped open his eyes and flipped Kevaline so he was on top, "And that is the fourth time this month that I have pinned you to the bed after you have me." He kissed her fiercely, trying to control himself.  
  
A few minutes later, the two broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Kevaline gulped in the air, "Elrohir what is wrong?" She noticed how he fought with himself, "Elrohir are you trying to control yourself again?" Elrohir closed his eyes, and Kevaline started to worry, "Elrohir, are you going to be alright?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, not opening his eyes, "Yes, I will be alright." He opened his eyes to be staring into Kevaline's, "Melamin, do not worry, I will be fine."  
  
Kevaline smiled deviously, "Alright then. . ." She wrapped her arms around Elrohir and pulled his body against hers. She then kissed him again, smiling.  
  
Elrohir pulled away from her, his body trembling from trying to hold back, "Kevaline, please. . ."  
  
"You said you would be alright Elrohir." Kevaline whined. Her eyes twinkled as she knew that Elrohir was fighting himself.  
  
Elrohir kissed her again, not wanting to stop. His mind then came back to its senses, and he pulled away from Kevaline, "I can't. I just can't. Not now, I have to wait!" He then looked at Kevaline, "You weren't like this before, you never really wanted to be this close until after we were married!"  
  
Kevaline's eyes glinted with penned up love, "Elrohir. . ." Her body shook as her control was failing, "I have changed. I have become more. . ."  
  
Elrohir didn't wait for her to finish, He pressed his lips against hers. Kevaline spared no time and opened her lips to give him access to explore her mouth. All at once Elrohir pulled away from Kevaline, "No, this isn't right!"  
  
"Why not?" Kevaline stated, closing her eyes trying to regain control of herself, "Why isn't it right?"  
  
"You are struggling to control yourself just as I am. We have to wait until we are married. That is what you wanted, remember? You made me control my urges for you! You told me to wait!" He sighed, "I am now telling you the same thing!" He pulled out of Kevaline's grip and stood up, "I love you Kevaline, but we have to wait. Now isn't the right time."  
  
Kevaline sighed, "You are right Elrohir, you are right." She stood up as well, looking down at Yami who was watching the whole scene with interest. She frowned, "It's not nice to watch other people!"  
  
Yami shrugged *Oh well, see if I care!* He then stood up *I thought you two were actually going to go the whole way this time!*  
  
Elrohir stared at Yami, "You were going to let us go all the way? You weren't going to stop us?" Yami shook his head, and Elrohir laughed, "We could have actually gone the whole way!"  
  
Kevaline sighed and closed her eyes, "Well, I think that was something that we should keep to ourselves." She rubbed her temples, "I think I'm going to go to the library and relax."  
  
Elrohir stared at her, "Are you alright? You look a little pale."  
  
Kevaline nodded as she walked to the door, "I am fine, I just want to relax in the library." She then smiled at Elrohir, a smile she always reserved for him, "How about after lunch we take a ride to our secluded area?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "It sounds like a plan. I will meet you in the stables right after lunch." He then watched Kevaline walk out of the room, shaking her head.  
  
Elrohir fell back on the bed, slowing down his racing heart. A few minutes later he heard a familiar voice at the door. It was full of mirth, "It is hard, isn't it?"  
  
Elrohir looked up to see Glorfindel standing in the doorframe, smiling. He sighed, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Aurora always jumped at the game of love. She couldn't control herself. . ." Glorfindel started, entering the room.  
  
"How would you know this?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes as he sat down in a chair, "In Aurora's life she loved a total of two elves. No one else caught her eye."  
  
"And who were these two elves?" Elrohir asked, worry surfacing in his heart.  
  
"Don't judge her now, that was her past, she doesn't feel the same way towards them as she did back then." Glorfindel sighed. He let out a ragged breath, like a weight was on his shoulders, "For a good reason. One of the elves caused her a pain, one that couldn't be healed. The other one loved her but couldn't tell her. She thought he was just being a friend. When she finally told him that she loved him, he turned away from her, too afraid to do anything else. . ."  
  
"Who were these two?" Elrohir asked. Glorfindel shook his head, and Elrohir growled, "Glorfindel, tell me!"  
  
Glorfindel looked Elrohir in the eyes, shocked at his reaction. He got over it and sighed, "I don't know if I should tell you." One look at Elrohir's face made him say the names, "The two elves were me and your father. . ."  
  
"WHAT!" Elrohir yelled, not believing his ears, "But. . ."  
  
Glorfindel explained, "You see, we were friends, but Aurora had loved me from the beginning. I hurt her heart when she told me she loved me. For see, I knew your father loved Aurora, and I didn't want to take her away from him. Then Aurora finally got over the fact that I said I didn't love her back and I just wanted to be her friend. She then started to get feelings for your father. Your father didn't have the courage to tell her that he loved her, and finally when she told him he turned from her, not knowing what to do, not believing what he had heard. It broke her heart even more. There were elves after that that just wanted to break her. After what she had been through, she jumped at the chance, not realizing that they just wanted someone."  
  
"I don't understand. . ." Elrohir confessed. He shook his head, "So father loved Aurora?"  
  
"Yes," Glorfindel nodded, "and then after one incident with another elf, your father got over his fear and told Aurora that he did truly loved her. She couldn't believe it. Those two then started courting each other. . ."  
  
"What was the incident?" Elrohir asked, wanting to know everything.  
  
"We were at a banquet," Glorfindel stated, closing his eyes and remembering the incident just like it had happened yesterday, "Aurora had told us that she wasn't sure about the elf that she was going with at the time. She told us that he could sometimes be forceful and without a care. All of a sudden the elf came over to us and grabbed Aurora by the arm and pulled her with him. We could see the pain in her eyes as he dragged her out of the room. We then decided that he couldn't be trusted with our friend, so we followed them. What happened next made me realize how much Aurora meant to me. I realized that Aurora was like a little sister to me." He took a deep breath, "Aurora was thrown to the ground rather forcefully, and the elf then tried to rape her. . ."  
  
"Who would dare do such a thing?" Elrohir asked in anger.  
  
"We rushed out of our hiding spot and stopped him from doing it. Poor Aurora was terrified as to what was going on. As I reprimanded the elf, she had grabbed onto your father. She would not let him go. Not even when we had gotten back to her room." Glorfindel sighed. He then looked Elrohir in the eyes, "That is why Kevaline has changed. Aurora didn't spare any games with love, she learned the hard way."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, now I understand." He stood up, "Well, I think I should go talk to father." He nodded to Glorfindel, "Until we see each other again."  
  
Kevaline sighed as she sat in one of the chairs in the library. He mind was spinning at what her and Elrohir had almost done. She closed her eyes and rested the back of her head on her chair. Her past life's memories started to come back to her.  
  
She opened her eyes quickly as she remembered the Last Alliance. About how she had suffered in it. She relaxed as she saw that she was still in the library.  
  
"What is wrong pen neth?" (little one)  
  
Kevaline looked over at the door to see Glorfindel enter. She rolled her eyes, "Glor' now isn't the time!"  
  
"I just talked with Elrohir, Roar'." Glorfindel stated, sitting down beside her, "You had him worried."  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, "Please, I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Roar', I know this is tough for you, but don't do this." Glorfindel sternly stated. Kevaline opened her eyes to look into his. He smiled, "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Elrohir is watching over you very closely. He won't let anyone harm you."  
  
Kevaline rubbed her temples, "Glor', I am glad you and 'Rond were there for me. I don't know what I would have done. You two saved me. . ."  
  
"That is what I do," Glorfindel smiled, "You were like my little sister, I couldn't just let him do anything to harm you." He patted her arm, "You better get something to eat. You look a little pale. . ."  
  
Kevaline sighed, "Elrohir said the same thing." She paused for a moment, "Maybe I'm getting ill. I mean, I don't feel so great. . ."  
  
"Why don't you go to the healers?" Glorfindel asked, knowing exactly what she would say.  
  
"No!" Kevaline yelled, "I will not see a healer!"  
  
"Still the same," Glorfindel chuckled, "Well then, why don't you go see Elrond? He will help you."  
  
Kevaline didn't answer him, she turned her head to the window, gazing out it, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Roar' you don't have to be like this. . ." Glorfindel sighed, ruffling her hair.  
  
She pulled away from him, glaring at him, "What have I told you about my hair!"  
  
"Exact words, 'Don't you dare touch my hair or I will make sure you will not be a male anymore!'" Glorfindel smiled. "Elrohir is worried about you."  
  
Kevaline shot up straight at Elrohir's name, "What is wrong? Is he alright?"  
  
"He is fine. He is just worried about how you are acting." Glorfindel stated, standing up, "I just came to persuade you to go eat something."  
  
~**~  
  
There ya go, chapter eight. Again I am sorry for taking so long, but I think I have made up for it because it is so long.  
  
Weird words of advice. . . Don't let anyone kick a soccer ball at your ribs twice, you will probably end up hurt! Yup, take those words to heart if you play soccer, it will help you. 


	9. Tiger of Imladris

Disclaimer: Still on the Monkeys and cucumbers.  
  
A/N: Ok, here goes. . . I would like to thank two people for reading my story this far. This is for namarie2legolas and Dunthonwen. You two have kept up with the story and keep me writing. I think one of the new favorites in this story for me would be Yami. He reminds me of my dog that died last year on this same day. Enough babbling, here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Tiger of Imladris  
  
Kevaline sat down in the dinning room, closing her eyes as the warriors called to her. "Melamin, what ails you?"  
  
Kevaline opened her eyes and looked over at Elrohir. She smiled at him, "I am not sure. It seems everyone thinks I am a little pale, and I don't feel so great. . ." She glared as he opened his mouth to speak, "And if you say why don't you go to the healers, I will punch your face."  
  
Elrohir changed his tactics, "Kevaline, remember, we are to go riding this evening. I hope you feel better after lunch."  
  
Kevaline leaned over to him and kissed him. She then winked, "Don't worry, I will be fine."  
  
"Where are you to go after breakfast?" Elrond asked, coming in on the conversation.  
  
"I am going to take a walk in the woods with Yami," Kevaline smiled.  
  
"Elrohir will accompany you," Elrond stated.  
  
"But!" Kevaline yelled.  
  
"No, Kevaline, the orcs have been restless for the past few weeks. I do not wish anything to happen to you for Elrohir would surely die if you were harmed." Elrond sighed, staring into Kevaline's eyes.  
  
Kevaline sighed, "Very well, just as long as I am not stuck with Elladan than I will survive."  
  
Elrond grinned at her, "Well then, maybe I should have Elladan accompany you instead."  
  
"NO!" Kevaline yelled, "That's not funny 'Rond!" She gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth, finally realizing that she had said his nickname in front of everyone.  
  
Kirwine smiled wickedly at her as whispering started up in the dinning hall. Kevaline's eyes stated that she was sorry for yelling it. Elrond just shrugged as Kevaline looked at him. Kirwine's smile disappeared as she heard a couple of comments. "So Kev, you've giving your future father a nickname already?" or "Kev, we didn't think you thought that way about our lord!"  
  
Kevaline sunk down in her chair, totally embarrassed. Elrohir chuckled, "Well it seems to me that you have the approval of the warriors!"  
  
Kevaline whimpered, "I hate myself!" She desperately looked at Elrond and stated quietly, "I'm sorry 'Rond, I didn't mean to say it, it just came flowing out."  
  
"No apologies needed my dear," Elrond winked, "after all, the warriors think it is a new nickname that you have thought up for me because I am to become your future father."  
  
"Yes, do not worry about it, Kevaline," Haldir smiled. He nodded to Elrond, "I think lord Elrond will forgive you, I don't think anyone could hold a grudge against you. . ."  
  
"Then you don't seem to see Kirwine down there, glaring at Kevaline," Elrohir chuckled as Kevaline glared right back.  
  
"She will be the first to go after I marry you!" Kevaline growled, not taking her eyes off of Kirwine, "Even if I have to throw her out myself!"  
  
"It seems that you are making plans already," Elrohir whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.  
  
She pulled away from Elrohir, gasping for breath and not quite sure why, "I guess I am." She then stood up, trying to control her shivering, "Well, I guess I should go for that walk now. I want to make it back before lunch." She then walked out, talking to herself, "Get a grip on yourself, you are marrying him in two days time, why are you acting like you just met him?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to know that." Elrohir stated, putting his arm around her waist as they walked back to her room. "You have been acting a little strange lately, ever since you found out about your past life."  
  
Kevaline stared into his eyes, sighing as it brought her calmness, "I think that my old life is trying to spice a few things up in my life, the top of the list is love." She kissed him on the cheek, "But don't worry, you are the only one that I love, and you are the only one I will love."  
  
Elrohir smirked, "That is good news to me!"  
  
Kevaline sighed as she walked through the trees with Yami, Elrohir on her right side. The trees seemed to comfort her, giving her a sense of freedom that she could never feel. The three of them had been out for about two hours.  
  
Elrohir quickly glanced at Kevaline's face, "Kev, my sweet, where do you plan on going in these woods?"  
  
Kevaline looked up at the sky, shrugging, "I don't know, I was hoping you would pick somewhere, seeing as you know these woods better than me." She then smiled at him, "Well, where do you plan on going?"  
  
Elrohir couldn't help but laugh at Kevaline, she was still the same in his eyes, "Kevaline, I am afraid that I really don't know where I plan on going. I plan on following you even to death, if that means that I have to jump into mount doom after you then I will!"  
  
Kevaline felt her heart start to race, "Elrohir, why would you say that? I mean, one of us has to survive to watch over Andrew, Elladan, and Legolas. . . If no one was there to stop them from doing stupid things, then Middle Earth would be doomed as we know it!" She stopped dead in her tracks as Yami growled in front of her. "What is wrong Yami?"  
  
*I smell something, I am going to check it out!* Yami growled and then dashed off into the woods.  
  
"How much you want to bet that he just did that to get us alone?" Kevaline sighed as Elrohir came to stand even closer to her, hand on his sword hilt.  
  
"No, I sense something foul in the woods, I don't know what though," Elrohir stated, grabbing Kevaline's hand with his free one.  
  
"Melamin, are you sure?" Kevaline asked.  
  
"Shh, stay still and feel for yourself!" Elrohir silently commanded.  
  
Kevaline did as she was told, gasping quietly as she felt it is well. She reached out with her mind *Yami, what is it?*  
  
*I don't know what it was, but it ran off as soon as I reached the clearing it was in.* was Yami's answer. *I'm coming back.*  
  
Kevaline let out a sigh, "We are safe now, that thing ran. . ."  
  
"I think after Yami returns that we get back home." Elrohir desperately stated.  
  
Kevaline smiled at him and bowed, "As you wish my lord. . ."  
  
"Stop that!" Elrohir desperately stated. He grabbed her waist as she bowed, causing her to straighten up. He laughed, "Ticklish are we?"  
  
"Not fair!" Kevaline yelled as Elrohir started to tickle her, "Please let me go!" She buried her face in his chest and continued to laugh, tears forming in her eyes. An idea then struck her. She pinched his sides as a reminder to stop tickling her.  
  
"Ok, I give up!" Elrohir yelled, stopping his tirade of tickling. He then wrapped his arms around Kevaline's back, trapping her in a hug. He smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "It seems I have caught you."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Well, it seems you have. . ."  
  
*I leave you two for only a couple of minutes, and look what happens!*  
  
Kevaline gasped, and Elrohir chuckled in amusement, "Well Yami, it was your fault for leaving us."  
  
Yami shook his head and continued over to the two *Are we going back now?*  
  
Elrohir nodded, letting Kevaline go, "Yes, we are going back now." He smiled as Kevaline grabbed his hand, "We have to get back before lunch."  
  
Kevaline let out a yawn at her seat in the dinning room. All of a sudden she felt tired in a way that she couldn't explain. She really wasn't tired as if she wanted to sleep, but she was tired. She shook her head as heads turned in her directing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Haldir asked his daughter, turning from his conversation with his brothers and Elrond.  
  
Kevaline yawned yet again, "I am fine."  
  
*Kevaline!* Kevaline jumped up from her seat, causing all eyes to fall on her.  
  
She quickly sat back down *What is wrong now Caldin?*  
  
*I am sorry to frighten you, but a group of elves is on its way to the palace at this moment.*  
  
Kevaline smiled *Thank you.* She looked at Elrohir, "You heard him, I know you did!"  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes, I did indeed hear him." He turned to his father's questioning look, "It seems that the lord and the lady of Lothlorien have arrived in the woods."  
  
"Well then, I guess your plans for after lunch have been cut off?" Elrond asked his son, his eyes apologizing to his son.  
  
"It is alright, we will live. . ." Elrohir smiled.  
  
At that moment, Kevaline grabbed her chest and moaned playfully, "Oh! My heart is dying!" She then stopped as the warriors jumped to their feet, getting ready to run to her side. She laughed, "I am alright! You are too easy to fool!" She smiled as the warriors sat back down, laughing at their own worry. "No, it will not kill us, Elrond," Kevaline winked.  
  
Kevaline shifted in her place as the horses came into view. She couldn't keep her excitement in, it was just bubbling to come out. She smiled as Galadriel and Celeborn dismounted. She was to be the one to greet them. She bowed slightly, "My lord and lady, I would like to welcome you to Imladris. . ."  
  
Galadriel smiled at Kevaline, "Well Tiger of Imladris, I see that you can barely contain your excitement."  
  
Kevaline stood up abruptly, "My lady, please, don't utter about that. . ."  
  
Celeborn looked Kevaline in the eye, "Kevaline. . ." He took a step back, "But how. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled at his reaction, "Nice to see you again as well Cele'."  
  
"Roar'?" He asked, taking a step towards her.  
  
"Yup, reborn!" Kevaline laughed. She then lowered her head, "Can you forgive me for what I did during the Last Alliance?"  
  
Celeborn took another step towards her, "You shouldn't feel sorry, you were only trying to relax me. I am very sorry that I acted that way."  
  
Kevaline gasped, "Cele', I had no right to do that to you! I mean, you. . ."  
  
Celeborn held his hand up, willing her not to continue, "Don't say it!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kevaline was frantic. She muttered under her breath, "I am going to have to have a talk with 'Rond! He did this on purpose!"  
  
"Roar', you are talking to yourself again," Celeborn sighed, shaking his head as he watched Kevaline talking to herself.  
  
Kevaline quickly looked up, "I am sorry, please follow me, I will take you to lord Elrond."  
  
Celeborn looked at Elrond, "She is still the same."  
  
Elrond nodded, looking out a window to see Kevaline laughing as she jumped on Elrohir, "Yes, I can see that. She still has that care free spirit that she had way back then."  
  
"That is why the Valar gave her the choice," Galadriel smiled, "because she was Aurora reborn."  
  
Elrond continued to watch the two out of the window, "This gives me another reason to keep her safe. At first I just wanted to keep her safe because she made an impression in our hearts, then it was because she became the pride of Elrohir, and now this."  
  
Celeborn looked out the window as well, smiling as Elrohir pushed Kevaline off of him and then ran at her, laughing, "It is a sight for sore eyes. I had felt horrible to the way I had acted to her."  
  
Kevaline ran away from Elrohir, laughing, "You will never catch me!" She turned her head to see where Elrohir was and tripped on a rock in the path.  
  
She started to fall, but Elrohir raced to her side. He caught her before she fell and checked her, "Are you alright, are you hurt?"  
  
Kevaline smiled up at him, "I am fine whenever I am in your arms, you give me a feeling of safety that I could never feel." She then pulled out of Elrohir's grip, standing up, "Well, you still have to catch me. . ." She then ran off, laughing as Elrohir raced after her.  
  
Haldir smiled as his two brothers argued over who was better at archery. He shook his head as he heard familiar laughing. He knew it was his daughter and wondered what could make her laugh like that.  
  
Kevaline came bursting into the archery range. She spotted her father and ran behind him, "Father, save me!"  
  
Haldir suddenly became very protective of his daughter, "Save you from what? What is chasing you?"  
  
Elrohir came running into the range a moment later, smiling as he laid eyes on Kevaline, "I'll catch you yet!"  
  
Kevaline couldn't stop her laughter, "Save me father, uncles!"  
  
Rumil looked at Elrohir, "I think I am going to side with Elrohir, this seems to be interesting!"  
  
Orophin smiled, "I am coming to the rescue of my niece!" He puffed out his chest, pretending to take this serious, "I will not let her fall into turmoil and shadows!"  
  
Haldir stared at his brothers and Elrohir, "Well, someone has to be her knight in shining armor. . ." He smiled, playing along with the game they were playing, "I will be Kevaline's commander of her army!" He pointed at Rumil, "Orophin, attack!"  
  
Orophin turned to his brother, and bowed, "As you wish commander!" He started to run at Rumil, smiling. He was closely followed by Haldir, smiling as big as his brothers.  
  
At that moment, Legolas, Estel, and Andrew entered the archery range. They watched as the three brothers pretended to fight and Elrohir silently sneak up on Kevaline. Kevaline screamed and ran at the three that had just entered, "Legolas, my friend, save me!"  
  
Legolas just stared at her as she grabbed his arm, "What are you. . ."  
  
"He wants to catch me!" Kevaline yelled as Elrohir ran at them.  
  
Legolas grabbed her arms, a devious smile playing at his lips, "I am sorry that you came to me. . . I am on his side!"  
  
Kevaline looked over at Estel to see him the same as Legolas, "You are on his side as well?" Estel nodded, and then Kevaline turned to Andrew, "Andrew, my big brother, help me." She gave him a puppy-dog face.  
  
Andrew smiled at her and puffed out his chest, "I will save you little sister!" He looked at Legolas and winked. Legolas nodded and let Kevaline go. Andrew pulled Kevaline into a hug, "See, I told you I would save you. . ."  
  
"Not if I take her from you!"  
  
Kevaline looked to see Elladan jump down from a tree. Andrew backed away from Kevaline as Elladan grabbed her, smiling. Kevaline then yelled, "Where is my knight in shining armor that I know loves me?" Two hands then went over her eyes, and she smiled, "So, he has finally come!"  
  
Elrohir whispered into her ear, "Yes, I have finally come, and I have finally caught you!" He smiled as Kevaline shivered as his breath brushed against her ear. He picked her up, smiling at everyone standing in the clearing, "I have saved the beautiful one!"  
  
Haldir chuckled, "Well done!" He turned to his brothers, "Now tell me again why we just did that?"  
  
Orophin smiled at Kevaline as she dug her face into Elrohir's chest and fell asleep, "It was all Kevaline!"  
  
"Yes, I agree. Her spirit caused me to act that way. It is one that is care free, we are lucky to be related to her." Rumil smiled also. He watched as Elrohir walked off with Kevaline, "It's hard to think that she is getting married."  
  
Haldir looked at his brothers, "Well, she is Elizabeth's daughter. Of course she would have a care free spirit!" He then smiled, "Yes, it is quite hard to think that she is getting married."  
  
Galadriel smiled as she sat in the dinning hall for dinner. Kevaline was smiling at Elrohir with love reflecting in her silver eyes with specs of gold in them. It was nice to see Kevaline in such a happy state, someone like her shouldn't be sad.  
  
Kevaline giggled, not sure if she could address Celeborn without calling him his nickname, "My lord Celeborn, how was your trip?"  
  
Celeborn smiled, "It was uneventful in a good way."  
  
Yami ate his food from his place by Kevaline's chair *That is good, I wouldn't want any elves in any danger!*  
  
"You are sweet Yami, do you know that?" Kevaline scratched him behind his left ear, his secret spot that he loved.  
  
*You have told me that countless times before.* Yami barked.  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, content that she had raised him to be this way. She then looked up at Galadriel, "My lady, you seem to be in deep thought. . ."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "Yes Kevaline, you have guessed right. I was in deep thought. I was thinking about how happy you are."  
  
Kevaline stretched her arms out, smiling at everyone, "Why would I not be happy in a place like this? I have family and friends!"  
  
Galadriel spoke to Kevaline in her mind, 'Yes, but there is that place in your heart that is empty. The place where a mother should be.'  
  
'Please don't talk of such things. It was my fault my mother died, it was all my fault!' Kevaline stated, staring at Galadriel.  
  
'How is that pen neth?' Galadriel asked her.  
  
'When she was attacked, I didn't do anything to help her, I just watched her die! I could have drawn my bow to help her but I didn't!' Kevaline chocked, a tear running down her face.  
  
"You should not blame yourself Tiger of Imladris, it wasn't your fault." Galadriel tried to soothe her. He turned to Celeborn, "So many things happen that people blame themselves for and yet it wasn't their fault. This is one of those cases."  
  
Kevaline sighed and nodded her head, "I guess you are right." She then smiled, "I have everything else that I need right here!"  
  
A full week passed from that night, the wedding had been a success. Kevaline sighed as she fell onto her bed, the day's events were too much for even her. She had woken up in the morning to Elrohir waking her. After that Elrohir apologized as his sister Arwen had decided that Kevaline would spend the morning with her. Then she had had training with Gandalf and Galadriel. After that was elvish lessons and then Elrohir's lessons.  
  
Elrohir chuckled down at her as he got ready for bed as well, "Melamin, how was your day?"  
  
Kevaline rolled on her side, looking up at Elrohir, "Don't get me started!"  
  
Elrohir's chuckling died away and Kevaline could sense something was bothering him. When he sat down on the bed, Kevaline came over to sit beside him, rubbing his back. He sighed and looked at her, "Melamin. . ."  
  
Kevaline gave him a stern gaze, "Spill it Elrohir! Don't hide anything from me, just say it!"  
  
Elrohir grabbed her in a tight hold, not wanting to say anything, but knowing she would force him to anyway, "Kevaline, Elladan and I are going to travel with the Dunedain. . ."  
  
Kevaline stopped rubbing his back, "You are thinking of just leaving me here, aren't you!" When he didn't answer her, she glared at him, "Yet you would take Andrew with you!"  
  
"It isn't because you aren't skilled, it is because. . ." Elrohir started.  
  
"It is because you are afraid that I will get hurt and distract you from the battle!" Kevaline yelled, standing up. She then looked at Elrohir's saddened face. She sighed, "I am sorry melamin, I didn't mean to do that. I know you are just doing it for the goodness of me." She moved over to the chair on their room and sat down, "When do you leave?"  
  
"Four days from now," Elrohir sighed.  
  
"I will die of boredom!" Kevaline cried as she stood up. She fixed her gaze with her new husband, "If you die, I mean anytime that I am away from you, I will personally make sure that I bring you back just so I can kill you myself!"  
  
The next morning, both were awakened by an urgent banging on their door. Kevaline rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe. She then stumbled over to the door and opened it up, "Yes, what can I help you with?"  
  
"My lady, I was told to come inform the both of you to quickly get dressed and then head to the southern border patrol. . ."  
  
Kevaline thought for a moment, "What is wrong?"  
  
"The border was attacked by a band of orcs. My lord would not say anything else," A messenger bowed and then left at a run.  
  
Kevaline turned back to the bed to see Elrohir starting to get dressed. She quickly grabbed a forest green tunic and a pair of forest green leggings.  
  
Elrohir turned to her after he was done dressing, "The southern border is what he said, am I correct?"  
  
Kevaline nodded, finally pulling her leggings on, "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"That was the border that Andrew was sent to without my brother." Elrohir stated.  
  
Kevaline felt her stomach tie up in knots at that statement. She bit her bottom lip, "Elrohir. . ."  
  
Elrohir nodded to her, "What is it?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this!" Kevaline stated, pulling on her tunic and running down the steps, Elrohir right behind her. She turned her head to Elrohir, "Now tell me again why your brother wasn't sent to the border as well."  
  
"Elladan was put on guard duty instead, and when Andrew was asked if he wanted guard duty, he said he wanted to stay on border patrol. He was given the choice, my brother was not." Elrohir explained.  
  
On reaching the border patrol, Kevaline was almost sick at the sight before her. Elves were mingled with orcs and no one was winning. She then saw him, she saw Andrew deflect an orc attack and defend a wounded elf. What he didn't notice was the orc that was coming up behind him. Kevaline urged Clitus into a gallop, "Andrew! Behind you!"  
  
Everything went in slow motion for her then. She watched as the orc stuck his crude sword straight through Andrew, and Clitus didn't get there quick enough. Everything then sped up again as Kevaline quickly dismounted from Clitus and unsheathed her sword. She ran to the spot that Andrew was and sliced the heads off of both orcs. She then knelt down and held Andrew's fragile body in her hands, letting her tears fall freely.  
  
Andrew smiled up at her, "Kev, this has been quite an adventure. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "No, keep your strength, we'll get you back to Elrond so he can heal you! Everything is going to be ok!"  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that Kev, and it will be," Andrew coughed. He put a bloody hand on her right cheek, "Kev, listen to me. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, I wish I could have made it up to you."  
  
"You have, you have made everything up that you did wrong!" Kevaline cried even harder, not caring about the battle going on around her.  
  
"Listen!" Andrew yelled at her, "I want you to watch over my sister, I have a feeling she will show up here. I want her to have a better life than what she did have. Tell her I am sorry for not being there to welcome her, but you will do just fine. . ."  
  
"Andrew, please, you aren't going to die!" Kevaline shook her head.  
  
Andrew yelled even more at her, "Kevaline!"  
  
Kevaline stopped, Andrew never called her by her full name unless it was something of great importance that he had to say. She nodded, "What is it Andrew?"  
  
Andrew put his hand up to her temple, "I am giving you my wisdom and strength to keep. Use it wisely. It may cause you some pain to begin with." He took a deep breath, "Tell Elladan that I am sorry that I never did get to challenge him to a sparing match. . ."  
  
Kevaline opened her mouth to answer, but a searing pain in her temple made her stop. She looked down at Andrew to see him still smiling at her. All of a sudden, Kevaline felt a new strength enter her body, one that was warm and wrapped around her. She blinked her eyes and then opened her mouth again, "Andrew, just relax, I won't let you die!" She got no response from him as his hand fell limply to his side. She cried even harder now, "Andrew, Andrew, please no!"  
  
When he didn't answer her, she pulled his head into her lap and noticed that his hair had grown out from when they first came here. She wiped the hair out of his face and cried. After about another ten minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed her sword and spun around, breathing heavy. She dropped her sword as she saw it was Elrohir. He grabbed her in a hug and tried to quiet her crying, "Shh, it is alright. . ."  
  
"He's dead! I didn't get to him on time!" Kevaline cried. She then felt a searing pain in her temple and screamed in pain. She felt her legs give out and thanked the Valar for Elrohir being there, holding her. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was being rushed over to Clitus.  
  
Elladan paced the room Kevaline was in, waiting for her to wake up. He turned to his brother, "What happened out there?"  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline, "I am not quite sure. I went to help some elves that were having trouble against the orcs while Kevaline went to help Andrew."  
  
"Why did she black out?" Elladan asked, returning to his pacing.  
  
"That is the one thing Kevaline can tell us. I have wanted to know it as well." Elrohir insisted.  
  
Kevaline moaned and moved around in bed, "Andrew, no, we will save you. . . Elrond will fix you up when we get you back to Imladris. . ." She then shot up in the bed, breathing heavily and looking around, "Andrew! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Kevaline!" Elrohir yelled, rushing to her side, "You are safe."  
  
Kevaline turned her head to him, "Andrew, what about Andrew?"  
  
Elladan tried his luck, "What happened Kevaline, what happened out there?"  
  
Kevaline's eyes went out of focus, "It was all quiet, we had just switched watches. I was getting ready to get some rest when they attacked us! It was an ambush, we really didn't stand a chance. We sent a messenger on the fastest horse we had to relay the news. Then we tried to hold them off until reinforcements came. . ." Kevaline's eyes returned to normal, "When I get there, I saw Andrew struggling with an orc, he was protecting one of the wounded soldiers. He didn't notice the orc creeping up behind him. I race over to him to stop the orc, but got there too late."  
  
Elladan looked over at Elrohir, "That first part, could it have been part of Andrew's memory?"  
  
Elrohir put his hand on Kevaline's right cheek, "Kevaline, why did you black out?"  
  
"Andrew, it was because of Andrew," Kevaline stuttered, "He gave me his wisdom and strength before he. . ." She pulled her feet over the bed, "Where is he? Where is Andrew? I want to see that he is all right! I want him to smile at me and say that he was just grazed in the battle!"  
  
Elrohir stopped her from going anywhere, "Kevaline, he is dead. . ."  
  
Kevaline's body felt numb, "Dead?" Elrohir nodded, and she started to cry, "I have failed them both! I swore to myself that I wouldn't let Andrew die since Adam did!"  
  
Elrohir pulled her into a hug, "It is alright melamin, it is alright." He let her cry into his chest, knowing that it must be hard on her. He stroked her hair, "Melamin, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Kevaline pushed away from him, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Melamin," Elrohir looked at her, "What is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline turned away from him, "You are going to leave me in four days! Then I will have no one left!"  
  
"Kevaline, what has gotten into you?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"What has gotten into me?" Kevaline asked him back. She turned to face him again, "It seems that whenever I let someone I love go somewhere, they die! If that is the case then I will not love anyone anymore!"  
  
"Kevaline. . ." Elrohir sighed.  
  
"No, Elrohir, I love you! I don't want you to die like Adam or Andrew! I don't want that to happen!" Kevaline cried.  
  
Elrohir looked at Elladan, "Brother, what shall we do now?"  
  
Elladan looked at Kevaline who was now crying with her back turned to them, "I am sorry brother, but we can't take her with us. She will distract you too much. . ." He thought for a moment, "Wait, why don't we let her travel with Estel?"  
  
Kevaline froze and turned around, drying her tears, "What?"  
  
"It's perfect! She can go with Estel! Then she will never be bored or have any time to worry about us or anyone else!" Elladan smiled at her.  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline's reaction. He could see a little twinkle in her eyes, "If Estel will take her with him, then I don't see a problem with it."  
  
At that moment, Estel came walking into the room, "I see that Kevaline is up. . ." He looked at Everyone to see they were all staring at him, "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kevaline smiled.  
  
Elrohir sighed, "Estel, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it?" Estel asked.  
  
"Will you take Kevaline with you when you travel?" Elladan asked.  
  
Estel looked at Kevaline to see the pleading in her eyes, "Well, I guess I can."  
  
Kevaline jumped on him, laughing, "Oh thank you, thank you!" She then leapt off of him when he couldn't breath.  
  
When she landed, Elrohir eyed her, "Kevaline, smile for me." Kevaline shrugged and did what she was told, Elrohir seeing that her teeth were that of a tiger's. He nodded, "It seems that your teeth have turned back into the tiger's, and that your agility and strength have improved."  
  
Kevaline winked at him, "Ok, so it seems my past life has agreed with my present life."  
  
Estel smiled, "Yup, she can come with me. I will need the extra help." He then turned to Kevaline, "Our first trip starts tomorrow. We are heading back to Mirkwood."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Great! I get to travel with you and Legolas!" She turned to Elrohir, "Well, it seems that I have work to do." She started to pack some clothes, not caring if they matched each other or not.  
  
"Kevaline, maybe you should eat something," Elrohir stated, starting to help her pack.  
  
Kevaline lay down in bed with Elrohir, snuggling closer to him, "Hey, this is the last night we will have with each other for a long time."  
  
Elrohir smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevaline, "Well, Tiger of Imladris, then I guess we should savor every bit of it."  
  
Kevaline woke in the morning before Elrohir. She smiled as she looked at his face. She wiped a piece of hair out of his face, "He is so peaceful when he sleeps."  
  
*Thank you for telling me that, that is just what I wanted to hear this morning!*  
  
"Yami, you have no respect!" Kevaline hissed at the wolf as he stretched from his place on some cushions.  
  
"He only has the respect that you taught him," Elrohir chuckled as he woke up.  
  
"I am sorry melamin, I didn't mean to wake you," Kevaline apologized.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I would have hunted you down and then dragged you back to Imladris if I didn't get to say good bye to you." Elrohir answered her.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes *I will be down in the dinning room.* With that, he padded off.  
  
Kevaline embraced Elrohir strongly as Legolas and Estel stood back, letting her say her goodbyes alone, "I will miss you. . ."  
  
"We will see each other in our dreams," Elrohir winked. He then turned to Yami, "You take good care of her, make sure she comes back to me in one piece."  
  
*Now why would I not do a thing like that?* Yami asked, walking over to Clitus who was standing quietly, waiting for Kevaline to mount him.  
  
*Kevaline, whenever you are ready.* Clitus stated, tossing his mane. Kevaline had decided that she would ride him bareback and without a bridle. He was thankful towards her.  
  
Kevaline nodded and turned to the rest of them, "It has been a wonderful time with all of you. I can't wait to see you again." She ran to her father and gave him a quick hug, "Keep safe father." She then turned to her uncles, giving each of them a hug as well, "Watch over him and keep safe yourselves."  
  
"Kevaline," Elrond stated, making her turn to face him, "Roar' please be safe on this journey."  
  
Kevaline flashed him a smile that only he could understand, "Don't worry 'Rond, I will be safe." She then walked over to Clitus and quickly mounted him, "Well, until we meet again, namarie."  
  
The three raced out of Rivendell. Starting their journey to Mirkwood. Legolas was on Kevaline's left side, "Kevaline, you will love Mirkwood."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yes, I think I shall." She lowered her head, not wanting the two of them to see her cry.  
  
Estel looked at her, "Kevaline, don't hide from us, we won't say anything about you crying."  
  
Kevaline looked up at Estel, "They were like my brothers and now I don't have either one of them. Both died, telling me that I shouldn't worry about it!" She fixed her gaze on Clitus's ear that kept perking up and then going forward, "I first lost my mother when I came her, then I gained a father and a love, but then as soon as I gained them, I lost Adam and then Andrew!"  
  
*Kevaline, don't talk like that!* Clitus snorted.  
  
"I lost them! I lost the only two that could make me remember all the good times I had in my life!" Kevaline stated.  
  
Clitus skidded to a halt *Stop it!* He pawed the ground *I am not going anywhere until you stop this talk!* Kevaline murmured she was sorry, and Clitus tossed his head, starting to trot again *There, now isn't that better?*  
  
Clitus brought a smile to Kevaline's face, "I don't know what I would do without you Clitus."  
  
Kevaline sat at the fire that the group had made. It had been two weeks of travel already, and they were reaching the forest of Mirkwood. She stared into the fire, thinking about how Elrohir was doing. She quickly unsheathed her Elvin knife as she heard a noise come into the clearing she was in.  
  
"Relax Kevaline, it is just I," a familiar voice called.  
  
Kevaline re sheathed her knife and sighed, "Legolas, I wish you wouldn't do that! You are going to end up killing me!"  
  
"I hope not, Elrohir would kill me!" Legolas laughed as he sat down beside her, a pheasant in his hands.  
  
Kevaline smiled at him, "At least you didn't kill a deer."  
  
"Yes, it was because I stopped him!" Estel laughed as he came into the clearing as well. "Kevaline, we only have a couple more days."  
  
"Then can I sleep in a regular bed?" Kevaline asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes, you may. I am sure father will be pleased to see you," Legolas smiled.  
  
Kevaline nodded and subconsciously started to mess with her marriage ring. Estel saw this and placed a hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "He is safe Kevaline."  
  
Kevaline looked into the fire, sighing, "I just don't want to hear about him dying."  
  
She looked up from the fire to see Legolas smiling, "Elrohir couldn't die if he has your love with him."  
  
Kevaline looked at Yami who was sleeping by the horses, "It seems Yami is quite content." She then yawned, "Well, I know that if I don't go to sleep soon, you two will force me to, so goodnight."  
  
On reaching the gates of Mirkwood palace, a guard yelled down to the three, "Halt, who goes there?"  
  
Kevaline looked down at Yami, "Now you behave yourself in here. I don't want you causing any trouble!"  
  
Legolas yelled up to the guard, "Don't you recognize your prince?"  
  
The guard smiled, "Prince Legolas!" The gates opened, and the guard yelled to the rest, "Prince Legolas has returned!"  
  
As Kevaline dismounted from Clitus, guards came rushing over to her. She looked at them, "What is your problem?"  
  
One held his hand out, "My lady, please stay calm, a wolf is right behind you."  
  
Legolas smiled and let Kevaline take care of the situation. Kevaline started laughing as she put her hand to her side, Yami thudding over to it and licking it, "This is Yami. He is no harm."  
  
Legolas nodded, "She is right, you may go back to your posts." They did as they were told, and Legolas turned back to Kevaline and Yami, "I would have loved it when you told them that you were his mother."  
  
Kevaline winked, "Well, it is true. I am not his real mother, but at least I fill in that whole in his heart."  
  
At that moment, an older version came walking towards Legolas, "My son. . ."  
  
"Ah, it is good to see you again Thran'!" Kevaline laughed.  
  
Thranduil turned to her, "We have not met before," He turned to his son, "Legolas, who is she?"  
  
"I save your butt a couple of times and you don't remember me!" Kevaline smiled, showing her teeth.  
  
Thranduil saw her teeth and took a step back, "But how? I mean, you died in the Last Alliance!"  
  
Kevaline took a step towards Thranduil, "Well Thran', I am reborn." She put out her hand, "Your son is just like you. . . Well, no, he isn't. He looks like you, but he is more worry filled than you were." She shook her head, "My name now is Kevaline, but I still go by my nickname."  
  
Thranduil grabbed her in a hug, "Roar' I can't believe it!"  
  
"Uh. . . Thran', Roar' can't breath!" Kevaline gasped.  
  
Legolas burst out laughing, "Father, I think you are squashing her."  
  
Thranduil let Kevaline go, smiling as Kevaline gasped for breath, "I am sorry Roar' I couldn't stop myself. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "I'm now used to it. Elrohir does it all the time to me."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes, father, Kevaline is the one that Elrohir married."  
  
Thranduil smirked, "What a coincidence. . . Roar' falling in love with. . ."  
  
"Thran' we don't need to talk about that!" Kevaline stated quickly, shaking her hands in front of her. "That is between me and the elves from the Last Alliance." She eyed him carefully, "You had promised along with Gil-galad, Cele', 'Rond, and Glor' that you would not utter any of it after the Last Alliance!"  
  
Thranduil bowed, "As you wish Roar' it is just good to see you again."  
  
Kevaline subconsciously patted Yami's head, "It would be kind if you showed me the room that I will be staying in, I feel a little tired." Yami closed his eyes and his ears perked forward, symbolizing his calmness.  
  
*Kevaline, I think it is right that you should get some rest.* Yami panted.  
  
Kevaline turned to the stable hands that were trying to get Clitus to follow them, "I first have to make sure Clitus is properly taken care of."  
  
Clitus stopped his prancing and turned his head to Kevaline *Oh, Kevaline, if you are tired, then I will just follow them. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.* He snorted at the stable hands and turned his head to Legolas' horse *Will you please tell me where the stables are. I do not want to be guided by anyone other than another horse or Kevaline.*  
  
Kevaline was then led to the room she would stay in. She gasped as she walked into the room, "This can't be right!"  
  
"My lady, are you alright?" the servant asked as she set Kevaline's things down on the desk in the room.  
  
"Where is your King? I need to speak with him. . ." Kevaline started as she looked around the room.  
  
"No need to ask, I am right here," Thranduil chuckled as Kevaline turned to him.  
  
"This is the same room that I stayed in back then! Nothing has changed!" Kevaline stated, sitting down on her bed. "I remember the time I spent here, 'Rond wanted me to stay away from Imladris, this being the first place that he could think of."  
  
"I have honored you, I have kept it just the way you left it," Thranduil smiled, "Many times I have come in here to think about stuff."  
  
Yami jumped up on the bed beside Kevaline, curling up and then falling asleep. Kevaline giggled, "Well, you have Yami's regards. He seems to feel at ease here."  
  
"That is comforting," Thranduil smiled. He then nodded, "Well, I am sure that you are hungry so why don't you accompany me down to our dinning hall."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yes, I am a little hungry, thank you Thran'."  
  
The servant gasped as Kevaline called Thranduil his nickname, "How dare you!"  
  
Kevaline smacked her forehead, "Geez, I blew it again!" She bowed to Thranduil who was now almost dying of laughter, "I am sorry your highness, I didn't mean any disrespect."  
  
Thranduil nodded, leading her out into the hall, "It is alright, I quite like that nickname, it reminds me of an old friend." He winked at her, "Call me that if you wish."  
  
Kevaline whistled as she entered the dinning hall, "Wow! It is just like I remembered it!" She let Thranduil lead her to her seat, on the right side of Legolas. She smiled at him, "Hey there friend, I love it here."  
  
"Well then, maybe tomorrow you will want to go to the archery range with me. How does that sound?" Legolas smiled at Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline smiled back, "Sure, as long as Thran' doesn't need me tomorrow. . ." She then stopped and thought for a second, "Hey Legolas, after dinner can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Yes, you can," Legolas nodded.  
  
Estel nodded to Kevaline, "I am glad that I agreed to let you come with us. . ."  
  
"Oh, you are stuck with me forever now," Kevaline deviously smiled, "Elrohir told you that you had to take me on all your journeys."  
  
Kevaline sighed as she sat down on a bench in one of the gardens, "Legolas, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" Legolas smiled as he sat down beside her.  
  
"What happened to Adam's body?" Kevaline asked, looking at the ground.  
  
Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, "We buried him, to honor him. . ."  
  
"Where is he buried?" Kevaline asked, looking up into Legolas' eyes.  
  
Kevaline awoke in the morning, feeling a little better than what she had the day beforehand. She looked over at her window to still see it dark. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Kevaline ran with all her might, not knowing what she was running from or to what. Then she saw it, a sight that made her heart break in two. Elrohir was fighting off twenty orcs. She grabbed at her side for her sword or Elvin knife, but found that she didn't have them.  
  
She couldn't stand to see the only one that she would love with all her heart die so she ran at the orcs, screaming at them. They turned their attention to her, sneering as they saw her. She kept running towards them, hoping to get them away from Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir looked shocked, "Kevaline! I thought you were in Mirkwood!" He then shook his head, "Kevaline, run!"  
  
"No!" Kevaline yelled as she continued to run towards the orcs, "I will not watch you die!" She summoned all her courage and yelled even louder at the orcs, "Get the hell away from my husband!"  
  
Just as the orcs were upon her, she felt something inside her click. She growled at the orcs, transforming into her tiger form. She then lashed out at the orcs, roaring as her front paws killed the front six in one swipe. She then pounced on five more, biting them and clawing them until they died. He eyes narrowed at the nine that were left. Before they could run or move, Kevaline had killed them.  
  
She then transformed back. She looked at Elrohir, "I couldn't let you die, I just couldn't see another die!"  
  
Elrohir grabbed her in a hug, "Kevaline, how did you get here? I thought you were in Mirkwood. You should have reached it by now. . ."  
  
Kevaline sighed as she relaxed in Elrohir's comforting grasp, "I am in Mirkwood. We reached it earlier today."  
  
"Then how? How are you here?" Elrohir asked, confused.  
  
"I thought of you before I fell asleep for the second time tonight. I thought about your caring face and how much I missed your touch." Kevaline closed her eyes. She opened them up again, staring into Elrohir's, "I wanted to see you."  
  
"I am glad that you were thinking about me, but that really doesn't explain how you showed up here when you are in Mirkwood and I am in Gondor." Elrohir stated.  
  
Kevaline pulled out of his grip, "I am sorry, but I have to go. I have to wake up."  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
Kevaline awoke with a start, looking around the room just to see of she was still in Mirkwood. She heard a knock at the door and stood to answer it, "Come in."  
  
Legolas and Estel walked in, looking at Kevaline, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline's eyes showed her relief, "Was it a dream?" She shook her head, "No, his touch was real, the blood was real. . ." With that startling thought she looked at her hands, seeing dried orc blood all over them. She felt sick at the sight of it, but held it down. She slowly walked over to the bathing room and cleaned her hands, seeing that there was no more blood on her.  
  
"Kevaline whose blood was that?" Estel asked as she came back out.  
  
"Orcs' blood," was her simple reply.  
  
Legolas notice that she was a little pale, "What was orcs' blood doing on your hands?"  
  
Kevaline turned away from them, "You wouldn't understand, it is too complicated for even me to understand." She shook her head, "The Valar have blessed me, that is all I can say." She shivered as she felt the urge to go find some more orcs and kill them as well.  
  
Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline nodded numbly, "Yes, I just think I am a little ill." She smiled at them, "I am fine. . ."  
  
"Why don't you go to the healers?" Legolas asked, looking at Estel.  
  
Kevaline shrugged, moving out of their reaches, "They couldn't help me. . ."  
  
"They are some of the most talented healers. . ." Legolas argued.  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "They might be, but they can't help me."  
  
"Why, Kev?" Estel asked.  
  
"I am different from any being on Middle Earth, they can not help me. I just have to bear through my illness. . ." Kevaline started.  
  
"That is not true Roar'," Kevaline turned to see Thranduil, "There has been one healer that has been able to help you through your times of need. . ."  
  
"I will not let you send him here!" Kevaline stated urgently, stomping her foot down, "Just let him stay in Imladris! He has enough to worry about already!"  
  
"And why would that be?" Thranduil asked, smiling at Kevaline.  
  
"Both his sons have gone with the Dunedain! He is probably worrying about them! He doesn't need to worry about me!" Kevaline growled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Thranduil pulled Estel and Legolas behind him, "Well Roar' that is why you don't feel so great." He answered Estel and Legolas's questioning looks, "She has been granted the power to transform as you probably already heard."  
  
"That isn't why!" Kevaline growled even more, not aware of how close she was to transforming.  
  
"Then what is it?" Thranduil asked, watching Kevaline intently.  
  
"I-I was somehow with Elrohir! I went to sleep and found myself where Elrohir was, in Gondor! He was fighting twenty orcs! I-I saved him. I did transform to save him but. . ." Kevaline started, turning even paler.  
  
Thranduil rushed to her side as he legs gave out, "I guess you don't remember the times during the Last Alliance that you somehow mysteriously appeared to help out when you were half way across the battlefield." He sat Kevaline down in a chair, "Kevaline even after those times you became ill. The only one that could help you, let alone get near you at those times was. . ."  
  
Kevaline had lost it, she growled low in her throat in a threatening tone, "Don't you dare utter his name! I hated myself for those times of weakness that I gave in to you all and let 'Rond heal me! Never again will a healer touch me!"  
  
Legolas looked at his father, "What is going on?"  
  
"It is the aftermath of her gifts. She is able to sometimes appear at scenes that could kill someone. She then transforms to save the person. Then she disappears. If you are with her real body you can see what happens. She grows deathly pale sometimes and her tiger instincts take over her body." Thranduil explained, keeping himself between Kevaline and the other two, "Stay back there, she is going to transform. . ."  
  
Kevaline growled even more as she stood up. She then transformed, becoming the beautiful white tiger with black stripes. Her eyes narrowed at Thranduil. With his experience with Aurora, he knew exactly what that meant. He pushed Legolas and Estel back even more.  
  
Kevaline took a step towards the three, the muscles in her shoulders getting ready to pounce. Thranduil glared at her, "Roar' are you going to attack me?"  
  
Kevaline's tiger ears perked up at the voice, seeming to know who it was. She roared, not a roar of attack or vengeance, but one of sadness. She then laid low to the ground, lowering her head. She then heard it, the voice that could control her. "Roar'!"  
  
Kevaline froze where she was, not believing that it was he. She shook her tiger head, just thinking it was a voice from the past. "Roar'! What are you thinking?"  
  
Kevaline looked up to meet eyes with Elrond. She then quickly looked away, ashamed of how she let the tiger's instincts get the better of her. She quickly transformed back, not looking at anyone. "You, you were supposed to be in Imladris, you weren't supposed to come. . ."  
  
"If I didn't, you would have torn them all to pieces!" Elrond stated, authority in his voice. Kevaline winced at the truth behind it all. Elrond softened his voice, "What caused you to do that?"  
  
"Elrohir. . . He was in Gondor. . . Twenty orcs. . . I had to do something!" Kevaline fumbled with her words.  
  
Elrond gabbed her chin and brought it up so he could look at her face, "The aftermath then?" Kevaline nodded, and Elrond nodded, "You are safe, don't worry."  
  
Kevaline felt relief at those words. She couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face, "I couldn't stop myself! My anger, it was horrible!" She started to shake, "The blood, it was just like back then. Blood everywhere!"  
  
Elrond escorted her over to the chair she was sitting in and sat her down, "Shh, you are safe now, we are here."  
  
Kevaline didn't care about how pale she was, she only cared to here those words. Legolas looked at his father, "How is it that lord Elrond is the only one that can calm her?"  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond, "I will let you handle this one, I promised Aurora that I would not utter a word about it."  
  
Elrond sighed, looking at Kevaline who had fallen asleep, "Aurora was a strange half elf. She wanted to be with the males, excepted by them as one. There was one thing she had not counted on, and that was love." He took a breath, "At first, she loved Glorfindel, but when he didn't return her love, she started to give up on it. . ." He paused, not sure if he should go on, "Then she fell in love with her other best friend. When she told me that she loved me, I didn't know what to say. Later on she still held that love for me. That is why I am the only one that can get close to her when she is in the aftermath."  
  
"You know that isn't the full story," Thranduil chuckled.  
  
Elrond sighed, "Aurora didn't want anyone to know about the rest. You know that she made all of you promise to never utter it again!"  
  
Estel looked at Elrond, "My lord, Kevaline is going to be alright, isn't she?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, she is. She just needs some rest for the day and then she will be up and moving." He sighed, "I guess I was right to follow you. I thought that this would happen." He looked into Thranduil's eyes, "Her powers are getting stronger than what she was back then. She has a new body with a new meaning. She has also had help from two mortals, they have left her gifts that she doesn't understand at the moment."  
  
"There is another that can calm her heart when she is in that state, isn't there?" Thranduil asked Elrond.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, there is. My son Elrohir is the only other one that can soothe her when she is in that state."  
  
Kevaline awoke to the sounds of talking. She turned on her side and slowly opened her eyes, "What is all the noise about?"  
  
Legolas and Estel rushed to her side, "Kevaline, you are alright!"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Kevaline smiled, sitting up. She froze as she saw Thranduil and Elrond sitting in chairs, staring at her. She then remembered what she had almost done. She put her head in her hands, "Oh, no, what have I done! I could have killed you!"  
  
Thranduil smiled, "I have had past dealings with you, you wouldn't have killed us."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "I am different from when I was back then, I am stronger and wiser. I take more foolish attempts then I did." She felt her whole body shiver and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, "What is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline pulled away from him, gasping as another shiver ran through her body. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "It is strong. It's coming this way! It seeks blood. . ."  
  
*Kevaline, I feel an evil force! I don't like the feel of it either!* Yami growled. He sniffed the air *It smells horrible!*  
  
Kevaline jumped out of the bed, scaring everyone in the room, "Orcs!" She felt her legs give out under her and fell, landing on the floor, "They come, they thirst for blood!" She took in a breath and gagged, "Their stench is horrible!"  
  
Thranduil and Elrond exchanged looks. Estel shook his head, "Kevaline, you must be imagining things. . ."  
  
Thranduil stood quickly and walked out of the room, nodding to Elrond, "I will get my troop together."  
  
Elrond nodded, "I will get these three ready." He then turned to Kevaline who was still on the floor, her eyes darting back and forth, "Legolas, Estel, go get ready for battle, I will help Kevaline." He then nodded to Kevaline, "Come on Roar' now isn't the time to be lazy. . ."  
  
Kevaline shot up, "What did you call me, 'Rond?" She then fell again, her legs not working on her side. She then remembered the aftermath, "'Rond, my legs, the aftermath!"  
  
Elrond smiled, remembering the last time this had happened, "You have always made excuses. . ."  
  
This time when Kevaline stood up, she stayed up, "I don't agree!"  
  
Elrond nodded, "There, now we can get you ready for battle. . ."  
  
Kevaline smiled, handing her weapons to Elrond, "Nope, all I need is right here." She pointed to herself, "I am a weapon in disguise, you know that!" She nodded to Elrond as he took her weapons, "You use them, they would just slow me down. But don't lose any of them!" With that she ran out of the room, leaving Elrond to equip himself with the weapons.  
  
Thranduil watched Kevaline run out of the palace over to him. She nodded to him, "Ready?"  
  
Thranduil looked her over, "Where are your weapons?"  
  
"'Rond," was her simple answer. She smiled, "Well, here I go, tell your troop not to freak out when I transform!"  
  
*Kevaline! You are not going into battle without me at your side!* Yami howled as he ran out of the palace to skid to a halt beside her.  
  
Kevaline transformed, scaring half of Thranduil's troop. She growled *I thought it might be safer if you stayed out of the battle, Yami!* She then lunged at the gate as it opened *Let's go, we will be the first to meet the orcs in battle!* Yami was right behind her, howling in determination.  
  
One of the elves in Thranduil's group just stared at the two, "A wolf going into battle with elves, fighting on our side. Now I have seen everything."  
  
"My lord, I had heard your tales about the Tiger of Imladris, but I thought that they were just stories," Another elf stated, talking to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "No, they were real, you now have proof." He nodded to Elrond as he came running out with Legolas and Estel, "Roar' has already gone, we better hurry. She won't leave any for us if we don't."  
  
Yami growled at the advancing orcs *This is it? I have fought more before!*  
  
Kevaline growled in her tiger form *Remember, I have already defeated half of them. Come on Yami, my score is eighty-two!*  
  
*Alright! So my score is only fifty-one!* Yami pounced on another orc, breaking its neck. *Make that fifty-two!*  
  
Kevaline swiped at five advancing orcs, roaring. *Make mine eighty-seven now!* Kevaline's eyes narrowed as ten orcs backed away from their dead companions. *If they think I am just going to let them run away, then they don't know that I don't give mercy!*  
  
She pounced on the nearest one, her tail wrapping around another's neck, cutting off its air supply. Yami howled as Thranduil and his troop appeared. *It looks like our fun is over Kevaline!*  
  
Kevaline jumped backwards so that she stood in front of Elrond who was standing in the front with Thranduil, Legolas, and Estel. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes even more. Elrond scratched her behind her right ear, "Roar', give no mercy!"  
  
Kevaline then lunged at an orc that she thought had gotten too close to the group. With a quick lash of her tail, it wrapped around its neck and snapped it. Kevaline then paced uncertainly in front of the group of elves. *Yami, remember that move I taught you when we went on that one hunt?*  
  
*Yup, why wouldn't I?* Yami growled as he ran at a tree. He jumped at it and pushed off its trunk, giving him a force behind his attack as he flew through the air towards an orc. Yami lashed out with his front paws, slashing the orc to pieces. *Kevaline, what is going on through your head?*  
  
Kevaline growled low in her throat. *I don't want the elves to fight, I want to get rid of these things before they get over their shock. . .* She yowled in pain as something imbedded in her shoulder. She turned her tiger head to see an ugly looking arrow there. She gnawed at, knowing that it was dangerous if she kept it in her. *Get it out! Get it out of me!* She started to thud in circles, trying to get her mouth on the arrow. *Yami!*  
  
Yami growled as he started to run at the orc archer. *I will get rid of him!* He jumped and bit at it's neck, causing blood to spray on his already blood stained coat. He looked around at the orcs, growling low in his throat. *Who is next! Anyone who dares to attack Kevaline will die by my teeth!*  
  
Thranduil knew this was the time to act, "Archers! Choose a target! Do not hit the wolf!" He then nodded, "Fire!"  
  
Yami yelped as arrows took out the rest of the orcs standing around him. *Kevaline!*  
  
*Stay still Yami. . .* Kevaline's voice came in his head, though it was weak.  
  
Yami quickly turned to face Kevaline. *Kevaline!* He could tell something was wrong with her. *Kevaline what is wrong?*  
  
Kevaline continued to try and get the arrow out, still in her tiger form. *Nothing, I just need to get the arrow out.*  
  
Yami didn't care about the arrows, he ran to Kevaline, barking wildly. *Kevaline, Kevaline! Something is wrong!*  
  
Elrond placed a hand on Kevaline's shoulder by the arrow that had sunk into her shoulder. He whispered to her, "Relax Roar', I can't take it out if you don't stop fidgeting." Then in a quick movement, he pulled the arrow from her shoulder.  
  
Everyone present, except for Yami, covered their ears as Kevaline yowled so loud that it hurt even Estel's ears. Then she collapsed, breathing heavily. Yami nudged her with his nose. *Kevaline, please, don't leave me, don't leave me like mother and father did.*  
  
Kevaline transformed back, orc blood covering her. She still breathed heavily, "Yami. . ." She put a hand on his nose, "My count was ninety. . ."  
  
*Yes, you won, you always win, just don't leave me!* Yami whimpered.  
  
Elrond watched Kevaline's breathing start to quicken and become shallow, "That arrow was poisoned. We must get her back quickly if we are to save her."  
  
Legolas quickly picked her up and started to run back to the palace with everyone right behind him. He shook his head, "I will not watch a friend die! I will not let her die, not after what I had promised Adam!"  
  
"I have done all that I can do to help her, she must now help herself." Elrond sighed, sitting down in a chair beside Kevaline's bed, "She has never been that careless in a battle. . ."  
  
Thranduil looked at Kevaline, "You know that the aftermath is going to be worse this time. She went battle crazy out there. She has only done that once before. . ."  
  
Elrond lowered his head, "Yes, I know. I might not be able to stop her this time."  
  
Legolas paced the room, not relaxing, "It is my fault!"  
  
Estel shook his head, "No, it was mine!"  
  
"It was neither of your faults!" Thranduil stated. Both looked at him, "Only two can control her when she is in her tiger form. That would be Elrond and Elrohir."  
  
~**~  
  
There ya go! Chapter nine! Well, school starts tomorrow, but hopefully I will be able to update by Friday if I get reviews.  
  
Weird words of advice. . . Ok, this is going to not make any sense, but here goes. Live by the rules and die by them to!  
  
It is from my soccer team. Ya see, I am on defense, and the goalie has made a rule for me to follow since I am the captain. I can't let anyone by or I die, unless I am unconscious, then she will forgive me.  
  
Oh, and I was wondering if anyone would read another story if I put it up. It is about this soccer player that is from our time. During one of her soccer games, she brakes her ribs, and then somehow ends up in Mirkwood with Legolas. He automatically takes a liking to her, but they have their differences. Like she wants to be a Lone Wolf while he wants to get close to her and get to know her.  
  
Personally I think it is a good story so far, but if you guys don't want to read it then I won't put it up and waste my time. 


	10. Strider and Tiger

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Soccer season has been a tough one, I have been injured too many times to remember. My brother was also very sick, and they didn't know what was wrong with him. He was put on Homebound.  
  
I hope this was worth the wait. It is seventy four pages on my computer! So you could say that it was well worth it. Have fun, and make sure to take an intermission.  
  
Chapter Ten: Strider and Tiger  
  
Thirty years passed from that day, Kevaline continued to travel with Estel, even when she was given the chance to go with Elrohir and Elladan. Her reason was that Estel needed company on his journeys. Elrohir had agreed without a fight, knowing that Kevaline would distract him even more of she was there. Yami continued to travel with them. He seemed to not have aged a day in his body, but he was old in his spirit. His wisdom was wise, and his strength was a great help.  
  
The two were sitting in the inn 'The Prancing Pony'. Yami was laying down by Kevaline's foot. Both were wearing cloaks to hide what they looked like. Kevaline searched the room, eyeing everyone that was there. The men had learned a while ago that they shouldn't try and talk to her. She then saw four little creatures sit down at a table. Kevaline elbowed Estel in his stomach, "Estel, look." At this, Yami looked up, his ears going forward. Kevaline petted his head, "Relax my friend, they are no harm to us. Remember, we were to search for them."  
  
*I know, but one of them is carrying something of great evil, I can smell the stench. . .* Yami closed his eyes.  
  
Kevaline interrupted him, "Yes, I know." Kevaline's ears picked up their conversations, "Maybe I should start to call you Strider?"  
  
Estel shrugged, still smoking his pipe, "It doesn't matter to me, 'Tiger'." He chuckled, "I can't believe that name has stuck around with you."  
  
Kevaline shrugged, "It comes with the job." She looked down at Yami, "Now you behave yourself! You are almost the size of them, that might scare them."  
  
*I will not try anything unless they try something to you.* Yami yawned. He then got up into a sitting position. *Let's just hope the nazgul don't come here too quickly.*  
  
Kevaline listened to the four hobbits' conversation. She glared at one of the hobbits as it talked about Estel, "Those fellows' done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." Another one looked over at the two of them, trying not to seem like it, but Kevaline could tell.  
  
"Excuse me," the hobbit that looked over at them stated as he stopped the bar tender, "Those two men in the corner. Who are they?"  
  
"Well, the one smoking the pipe is one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider." The bar tender nodded to the hobbit, "Now the other one is known as Tiger. You don't want to mess with that one. More wild than a ranger. More dangerous than Strider himself. Strider is even afraid of Tiger."  
  
The hobbit thought for a moment, "Strider. . . Tiger. . ."  
  
Estel looked at the hobbit, not taking his eyes off of him. Kevaline watched as the hobbit started to finger something. Her eyes narrowed, "That is it!" Kevaline watched with interest as another hobbit was talking to some men, rambling on about how he knew a Baggins. She also watched with interest when the hobbit jumped up and ran over to the other one. She watched as he tripped and fell, disappearing. She then rushed with Estel over to where he reappeared.  
  
Estel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet, pushing him into a wall, "You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill.'" He then nodded to Kevaline and pulled the hobbit up the steps into another room.  
  
Kevaline guarded to steps as Yami followed Estel. Kevaline growled as the hobbits looked around for the other one. She pulled her cloak around her even more as they ran over to her.  
  
"Move out of the way!" One of them yelled, putting up his fists.  
  
"I will not move from my spot!" Kevaline growled, taking a step forward.  
  
"I warn you, we will attack you!" Another stated.  
  
"You will not like the outcome of that attack!" Kevaline snarled, grabbing one's wrist. Some of her hair fell out of her hood, causing the hobbits to go wide eyed.  
  
"You are a woman!" They all yelled.  
  
Kevaline shook her head as the men in the inn turned to look at her, "Do not utter that in here!" The men turned back to their business, knowing not to mess with her. She smiled, "Even if you thought that would cause men to run to me in hopes of something, then your hope has been shattered! These men know not to mess with me. They know that I would kill them in less than two seconds if they got too close tome. . ."  
  
"Then what about that Strider?" the one hobbit that Kevaline had grabbed asked.  
  
Kevaline stared intently at the three, her silver eyes startling them, "I have traveled with him for a while, he has already learned not to make me cross!"  
  
Yami growled as Estel threw the hobbit into the room and closed the door. The hobbit stood up, "What do you want?"  
  
Estel walked closer to the hobbit, "A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."  
  
The hobbit just stared at him, "I carry nothing."  
  
Estel started walking over to the candles, "Indeed." He started to put them out, "I can avoid being seen if I wish. . . but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He then pulled down the hood to his cloak.  
  
"Who are you?" The hobbit asked.  
  
Estel stared at him, "Are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes," was the hobbit's reply.  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Estel stated.  
  
Yami growled still, but went into the shadows. As the door opened, Estel whirled around and pulled out his sword. The three other hobbits came running into the room, the first of the group yelling, "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"  
  
Kevaline came running up behind them, her hood falling back. She rubbed her head, "I'm sorry, that one hit me with a chair!" Her forehead had a red mark on it. Her black hair fell over her ears, masking them from everyone. Frodo's eyes went wide at the sight of her. He thought she was beautiful and she seemed to glow.  
  
Estel sheathed his sword, "You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." He turned to the hobbit that he had taken, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." He nodded to Kevaline, "Tiger, you gave me enough time."  
  
Kevaline whistled quietly as she put her hood back up, "Yami, come out of the shadows."  
  
Yami did as he was told. *They harmed you!* He growled at the other three hobbits.  
  
"Nothing that isn't serious. They only hit my head. They were too worried to see what I looked like." Kevaline giggled lightly, causing the hobbits to look at her. She nodded to Estel, "Strider, I think. . ."  
  
"Yes Tiger," Estel nodded.  
  
Kevaline shook lightly in her place, sitting in a chair beside Estel, She whispered so only he and Yami could hear, "They are here, I can feel them, I can smell them. . ."  
  
Estel put a hand on Kevaline's shoulder, trying to soothe her, "Think how far we have come in these thirty years we have traveled together, Roar'."  
  
Sounds of swords being driven through wood made Kevaline looked out the window, "They are here. . ."  
  
Estel looked out the window as well. When the two of them heard a screeching sound, Kevaline put her hands over her sensitive ears. She didn't turn her head as the four hobbits awoke with a start.  
  
Frodo watched the two intently, "What are they?"  
  
Estel turned his head to Frodo, keeping his hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "They were once Men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to the nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness." He turned to look out the window, "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. . . drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He squeezed Kevaline's shoulder, "It is alright my friend, they are gone."  
  
Kevaline walked ahead of the group with Yami, her hood still up. Estel was back some, leading the four hobbits. Frodo called up to him, "Where are you taking us?"  
  
Estel pulled the pony along with him that they had gotten in Bree, "Into the wild."  
  
Kevaline turned to face him, "They are tracking us, Strider, maybe I should travel ahead, take them off your trail?"  
  
"I will not let you go off on your own! You need to stay with us!" Strider stated to her in a whisper that she could only hear.  
  
Kevaline stayed in front, not wanting the hobbits to ask to see her face. She did hear their conversations though. She growled low in her throat as one of them talked to Frodo, "How do we know this Strider and Tiger are friends of Gandalf?"  
  
She smiled at Frodo's answer, "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."  
  
Estel nodded to Kevaline who had turned to see his reaction. She glared at another one of the hobbits as he answered back to Frodo. "He's foul enough. And that Tiger, we don't even know what she looks like!"  
  
Estel walked up to Kevaline and grasped her shoulder, "Don't."  
  
Frodo kept quiet, "We have no choice but to trust him."  
  
"But where is he leading us?" a hobbit asked that was leading the pony.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Estel stated, continuing to walk. Kevaline nodded and leapt ahead, Yami at her heels. Estel smiled at her, "To the house of Elrond."  
  
Sam smiled, "Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the elves."  
  
Kevaline chuckled as she slowed to talk with Estel, "I guess they haven't figured out that I am one."  
  
Kevaline walked ahead so that she stood on the top of a hill. She turned to Estel, "Strider, I smell their stench, they are still after us. We must press on!"  
  
Estel came up beside Kevaline. He then turned back to the hobbits, "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."  
  
Pippin looked at him, a frying pan in his hand, "What about breakfast?"  
  
Estel looked at them, "You've already had it."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "I am going ahead." She then ran off, Yami with her.  
  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin stated.  
  
Estel turned from them and glanced down the hill, seeing Kevaline waiting for him with apples. She threw him two. He walked a little farther. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry stated, walking.  
  
Pippin was frantic, "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"  
  
Merry stopped and looked at him, "I wouldn't count on it."  
  
Estel then threw one of the apples over a bush. Merry caught it and gave it to Pippin, patting his shoulder. A second later, Estel threw the other apple, hitting Pippin in the forehead. He looked around to see what was happening. Merry called to him, "Pippin!"  
  
Kevaline frowned as they walked through the marshes, she hopped gracefully from one little island to another, not stepping into the water, "This is the last time that I let you talk me into doing this, Strider!"  
  
"Calm down my friend, you remember what happens when you get angry." Estel tried to soothe her.  
  
Kevaline turned her head as she heard Merry grumbling, "What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?"  
  
Kevaline looked over at Yami to see him snapping his jaws at the insects that wouldn't leave him alone. *Bugger off! Just leave me alone!*  
  
"They eat wolf and mortals," Kevaline smiled as the insects stayed away from her.  
  
Kevaline sat by the pony during the night. She looked up as she heard Estel returning from his hunt. Her face went pale as she saw what he had caught. He had snagged a twelve-point buck. She looked at Yami who smacked his lips with his tongue. "Go ahead and eat my friend, you deserve it."  
  
Yami thudded over to Estel, waiting for his piece of meat. *I thank you. I haven't eaten anything this nice in a long time.*  
  
Kevaline shuddered as he got the meat ready to cook and gave Yami a piece of meat. She scooted farther away from the group, knowing that at sometime she would have talked to the deer.  
  
Frodo looked at the shadowy figure of Kevaline, "Why doesn't she come over with us to eat?"  
  
Estel turned to Kevaline to see her body shake with a silent sob. He then remembered, "What have I done?"  
  
"You have caught us dinner!" Pippin smiled at him.  
  
He shook his head, "No, you do not understand!" He sighed, "Tiger is very sensitive about deer, she doesn't kill them, she talks to them." He stood up and walked over to Kevaline. He tried to talk silently to her, "Kev, I am sorry. . ."  
  
Kevaline pulled her cloak around her even more, "Don't say anything Estel, you were just trying to feed the hobbits. I will go without food tonight." She looked up to the sky, "Please just leave me be for now." She then fingered the pendant around her neck, starting to cry again, "I would have talked to that deer you know."  
  
Estel nodded and turned, "As you wish."  
  
As he left, Kevaline looked at the pony, "I guess it is just you and me boy."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Kevaline didn't turn, "Why have you come over here, Frodo?"  
  
Fordo sat down beside her, "Well, I came to ask if I could look at you, without your hood up. I saw you at the inn, but it was only for a brief second. You seemed beautiful."  
  
Kevaline turned to him, "You will not like what you see." She then pulled her hood down.  
  
Frodo had never seen someone of such beauty. Her silver eyes had specks of gold in them and sometimes shifted to that of a feline's. He looked at her ears and gasped, "You are an elf!"  
  
Kevaline quickly put her hood back up, "Do not utter that to anyone. . ."  
  
"Does Strider know?" Frodo asked as he stood up.  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Of course. He should, considering he was one of the first to know that I picked to be an elf. We have traveled with him for at least thirty years. I have lost track."  
  
Kevaline sat away from the group, her silver eyes shining in the moonlight. She patted Yami as he fell asleep. She then looked at the pony, "Well, Bill, I guess I can talk to you know without looking stupid." Bill nodded his head, and Kevaline then heard Estel singing. She watched as Frodo sat up.  
  
"Who is she?" Frodo asked, "This woman you sing of."  
  
" 'Tis the lady of Luthien." Estel answered sadly, "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."  
  
"What happened to her?" Frodo asked, quieter.  
  
"She died." Estel sadly stated. He turned to Frodo, "Get some sleep, Frodo."  
  
Before Frodo closed his eyes, he looked over at Kevaline. Kevaline smiled to him and then looked down at Yami. She then whispered so Estel could only hear her, "You know that my secret is going to be blown as we get closer to Rivendell. I can't risk that Frodo now knows. Those Ringwraiths want more than just the ring, you know that. They have hunted us for too long. I shouldn't even be traveling with you anymore. I should be trying to get them away from you!"  
  
"Do not worry, Kev, I will die before Sauron has you in his clutches." Estel answered her. He nodded, "You are a gift from the Valar, we need to keep you safe!"  
  
The group stopped as they came over a hill. Kevaline walked father ahead of the group. Estel stared at some ruins on a hill, "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He turned to the hobbits, "We shall rest here tonight."  
  
As they reached a place where they were stopping for the night, and the hobbits unloaded their things, Kevaline strode up to Estel, "They ride behind us. They are close, I can feel their evil. Yami is unsettled."  
  
"We shall keep watch then." Estel stated, knowing what Kevaline was getting at. He shook his head, "I will not push them on. They are tired and need rest."  
  
Kevaline growled and turned to go, "You are putting the hobbits in grave danger! From the nazgul. . ." She lowered her voice so he could only hear, "and from me!"  
  
"That is a danger I am willing to make!" He then turned to the hobbits and walked over to Bill. He then took a cloak that had something wrapped in it. He unwrapped it, showing little swords, "These are for you. Keep them close." He threw them to the hobbits, "I'm going to have a look around. . ."  
  
"What about Tiger?" Merry asked, looking at Kevaline who was still staring down at the valley below.  
  
"Tiger is going to have a look around as well. She will leave Yami here with you though. He shall protect you." Estel nodded, turning to Kevaline, "Stay here."  
  
Kevaline didn't move from her spot. *Yami, protect them with your life.*  
  
Yami bowed his head, his ears perking forward. *As you wish. I will not let them leave my sight.*  
  
Kevaline then turned to leave, "Don't let them out of your sight. Follow them to death!" She then walked off, Estel following her. When they were out of ear and sight, Kevaline turned to Estel, "Estel, I am going to transform. . ."  
  
"Kevaline that could be dangerous for you!" Estel argued.  
  
Kevaline smiled and transformed, her white coat shining in the moonlight. She growled at him. *You see, it will make it easier for me to deal with these thing now. . .*  
  
"Kevaline, I still don't know, I mean, what if the aftermath is horrible?" Estel looked worried.  
  
*I have not had a horrible aftermath in thirty years! I will be fine, and if I do have a horrible aftermath, then I can just travel alone until it is done!* Kevaline started thudding off.  
  
Estel sighed, defeated, "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you!"  
  
Later on that night, Kevaline was watching everything from a hill farther away. She growled as she saw the little fire the hobbits had made. She reached out with her mind. *Yami, where are you?*  
  
When Yami answered her, he sounded angry. *I am here, sitting on the edge, watching for any movement.*  
  
*Well, get those hobbits to put out the fire. They are going to attract the. . .* Kevaline started.  
  
She stopped as she heard a screech that hurt her ears. She started bounding towards the watchtower. *Yami, don't get yourself killed!*  
  
She heard Yami's howl. *They are here! Hurry Kevaline, I don't know how long I can fend these nazgul off!*  
  
Kevaline roared, reaching out with her mind to Estel. *My friend, Frodo and the hobbits are in grave danger! You must get back to them!*  
  
Kevaline bounded up the watchtower, reaching the very top. She roared, causing one of the nazgul to turn her way. It slashed at her with its sword. Kevaline bit at the sword, chomping down on it and causing it to shatter. She heard the hobbits yelling in fear about the nazgul and now her. She ignored them and focused on the Ringwraith in front of her. She lunged at her enemy, growling low in her throat.  
  
The Ringwraith hit her head, trying to get her to get off it. She only snarled at it and slashed it. It then grabbed her throat, causing the growl that she was trying to get out sound horrible. She wriggled free and jumped away. She then thudded over to the hobbits, circling them to keep them safe. *Yami, where are you?*  
  
Kevaline's ears perked up as she heard a growl. Yami lunged at the closest Ringwraith, growling more than Kevaline had. Another Ringwraith then decided to go after Frodo. It kicked Kevaline out of the way and then pushed the other hobbits out of the way as well. Kevaline watched as Frodo fell backwards. She felt the One Ring calling Frodo.  
  
Kevaline roared and lunged for Frodo as he pulled out the ring and put it on. A Ringwraith lunged in front of her, stopping her from getting closer. Another one came up behind her, trapping her from an escape. She roared again as Estel jumped at one of the Ringwraiths. Kevaline looked at him and he nodded to her, "I will take care of these, go get Yami!"  
  
Kevaline nodded and transformed back. She ran over to where Yami was. He looked into her eyes, *They just hurt my paw, I am alright.*  
  
Kevaline nodded and then ran over to where Frodo had just appeared. She grinded her teeth at how much his screaming hurt her ears. She tried to quiet him down as Sam came running over.  
  
Kevaline backed away from them as Estel got rid of the last Ringwraith. She shook uncontrollably. Yami had limped over to her. *Kevaline, the aftermath!*  
  
Estel ran over to Frodo's side, checking his wound. He saw the blade that Frodo was stabbed by and picked it up, "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade disappeared, and Estel threw the blade down. He then started to pick up Frodo, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He then started to walk back to where they had camped. He looked at Kevaline, "Tiger, come!"  
  
Kevaline nodded, but continued to shake as she followed him, Yami limping behind her, "Yes, Strider."  
  
He whispered to her, "Try to hold back the urge. Wait until we are in Rivendell. Then Elrond may help you as well as Frodo."  
  
Estel carried Frodo through the forest, a torch in his hand. The hobbits then followed and Yami and Kevaline brought up the rear. Kevaline was ghostly white, and was drenched in a cold sweat. She barely heard Estel as he turned to them and yelled, "Hurry!"  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam yelled to Estel.  
  
Kevaline was having a hard time keeping up with them. She was fighting a battle that she was loosing. She started to lag behind until Yami barked at her. *Kevaline keep running, we are almost there!*  
  
As they stopped to rest, Kevaline started shake even more. She grabbed onto a tree for support as she felt the aftermath coming. She shook her head. She didn't hear a word anyone was saying. Estel quickly grabbed Merry and Pippin's arms as the tried to get close to her, "No, don't go near her!"  
  
"But she might want to help find some Kingsfoil," Merry stated.  
  
"She is fighting a battle like Frodo is, and she is loosing it. If you go near her, you could die of she looses it." Estel stated as he turned to look at Kevaline. She looked at him, her eyes constantly shifting from her original look to her tiger-eyes. He felt a pang of guilt as she looked at him, pleading with him to run.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Run! Take them and Flee!" He shook his head, and Kevaline pleaded even more, "Please! Go before I do something I regret!"  
  
Estel shook his head and turned to leave, "Stay there! Tiger, just hold on!"  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, trying to keep the aftermath from taking control. Even Yami stayed away from her. A voice rang through her head, a familiar one. *Kevaline! Kevaline hold on!*  
  
She opened her eyes to see Clitus pawing at the ground, snorting at the hobbits. She was lifted off the ground and placed on Clitus's back. "Make sure she gets to Lord Elrond! Clitus, this is a life or death situation!" He patted Clitus's neck, "Keep her on your back my friend!" He looked down at Yami, "Be their look out! Follow them even to death!"  
  
Clitus tossed his head and then started galloping off. He knew that it would only take him a little while to get Kevaline to the safety of Imladris, her home. *Hang on Kevaline, I will make sure you are back in Imladris soon!*  
  
Yami howled. *There are two nazgul on your tail, Clitus!*  
  
Clitus tossed his head as two black riders rode up along side of him. It grabbed at his mane, trying to make him stop so they could grab Kevaline. In a screeching voice that he could barely understand, the black riders called to Clitus, "Give us the Tiger of Imladris!"  
  
Clitus turned his head and snapped at one of them. It pulled its hand back and screeched, "We will take her away from you!" It then sped up so that his horse galloped in front of Clitus.  
  
Clitus tossed his head. *You will not take her from me! I will never allow you to take her!*  
  
Clitus raced across the river and turned to snort at the black riders. They turned and raced back into the woods. Yami howled as he raced ahead of them, *Hurry, we must get Kevaline back to Imladris!*  
  
On reaching the walls of Imladris, Clitus raced through them. Kevaline screamed an ear-piercing scream and fell off of Clitus as they reached the courtyard. She started to gasp for breath, "'Rond. . . Elrohir. . ."  
  
Warriors came rushing out to her, Elrond among them, "Kevaline!"  
  
"The. . .aftermath. . ." Kevaline continued to gasp for breath.  
  
"You don't need to fight it anymore Kevaline, I am here," Elrond stated, rushing to her side. "Let it go. Let it take control, I am here."  
  
Kevaline screamed yet again and transformed into her tiger look. She growled low in her throat, and her eyes narrowed. She took a step forward, licking her lips. She snarled at the nearest warriors and lunged at them, slashing. They backed away from her, not daring to attack her. Kevaline turned to Elrond who was eyeing her and started to inch closer to him. The warriors saw this and jumped in front of Elrond, hoping to keep him safe. Kevaline growled low in her throat, her eyes narrowing. She lunged at the closest warrior, pouncing on him. She licked her lips as she trapped him on the ground.  
  
"Roar'!" Elrond yelled, making Kevaline stop in her tracks. He glared at her, "Don't you dare attack!"  
  
Kevaline quickly transformed back, shaking, "'Rond. . ."  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Roar' you are safe."  
  
"Frodo. . ." Kevaline shook, "Frodo, he was stabbed by a Morgul blade! I can't help him, I can't go! Oh, 'Rond! I took a risk! I could have killed the hobbits!" Kevaline laid there, helpless as she was weakened by the aftermath, "I could have killed them!"  
  
Elrond tried to quiet her, "Kevaline, it is alright. . ." He turned to Glorfindel who had rushed out to see her as well, "Take her to her and Elrohir's room. Let her rest. You know she needs it after the battle that she fought."  
  
"Glor' what about Frodo?" Kevaline asked weakly as he picked her and started to carry her to her room.  
  
"Do not worry about him right now. We will save him," Glorfindel answered her. He smiled as Kevaline fell asleep in his grasp.  
  
Kevaline shot up in her bed, gasping for breath. She looked around, noticing that she was in her room that she shared with Elrohir. She laid back in the bed, "Frodo. . ."  
  
"Is safe. He is sleeping."  
  
Kevaline turned to the voice, sighing as she saw Elrond. She closed her eyes, "That is good news. . ."  
  
Elrond smiled, "The other three hobbits keep asking about you. They want to know if you are safe."  
  
Kevaline's eyes snapped opened, "Why do they want to know if I am safe?"  
  
"It seems that Frodo told them that you were an elf on your travel here." Elrond answered her, "They want to see the fair face of the Elvin maiden known as Tiger in Bree."  
  
Kevaline turned on her side and took a breath in. She smiled as she could still smell Elrohir, "You know, I miss your son. I wish to see my husband."  
  
Elrond chuckled, "I bet you do." He turned to the door, smiling as the three hobbits were standing there, "She is awake, you can come in and see her."  
  
Merry and Pippin ran into the room while Sam walked in quietly. They crowded around her bed, smiling at her. Merry nodded, "I am glad you are safe!"  
  
Pippin nodded as well, "Yes, it is nice to see your face, not that hood that you kept up. Your are beautiful!"  
  
Kevaline laughed lightly, the sound causing Elrond to smile, "I am sorry Master Hobbits, I am already taken. I am married to the best elf anyone could ask for. . ."  
  
"Who would that be?" Sam asked shyly.  
  
When Kevaline smiled at him, he blushed. Kevaline nodded to Elrond, "I am married to one of lord Elrond's sons. I am married to Elrohir. He is my heart as I am his." She tried to sit up, but fell back down, "Elrond, why can't I move?"  
  
Elrond looked at her sadly, "I am sorry Kevaline, that aftermath took all of your strength when you fought it. You surprised me when Estel told me of how long you dealt with it."  
  
"Kevaline. . ." Sam stated, saying her name, "That is a beautiful name."  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, not wanting to talk, "You might not want to say that name around anyone. It might mean your death. Just call me Tiger or Tiger of Imladris. Only few call me by my real name."  
  
"Why?" Pippin asked, intrigued.  
  
Kevaline looked at her hands, "I have caused many deaths, more than I should have. Mortal men hate me, with an exceptional few. There are elves that wish me dead, but only a few. I am a gift from the Valar themselves." She took a deep breath, "My past life is of a woman that fought in the Last Alliance. She was a legend, and still is. My present life is one of mixed traits. I can talk to certain animals. I can call upon their aid when I am in need. I also have access to their memories." She smiled, "Did you know that Yami, the wolf that traveled with me, is over thirty years old?"  
  
"But how?" Merry asked.  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Clitus, the horse that you saw carry me here, is about thirty-three. They are two of the animals that hold dear in my heart. The have immortality like I do." She then laughed, startling the hobbits, "I come from another realm. I do not hail from Middle Earth. My mother brought me here about thirty years ago. My father was from here while my mother hailed from the realm I was in. I never had the chance to go back to that realm. My mother died from orcs in this realm." She then started to cry, making Elrond rush to her side, "Two of my friends from my realm somehow made their way to here, and we took them in. It was good to see them again, but that time with them was short. Both died from orcs. Both gave me gifts before they died. It has been hard for me, I have never really had friends like them, unless you count. . ." Kevaline then came back to her senses. She looked into Elrond's eyes, seeing the sadness in them, "I am alright now, I think I just needed to get that out of my system."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, Kevaline, it is alright now. You are safe."  
  
Kevaline smiled and swung her feet around to get out of bed, "Yes, I am." She stood up, patting Sam's head, "Elrond, how is Estel?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "He is fine, just worried that Elrohir is going to harm him because of your aftermath."  
  
"What happened out there, Tiger?" Pippin asked, "You didn't help us when those Black Riders attacked us!"  
  
Kevaline started to shake as she remembered every little detail of that fight, how her tiger instincts took over her. Elrond saw this. He nodded to the hobbit, "She was indeed there, in fact, from the story you have told me, she was right there in front of you, trying to protect you."  
  
Merry thought about this, "Wait, she couldn't be. . ."  
  
"Oh, but I was. I was the big feline that you saw. I was the white tiger that raced onto the scene just a few minutes after those 'Black Riders' as you would call them attacked you." Kevaline sighed, "That is one of the gifts I am gifted with. That is why Estel, or Strider, or Aragorn, whichever you want to call him, stopped you from coming close to me after that attack."  
  
Elrond sighed, "Kevaline, I am glad you have finally come back to Imladris. . ."  
  
"Talk to Estel about that!" Kevaline stated, trying to walk, "He is the one that thought we should just continue on, not go back! I was about to punch him a couple of times!" She took two steps and started to fall.  
  
Elrond was at her side, keeping her from falling, "Thank you 'Rond." She then nodded, "I think my legs are working again." He let her go, and Kevaline walked two steps and then turned around, "Well, are you four just going to stand there, or are you going to come with me?"  
  
Kevaline stood in Elrond's study, looking out the windows, "I hope Elrohir comes back soon. I miss him with all my heart. . ."  
  
"As he misses you with all his heart," Elrond stated, coming into his study. He nodded to Kevaline who sat down, "Kevaline, I want you to know that you have improved in all these years. You have gotten better with the aftermath. The last time I saw you, you couldn't hold it off even for a day."  
  
" 'Rond, it's been a long time since then. Of course I've gotten better. After that one incident when I was in Gondor, I had to get better." Kevaline stated, still looking out the window. She sighed, "As much as I love Imladris, my home, I love to travel. I just don't feel right sleeping inside walls and not outside on the ground with the stars and moon." She then looked him in the eyes, "I have come here today to ask you if I could borrow that book about the Tiger of Imladris."  
  
"Of course you can borrow it. That is why I brought it to my study, I knew you loved to read it." Elrond chuckled.  
  
Kevaline looked around the room, registering that something was missing, "Where is Yami?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "He is safe. He is watching over the three hobbits, Merry, Pippin, and Sam."  
  
Kevaline stood and bowed to Elrond, "Thank you 'Rond, I am ever grateful."  
  
Elrond smiled as she then ran to him and hugged him, "I see you have lost none of your old ways."  
  
Kevaline walked into the gardens, reading the book Elrond had given to her. She didn't notice that all the elves looked up from what they were doing to watch her intently. One voice made her look to see who it was. "Roar' what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Kevaline smiled as she saw it was Glorfindel, "Well, my lord, you see. . ." She couldn't stop her laughter from coming, "I can't seem all formal! Glor' I didn't want to be in bed, and 'Rond knew he wouldn't win if he tried to keep me in one."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at her, "You do have a point there. I was all worried about you. You have slept for ten days. . ."  
  
Kevaline dropped her book, "WHAT?" She took in a breath, "Ten days? I have been sleeping for that long?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded to her, "Yes, you have. Elrond says it was because of how long you held off the aftermath." He picked up the book and gave it back to her, "Yami was going wild. We had to put him in charge of the hobbits to keep him busy." He smiled again, "I would be afraid to know how Elrohir would act if he ever found out. . ."  
  
"That reminds me," Kevaline started, "Do you know when my husband is supposed to return?"  
  
"He is supposedly to be returning tomorrow. Elladan and Elrohir sent us a messenger saying that they were going to return tomorrow if no problems arose." Glorfindel told her.  
  
Kevaline laughed in joy, lunging at Glorfindel and hugging him strongly, "This is great! I finally get to see my husband after all these years!"  
  
"Yes, and won't he be surprised to see you haven't changed your appearance!" Glorfindel laughed as well. He then pulled out of Kevaline's grip, "Well, if you do not mind, my lady, I will take my leave." He then walked off, leaving Kevaline staring off after him.  
  
Kevaline smiled as she continued to walk through the gardens. Her head was sidetracked, thinking about seeing Elrohir again. She didn't notice when she ran into something small, "Oh, I am sorry. . ."  
  
"Don't be Lady Kevaline. . ."  
  
Kevaline looked down to see who she ran into. She shook her head, "No, Pippin, don't call me that!" She growled low in her throat, causing the elves around them to scoot away, know what could happen, "Don't call me 'Lady' or 'Kevaline'!"  
  
One of the elves rushed over to them. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, "Kev!"  
  
Kevaline turned and stopped growling. She smiled as she recognized who it was, "Keehal!"  
  
"Yes, Kev, it is I." Keehal laughed as he walked up to her. She grabbed him in a hug and he returned it, "It is good to see you again! I missed your shining face at breakfast every morning!"  
  
Kevaline laughed, "So you still haven't found a maiden?"  
  
Keehal blushed, "No, I haven't. No maiden is like you. Elrohir stole you from us. I know we stood no chance with you, but we all held you in our hearts."  
  
"How has border patrol been without me?" Kevaline asked, blushing at his comment.  
  
"Boring, but we have dealt with it." Keehal smiled. He let Kevaline go, "You scared all of us when you returned to us. And then you were out for ten days. We had started to worry greatly."  
  
Kevaline smiled as he bowed and left, leaving her standing with Pippin. She smiled down at him, "Now Pippin, you can call me Kev, Tiger, or Tiger of Imladris. Do not utter my full name. It could get you killed if you say it outside of Rivendell's borders."  
  
Pippin nodded, "Alright Tiger, I understand."  
  
Kevaline kneeled down, "What brings you out here?"  
  
Pippin smiled, "Well, Merry said that I should go find you. I now have done that!"  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Now what?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "Now you are to follow me. We are going back to the other two."  
  
"What game is this?" Kevaline asked as she started to follow Pippin. "Pippin, where are you taking me?"  
  
"To another garden!" Pippin smiled as he walked into another garden.  
  
Kevaline stopped as a memory came back to her of that garden.  
  
~*Memory*~  
  
Andrew smiled up at her as she walked into the garden, "This garden seems to relax me Kev, I don't know why."  
  
"I came to find you, I was told by Elrond that you will be put on the next border patrol. I wanted to see you before you left. . ." Kevaline started, sitting down beside him.  
  
Andrew nodded, "Yes, I am glad you came to find me, I leave tomorrow." He then whispered, "And I won't see you again. . ."  
  
"Why won't you see me again, Andrew?" Kevaline asked, worry in her voice.  
  
Andrew looked up at her, shock in his face, "Damn you elf ears!"  
  
"Is something going to happen Andrew?" Kevaline asked, grabbing his hand. "You can tell me. I need to know. I can't loose you!"  
  
"Nothing, you just won't see me for a while because I am going on duty. Don't worry, we'll see each other again before I die. . ." Andrew stated.  
  
"Andrew, what are you getting at? Are you going to die?" Kevaline asked, afraid of loosing him as well.  
  
Andrew stood up, "Just forget about it, Kevaline, don't worry yourself. Go see Elrohir. He is probably looking for you." Then he quickly kissed her cheek, "That is to hold you off until we see each other again." And with that he ran out of the garden.  
  
~*End of Memory*~  
  
Pippin turned to Kevaline who was holing her right cheek, "Tiger, are you alright?"  
  
Kevaline's eyes started to water with tears, "Yes, Pippin, I am fine."  
  
"Tiger!" Merry yelled, running over to her, "Thank you for coming!"  
  
Kevaline let her tears run down her face, feeling weak at the moment, "Hello, Merry."  
  
Merry stopped running to her, "What is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline bowed to them, "I am sorry, but I must leave you now. I must go talk to lord Elrond." With that, she ran out of the gardens, crying.  
  
When she was inside, Glorfindel saw her crying. He rushed over to her, "What is wrong, Roar'?"  
  
"I didn't think that coming here would bring back old memories that I don't want! Now I know why I stayed away from Imladris all those years. I didn't want to remember all those times I had failed my friends!" Kevaline cried, burying her face into Glorfindel's chest.  
  
Estel walked in at that moment. He rushed over to them, "Kevaline, what is wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to be here! I want to travel! I don't want to remember all the times that I failed them!" Kevaline cried. She shook her head, "I should have come back earlier! Then maybe it wouldn't be so hard!"  
  
"I am sorry! I should have brought you back before this!" Estel stated, patting Kevaline's back, "I thought you didn't want to come back. . ."  
  
"Andrew, he. . .He knew he was going to die when he went on border patrol!" Kevaline sobbed, "I remember when we sat out in the gardens. He said that that would be the last time we saw each other! He knew Estel! Do you know how much that hurts my heart! He knew and yet he still went!"  
  
"He faced it with courage!" Estel urged her, rubbing Kevaline's back, trying to calm her, "We will never forget him!"  
  
"They plague my dreams, they won't leave me alone!" Kevaline stated, calming down some, "They talk to me, just like you talk to me right now. They comfort me and help me when I am in a situation that I need help in!" She took a deep breath, "Thank you, both of you. I am alright now."  
  
Both nodded, but stayed with her. She growled at them, and they backed off some. Estel looked at her, "Kevaline, I am glad to see you are alright. You frightened me when you slept for those ten days. I was afraid that I didn't get you quick enough here."  
  
Kevaline turned to him and smiled, drying her tears, "Thank you Estel. . ." She then looked at Glorfindel, "What was Clitus doing out there? He should have been in the stables. . ."  
  
"Clitus could sense you were close and in trouble. He broke out of his stall. He then raced off. We were certain that he would come back with you, which he did." Glorfindel answered her.  
  
Kevaline nodded her head, "Well, I am glad that for once my horse has a bad ass attitude." She then turned to Estel, "Where is Frodo? I wish to see him."  
  
Estel nodded, "Yes, follow me, I will take you to his room."  
  
Kevaline walked into the room that Frodo was sleeping in. She walked quietly over to his bed, her face one of sadness, "If only I had been stronger, I could have stopped this from happening!"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Tiger of Imladris."  
  
Kevaline turned to the door and smiled, "Gandalf!" She rushed to him and hugged him, "I have missed you."  
  
Gandalf chuckled as he sat down in the chair beside Frodo's bed, "You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you."  
  
"That isn't true. I have changed. I have gotten stronger and wiser," Kevaline smiled at him.  
  
"I have to thank you, if you hadn't have been there, Frodo could have died. . ." Gandalf started.  
  
"Thank Estel, he is the one that did it. I just caused complications." Kevaline sighed, turning away from them. She walked out of the room, mumbling to herself.  
  
"She always blames stuff on herself, doesn't she?" Gandalf asked Estel.  
  
"Yes, it could be Sauron's fault, and she would still balm it on herself." Estel nodded.  
  
Kevaline awoke in the middle of the night, looking around the room, screaming, "Adam. . . Andrew!"  
  
A few minutes later, Elrond and a couple guards came rushing into her room. Elrond then saw there was no danger. He turned to the guards, "Go back to your posts, it is safe." When they were out of the room, he sat on the bed by Kevaline, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Andrew and Adam! They were in pain!" Kevaline gasped. She turned to face Elrond, " 'Rond, it was horrible!" She started to shake, "I watched them die, again! Again! I couldn't take it! The pain was real!"  
  
Elrond rubbed her back, "It is alright, you are safe. Nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
A half an hour later, Kevaline was sleeping again. Elrond sighed as he stood up, "Poor Kevaline, she will never have a full restful night unless she is with Elrohir."  
  
Kevaline awoke the next morning, yawning. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the dinning room. On entering the dinning hall, she was met with smiles. She sat down in Elrohir's chair, knowing that he wasn't coming to breakfast because he wasn't there, " 'Rond, I am going to take Yami on a hunt today. He hasn't had one in a long time, and I think it will do me some good. . ."  
  
Elrond turned to her, smiling, "Maybe you should wait until after lunch to go?"  
  
"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" Kevaline asked warily. She then felt a warm presence farther off. She gasped, "Elrohir!"  
  
Elrond nodded, "You sense him, do you not?"  
  
Kevaline nodded and jumped up, "I want to go greet him!" She started to run out of the dinning room.  
  
*Kevaline, stop!* Kevaline stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Yami?" Kevaline asked, looking around for him.  
  
*I am with the hobbits. You just need to settle down. I know how much you miss him, but try and keep your head.* Yami barked, causing Kevaline to smile.  
  
Before she could react, Yami pounced on her. She started laughing, "You got me! After thirty years you finally got me!"  
  
Yami then got off of her. *You aren't going anywhere without me!*  
  
Kevaline searched the horizon, looking for any trace of Elrohir and Elladan's horses. She couldn't help but stare out. The guards on the gate chuckled at her, knowing that she desperately wanted to see Elrohir. They were patient with her, "My lady, I am sure they will be here soon."  
  
Kevaline only let the warriors and Elladan and Elrohir call her lady. She relented and let Elrond call her a lady, but that was after hours of arguing.  
  
Finally, Kevaline saw what she wanted to see, "There, on the horizon! I can see Alaquis! I can also see Kirkelan!" She jumped up and down, "Finally! It has been so long!"  
  
One of the guards laughed, "My lady, you have been out here all morning staring off into the horizon, are you sure you are not seeing things?"  
  
Kevaline turned towards him, sadness creeping into her silver eyes, "You mean that I am seeing things? They are not there?"  
  
The guard's eyes went wide, fear for making her cry, "No, my lady! They are there, I was just trying to relax you from jumping off the wall!"  
  
Kevaline smirked, "Well then, I am glad I am not seeing things!" She then turned and jumped off the wall, "But that doesn't stop me from jumping off the wall!" She landed gracefully on her feet, "I am after all the Tiger of Imladris!"  
  
She ran out of the gates, wanting to meet Elrohir before a huge crowd got to him before she did. She heard Yami behind her, barking as he ran. Alaquis skidded to a halt as Elrohir looked at Kevaline. *I think it is her! It has to be Kevaline!*  
  
"Alaquis! So good to see you again!" Kevaline yelled to the horse, telling her that it was indeed Kevaline.  
  
Elrohir dismounted and grabbed Kevaline in an unbreakable hug, "Kevaline! Melamin! I have dreamt about seeing your face again!"  
  
Kevaline hugged him back, not wanting to let him go, "Oh, Elrohir, it has been too long!" She started crying, "I have worried for you for the longest time!" She then kissed him, letting all her pent up love go.  
  
After they broke the kiss, Elladan cleared his throat, "As much as I would love to watch this, let's get back inside the gates. You can then talk about all that you want to."  
  
Kevaline laughed, "Get down here!" He did as he was told, and Kevaline grabbed him in a hug, "You two scared me on my travels! I could have lost my husband and my new found brother!" She smacked his arm playfully, "Ask Estel about how much I worried, he will tell you."  
  
"I will," Elladan smiled, picking her up and throwing her to his brother, "Brother, I think this belongs to you."  
  
Elrohir caught Kevaline as she screamed, not ready for the two to play a prank on her, "Yes, she is mine. Thank you for finding her." He walked over to Alaquis and put Kevaline on Alaquis's back. He then jumped up himself and looked down at Yami, "Yami, it is good to see you again my friend."  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were surrounded by elves as they reached the gate. Kevaline stepped back, not wanting to intrude on anything. She turned and started to walk away, knowing that when Elrohir wanted to see her, he would come and find her. She didn't turn as she heard her name called, just thinking it was her imagination.  
  
Elrohir moved out of the group of elves, excusing himself politely so he could find Kevaline. He ran to her retreating form, calling her name. He felt hurt as she didn't answer him. He ran to her side and picked her up, causing her to gasp. He smiled down at her, "Well now, why were you ignoring me?"  
  
Kevaline snuggled even closer to his strong chest, "I thought I was imagining things." She put her face in his chest, "It has been such a long time since I have had attention like you give me."  
  
He chuckled softly, the sound vibrating in his chest, "Melamin, you deserve the attention. Why hasn't anyone given you attention in these long years?"  
  
Kevaline sighed, content at where she was, "They all thought I was male. I never let anyone see my face." She closed her eyes, feeling safe, "They would have killed me. . ."  
  
Elrohir stopped dead in his tracks, "Why would they have killed you?"  
  
Kevaline didn't open her eyes, "I have caused people pain in these past years. The aftermath is nothing to mess around with. It got out of control."  
  
Elrohir continued walking, nodding as his wife rambled on. He reached his father's study, and set her down in a chair. He sat down on the arm of it, not wanting to be too far from her. A few minutes later, Elrond entered. He smiled at his son, "I see you have come back."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes father, I have. I just wanted to tell you that since you were busy and didn't have time to come and greet us." He bowed, "I see you have kept my wife safe since she has returned back to Imladris."  
  
Kevaline laid her head on Elrohir's side, mumbling as she closed her eyes. Elrond smiled at his son, "She has been asking for you ever since she woke up." He answered his son's questioning look, "She fought off the aftermath, waiting until she got here. She then slept for ten days."  
  
Elrohir ran his hand through Kevaline's hair, feeling horrible about his wife having to go through it all. She batted his hand away, yawning, "Stop it! I don't want to go to sleep!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled as he stood up, pulling Kevaline up with him, "Well then, my wife, what do you want to do?"  
  
Kevaline smiled wickedly, "I was going to go on a hunt with Yami, care to join me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Elrohir asked as he started to walk out of the room with Kevaline. They headed to their room so Kevaline could get her weapons. He smiled, "It will be good to be beside you again."  
  
Kevaline quickly grabbed her weapons and then they started to walk to the gate, knowing Yami stood there waiting for them. On reaching the gate, Yami thudded over to them. *I feel something is going to happen!*  
  
Kevaline and Elrohir nodded and started out, walking into the woods. Kevaline looked at Elrohir, "So how has Tobie been?"  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, "He has been fine. Very useful, let me tell you that. How has travels with Estel been?"  
  
Kevaline giggled, "Well, you see, it has been very interesting." She paused for a moment, realizing that Yami had gone off somewhere without even telling them. She sighed, "Yami, where are you?"  
  
A howl a little ways off told her. *I am over here. You two need some time alone. I want to give it to you, you let me have that deer meat, so I am returning the favor.*  
  
Kevaline walked deeper into the forest, smiling as she felt free. Elrohir seemed to be distracted, and Kevaline stopped, "Elrohir, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Elrohir shook his head, "I was just thinking."  
  
Kevaline nodded, her thirty years with Estel racing through her head. She knew not to ask the Ranger what he was thinking about. She knew that Estel would give her a glare and then walk off to talk to himself. She smiled, "Alright, let's go, we have to catch up to Yami or he'll kill everything in this wood."  
  
As the two reached a clearing, Elrohir smiled at Kevaline, "Now you seem to have something wrong. What is it?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "It is nothing, just a feeling."  
  
Elrohir took a step closer to her, "Is it a bad one?"  
  
As Kevaline opened her mouth to answer, something came crashing down on her. The thing started yelling and wriggling around as Kevaline moaned underneath it. The thing turned out to be a young woman. She jumped off of Kevaline and started to inch away. Kevaline moaned as she sat up, "That would be it!" She then growled at the young woman, "Daro!" (Halt)  
  
The young woman inched away even more. Kevaline growled even more and narrowed her eyes. Elrohir jumped in front of her and yelled at the young woman, "Daro!"  
  
"What are you saying?" the young woman cried, falling backwards.  
  
"Dina!" Kevaline snarled, her temper almost lost. (Be silent)  
  
"I don't understand!" the young woman yelled even louder, "Speak a language I can understand!" She grabbed her pack that had fallen away from Kevaline.  
  
Elrohir turned to Kevaline, "Melamin, no!"  
  
Kevaline composed herself, "Who are you?"  
  
"The question is, who are you?" the young woman sneered.  
  
Elrohir grabbed Kevaline as her eyes shifted to that of a tiger's. He held her back as Kevaline tried to get to the girl. He glared at her, "You have no room to talk, you are trespassing on Rivendell lands!"  
  
"I am not trespassing! These woods are owned by my brothers' friend! I played here since I was a child!" the girl shouted, causing Elrohir to cringe. She smiled, "So you are the ones that are trespassing!" She glared at Kevaline, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"These lands are owned by lord Elrond! How did you get here?" Kevaline snarled again.  
  
"Quit joking around! I can't be in Rivendell's lands! That is just a made up place that my brothers talked about all the time!" the young woman laughed. She shook her head, "Could you just point me in the direction of San Francisco?"  
  
"Gondor?" Kevaline stated, shaking her head.  
  
"Las Vegas?" the young woman suggested.  
  
"Rohan? Mirkwood?" Kevaline growled.  
  
"How about New York, everybody knows about New York?" the young woman tried.  
  
Kevaline snarled, "How about the Shire? Lothlorien?"  
  
"Alright, I'm going out on a limb. . . What about Hollywood?" the young woman asked, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"A final attempt. . . Mordor?" Kevaline cringed.  
  
The young woman's face lit up, "That name. . . Rings a bell!"  
  
"A spy!" Elrohir yelled, Kevaline unsheathing her Elvin knife and holding it up to the young woman's throat.  
  
"No, no! No spy! I am no spy! I am just a girl that is lost!" she yelled, trying to defend herself.  
  
Kevaline growled low in her throat. She whistled, "Yami, get you ass here now!"  
  
The young woman looked at her closely, "Do I know you?"  
  
Kevaline dryly laughed, "I doubt it, unless I knew your brothers."  
  
"My brothers hung around a girl named Kevaline all the time. She was like another sister to them!" the girl screamed at Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline stopped her laughing and turned away from the girl, "What were their names?"  
  
"Adam and Andrew. I loved them dearly! They disappeared a couple of years ago, same with Kevaline and her mother. The police gave up on the search, but I haven't! I will not stop until I see proof that they are dead!" the girl stated.  
  
"What is your name?" Kevaline asked, settling down some.  
  
"My name is Kimberly," the young woman answered.  
  
Elrohir looked at Kevaline, trying to understand why his wife had reigned her anger so quickly at the girl. Kevaline nodded, "Yes, I have been waiting for you, Kimberly."  
  
"Who are you?" Kimberly asked, glaring at Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline smiled, seeing some of Andrew in her. She had the same eyes and the same color of hair. She bowed, "I am known as the Tiger of Imladris." She took a step towards Kimberly, "Please accompany me back to the palace."  
  
Kimberly put her fists up, "Why should I trust you?"  
  
Elrohir quickly notched an arrow in his bow and pointed it at Kimberly. Kevaline looked at him, glad to have him with her, "You have no other choice."  
  
Yami came rushing into the clearing they were in, and Kimberly screamed, "Oh, my god! A wolf!" She continued to scream.  
  
*Ugh! Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts!* Yami howled.  
  
Kevaline covered her ears, "Stop! He will not harm you!"  
  
Kevaline walked back inside the gates of Rivendell. She glanced back to see Kimberly look at the sight before her eyes. Elrohir kept his bow ready, in case she tried to harm anyone. Yami growled. *I am going back to the hobbits!*  
  
"Yes, please go check on Frodo for me, I wish to see if he has awakened." Kevaline told Yami as he ran off, going towards Frodo's quarters.  
  
"Frodo. . ." Kimberly thought. She gasped, "Oh my! Andrew would die if he knew about this!"  
  
"Follow me," Kevaline stated, leading her towards Elrond's study.  
  
Kimberly readjusted her backpack on her back and then followed her. She looked back at Elrohir, "And who might you be handsome?"  
  
Kevaline's growl startled Kimberly. Elrohir chuckled at how his wife had reacted, "I am lord Elrohir."  
  
"So, you are one of Elrond's twin sons." Kimberly winked at him, "So where is your brother?"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about where my son is."  
  
Kimberly turned her head back to the front to see Elrond standing there, a hand on Kevaline's shoulder. Kevaline looked away from her, "I have faith that you will deal with her my lord."  
  
With that said, Kevaline started to walk off down the hall. Elrohir ran after her, making Kimberly think that there was something with those two. Elrond looked at her, "What is your name, pen neth?" (little one)  
  
"My name is Kimberly. I am in search of my two brothers." Kimberly bowed to him.  
  
"What were their names?" Elrond asked.  
  
Kimberly smiled, "First I just want to say that that Tiger of Imladris went a little pale when I said their names to her." She then got serious, "Their names were Adam and Andrew."  
  
Elrond sat down at his desk, motioning for her to sit down in one of his chairs in his study, "Please sit." She did as she was told and stared at Elrond. Elrond sighed, "The reason the Tiger of Imladris did that was because she knows about your brothers. . ."  
  
Kimberly stood up then, "Well, I have to go talk to her!"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "You will do no such thing!"  
  
"Why not?" Kimberly asked, "If she knows about my brothers, then she should tell me what she knows."  
  
"The Tiger doesn't need to say anything to you!" Elrond crossly stated, "I will tell you about your brothers!"  
  
"Where are they? I want to see them!" Kimberly quickly stated.  
  
Elrond massaged his temples, "Kimberly, it is not easy to tell you this, but your brothers are dead. . ."  
  
Kimberly shook her head, "No! I will not believe it! If they died, then what about their friend Kevaline, where is she?"  
  
Elrond remembered that Kevaline had told him not to tell Kimberly who she was, "Why don't you go talk to the Tiger about that."  
  
Kimberly walked through the gardens, being told by another elf that the Tiger was here. She took a deep breath and walked up to Kevaline, "Uh, Tiger of Imladris. . ."  
  
Kevaline opened her eyes and looked at Kimberly, "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I only have one question, then I will leave you alone," Kimberly stated, shifting uncomfortably, "What happened to my brothers' friend Kevaline?"  
  
Kevaline had thought that she would ask about her. She had planned it all out. Kevaline took a deep breath, lowering her head, "Kevaline was a good fighter. She died thirty years ago. . ."  
  
Kimberly turned from her, "Thank you for telling me. Now I know that my search was in vain. . ."  
  
"You will see your brothers again." Kevaline stated, "They will come to you." She watched Kimberly walk away.  
  
Kimberly sobbed silently as she walked back inside. Elladan was walking inside at the same moment. He quickly rushed to her side, "My lady, what is wrong?"  
  
Kimberly looked up at him, "Get away from me Elrohir!"  
  
Elladan chuckled, "I am sorry my lady, you have me mixed up with my brother. . . Did he cause you this pain?"  
  
"No, the Tiger of Imladris did!" Kimberly cried.  
  
"How so?" Elladan asked, helping her back inside.  
  
Kimberly looked up at him, "Your father told me about my brothers' deaths, and then told me to go talk to the Tiger if I wanted to know about their friend. She told me Kevaline had died thirty years ago!"  
  
Elladan drew back from her, "But. . ." He then shook his head, it was useless to think about the things Kevaline did, "The Tiger didn't want to hurt you, she is one of the prides of Imladris. She wouldn't dare to cause you pain." He walked with her, "Do you have a room?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head, "No, I do not. I left before your father could give me one."  
  
Elladan nodded, "Do not worry, let us go talk with him."  
  
Kevaline sat in the garden, silent tears falling down her face. She looked up as she heard a little voice, "Tiger, what is wrong?"  
  
Kevaline wiped her tears away, "Frodo, so good to see you up and moving!"  
  
"Why were you crying?" Frodo asked, walking over to her.  
  
Kevaline looked down at her feet as Frodo sat down on the bench with her, "I had to tell a girl of a death that I didn't want to."  
  
"That is right, elves do not like death," Frodo stated, patting Kevaline's hand.  
  
Kevaline looked up at Frodo, "You are a strong hobbit. I am honored that you talk to me."  
  
"I am honored that a beautiful Elvin maiden like you would talk to me," Frodo blushed.  
  
Kevaline laughed lightly, causing him to blush even more, "And to think that when you first met me, you thought I was a male that was too foul for your tastes!"  
  
She stood, "Thank you Frodo, you have eased my mind." She then walked off to find Elrond.  
  
Kevaline walked in on a conversation between Elrond, Kimberly and Elladan. Elrond shook his head, "No Kimberly, Kevaline didn't die! I am quite sure of that!"  
  
Kevaline gagged as he said that. Her plan wasn't working very well. Elladan turned to see Kevaline standing in the doorway, "Ah, just the elf we were looking for!"  
  
Kevaline turned to leave, but froze as Elrond spoke, "What is the meaning of this?" Kevaline turned around to face him, "Why did you tell Kimberly that **Kevaline** died thirty years ago?" He eyed her, trying to figure her reasoning behind saying that she had died.  
  
Kevaline bowed her head, "I am sorry my lord. . ."  
  
"Roar'!" Kevaline's head snapped up. Elrond was staring at her, his words stung, "You had no right to tell her that!"  
  
Kevaline's anger swelled. Elrond could tell. She growled, "I had every right to tell her that 'Rond!"  
  
Elladan looked down at Kimberly as she grabbed onto his tunic, afraid of what was going to happen. Elladan watched as Elrond glared at Kevaline, and Kevaline growled low in her throat. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Elrond asked, his voice raised.  
  
Kevaline continued to growl, her eyes changing to those of a tiger's, "It is my story, my life! I tell who I want that I am alive!" She snarled, "I didn't want her to ask me about them! I didn't want to be hated! I want to get over their deaths! 'Rond, it was my fault! Both times!"  
  
Kimberly dug her face into Elladan's chest, her tears drenching his tunic. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. He looked at his father, "Ada, not now. . ."  
  
"Snag it Elladan!" Kevaline snarled even more.  
  
Kimberly cried even more, and Kevaline couldn't take her crying. As Kimberly brought her head out of Elladan's chest, she saw Kevaline transform into the white tiger she always became. The tiger turned and raced out of the room, roaring.  
  
Elrond ran to the door, "Roar'!"  
  
Elladan looked at his father, "She has never acted like that! What is her relationship with this young woman that she wants to hide?"  
  
"We can worry about that later, we now have to catch her before she attacks the next person she sees!" Elrond yelled, running out of the room.  
  
Kimberly sobbed, "This can't be happening!"  
  
Elladan rubbed her back, "Kimberly, what is your relationship to Kevaline?"  
  
"She was my brothers' best friend! I was just the sister of Andrew." Kimberly cried.  
  
"How old are you?" Elladan asked, trying to get her to calm down even more.  
  
"I am now twenty." Kimberly stated proudly.  
  
Elladan nodded, "Yes, so you are twenty and Andrew's younger sister."  
  
Elrohir sighed as he stood out in the archery range. Kevaline had gone to talk to his father, and he had said that he would let her have peace with him. He froze as he heard a roar and then saw a familiar white and black blur jump into the archery range. He yelled to it, "Kevaline!"  
  
Kevaline skidded to a halt and looked at Elrohir. She purred and thudded over to him. *I am glad to see you melamin.*  
  
"Kevaline transform back!" Elrohir stated firmly to her. She did as she was told, looking down at the ground. He grabbed her in a hug, "Why?"  
  
Kevaline started to cry, "I had an argument with your father about me telling Kimberly that I was dead. She asked me about myself and I told her that I was dead. I didn't want her talking to me at the moment!"  
  
"Kevaline!"  
  
Kevaline didn't turn towards the owner of the voice, "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
Elrond put a hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "Kevaline, you have to tell her the truth. Her brothers have died. You are the only other person she knows here."  
  
Kevaline stated shaking, "I have my reasons for telling her that!" She fell to her knees, "I made a promise to both of them that I would watch over her. I can't do that if she hangs around me until she dies. I am a wanted person, you know that! The mortals fear for what I could do to them!"  
  
"Just tell her who you are," Elrond stated.  
  
Kevaline walked into Elrond's study, looking down at the floor. She looked up as she heard laughing, "So Kevaline ran at you and you pushed her into the bathing pool?"  
  
Elladan nodded, "Yes, and when she surfaced, she was fuming!"  
  
Kimberly giggled even more from her place on Elladan's lap in a chair, "This is great!"  
  
Elladan looked over to Kevaline, "It is about time!"  
  
Kevaline bowed her head, "Kimberly, I am sorry I lied to you. . ."  
  
"Where is Kevaline?" Kimberly asked, "You said you knew her. She actually looks like you, but she is human, not an elf. . ."  
  
"Kimberly, I am Kevaline." Kevaline stated, not looking up. "My father was from Middle Earth. I was given the chance to become an elf, and I took it."  
  
Kimberly shook her head from her spot on Elladan's lap, "Stop joking around! Stop the lies! Where is Kevaline?"  
  
Elladan nodded his head, "Kimberly, that is Kevaline. Kevaline is right in front of your face."  
  
Kimberly shook her head, "No, I don't believe it! This is just another lie that she is telling me!"  
  
Kevaline turned as she heard her name, "Kevaline!"  
  
"Hey Glor' what are you up to?" Kevaline giggled as he ran into the room.  
  
"Kevaline, Elrohir told me to tell you that when you are done, you are to meet him down in the dinning hall." Glorfindel smiled.  
  
"See Kimberly, she is Kevaline. She can not change who she is, even though she tries all the time." Elladan stated, wiping a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Kevaline smiled at Elladan, talking to him in elvish, 'Elladan have you found yourself someone? She seems like your type.'  
  
Elladan glared at her, ready to answer, but Kimberly stopped him, "Elladan, what did she say to make you angry?"  
  
"I am not angry!" Elladan growled.  
  
Kimberly shook her head, "You are, your muscles are all tense like you are getting ready to attack someone!"  
  
Elladan seemed to relax then, letting out a sigh, "I am not. I am sorry if I frightened you." He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her where she was, "See, I am fine."  
  
Kevaline turned, "Kimberly, if he starts to call you melamin, come to me. I wish to know."  
  
When she was gone, Kimberly looked at Elladan, "What does melamin mean?"  
  
Elladan smiled at her, "Do not worry. That is something you don't need to know about right now, but in time you will need to know."  
  
Kevaline sat down in Elrohir's seat, forgetting that he had returned. She then closed her eyes, taking in the day's events. She tensed as she remembered her argument with Elrond. She gasped as she felt hands on her shoulders. "Melamin, why are you sitting in my chair?"  
  
Kevaline relaxed, knowing that she was safe, "I usually sit here when you aren't here. I like sitting in your chair, it reminds me of you."  
  
Elrohir sat down in her chair, not wanting to make her move, "Fine then, you may sit there." He then slid his drink down to her, "Here, drink this, you will feel better."  
  
Kevaline took it and drank it without even asking what it was. She then closed her eyes, "Elrohir, I am going to make you regret ever giving me that wine!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "The last time you said that to me was our wedding night."  
  
"Yes, I haven't had any wine since then!" Kevaline stated, opening her eyes. She gasped as she saw Kimberly walk in with Elladan, hanging on his arm. She watched as Kimberly sat down beside Elladan and started to talk to him. "No, not what I wanted to happen!" Kevaline moaned.  
  
Elrohir looked over at the two, "Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Elrond sat down beside Kevaline, whispering to her, "There is to be a secret council tomorrow, I wish for you to attend. . ."  
  
"As what 'Rond? A friend? The Tiger of Imladris? Elrohir's wife? Or a lady?" Kevaline asked, whispering back to him as well.  
  
"All of them if it pleases you," Elrond chuckled.  
  
"All except the lady!" Kevaline smiled.  
  
Elrond got serious, "Kevaline, I wish for you to watch over Kimberly. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Put her under Elladan's watch. I can't watch over her, I have too much to do to watch over some mortal. . ."  
  
"Is that so, Kevaline?" Elladan laughed, "Or is it that you want me to watch over her for a different reason?"  
  
"Kimberly, has he started to call you melamin?" Kevaline smiled at her.  
  
"No, he hasn't! And so what if he has? Why would you care?" Kimberly snapped at Kevaline.  
  
Kevaline felt hurt at Kimberly's words. She grabbed her cup and drained it, much to the amusement of Elrohir and Elladan. She then filled it up again. She didn't look at Kimberly as she drained another cup. Elrohir started to worry, "Melamin, maybe you should stop?"  
  
Kevaline closed her eyes, "I can never have a peaceful life! Maybe I should go live with father." She then stood up, "I am sorry, my lord, but I must leave. I must clear my head with some fresh air."  
  
Kevaline stood out in the gardens, hating herself. She tensed as she was grabbed in a hug from behind. "My, something is very wrong with you."  
  
"Elrohir, did you hear what she said to me?" Kevaline stated, "She acted out of hatred. Her words stung."  
  
Elrohir shook his head as both of them sat down on a bench, "No, melamin, don't think such thoughts."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "I shouldn't have had those three cups of wine."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "You deserved it." He kissed her cheek, "Kevaline, it has been thirty long years without you."  
  
"Yes, I know." Kevaline nodded, smiling as Elrohir stood up. She looked up at him, "Where are you off to now?"  
  
"To bed, I must rest from my ride and day. My wife loves to tire me out." Elrohir chuckled as he pulled Kevaline with him.  
  
Kevaline awoke the next morning to the soft sound of Elrohir as he got out of bed. She turned to see what bothered him, "Melamin, what ails you?"  
  
Elrohir turned to face her, "Kevaline, go back to sleep, it is still early. . ."  
  
"I can not go to sleep without you by my side." Kevaline admitted to him. She got out of bed as well, quickly dressing, "What ails you?"  
  
Elrohir sighed, "Your pain."  
  
Kevaline stopped her humming and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Melamin, we share a bond, I can feel you pain. It is because of Kimberly, I can tell." Elrohir told her.  
  
Kevaline shook her head as she walked out of the room, "I am going to speak with your father, go get something to eat."  
  
Kevaline sat down in Elrond's study, knowing that he would come in any moment and start talking to her. As she sat there, she thought about her thirty years of travel with Estel. What she had done and how she had paid for it.  
  
~*Memory*~  
  
Kevaline growled low in her throat as orcs surrounded Estel and her. Estel unsheathed his sword and glared at the orcs. Kevaline looked at Estel with a sad look, "I am sorry my friend, I didn't think there was so many!"  
  
"Do not blame yourself, Kevaline, you only wanted that village to be safe," Estel stated, not taking his eyes off of the orcs.  
  
Kevaline took a step back from Estel, snarling, "I don't care what you say, but I am transforming!" She then transformed, startling the orcs that had surrounded the two. She licked her lips in satisfaction, knowing that she could defeat half of them without breaking a sweat. She then lunged at the closest of the orcs, severing its throat with one swipe of her claws. She then circled around when she felt something grab her tail. She bit the orc's throat, causing it to drop dead.  
  
"Kevaline!" Estel yelled, getting her attention. When she turned, she jumped to the side as an orc's gruesome sword came swiping down where her head used to be. "You can not do this alone my friend!" He then swung his sword, beheading four orcs on a row, "And I will not allow you to!" He dodged orc attacks, "You have already been through a lot! I will not let you be taken for their evil plots!"  
  
~*End of Memory*~  
  
Kevaline came back to reality when she heard Gandalf and Elrond's voices. "His strength returns," Elrond stated, looking out the window.  
  
Gandalf stood beside him, "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."  
  
Elrond turned away from the window and looked at Kevaline, "And yet to have come so far still bearing the ring the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."  
  
Gandalf stood where he was, "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."  
  
Elrond walked towards Kevaline, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving." He turned back to Gandalf, "Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell." He stared Gandalf in the eye, "And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us." He lowed his voice, "Our list of allies grows thin."  
  
Kevaline sat up in her chair, not believing what she heard. She looked at Gandalf, "Is this true? Is what 'Rond saying true?"  
  
Gandalf lowered his head and then looked back at Kevaline, "His treachery runs deeper than what you know." He started to walk towards Elrond, "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin-men." He stopped in front of Elrond who was standing protectively in front of Kevaline, "He's breathing an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed." He looked at Kevaline who was shocked, "Saruman is coming for the Ring and you."  
  
"The Ring's evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves, but Kevaline can!" Elrond whispered to Gandalf in hopes that Kevaline wouldn't hear, "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Gandalf walked away from Elrond, back over to the windows. Elrond watched him, ignoring that Kevaline had stood up as well and was walking with him, "Gandalf. . . The Ring cannot stay here." He looked at Kevaline, "But Kevaline can. She is one of us, but the Ring is evil."  
  
Gandalf turned and looked out the window, Kevaline following his lead. She watched as a man came galloping in on a brown horse, looking around. She was brought to a smile as Legolas came galloping through the gates with three elves behind him. She watched as he dismounted and looked around. She didn't turn her head as Elrond started to speak again, "This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it." Kevaline frowned as she saw a group of dwarves walk through the gates. Elrond walked over to them, "The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these shores." Kevaline looked up at him, worry in her silver eyes. He nodded to her, "Who will you look to when we've gone? The dwarves?" Kevaline frowned even more, and Elrond continued on, "They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others."  
  
Kevaline nodded, "That is true."  
  
Gandalf turned towards Elrond, "It is in men that we must place our hope."  
  
Elrond turned, "Men?"  
  
Kevaline looked at Gandalf, "Men?" She shook her head, "Then that hope will fade quickly!"  
  
"Men are weak. The race of men is failing." Elrond stated, walking back into his study with Kevaline right beside him, "The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten."  
  
Kevaline looked at Elrond as she sat down, "Men fear the smallest thing. Any thing that they do not understand they fear! They fear me with a passion! They want to kill me just because they cannot explain me!"  
  
Elrond looked at Kevaline, "It is because of Men that the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago. . ."  
  
Kevaline shuttered as she remembered the Last Alliance.  
  
~*Memory*~  
  
Aurora growled at the orcs that surrounded her, not letting her eyes stray too far from Elrond, Gil-galad, Thranduil, Celeborn, and the other elves that she had sworn to protect. She held onto the hilt of her Elvin knife, the knife that Glorfindel had given to her saying that he would always be by her then. "Glorfindel, this is for you!" Aurora yelled, unsheathing the knife and embedded it deep in an orc's throat and then pulled it out again. The orcs chose that time to attack her. She spun around, bringing her knife out so that it could slash at the orcs.  
  
"Roar'!"  
  
Aurora stopped her spinning, looking in the direction of the voice. She screamed at the sight, "Thranduil! Behind you!" She lunged over to him, pushing him out of the way as an orc swung his sword.  
  
Thranduil nodded to her, helping her up quickly and handed her knife to her, "Thank you my friend, I would have been dead."  
  
Aurora nodded and started to kill the orcs around them. She yelled to the soldiers around them as orcs started to attack her only, "Aid, I need some aid!"  
  
"My Lady!" A soldier yelled as he sliced through an orc to get to her. He nodded to her, "My Lady, are you alright?"  
  
Aurora nodded, running off toward Elrond, "I am fine, I was not harmed." She then spotted an orc running at Elrond, intent to run him through. "NO! 'Rond!" She ran towards him, trying to beat the orc.  
  
Elrond turned to her, and started to run to her. When reaching her, he brought her into an unbreakable hug, "Aurora, what is wrong?"  
  
Aurora pulled out of his grip and quickly transformed. She then slashed the orc that ran at the two of them. *Please be careful, you scared me to death. I am glad that you think about us during the battle, but please don not let your mind stray.* She rubbed up against him. *'Rond, be careful, I can't live without you!* She then raced off, taking down any enemy that got in her way.  
  
Aurora snarled as Sauron appeared in front of them. She growled even more as he started to attack elves and men alike. She had not heard from any of her friends for about three hours. She rushed out to meet him, growling as she approached him. He swiped at her with his mace, but she jumped up on it and then lunged at his face. He grabbed her around the neck with his other free hand. He then threw her away from him. Aurora watched as Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand.  
  
Aurora ran backwards, trying to get to Elrond. She could sense where he was and so she headed in that direction. The wave that erupted from Sauron made her fly seventy-five feet. Aurora fell, shaking her head. Elrond ran to her and helped her stand up, "Aurora, are you alright?"  
  
Aurora blinked her eyes, "I am not quite sure, I felt Gil-galad's force fade. . . Where is he? 'Rond, where is he?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "Not now Aurora." He started walking off towards Isildur, "Come." He walked over to Isildur, Aurora right behind him, "Isildur, hurry. Follow me!"  
  
Aurora kept behind Isildur as Elrond lead them into Mount Doom. Elrond turned back to Isildur, "Cast it into the fire!" Aurora watched as Isildur looked at the ring. Elrond called to him, "Destroy it!"  
  
Isildur looked him in the eye, an evil look there, "No." He then turned, Aurora blocking his exit, "Move, woman!"  
  
Aurora shook her head, "Cast it into the fire! Destroy it! It is evil! It must be destroyed!"  
  
He shook his head, "No!"  
  
Aurora growled, "Then you give me no choice!" She transformed into her tiger look and lunged on Isildur. He glared at her and wrestled her. He flung her off of him, slamming her into the wall. He smirked at her, "A female could never beat me at anything!" He then walked out.  
  
Aurora stood up, her legs wobbly. She then walked over to Elrond and transformed back. She put her hand on Elrond's cheek, "'Rond, please, it wasn't your fault!" He didn't move, and finally Aurora put him on her back and transformed into the white tiger. She then thudded out of Mount Doom.  
  
~*End of Memory*~  
  
Kevaline came back to reality when she heard Elrond state, "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure."  
  
Elrond felt Kevaline's hand on the shirtsleeve of his tunic, and turned to her, "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken." He then turned to Gandalf, "There's no strength left in the world of men." He frowned as Kevaline let him go and stood up, coming to stand at a window, "They're scattered, divided, leaderless."  
  
Kevaline turned from the window to look at Elrond. Gandalf didn't change his emotionless face, "There is one who can unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."  
  
Elrond frowned even more, not happy with what Gandalf had just said, "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."  
  
Kevaline turned to Gandalf, "He doesn't wish to walk down that path! He wishes to walk down the path that he has chosen! I have done the same! Leave him be!" She turned to Elrond, "I am sorry, 'Rond, but I cannot stand to listen to this any more. I am leaving!" She then walked out, not stopping as Elrond and Gandalf called to her.  
  
Kevaline walked down the hallway, growling to herself. She wasn't watching where she was going, not caring if anyone ran into her. She turned on her heel and snarled as someone grabbed her shoulder, "What the Hell do you want?"  
  
Legolas stood there, not fazed by her attitude, "Well, it seems that someone has gotten on your nerves."  
  
Kevaline was brought to a smile at this and hugged Legolas strongly, "Oh, Legolas, it has been a long thirty years! I have missed you my friend!"  
  
Legolas hugged her back, laughing lightly, "Yes, I have missed you as well." He brought her out to arm's length and kissed her forehead, "Well, my little sister, what has your travels been like?"  
  
Kevaline giggled, "Ever since I came to Mirkwood, you have been calling me that." She nodded to him, "They have been eventful. . ."  
  
"They must have been, you are wanted in Gondor! What did you do to make such ruckus?" Legolas regarded her.  
  
"What have we here?" Kimberly asked as she ran into them in the hallway, "So is this your one love that you found here?"  
  
Legolas looked startled, not ready for the attack. Kevaline blushed, "No! He is not! He is just a close friend!"  
  
"Kevaline is right, I am not her love. She is like a little sister to me." Legolas shyly stated.  
  
Kimberly smiled, "Oh, pretty!" She took a step closer to Legolas, "You must be Prince Legolas! Though you aren't as pretty as Elladan!"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes, I am, and you are?"  
  
Kimberly beamed at the attention she was getting, "I am Kimberly, Adam and Andrew's little sister!"  
  
Legolas's smile died away, "I see. . ."  
  
"Leggy, you missed your opportunity then!" Kimberly laughed.  
  
"Leggy?" Legolas looked at her.  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "She makes nicknames for everyone, don't worry about it." She nodded to him, "I will see you later, my friend." She then walked away with Kimberly.  
  
"Kevaline, how do you like the nickname I gave Legolas?" Kimberly smiled.  
  
"You always did pick fluffy names for Legolas. Andrew told me all about it." Kevaline chuckled. She then looked to the side at Kimberly, "Andrew told me that you named him Weggy once!"  
  
Kimberly nodded, "Yes, I named him that because he is a cutie when it comes to protecting the fellowship!" She then got serious, "Kevaline could you tell me about my two brothers? Tell me how they were while in Middle Earth!"  
  
Kevaline turned away from Kimberly, "I do not wish to talk about that. I do not wish to talk about the two that I failed." She sighed, "Follow me, I am going to the library. . ."  
  
"Now isn't a time to read!" Kimberly yelled.  
  
Kimberly followed Kevaline into the library, shaking her head. Kevaline ran her hand down one of the rows of books, "Where is it?"  
  
"Will you listen to me?" Kimberly shouted, causing some of the elves in there to look over at her, shock filling their faces. "Why are we trying to find a book!"  
  
Kevaline smiled, pulling a book from the shelf, "Aha! I have found it!" She walked over to a table, "I thought that 'Rond had someone write a book, but I didn't think it would have been done for another fifty years!"  
  
Kimberly raced over to Kevaline, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kevaline opened the book, "This is the story of Andrew and Adam while they were in Middle Earth." She turned through the pages, gasping as she came upon a portrait of the two standing together, in back of Kevaline. She blinked back tears, "I didn't think 'Rond would put this picture up for everyone to see, I was wondering why he had us pose for the artist."  
  
Kimberly looked at the picture closely. She saw her two brothers smiling as they stood in back of Kevaline, pulling her hair behind her ears so that you could see her pointed ears. Kimberly took the book from Kevaline, "I am taking this book!"  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yes, go right ahead. No one is going to stop you, I will make sure of that." She then turned to leave, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for an important. . ."  
  
"Council!" Kimberly smiled, bounding behind her, "I get to go!"  
  
Kevaline rolled her eyes, "Who gave you permission?"  
  
Kimberly beamed with pride, "Lord Elrond himself! He said that since I knew about the ring, I might as well join in the council."  
  
Kevaline stood beside where Elrond was seated, looking out at every person that had come. She shifted her weight, unsure of the whole thing. Elrond put his hand on her arm, "Settle down, Tiger of Imladris, we are to start soon."  
  
"I am sorry my lord," Kevaline stated, bowing, "I have just been thinking about the Last Alliance." She then smiled, "Please proceed."  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond started.  
  
Frodo did as he was told, putting the Ring on the little table in the front of Elrond. Kevaline closed her eyes as Frodo walked back to his chair. She then opened her eyes, glaring at the Ring in such a way that startled even Elrond himself.  
  
She glanced at a human sitting on the opposite side of the council as he leaned forward in his chair and spoke, "So it is true."  
  
Kevaline turned her attention over to Kimberly who was sitting by Estel. She was shaking her head, looking like she was trying to clear her mind. Kevaline brought her attention back to the human as he stood up, "In a dream. . . I saw the eastern sky grow dark. . . but in the West a pale light lingered." He was slowly walking towards the Ring, stretching his hand out, "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.' Isildur's bane."  
  
Kevaline growled low in her throat as she started to run to the table, in attempts to stop the man from getting the Ring. Elrond stood, "Boromir!"  
  
Gandalf stood at the same moment and started to chant something. Kevaline snarled and quickly transformed into the white tiger and started to circle the little table as it got dark out. She thought that she could stop anyone who attempted to try and touch the Ring. As she looked over at Elrond, she saw a look of pain cross his face as he put a hand to his forehead and step back. She then looked at Legolas to see him close his eyes and lean back in his chair. She stole a glance at Kimberly to see her crouched behind her chair, shaking from fright.  
  
Boromir sat back in his chair, looking around. Elrond lowered his hand and looked at Gandalf, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"  
  
Kevaline roared as she continued to circle the table, her hair standing on end. She could feel the evil radiating from the Ring and wished it to go away. Gandalf looked from her to Elrond, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. . .for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He started to walk around the council, looking at everyone and then finally patting Kevaline on the head, "The Ring is altogether evil. Kevaline can even sense it."  
  
Kevaline looked at Elrond with her silver eyes, and he nodded to her. She transformed back and then walked over to her place beside him, standing. She whispered to him, "I am sorry, my friend."  
  
Boromir shook his head, "It is a gift!"  
  
Kimberly snorted from her seat, "It is gay!"  
  
Boromir glared at her, "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood up, "Why not use this Ring?" He started to walk around, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He then looked finally over at Kevaline and a huge frown appeared on his face.  
  
Estel spoke in there, "You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir turned to Estel, and he continued, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Kevaline nodded to Elrond and walked over to Estel, standing beside his chair. Boromir glared even more at this, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Kevaline growled, "I see that you have no room to talk on these matters!"  
  
Boromir set an icy glare on her, "Don't talk, Tiger! You are one of the reasons I was sent here! You are wanted in Gondor for murder!" He asked again, "And I still want to know, what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Legolas stood up, glaring at Boromir with hate in his eyes at how he had treated Kevaline, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir turned back to Estel, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas stated, still standing.  
  
Estel shook his hand and his head, "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas)  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Uma, Legolas, seas."(Yes, Legolas, please)  
  
Boromir turned back to Legolas, "Gondor has no king." He then turned to Estel and Kevaline as he walked back to his chair, "Gondor needs no king."  
  
Kevaline started to walk over to Boromir, growling. Elrond knew that nothing good could happen from this whole thing if Kevaline was allowed to attack Boromir. He looked at Estel who nodded and grabbed her. Estel pulled her back, "Go over and stand by lord Elrond!"  
  
Kevaline did as she was told, grumbling about it all. Gandalf sat where he was, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
  
Elrond stood up, glancing at Kevaline from the corner of his eye, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
A dwarf grumbled, "What are we waiting for?" He then grabbed his ax and started to run to the Ring.  
  
Kimberly mumbled under her breath, "Christmas!" The elves sitting by her chuckled a little bit and then stopped.  
  
Kevaline jumped towards him, but was stopped by Elrond. The dwarf brought down his ax, and was flown backwards. Elrond stared at the dwarf, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." He turned to Kevaline to see her face of torment. He then looked around at everyone, "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came."  
  
Kevaline moaned, "Just when I thought I would get through one thing without that stupid volcano being brought up into it! Now here it is again, haunting me to no return!" She looked around to see everyone staring at her. She shook her head, "I have been there before, and that is the last place you want to be!"  
  
"And how would that be? You are but a lass of about twenty!" Gimli stated, eyeing her.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes but didn't say a thing, Elrond smiled, "This is Kevaline. She is wise and is more than twenty. She is an old friend from the Last Alliance reborn."  
  
Kevaline growled at Gimli, "I am not twenty! If you want to get technical, then I would have to say that I am two thousand fifty six, give or take a couple of years!"  
  
Elrond quieted her, "Now to get back to what I was saying, one of you must do this."  
  
Boromir put his hand to his forehead, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that doesn't sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful." His put his hand in front of him, "It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"  
  
Legolas stood up quickly, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli yelled as he sat where he was.  
  
Boromir stood up, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
Kevaline strode forward, ignoring the glare that Boromir was giving her, "We would not fail!"  
  
Gimli stood up, yelling, "I would be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" He still yelled, "No one trust an elf!"  
  
Kevaline snarled at this and ran at him, not caring about the look that Elrond gave her, trying to plead with her not to attack. Everyone then stood up, arguing. Kimberly sat where she was with Estel, shaking her head, "This is not going to get us anywhere!"  
  
Kevaline lunged at Gimli, snarling and showing her tiger teeth. Legolas grabbed her and stopped her from attacking the dwarf who was still yelling. Kevaline pulled at his grip, "Let Me Go!"  
  
"No, my friend, because I am afraid of what you might do." Legolas replied to her.  
  
"I won't kill him. . ." Kevaline started as Legolas let her go. Kevaline lunged on Gimli, slamming him to the ground, "Fast!" She started to punch him, "You are one of the most rude tempered. . . foul smelling. . ."  
  
At that, Kimberly stood up, putting her hands in the air, "Wohoo! Go Kevaline! Kick his ass!" She ran over to the group that was arguing, yelling, "Smack Down Wrestling!" She looked at everyone, "I bet one hundred dollars that Kevaline beats him!"  
  
Kevaline stopped her assault as she heard a small voice, "I will take it." She looked up to see who had said it. Her eyes fell on Frodo, "I will take it." She sat up on Gimli's stomach, listening to Frodo, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him, "Though. . . I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf walked over to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Kevaline punched Gimli one last time before getting off of him, "Frodo, I will come too. I have had experience in this sort of thing. I wish to get rid of the Ring more than anyone else here. You have the Tiger of Imladris on your side!" She jumped gracefully over to him, putting her hand on his head. She didn't look at Elrond, knowing that he would forbid her to go.  
  
Estel stood up and walked over to him, "If by my life or death I can protect you. . .I will." He then kneeled down, "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas walked over to Kevaline, winking at her, "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my ax." Gimli stated as he walked over beside Legolas. Every now and then he would steal a glance at Kevaline, afraid that she would attack him again. When her eyes fell on him, he would start to twitch.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir stated, walking over with the rest.  
  
Kimberly pushed men and dwarves out of her way, "If you think I am going to let you just go out of here without me, then you are wrong!"  
  
"Hey!" a voice yelled from the bushes.  
  
Kevaline smiled at Elrond and whispered to him, "Sam was standing there the whole time. I didn't want you to kick him out. . . Oh, and Merry and Pippin are standing behind pillars."  
  
"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam yelled as he ran over to Frodo.  
  
"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry yelled, running out with Pippin, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
Pippin nodded, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of. . . Mission. . . Quest. . .Thing!"  
  
Kevaline couldn't control her laughter. As she laughed, Merry turned to Pippin, "Well, that rules you out, Pip!"  
  
"Eleven companions. . ." Elrond started, looking at them all.  
  
"Eleven?" Kevaline asked, controlling her laughing, "It's ten companions and one tag along!"  
  
Kimberly looked around, "Where is the tag along?" She turned to Pippin, "Is it you? How 'bout Merry?" She then turned to Sam, pointing at him, "It's you, isn't it?!"  
  
Kevaline shook her head as the newly formed fellowship had second thoughts about it all, "Do not worry, I will keep one eye on her at all times!"  
  
Kimberly looked at Kevaline, "So wait, does that mean that I am the tag along?" She got a devious smile, looking at Legolas, "That isn't true, is it Leggy?"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, apologizing to the fellowship, "I am sorry, but I cannot stop her, and this is the only way I will be able to do the promise that I made to my two friends."  
  
The fellowship walked down the halls, Elrond with them. Kimberly ran in front of them, yelling, "Elladan!"  
  
Elladan laughed as he caught her in a hug, "I t is good to see you too!"  
  
Kimberly smiled, "I missed you!"  
  
"But we were only separated for a couple of hours. . ." Elladan stated.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Kimberly stated.  
  
Elladan looked up at the group, spotting Kevaline, "You didn't!"  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, "I am sorry, I felt like I had to. Your father has already tried to get me to back out. I feel that I can help, I have been to Mordor before. I can make a difference!"  
  
Kimberly nodded, "Yup, and I get to go as well!"  
  
Elladan looked down at her, "What?" He shook his head, "I don't think that is a good idea!"  
  
Kevaline nodded her head, "It is the only way that I can fulfill the promise that I made to Adam and Andrew. She has to come with us." Kevaline bowed, "I swear to you that I will bring her back safely. . ."  
  
Elladan frowned, "Kevaline, Elrohir isn't going to like your decision one bit! I don't like it either, but if it is what you wish, then I will side with you. I don't agree with Kimberly going with you though! She has only come to Middle Earth, and she won't survive!"  
  
Kimberly looked from Kevaline to Elladan and then did it again, "Is it true? Will I not survive?"  
  
Kevaline let out a sigh, "Nothing is for sure, Kimberly, but then, you aren't what I expected from Earth. I suspected that Andrew and Adam's little sister would have toughened up since her brothers' disappearance."  
  
Kimberly looked crossly at Kevaline, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Legolas chuckled from his spot beside Kevaline, "I think she means that you are weak and could be a hazard to us."  
  
Kimberly glared at Legolas, "Well, I am sorry Leggy! I am tougher than what I appear to be!"  
  
"Yeah, and I am not wanted on Gondor for murder!" Kevaline rolled her eyes, glaring at Boromir.  
  
Boromir took a step towards Kevaline, "You killed innocent people! Of course you would be wanted in Gondor!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Kevaline yelled, waving her hand in the air.  
  
"It was and you know it!" Boromir yelled right back at her.  
  
Elrond stepped over to Kevaline, a frown upon his face, "You know nothing of what you speak!"  
  
"I know of what I speak of! I watched her kill those people! I watched as she transformed and killed them!" Boromir stated, not backing down.  
  
Legolas glared at Boromir, "Your eyes must have deceived you! The Tiger of Imladris would never kill an innocent!"  
  
Kevaline lowered her head, "No, he is right. I killed them." Legolas turned to her, his eyes full of concern. Kevaline looked up, her eyes full of sadness that she had kept locked up for too long, "It was after Estel and I fought a pack of orcs. I'll admit that I was stupid for what I did during that fight, but it was all I could think about to save the village! I transformed! When we got back to the village, the aftermath occurred. I tried to get away from everyone, but a bunch of men followed me, not heeding the words of Estel to stay away. When it got unbearable, I let it take over. The men were terrified as I attacked them."  
  
Elrond shook his head, "That was not of your own accord!"  
  
"'Rond!" Kevaline yelled, startling him. He just stared at her, "I admit that it was my fault! Not once since that time have I ever set foot in Gondor again!"  
  
"Now that you admit it, will you not run from the punishment?" Boromir stated icily.  
  
Elladan let Kimberly go and strode over to him. He grabbed his shirt collar and picked him off of the ground, "I will not let you talk to my brother's wife that way! She is very dear to me! I will not stand around and let you torment her like you are!" He shook him, "She has been through more than anyone in Middle Earth should be put through! She is having a hard enough time as it is!"  
  
He stopped as he heard a small voice, "Elladan, please stop. . . Please don't go into detail." He looked up to see Kevaline's tear stained face, "Please, I don't want to think about all the times I have failed in my new life! I failed them both, and they have paid the price, not me!"  
  
Elladan dropped Boromir and turned to Kevaline, feeling guilty, "I am sorry, Kevaline, I didn't mean to harm you."  
  
Legolas put a hand on Kevaline's shoulder along with Estel, "It is alright, Elladan, we will take care of it. . ."  
  
"Elladan!" Elladan turned as he heard his name. Elrohir came running down the hall, "Why did you leave in the middle of our competition?" He then saw Kevaline's tear stained face, "What happened? Who made her cry?"  
  
Elladan walked back over to Kimberly, "It was Boromir of Gondor!"  
  
Elrohir turned to Boromir, glaring at him, "You will wish you had never set foot in. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, her tears running down her face even more, "No, don't Elrohir!" She lowered her voice, "You mustn't! He is part of the fellowship as I am, he is needed to help with our journey!"  
  
Elrohir turned to Kevaline, "You joined?" Kevaline nodded, and Elrohir shook his head, "But we have just returned to each other! Now you must go off again!"  
  
Kevaline hugged him, burying her face in his strong chest, "Amin hiraetha! I need to get ride of the ring! I failed the first time, I can't let it happen again!" (I am sorry)  
  
Everyone standing there except for Kimberly, Elladan, Estel, Legolas, and Elrond blushed, feeling as thought they had walked in on a private moment between the two. Elrohir hugged her back, knowing that she would go even if he tied her up and locked her in their room, "Amin sinta." (I know) He rubbed her back in hopes of soothing her, "If you wish to do this, then I will not stop you. Just promise me that you will come back to me safely. I can't live without you!"  
  
Elrond remembered when Aurora had said the same thing to him during the Last Alliance. He smiled. Kevaline brought her face out of his chest, "Uma, Elrohir. I promise I will return safely to you." She then let him go and backed away from him a step, "Besides, I will have Legolas watching my back and Estel watching my trail."  
  
Merry smiled, "So, you are married?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "Yes, I remember you telling us! So this is Elrohir! He seems very protective of you!"  
  
Frodo walked over to Kevaline, "Tiger, what were you talking about when you said that you had failed them both?"  
  
Kevaline's smiled disappeared as she looked down on the hobbit, "Well, Frodo, my two friends were found in Imladris about thirty years ago. We traveled to Lothlorien and then Estel took one of them on a trip with him to Mirkwood. He died from orcs there." She glanced at Legolas to see him struggling with himself to not frown, "Well, then my other friend was guarding Imladris's borders right after I had gotten married. Orcs attacked his group. He fought bravely, saving elves' lives. He was then killed before I could save him. What really made me feel bad was that I was there when he got attacked. I couldn't save him!" She took a deep breath, "He smiled at me before he passed on. He also gave me his wisdom and his strength before he passed on."  
  
Elladan shook his head, "Kevaline, that wasn't your fault, I should have commanded Andrew to go on guard duty like I was supposed to. He was so determined to do border patrol. . ."  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "He knew he was going to die, Elladan! He told me before he left! I couldn't save him, just like I couldn't save Adam! What about Kirin and Cleo? I couldn't save them as well!"  
  
Gimli spoke up, "My lady, it couldn't have been your fault. The way you fight, it must have happened for a reason."  
  
For the first time, Kevaline smiled at the dwarf, "You know master dwarf, that is the first comment I have gotten from someone other than my friends."  
  
*Kevaline!* Kevaline turned as she heard her voice. Yami came bounding around the corner. *I heard that you are going on a trip to get rid of the Ring!* Kevaline nodded to him, and he barked. *I am coming as well! I wish to help you, and I would not leave you to die in the wilds with these men!*  
  
Boromir glared at Yami, "What is a wolf doing here? He is dangerous!"  
  
Kevaline glared at Boromir, but Kimberly surprised her by fending for Yami, "This is not a dangerous wolf! Well, not dangerous to Kevaline's friends! He is a wise and strong wolf!"  
  
Kevaline glanced down at Yami. *How would she know all this?*  
  
Elrohir smiled as he joined their conversation that the two were having in their minds. *She learned it from Elladan. He seems to have found someone.*  
  
Kevaline giggled, causing everyone to look at her, "Elladan, I am glad you have found someone. She is a good one, trust me on that one!"  
  
Elladan smiled, "I am relieved that you approve." He nodded, "I would have come to you and asked of you approved."  
  
Kimberly grabbed Elladan in a great big hug, "You are mine, Elladan! No one else's!" She glared at a group of Elvin maidens walking by, yelling at them, "MINE! MINE! MINE!"  
  
Kevaline almost couldn't control her laughter, "Kimberly, I don't think you should be that protective over him. . ."  
  
Kimberly glared at Kevaline, "And why not?"  
  
Kevaline watched as Elladan's face turned to one of pure joy, something she had not seen on his face since he had played tricks on everyone with Andrew. She smiled, "Because he is loved by others as well." She motioned to Elrohir, "Like his brother. . ."  
  
When she opened her mouth to say that Elrond also love him, Elrond spoke up, "It seems that you have found yourself a lady, Elladan. She seems to be a good catch too."  
  
Kevaline stood in the archery range, waiting with Elrohir for Elladan to bring Kimberly out so they could teach her how to use a bow. Kevaline turned to Elrohir, "Melamin, I just want you to know that I don't want to not be beside you. I would love to spend all my time around you, but the destruction of the Ring must come first, after that, we can live in peace!"  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, "I know. There is no need to tell me. I can feel it within your heart. I don't think your father will be too pleased to hear that his daughter is going on a mission that she might die from."  
  
Their conversation stopped as Kimberly came skipping into the range, Elladan right behind her. Elladan nodded to Kevaline, "She is going to need all the help she can get."  
  
Kevaline smiled, "That is why I am going to teach her while you two can give her pointers. She will learn quicker from me than anyone else in all of Imladris."  
  
Kimberly jumped up and down, "Come on, I want to learn now!"  
  
Kevaline shook her head, "Alright, alright!" She nodded to Elladan, "Now watch closely, maybe I won't have to teach you if you watch me." She quickly grabbed an arrow and set it to her bow, releasing it without a second's thought. It sunk deep into the target down on the other end of the range. She turned to Kimberly, "Did you see what I did?"  
  
Kimberly tilted her head to one side, squinting her eyes, "Well, I saw some of it, but you did it too quickly!"  
  
Kevaline smiled, "Soon you will be as fast as that if I am your teacher." She then walked over to a little table, picking up another bow. This one was brown with the tips gold. It had silver elvish writing all along the bow. She then turned back to Kimberly, "This is yours. . ."  
  
"Kevaline, how did you get that bow?" Elladan asked.  
  
Kevaline smiled mischievously, "It took a lot of work, but I got my way!"  
  
"Kevaline, do you think it wise to let her use that bow?" Elrohir asked, looking to Kimberly's face of joy.  
  
Kevaline nodded, "She deserves it!" She laughed, "Kimberly, think of it as a birthday gift."  
  
"Wow! How did you know it was my birthday?" Kimberly asked, taking the bow from Kevaline.  
  
"I have my sources!" Kevaline smiled, "Now, try and use it!"  
  
Kimberly looked at Elladan and blushed, "I don't think that is a good idea, I mean, I. . ."  
  
Elladan smiled and walked behind her, grabbing her hands and fitting them to the bow, "Here, I will help you." He then explained what to do, winking at her as he ended, "Now you should be alright. Just try."  
  
Kimberly sighed, "Fine!" She pulled back the string of the bow and then let it go, praying that it would go far. She closed her eyes as it flew, afraid of what she would see.  
  
She opened her eyes as she heard clapping. Kevaline was smiling at her, clapping along with Elladan and Elrohir, "Nicely done!" Kimberly looked down at the target and gasped, the arrow was on the outer rim of the bull's eye.  
  
"But how?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I remember teaching you when you were ten. You wanted to be like the 'elf' that your brothers were friends with. You adored your time with me, but then you grew away from me when you got a new group of friends. You thought that I wasn't cool enough to be your hero. You thought I was too manly!" Kevaline laughed, reminding Kimberly of her time with her.  
  
Kimberly smiled at the memories of her time with Kevaline. That was time that Kimberly had loved with her heart. Kevaline was very skillful with a bow. She remembered that her brothers had picked people from the fellowship that they would be and labeled Kevaline an elf. She remembered that her brothers had labeled her as no one in the group, her positive attitude not fitting anything. She had then dubbed herself just a fan girl.  
  
~*Memory*~  
  
Kevaline was standing with Kimberly in her archery range in her woods, "Kimberly, you are doing good!"  
  
Kimberly stopped her shooting and smiled at Kevaline, "Thank you, Kevaline the elf!"  
  
Before Kevaline could answer, Andrew and Adam arrived, "Aragorn and Legolas have arrived!"  
  
Kevaline laughed, "I don't know why you call yourself Legolas, Adam, you can't shoot as well as him!"  
  
Adam smiled, "I know, but I just love the elves!" He then nodded, "I see you are teaching our fan girl archery of the elves."  
  
Kevaline nodded as she fit another arrow to her bow and shot it, faster than the eye could see, "Yes, I am. She is a fast learner. I admit that she has talent, but I just can't help her. I shoot too fast for her to see what I am doing. I can't slow down either. I tried once. . ."  
  
"Yes, she did, and you know what?" Kimberly giggled.  
  
"What Kimberly?" Andrew smiled at his smaller sister.  
  
"She shot it twice as fast as she would regularly!" Kimberly giggled even more.  
  
~*End of Memory*~  
  
Kimberly smiled, "Yeah, you just became too manly for my tastes!" She laughed, "I remember when I asked you to wear a dress for me once, you went wild and punched a hole in your wall."  
  
"And you became to lady like for my tastes!" Kevaline stated. She then nodded, "Now lets get back to your lessons!"  
  
Kevaline sighed as she sat down in the dinning hall. Elrohir came and sat down beside her, "Kevaline, are you sure about this? I mean, if you back out of this everyone will still love you as much as they did before."  
  
"If I back out, I must go to Gondor to repent for what I have done. I do not wish to leave you in this world with a broken heart. You would die." Kevaline closed her eyes.  
  
"Legolas has told me that he doesn't want you to go. He says that he doesn't want to see you hurt." Elrohir stated, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I will be fine!" Kevaline whined as she looked down at her food.  
  
*Kevaline!* Kevaline chocked on her food. *I am going to have your hide when I get to you! If you think you are going without me then you are nuts!*  
  
"Yami, I was going to bring you with me. You will have to watch over the hobbits!" Kevaline coughed as she swallowed the food that was in her mouth.  
  
Kimberly sat in her room, reading the book she had gotten from the library. She never knew her brothers were that important to everyone. Of course she knew they were important to her, but everyone else just seemed to think that they were the two big boys on campus.  
  
She closed the book as she heard yelling in the hallway. Being how she is, she decided to have a look and see who was arguing. What she saw shocked her.  
  
Kevaline was thrown into a wall, three men surrounding her. She already had a bloody lip and her left eye was swollen shut. The men were glaring at her with such hatred that it mad Kimberly shudder.  
  
Kevaline looked up at the men and then yelled, "They didn't listen! It was their own stupidity that killed them!"  
  
One man stepped forward and kicked her in the stomach, "Shut up! Just because you are in Imladris doesn't mean you are surrounded by elves the entire day!"  
  
Kevaline growled at him, "That doesn't mean that all of Imladris couldn't hear our argument!"  
  
Kimberly ran out of her room, skidding in front of the three men, "Um excuse me. . ." They turned to her, and she smiled, "Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Not of your concern. You may go back to what you were doing beforehand!" Another man yelled.  
  
Kimberly backed away from him, her face scrunched up, "Eww, you need to eat a mint of something! You breath stinks!"  
  
Kevaline sat where she was, mumbling, "That's it, keep them busy until help comes. I guess we taught you well."  
  
Kimberly started coughing, "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick! When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"  
  
At that moment, one of the men turned back to Kevaline and grabbed the front of her tunic. He picked her up off the ground and held her in mid- air, "You killed my brother!"  
  
Kevaline couldn't take it anymore, "Help!"  
  
Elladan, who had been coming to see Kimberly, came walking around the corner. He quickly heard Kevaline cry and ran, knowing that she wouldn't call for help lightly. He shoved into the man, causing him to go flying across the hall. He caught Kevaline before she could fall to the ground, "Kev, are you alright?"  
  
Kimberly ran over to her, "Did I do good?"  
  
Kevaline nodded, "Yes, you did good, Kimberly." She looked at Elladan, "Thank you my friend."  
  
Elladan turned to the remaining two, "What business do you have attacking the Tiger of Imladris?"  
  
"She is wanted for murder in Gondor!"  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes, a habit he had got from Kevaline, "Your point? She is in Imladris, her home." He glared at the two, "She will be protected by my father until she dies!"  
  
"Which will be soon if we have our way!"  
  
"You will do no such thing!" A voice boomed.  
  
Everyone turned to see Elrond standing with Gandalf, Elrohir beside the two. Gandalf strode over to the two men, his voice commanding, "If the One Ring is to be destroyed, the Tiger must live!"  
  
Elrohir ran over to Kevaline, "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Nothing I am not used to," Kevaline responded to him, smiling. She put her hand on his right cheek, trying to relax him, "Melamin, I am fine. They did not cause me too much pain."  
  
Elrond looked at her, "Roar' what happened?"  
  
Kevaline turned her attention to Elrond, "Well, 'Rond, I was out in the gardens talking to Legolas, but then these three came over to me, saying they wished to talk to me. I agreed, knowing something was amiss. I then came to Kimberly's room, knowing that if anything went wrong, she would hear our argument and come running to see what it was all about." She nodded to Kimberly, "She did as I thought, coming after I had yelled at the three, stating that every elf would harm them if they hurt me. They then replied by saying that they weren't going to hurt me, but kill me."  
  
Elrond turned his gaze to the three humans, his look of disgust, "I should let Elrohir take care of you, he is less forgiving when it comes to Kevaline. He should have the right to kill you or harm you in anyway that he sees fit, but. . ." He looked at Kevaline's face, "Kevaline doesn't want anymore deaths if she has anything to do with it." He nodded to Elrohir, "Please take Kevaline to your room. I wish to talk with these three alone."  
  
Kevaline sat down on the bed, "Elrohir, relax, please!"  
  
"They could have killed you!" Elrohir stated, pacing.  
  
"Do you really think that I would let a bunch of weak humans kill me?" Kevaline smiled.  
  
Elrohir stopped his pacing, "I guess you are right." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Journey's Start

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien thought up, sadly, but I do own my characters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. School has been hectic, and I really haven't had any free time. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

            01/27/04: NO SCHOOL! SNOWDAY! THIS IS SO GREAT! THE SECOND ONE IN A ROW!

            Well, please remember to review, they keep me happy when school gets me down. Oh, and if you have friends, promote this story to them and tell them to review!

Chapter Eleven: Journey's Start 

The fellowship stood in the courtyard, saying their goodbyes. Kevaline hugged Elrohir fiercely, crying lightly, "Elrohir, promise me that you will stay safe and that we will see each other again."

"I promise you, melamin." He smiled. He then let her go and looked at Yami, "I want you to keep an eye on her, don't let anything happen to her, understand?"

*I understand fully. Nothing will harm her as long as I am watching over her.* Yami barked.

Kimberly kissed Elladan, "I will miss you. . ."

"Return to me safely," Elladan sighed, hugging her again.

Kevaline went to stand over with Aragorn. Elrohir pulled Legolas off to the side, "I want you to make sure she is not harmed. Please my friend. I need her to survive."

"You have my word that she will return to you safely." Legolas nodded, grasping hands with Elrohir.

Before they left, Kevaline hugged Elrond, whispering to him, "'Rond, when we have left, please let Clitus go. He will know what to do. Put my saddle bags with him as well and stock them with healing herbs and potions, I have a feeling that I will need them." She raised her voice, "I will miss you. I will miss all of you."

Elrond talked to the fellowship before leaving. Then, they headed out towards their destination. Kevaline growled as Kimberly started counting trees.

"One, two, three, four. . ." Kimberly started, "Wait, I lost track. . . back track!" She quickly walked backwards and started again, "One, two, three, four, five, six. . ."

Kevaline rolled her eyes, "Kimberly, shut up!" She then mumbled, "I am going to be bored out of my mind before this journey ends!"

Legolas chuckled, "It was your idea to let her come with us!"

Kevaline growled, looking at Legolas, "You aren't helping me!"

Legolas shrugged, "Oh, well, when have I ever helped you?"

Kimberly giggled as she came back to stand by the two elves. Kevaline glared at her, "Why aren't you up front with the hobbits like I told you?"

"I thought that you and Weggy would need some company!"

It was Legolas' turn to glare, "Weggy?"

"Don't take it the wrong way!" Kimberly stated, "It is just the nickname I thought for you because you are so protective!"

Kevaline laughed at Legolas' stare, "You were saying my friend?" When he looked at her, she shook her head, "I will not help you either."

~**~

Kevaline stretched out as they stopped for a rest. She looked to Aragorn who just nodded to her. She then closed her eyes, keeping alert. She heard the quiet rustling of clothes and opened her eyes to be staring at Legolas' Elvin boots.

"It is alright, Kev, I will watch over you." Legolas smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Kevaline smiled, "I know you will, because Elrohir would have your hide if you didn't."

Gandalf looked over at her, "It seems that Kevaline is in need of some rest. . ."

Kevaline shot up into a sitting position, "No, I do not, I am just fine!"

*Relax, Kevaline, he was just pointing out that you look tired!* Yami growled as he watched Merry and Pippin sword fighting with Boromir.

Kevaline shrugged, "Fine, I will not show any emotion around anyone then!" She froze where she was, feeling an evil presence.

Legolas noticed this, "What is wrong?"

Kevaline growled, "Spies!" She looked out over the plain, "They are an animal! I can feel their presence!"

Kimberly smiled as she sat with Aragorn, "You know, Adam and Andrew always were into this stuff. They loved all of this with their hearts."

Aragorn smiled as he watched Pippin and Merry fighting Boromir. As Boromir started to get attacked by both of them, he stood up and started to walk over to them, "Gentlemen, that's enough."

Kimberly stood up as well, walking with him, "Hey now, you two, ever heard of fighting fair? I mean, I know that Boromir can be mean at times, but deep down, he is a good guy!" She then whistled, "Yami, come help us!"

Yami looked at Kevaline. *Kevaline, shall I?*

Kevaline waved her hand, "Go for it, Yami." Yami then raced over to Kimberly.

After she had said this, Merry and Pippin attacked both her and Aragorn. Boromir started laughing as both fell down, "Well it seems that you cared to join me!" Yami barked playfully and licked Kimberly's face.

Kimberly moaned as she rolled around, "I think I've broken something!"

Merry and Pippin quickly ran over to her, leaning over her, "Oh, we are sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!"

At that moment, Kimberly grabbed the two of them and pulled them down along with her, laughing up a storm, "You fell for it!"

Legolas looked out at the horizon as Gimli stated to Sam that it was nothing but a wisp of cloud. Kevaline hissed to him, "Legolas, we have to hide!"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled, looking at the mass there.

Aragorn looked at Kimberly and then back, "Hide!"

Kevaline jumped up in a grace that was almost impossible and ran towards the hobbits, "Come on! Get to shelter!" She then saw Kimberly just standing there, too shocked to move, "Kimberly!" Kimberly looked at her, "Come on!" 

Kimberly nodded and ran for shelter. Kevaline then looked around for a place to hide herself. Legolas motioned for her to hide with him, and she complied, pulling Yami with her.

All three watched as the crows flew around and then leave. After she was sure they were gone, Kevaline jumped out of the bush she was in, shaking her hair quickly to get any leaves out of it. Gandalf came out after her, looking at her, "Spies of Saruman." He came over beside her, "The passage south is being watched."

Kevaline moaned, watching as Kimberly started to shake her head, "This cannot be good if Kimberly is refusing to go places."

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf stated, looking up at the mountain.

Kevaline looked at Yami, "I was right, it isn't good!"

*Well, what did you expect? A walk through the woods?* Yami yawned.

Kevaline pointed at him, "That would have been better!"

~**~

Kevaline looked ahead of her, snow falling in her hair. She shook her head, "This is horrible!" She turned back to look at Kimberly. Kimberly was shaking uncontrollably. Kevaline quickly took off her cloak and placed it around Kimberly, warming her up, "There, now you should be a little warmer."

Kimberly nodded, "Yes, I am." Kimberly then looked at Kevaline's outfit, "But won't you freeze?"

Kevaline laughed lightly, "No, I shall be fine, besides, I swore to protect you, and I must, even from the cold."

Kevaline turned around as she heard someone fall and roll down the mountain. She quickly started to run down the path that they had made, running to get to Frodo. She froze as Aragorn picked him up.

Frodo searched around his neck for the Ring, but couldn't find it. Kevaline then searched where he fell, trying to find it to return it to him. "Kevaline, it is lying to the left!" Kimberly shouted to her.

Kevaline nodded and grabbed the ring before Boromir grabbed it. He glared at her as she quickly gave the ring back to Frodo. "Here Frodo, take it, I do not want to ever have to touch that evil foul thing again!"

Frodo quickly took the ring and nodded. As Kevaline walked away, she heard Frodo talk to Aragorn, "She didn't even look at it. She just dropped it into my hand."

She smiled at Aragorn's response, "Yes, Kevaline hates the ring more than anyone here. It is because of the ring that she died as Aurora in the Last Alliance. She feels that it is her fault for the ring surviving!"

"Kevaline, are you alright?" Legolas asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yes, let us continue on our journey. Let us go to the front." She nodded. She then jumped up onto the top of the snow and raced off, running to the front. *Yami, do me a favor and watch over Kimberly. Make sure she stays warm.*

Legolas soon joined her, "What is wrong, little sister?"

Kevaline sighed, looking out at the horizon, "I hate the ring more than anyone thinks. It is because of me that that retched thing survives! If I had only been stronger then Isildur wouldn't have overpowered me!"

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder, "It was not your fault, sister, it was his own fault that the ring still survives. . ." He stopped as he heard a voice. Kevaline looked at him, and he turned to the rest of the fellowship, "There is a fell voice on the wind!"

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. He then started chanting spells to stop Saruman's attempts to bring down the mountain.

Kevaline looked for Yami, "Yami, come to me!"

*I am coming!* Yami howled as he thudded over to her. *I have a bad feeling about this, Kevaline!*

"Me too!" Kevaline yelled as the mountain started to collapse. 

The last thing she remembered was snow and rocks, and then blackness. Legolas yelled her name and lunged for her. Then he too was covered in snow.

Legolas pushed himself out of the snow and looked around. He saw that everyone was pulling themselves out of the snow. He looked at everyone, but didn't see Kevaline. "Kevaline!"

Aragorn quickly pulled out the hobbits and then ran over to Legolas, "Where is she, Legolas?"

"I do not know!" Legolas stated, shaking his head, "She was buried in the snow, that is what I saw!"

The two jumped as they saw Yami's head poke out of the snow. He was trying to pull himself out of the snow. Legolas and Aragorn quickly helped him out. Yami then howled. *Kevaline! She is stuck down there! She is unconscious!*

With Kevaline being able to understand animals, she had given some of her gift to Legolas and Aragorn, saying that they were so close to her. Legolas quickly started to dig at the place where Yami had poked his head out, "Alright, Yami, we will find her!"

Ten minutes later, they had dug down to her. She had a gash on her forehead and she was paler than she usually was. Legolas swore to himself, "Elrohir is going to kill me when he finds out about this!" He quickly took his cloak off and put it around Kevaline, in hopes that she would stay warm.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled, "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn shook his head, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli stated, trying to convince everyone.

Yami growled. *I don't care where we go, just as long as we tend to Kevaline!*

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf finally stated. He looked at Frodo who in turn looked at the unconscious form of Kevaline and then Sam.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir yelled, "This will be the death of the Hobbits." He looked at Kimberly's shaking form, "And of Kimberly as well!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo kept his gaze on Kevaline's form, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf stated sadly.

~**~

Kevaline moaned as they came to the gates of Moria. Legolas looked down at her form in his hands, hoping she would wake up soon. She opened her eyes, "What-What happened?"

"You were hurt when the mountain started. . ." Legolas started to explain.

"Never mind, I now remember." Kevaline sighed, touching her forehead. She pulled her hand away to see blood. She closed her eyes, "Oh no!"

"It is alright, little sister, you are safe. We will take care of you." Legolas smiled down at her.

"Is she awake?"

Kevaline turned her head to see Kimberly, "What have you been doing?"

"Watching over you and the hobbits." Kimberly smiled down at her.

Kevaline squirmed in Legolas' grip, "Put me down!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that. I am under orders of Aragorn. . ." Legolas chuckled.

"Put me down or I will slice you to pieces!" Kevaline threatened. She was automatically put down. She walked a step and stumbled. Her head was pounding.

Aragorn came up beside her, "You are supposed to be resting!"

She glared at him, "When have I ever listened to you?"

He sighed, "I see, so you are going to be like that now. . ."

Kevaline started to walk off, "Yes, I am going to be like this! You know how I hate it when people baby me! I don't need that!"

"Oh, but sometimes you do, Kevaline," Aragorn stated.

She stopped as Boromir sneered at her, "Well, it seems that you are still alive, what a shame!"

She quickly spun around, and her eyes changed to those of a tiger, " And here I thought that I wouldn't be missed! Watch your mouth, Boromir! You are not in Imladris anymore! No one can protect you out here!"

Pippin looked at her, "Tiger, please!"

She settled down as his voice hit her ears, "Yes, Pippin, he isn't worth my energy!" She then looked at the lake in front of them, sneering at it, "That has evil in it that I cannot be for sure what it is!"

She then quickly walked back over to Aragorn, grabbing his arm, "Watch and make sure the water isn't disturbed. There is evil in it!"

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, I will make sure."

Legolas came over to her and walked her over to where Gandalf was. She sat down and closed her eyes, "I am not liking going into a mine! I would rather face the coldness then the darkness!"

Kimberly came running over to the door that Gandalf was trying to get open. She smiled, "Mellon!"

The door opened and everyone looked at her. Kevaline glared at her, knowing that she knew everything that was going to happen and she was going to use it to her advantage.

Kevaline followed everyone inside, feeling an evil presence. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. She nodded to him and unsheathed her Elvin knife. She heard Yami growl as a stench hit his nose. *This place smells of death!*

She totally ignored the comment Gimli was saying to Legolas and herself as she gripped her knife even more. She nodded, "I agree Yami!"

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder, "Kev, you are safe. . ."

Kevaline paused in her walking, something hitting her feet. When Gandalf used his staff for light, Kevaline scrunched up her nose. Dwarf skeletons were lying all over the ground. She heard Kimberly gasp. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Valar that Kimberly would keep safe.

Kevaline spun around as she heard the scuffling of the hobbits' feet. She gasped as she saw tentacles reaching out for them, "Frodo!"

She then ran at them, mentally slapping herself for not getting to them quick enough to keep the tentacles from wrapping around them. She growled *Yami, keep an eye out for the others! Especially Kimberly!* She then ran into the water, hacking at tentacles as she went.

"Tiger!" Kevaline turned as she heard her name, only to face a tentacle as it wrapped around her.

She desperately held onto her knife, not wanting to part with it. She looked over and saw that Aragorn was cutting Frodo free. She also watched as Boromir pulled the hobbits back into the cave.

"Tiger! What about Tiger?" Pippin yelled as he was dragged inside.

"She can fend for herself!" Boromir growled, "Legolas!"

Kevaline looked at Kimberly's face. She was crying silently. Kevaline took a small breath, "I tried!"

Kimberly shook her head fiercely, "No! I won't let this happen!" She turned to Legolas, "Leggy, you aim at its head while Aragorn tries to free her!" She glared at Aragorn who shook his head.

"It could constrict around her even more!" He took a deep breath, "We could harm her even more!"

Kimberly glared at him as she ran out to the lake's edge, "Fuck you then! I will save her on my own!" She unsheathed her sword and hacked at the tentacle that was holding Kevaline, "Take this!"

Kevaline shook her head frantically, "No! Kimberly, don't! You could be harmed!" She hissed in pain as the tentacle constricted around her even more.

*Kevaline!* Yami howled as he raced out to the lake. *Kevaline, do not worry! We will save you!*

Kevaline gasped for breath, "No, Yami! Just go! Watch over the hobbits!" She closed her eyes, "Adam, Andrew, I tried. I tried to watch over your sister, but now I am going to die. I will not be able to carry out your wish to keep her safe. . ."

She whipped open her eyes as she heard Adam's voice, "Do not be so sure that you will die. Remember the gift that Andrew gave you before he died! You have to survive!"

Kevaline bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, searching for the barrier that she had put around Andrew's gift. She finally found it and mentally slammed into it. The barrier shattered, causing a flood of information and power to overcome her.

She screamed, not ready for the power and knowledge to flow through her. She then snapped her eyes open, grasping what Adam was talking about. She took her knife and stabbed the tentacle that was around her. The creature roared and dropped her into the water. She hit the surface and took huge breaths, not noticing that she was being picked up and taken back into the mines by someone.

She shivered voluntarily as the power of Andrew tried to fuse with her body. She gasped as it overpowered her, "No! Don't do this to me!"

"Kevaline, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked quickly as he turned to her.

Kevaline fell to her knees, "Andrew. . ."

"You cannot be serious," Kimberly stated, wide eyed.

"I cannot put a barrier around his power! It has become stronger after all these years!" Kevaline stated, taking deep breaths as she grabbed her head.

Gandalf looked at Kevaline sorrowfully, "I am sorry, Kevaline, but we must move on."

Legolas picked Kevaline up, "Little sister, please, just relax. It will all be over soon."

Kevaline grabbed Legolas' tunic as her vision got darker and darker, "Legolas. . . It is. . ."

With that statement, she fell into unconsciousness. Kimberly gasped and ran over to Legolas, "Leggy! Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be fine, she just has to let her body relax as your brother's strength fuses with hers." Legolas reassured her.

Kimberly eyed him, "She better be, or I will hurt you!"

~**~

Kevaline awoke to the noises of the hobbits as they talked quietly. She moaned and sat up, "Where am I?"

"In the mines of Moria," Legolas stated, worry etched on his face. He nodded, "I take it that you feel weak at the moment?"

Kevaline just blinked at him, "But how would you. . ."

"I have had similar experiences with Adam when he was in Mirkwood with Aragorn. Except that he fused blood with me. He told me never to tell you until you had fused with Andrew's power."

"So you see them in your dreams as well?" Kevaline asked, standing up to look around her.

"Yes, whenever they do not visit you. They seem to have something planned. They knew about their deaths long before it ever happened. They had decided to do this." Legolas nodded.

Kevaline heard Aragorn's thoughts enter hers *It is good to see you awake, Kevaline.*

*Not as good as it is to see her stand, my friend.* Legolas chuckled in their conversation.

*How long have I been out for?* Kevaline asked.

*No one is sure. We cannot tell for there is no light!* Yami yawned.

*I see you are safe.* Kevaline sighed.

"We took care of him, Kev." Legolas smiled at her.

Gandalf halted their conversation, "Ah, it's that way!"

Kevaline stood up and stretched her weary limbs, "Let us be moving." She nodded to Yami as he thudded over to her, "Oh, Yami, you don't know how good it makes me feel to see your face!"

Everyone followed Gandalf as they went down the passage he had picked. Kevaline could hear voices in her head and knew them to be Andrew and Adam. She withdrew within herself so she could talk with them.

She stood within the confines of the Hall of Mandos. Before her stood Adam. He smiled sadly at her, "I am sorry my friend, I didn't think that that would happen to you when you unlocked Andrew's power."

"Adam, why have you called me here?" Kevaline asked, walking even closer to Adam.

"We have come to give you warning, Kevaline," Kevaline turned and saw Andrew standing beside her.

"Warn me about what?" Kevaline asked, fear entering her heart.

Andrew shook his head, "Do not let fear enter your heart. If you do then all is lost, Tiger of Imladris."

Adam lowered his head, "Kevaline, you will loose another. Please do not fear for them. They would not wish that of you."

"Who? Tell me!" Kevaline yelled at the two of them, "I cannot loose anyone else! I have lost too many already!" She threw up her hands, "Is that my destiny? To loose everyone I hold dear? Will that be Elrohir's fate as well?"

"No, that is not your destiny, nor is that Elrohir's fate." Andrew stated, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Please, Kevaline, trust us. When have we ever led you astray?"

Kevaline lowered her head, "You are right. You have never led me astray before." She nodded, "I will heed you words. I will believe you."

With that said, Andrew and Adam nodded, both becoming transparent as they left Kevaline, "Thank you Kevaline."

Kevaline returned to the confines of Moria just in time to watch as Gimli ran into a side room. Gandalf yelled for him not to go, but he did not heed his words.

As everyone followed the dwarf, Kevaline watched the group, trying to guess which one would leave her next. Something gripped her heart as she turned her gaze over Yami and Legolas, both standing by each other. She silently cursed herself, "Which will it be?"

Kevaline didn't talk or pay attention to anything going on around her. She kept on alert, trying to sense any danger near by. She sighed as nothing was out of the ordinary.

She didn't listen to Gandalf as he read out of a diary. She suddenly felt an evil presence in the mines. One that she couldn't shake off even if her life depended on. She turned towards the entrance to the room they were in, growling so low in her throat that only Yami, the one that was the closest to her heart, heard her.

*What is it, Kevaline?* Yami asked, running over to her and turning to the door. *What is plaguing you?*

Kevaline cut off her mind to everyone except Yami. She didn't want Aragorn or Legolas to listen in on their conversation. *Yami, there is a great evil that is here, I can sense it!* She closed her eyes. *It is very powerful and I fear for us, all of the fellowship.* She quickly spun on her heel as she heard a crash.

Pippin turned to them, looking afraid as a skeleton bounced off the walls of the mine that it had fallen into. Kimberly stood beside him, pointing at him, "It was him!"

Pippin looked at her, "What? It was not! It was you who did it!"

Kimberly shook her head, "I do not know what you are talking about, Pippin! It was you, not me!"

Kevaline felt fear grasp her heart strongly. She took in a deep breath, trying to relax, but the fear just grasped her stronger. She quickly spun to the door as she heard evil laughter and cackles.

She growled loudly so everyone could hear her, "Yrchs!"

"Orcs!" Legolas growled as well.

Yami snarled as the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. *They will not live through this! Not a single one of them! Not for all the pains that they have caused you!*

Kevaline unsheathed her knife, kissing the blade, "May your spirit be with me, uncle. May we live through this to see you again!" She then twirled it in the palm of her hand, savoring the feel of the handle.

Legolas and Aragorn notched arrows to their bows as Boromir stuck his head back into the room, "They have a cave troll!"

They barred the doors and stood back. Legolas glanced over at Kevaline, "Why do you not draw your bow?"

"My father's spirit is not needed in this battle right now. I wish to save it for another battle that is to be more challenging!" Kevaline stated, slanting her body and holding her knife above her head in a stance that showed she knew what she was doing with the knife. "My uncle's spirit will do nicely for this one! He shall make sure that I get through this alive!"

"What is she talking about?" Merry asked.

"She believes that there are spirits in her weapons, spirits of those who gave them to her. In this case, her family's spirits." Aragorn explained quickly.

Yami snarled even more as the door started to give way. *I am here for you, Kevaline, just as I always have been and always will be!*

Kevaline growled low in her throat and her eyes changed to that of the tiger, "I know my friend!"

As the orcs broke through the door, some fell to the arrows of Aragorn and Legolas. The others rushed forwards, dying as they reached Kevaline and Yami. Kevaline spared none as she stabbed and beheaded them. She glared at them all with such hatred that some faltered in their steps and died when Yami pounced on them.

"I have trained you well, Yami!" Kevaline yelled as she beheaded five orcs in a row.

*I'm on fifteen, Kevaline!* Yami howled as he pounced on two more orcs. *Make that seventeen!*

Kevaline rolled her eyes as she stabbed another orc and then spun, slicing and orc across the chest, "That was thirty nine for me, Yami!"

"At a time like this they are counting?" Kevaline heard Boromir grunt as he fought off orcs.

Kevaline smirked as she heard Legolas, "You do not understand why they do that. They do that so that they do not fear during a battle when the odds are stacked against them! It keeps them going."

Kevaline looked over at Boromir to see an orc come up behind him, its sword raised high. She rushed over to him and killed it, putting her back against Boromir's. Boromir looked behind him, seeing Kevaline fending off orcs, guarding him, "You saved me, why?"

"I believe that you do not hate me as much as you think you do. You father's hate runs deep, but you. Your hate is deceiving you. I can tell that you understand why I did the things I did. I could not let someone die that is an innocent soul." Kevaline smiled despite the situation. She cut an orc, pushing it back away from her, "There is still hope in my heart that we can start anew. That we can become friends."

Kevaline stumbled as she felt something slice her arm. She quickly spun around and gutted the orc that had slashed her right arm. She shook her arm and kept fighting, ignoring the blood that ran down her arm, continuously.

She gasped as the cave troll entered the room. Yami lunged onto the cave troll, scratching and biting it. The troll threw Yami from it like he was a rag doll. Yami landed on his feet and growled at the troll, lying low to the ground and circling it.

"Kevaline!" Kevaline heard Boromir's yell. Kevaline quickly turned to see and orc raise its sword and bring it down. She jumped to her right and then stabbed it, kicking it away from her and dislodging it from her knife.

As she continued to fight, she didn't notice as the troll started to go after Frodo. She kept her eyes on Yami, Boromir, and Legolas, worried for their safety.

She then heard her name being called. She spun around to see that the troll had Frodo cornered. Kevaline yelled, "No! Frodo!" She ran towards them, fighting the odds that she wouldn't make it in time.

She skidded to a halt as the troll speared Frodo. Kevaline screamed, her anger taking over her mind, "You will pay for what you have done!" She then ran at the troll, her knife raised above her head, glinting in the light.

"By the power inside me, I damn thee to Hell!" She yelled as she jumped on the troll's back and stabbed it repeatedly in the back of its neck. The troll grabbed her and flung her off of it.

Kevaline stayed where she was, blood loss clouding her mind. She watched as the rest of the fellowship killed the troll. She was almost unconscious as Aragorn checked Frodo, seeing that he was alive.

Yami howled as he came over to Kevaline. *My friend, please get up!*

"I cannot, Yami. I have no strength left." Kevaline stated softly, her strength failing her quickly.

The next thing she knew was that she was being carried as the group ran through the halls of Moria. She looked up to see the determined face of Legolas. She gasped as she felt a new force of evil that made her shiver down to her bones. Legolas looked down on her, "What is wrong?"

"I feel it!" Kevaline desperately stated, shaking in his grip, "It is coming for us!"

She closed her eyes, going deep within herself to try and stop the fear from taking over her. She whispered to herself, "Where are you when I need you, Adam and Andrew?"

*We are here for you, Kevaline, we will never leave you.* Kevaline heard the voices of them.

"Gandalf," Kevaline opened her eyes at the voice. She saw Kimberly shaking in fear, "Gandalf, we must run, we cannot stay here! It is a balrog!"

Gandalf closed his eyes for a second as they heard a deep growl. He then opened his eyes, "Kimberly is right! Run!"

The fellowship then ran as their lives depended on it. Kevaline closed her eyes again, her world was beginning to spin. When she opened them once again, she saw they were running across a narrow bridge.

Legolas put her down as they reached the other side of it. She looked around her, "Yami. . ." She then turned as she heard Gandalf yelling at the balrog. She screamed, "No! Gandalf!" She then noticed the small figure beside him, "Yami!"

*I will always be here for you, Kevaline* Kevaline heard Yami in her head.

"No Yami, don't do this!" Kevaline yelled, running out to the two of them, "I cannot loose you as well! You are the last of your pack! I need you!"

As she was five yards away from them, the bridge collapsed, causing the balrog to fall. Kevaline froze where she was, a new feeling coming over her body. She couldn't move. Tears formed in her eyes as Gandalf was pulled down, and along with him went Yami. "Yami! Let my body go!"

*No for I fear that you will come after me as well!* Yami howled as he fell with Gandalf. *You must go on Kevaline! You must! I will always watch over you!*

Kevaline fell to her knees, crying, "Yami! The last of Kirin's pack is gone! I will never hear them again!"

She screamed as a pain entered her body on her left side. She didn't care about the physical pain though, it was the mental pain that she cared about. She had lost one of the ones that she would spend the rest of her life with.

She didn't fight as Aragorn pulled her to her feet and pulled her out of the mines. Once outside, she looked around her as if she was in a trance. She started to walk off in the direction towards Lothlorien woods. She fell after two steps, not caring to get up.

She did look at her side though. She found that she had and arrow stuck in her side. She quickly pulled it out, savoring the physical pain as it eased her mental pain. She punched the ground, "Why? Why did it have to be Mithrandir and Yami?" She cried even harder, "Of all the mortals and immortals in this world, it just had to be them!"

She unsheathed her knife and spun around, putting it up to the person's neck that had touched her shoulder. Her face didn't lighten as she saw it was Legolas. She turned her face away from him and took the knife from his throat, "Just let me be, Legolas!"

"Kevaline, we must go now, on Aragorn's orders." Legolas stated, not backing away from her.

Kevaline snarled, "Get away from me! I wish to not talk to anyone at the moment!"

Legolas turned to Aragorn who had gotten the rest of the group ready, "I grieve for them as well, you know."

Kevaline stood up, glaring at the scenery around them, "How would you know how I feel? You were not attached to one of them by your soul like I was!"

Kevaline turned to Aragorn as he walked past them, "Kevaline, this is not going to bring them back. We must press on."

Kevaline's eyes turned fully into the tiger's. She brought up the rear, glaring at everything around her. She did not talk or make a sound as they ran, trying to reach the woods by nightfall.

~**~

On reaching the woods, Kevaline sprinted forward to the front of the group. She cared not if the elves killed her. She knew they would recognize her and not shoot. As soon as she was ahead of the fellowship, she let silent tears fall down her face. She cared not that her side hurt like hell and that her right arm had gone numb. All she cared for was that she had lost a dear friend that was as close to her heart as Elrohir was.

She stopped and took in a shaky breath, not realizing that the rest of the fellowship had caught up with her. Aragorn and Legolas walked ahead of her, and the others stayed behind.

Kevaline quickly unsheathed her knife as elves dropped down from the trees. She knew their faces, but she had given up being nice. She wouldn't hesitate to harm anyone of them if they tried to shoot her.

She walked forward as Aragorn started to converse with one of the elves. She froze in her tracks as she saw who he was talking to. Aragorn continued speaking, "Haldir o' Lorien."

Kevaline made a sound that sounded like a chock and a sob at the same time. Tears fell freely from her eyes. She walked forward towards Haldir, speaking in elvish, "Ada!" (Father!)

Haldir took in the condition of his daughter. He turned to Legolas and Aragorn, talking to them quietly so Kevaline wouldn't hear, "What has happened to her?"

"We have no time to discuss it here, Haldir, let us discuss this later. Right now we must get to safety!" Aragorn urged.

Haldir took one more look at his daughter before nodding, "Yes, follow me." He picked Kevaline up, "You owe me an explanation when we get to Caras Galadhon, Aragorn!"

~**~

On reaching the outer limits of the city, Haldir nodded to his wardens, "Go back on watch."

All did as they were told except for his two brothers. They followed him as he entered the city and headed straight for the Lady's flet. He set Kevaline down by the stair and told her that she should follow him.

Kevaline waited until everyone went up and then took up the rear. She grabbed the railing for support. One fourth of the way up, she stumbled. She grabbed the railing with both hands, trying to clear the blurriness from her vision. As she let go of the railing, she left a trail of blood. Little droplets fell onto the stairs as she bled from her side and her arm.

When she reached the top step, she saw that her father was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She couldn't face him. She turned her head away and then looked down at the ground.

She let tears fall from her eyes as she heard Celeborn, "Twelve there were but only ten stand here. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I wish to speak with him."

Kevaline looked up to see Celeborn eyeing her. She turned her head away as tears started to spill from her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked two steps before Celeborn called her name.

"Kevaline!"

Kevaline turned back around, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, "I cannot, my lord! I have to go!"

"You will go nowhere, Kevaline," Galadriel stated softly. She took a step towards Kevaline, "Why are you like this, Tiger of Imladris?"

"I do not wish to talk about it, my lady," Kevaline sobbed.

"Roar, what happened out there?" Celeborn stated softly. He then looked at the whole group, "Where is Yami?"

"Cele' you do not understand what happened to my heart! No one ever will except Elrohir and all the animals close to me!" Kevaline yelled, not caring that everyone turned to her, "Yami is gone! He has fallen with Gandalf through fire and ash, and I cannot feel his presence in my heart anymore!"

"Fear not, Kevaline, you shall see him again," Galadriel smiled.

"Where? In my dreams like Adam and Andrew?" Kevaline spat out, "It is torment to see them dead and me still living!"

She stopped yelling as her arm and side started to protest. She fell to her knees, not caring to get up. Galadriel gasped, "She is injured badly! We must get her to the healers immediately!"

Haldir quickly picked up his daughter and ran with her to the healer's. Celeborn eyed the fellowship, "Could not one of you see that she was injured?"

"I am sorry, my lord, she wouldn't let us near her after Yami fell with Gandalf." Boromir stated.

Kimberly eyed him, "You just don't like her so much, Boromir!"

Boromir lowered his gaze, "My father doesn't like her, it is not that I do not like here. My father wishes her dead for what she has done, but I understand why she has done it."

Legolas looked in the direction that Haldir had gone with his daughter. He took a deep breath as Galadriel told them to get some rest. As they were led to the place in which they would stay, Legolas' mind was fixed on how Kevaline was doing.

"Legolas, if you worry anymore, I will start to think you a mortal!" Aragorn chuckled.

Kimberly smiled at him, "Weggy, you care for her, don't you?"

Legolas turned his gaze to Aragorn, "Elrohir is going to kill me for this. He wanted me to protect his only one that he could love." He then turned to Kimberly, "She is like a little sister to me! Of course I care for her!"

"You are not at fault, she is an accomplished warrior. She does what she wants, even if it is against Elrohir's wish." Aragorn smiled, "Fear not, my friend, she will be well soon. You know how quickly she can recover. . ."

"Yes, but what about on her trip with you from Bree? She slept for ten days when she got back to Imladris!" Legolas stated desperately.

"If this worries you so much, why don't we go see how she is doing?" Aragorn suggested.

Legolas looked at the whole fellowship, noticing that the hobbits were rather quiet, especially Merry and Pippin. He shook his head, "No, you stay here and watch over the rest, I will go on my own."

With that said, he walked off towards the healers. Gimli watched him go, "I will never understand that elf or the other one accompanying us. . ."

Kimberly jumped to her feet, "Don't say that about Kevaline! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have found the one I love!" She took a deep breath and stomped over to Gimli, grabbing his tunic, "If I ever hear you talking bad about her, I will make sure you regret it!"

Aragorn put a hand on Kimberly's shoulder, "Kimberly, why don't you spend some time with the hobbits?" Kimberly sighed but nodded, understanding that she should try and relax.

~**~

Haldir sat at the bedside of his daughter along with Rumil and Orophin. All three were hoping that Kevaline would make a speedy recovery. Kevaline moaned as she turned onto her side. She then slowly opened her eyes, "Where. . ."

"Oh thank the Valar!" Haldir sighed as he grabbed Kevaline in a strong hug.

Kevaline smiled as she knew that she was safe, "Oh father, it is so good to see you again!" She saw her uncles and smiled at them as well, "Uncles, you don't know how much I have missed you three!"

Rumil chuckled, "Oh, we can guess, for we have felt the same!"

Kevaline then frowned as she didn't feel Yami's happiness enter her heart. She started to cry, "He is gone!"

Haldir wiped the tears away from his daughter's face, "Do not cry, Kevaline. It doesn't do your beautiful face justice."

"Oh, Kevaline, little sister!"

Kevaline turned to the door to see Legolas standing there. She cried even more, "Legolas, Yami is gone along with Mithrandir!"

Legolas ran over to the bed and let Kevaline grab him in a strong hug, "Sh, it is alright. We will get through this together. Do not fret."

"He is gone and I can't have him back! Everyone I get close to dies! Whether it be animal, elf, or mortal! I fear for you, Elrohir, my family and Aragorn!" Kevaline cried.

"Do not talk like that!" Legolas stated. He then rubbed her back, "Kimberly and the hobbits are worried for you greatly. They fear that you would die."

"I am fine, my heart has just suffered a blow that is like being stabbed by a sword!" Kevaline dried her tears. She then smiled, "Well then, I guess I should go and see them, shouldn't I?" She stood up, ignoring everyone's protests, "Now look, if I do not get up, I will get weak!"

"But you need to rest!" Orophin yelled at her, his worry evident in his eyes.

"I do not care, I am fine!" Kevaline smiled, "It was only a scratch!"

"You almost died!" Rumil threw his hands up in protest.

"'Twas only a flesh wound!" Kevaline winked, her eyes sparkling.

Haldir smiled in spite of the situation. He knew that Kevaline was fine and that she was back to strength. When her gaze fell on him, he shook his head, "No, my daughter, I want you to relax."

Kevaline stretched, "I am fine, father, and plus, poor little Pippin is probably worried sick about me." She then looked to the door, smiling as she saw Galadriel, "Ask Lady Galadriel!"

Haldir turned to the door, bowing as he saw Galadriel, "My lady."

"Haldir, it seems that the Tiger is quite fine," Galadriel smiled, "and she needs to get up. Celeborn wishes to speak to her."

Kevaline smiled even more, "So I shall go to Cele'."

~**~

Aww, cliffhanger, I just hate myself. I really do, I didn't mean to cut it off there, but I was having a small writer's block. 

Summary for the next chapter:

Chapter Twelve: Lessons of Life

Kevaline goes to talk with Celeborn, and after she is done, she seems to bond with Boromir. Boromir sees the error of his ways, and feels like Kevaline is his older sister. 

Kevaline teaches him some new techniques for fighting, and Kimberly learns them as well. Kimberly also bonds with Kevaline's family, and looks into Galadriel's mirror.


	12. Lessons of Life

            Disclaimer:OH, OH! I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE! MONKEYS AND CUCUMBERS! I do not own Tolkien's work. I only own the characters that I have put in there. Even though I would love to own Elrohir, but oh well.

            A/N: Hey guys, I am going to try and update quicker. I am sorry for all the times I have left you hanging.

                        I AM SO SORRY ABOUT YAMI! (don't worry, I wouldn't kill off one of my favorite characters. He comes back, after all, he is with Gandalf.)

Chapter Twelve: Lessons of Life 

            Kevaline made her way to Celeborn's chamber, waiting for him to talk to her about the loss of Yami. She knew this would be hard, but she didn't think it would effect her so much. She bowed before Celeborn, "Cele'."

            "'Roar, I am sorry. I knew how much Yami meant to you." Celeborn stated, cutting her off. He motioned for her to stand, "'Roar, Galadriel says you shall see him again, and you shall." Kevaline nodded her head, lowering it, "But until you do, you still have Kimberly and Legolas." Celeborn smiled, "And we found an unsuspecting guest on our borders last night."

            Kevaline looked up, "Cele', is it who I think it is?"

            Celeborn laughed, "Clitus seems to have been traveling after you ever since you left Imladris."

            "I told 'Rond to let him go. He was to follow us in case I ever needed him." Kevaline explained. She then smiled, "Could you let him go after we leave here?" At Celeborn's nod, she hugged him, "Oh, thank you, Cele', thank you so much!" She then turned, "Now if you excuse me, Cele' I have to go talk to a man about his loyalties."

            A while later, Boromir was sitting under a tree, looking at the forest around him. He jumped as he heard a voice, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

            He turned to see Kevaline standing there, a smile on her face. He nodded, "Yes, it is, but I really can't find any peace here."

            "That is how I feel, as well, Boromir." Kevaline stated, sitting down beside him. She put a hand on his arm, "Boromir, if you ever need someone to help you, I will always be there." She laughed, "You remind me so much of Andrew before he died."

            Boromir looked at her, "Kevaline, why is it you are nice to me when I have been hateful towards you?"

            Kevaline looked at her hand, smiling, "I can sense the goodness inside of you, Boromir. It might be buried, but I will bring it out. I know that you can be protective if need be, and you seem like someone who has family that loves you in Gondor." She nodded, "Faramir wants to equal up to you, but is never given the chance." She turned to Boromir, "I remember when you were little. You were so adorable." She nodded, "I remember coming to Gondor and you were one of the first beings I saw on the wall. You were so anxious to see the traveler that was intent on coming into the white city."

            Boromir nodded, "Yes, I remember that as well."

            "I also remember that after I had entered the city, you were amazed at my horse, Clitus. You found him so fascinating. And Faramir was just as fascinated in him as you were." Kevaline nodded. She then laughed, "I remember we took a ride on him once, all three of us. You and your brother were so full of joy that I just couldn't end early and take you back."

            "Yes, I remember all of those times." Boromir smiled.

            "See, you do have a good heart. Goodness is in your soul, Boromir. I will watch over you until we return to your city, then you may go off on your own." Kevaline smiled. She stood up, "Do not fret. Before long this whole entire thing will be over with, and you will be sitting in the great hall of Gondor, laughing and partying with your friends."

            As Kevaline turned, Boromir smiled, "Kevaline," she turned back around, and he nodded, "thank you."

            Kevaline nodded to him, "No need to thank me, Boromir." She then turned back around and walked away.

            Kimberly stood in a clearing, a mirror in the middle. Galadriel walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Will you look into the mirror?"

            Kimberly looked warily at the mirror, "Well, I sort of want to know what is going on in Imladris. But I really don't want to know the future." She shrugged, "Sure, why not." She stepped up to the mirror and looked into it.

            Her eyes went wide as the surface rippled and then images appeared, hazy at first, but becoming clear. Kimberly shook her head, the sights that she at first saw she had already seen happen.

            _Kevaline yelled to Yami and Gandalf as they stood, protecting the Fellowship, giving them enough time to get out of the mines of Moria. Kevaline fell to her knees crying._

Kimberly watched as the scene changed. _Kevaline was sitting with Boromir, laughing and smiling with him as they talked over something. She then patted his arm, consoling him on something. Kevaline then stood up and walked away._

_            Kimberly herself sat in a boat with Kevaline. She was laughing and talking as Kevaline paddled, looking out at the horizon. As they came to land, Kimberly jumped out of the boat and quickly sat down. Pippin and Merry joined her and all three started talking to each other. Kevaline looked at Legolas, whispering something to him._

Kimberly recognized the next scene as the battle of Amon hen. _Kimberly fought the orcs, hoping to live through the event. She stood by Kevaline, yelling something to her. Kevaline immediately ran towards where Boromir was supposed to be, Kimberly following her. As they came to Boromir, Kevaline lunged and pushed him out of the way, the arrow meant for him embedding in her shoulder._

_            Kimberly screamed, running towards Kevaline, trying to get to her before one of the orcs killed her. She skidded to a halt as Kevaline was picked up and slung over an orc's shoulder. Boromir was shot by an arrow in the shoulder, and Kimberly ran to his side, hoping to save him. She watched as Kevaline looked at them, her eyes showing her relief that Boromir was alive._

Kimberly gasped as the scene switched again. She knew at once that it was the battle at Helm's Deep. _Kimberly banged against the doors to the caves, yelling at them and kicking them. Kevaline was standing tall on the wall, in an armor that Kimberly had never seen her wear, singing a song, hoping to soothe the scared souls that were to die. She looked down at a small boy of about the age of thirteen. She nodded to him and then turned to another elf that was standing beside her, nodding to him as well. The elf placed a hand on her shoulder, saying something to her. Kevaline then looked down, a pure silver wolf with a midnight black diamond on his forehead looking up at her._

Kimberly pulled away from the mirror, tears in her eyes, "I won't let all of that happen! I can't! I would loose my friends!"

            "Those are the things that will come to pass if you let them, Kimberly, they are not for certain." Galadriel stated, nodding. She smiled as Haldir walked into the clearing, "Kimberly, I would like you to meet Haldir."

            "Yes, I know who he is," Kimberly waved her hand, rolling her eyes.

            "Kevaline's father," Galadriel finished.

            Kimberly gasped and looked at him, her eyes wide, "This is a joke, right?"

            "No joke, Kimberly, I am indeed Kevaline's father." Haldir chuckled. He nodded, "Come, I will introduce you to my brothers."

            As Kimberly followed Haldir, Kevaline was standing in the practice courts, practicing with her sword that was given to her by Elrohir. She went through all her warm up exercises, breaking a sweat. She felt a little voice in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't be doing all of this so soon after her injury. She shook her head and looked around the courts, seeing that she had accumulated a crowd. She smiled sheepishly, "Uh."

            Legolas walked out to her, smiling, "It seems that you have caught everyone's attention." He pulled out his twin knives, "Would you care to spar?"

            Kevaline closed her eyes, the voice getting louder in the back of her head. She shook her head to get rid of the voice once again and then opened her eyes, smiling, "I would be a fool to refuse, Weggy!"

            Legolas' smile vanished, "Will I ever get rid of that nickname now?"

            Kevaline laughed, "Never in a thousand years!" She then started to circle him, "Well, shall we get to it?" She swung her sword around in her palm, smiling even more as Legolas turned to keep her in his sight.

            Legolas smiled, "Oh, so you plan to stalk me as prey, eh?"

            Kevaline stopped, "No, what would ever give you that idea?" Legolas then started to circle her. She smiled, "Oh, so you plan to play a game of patience, eh?" She licked her lips, "This should be good."

            Legolas didn't cease his circling, and the crowd around them got bigger. Boromir joined them, looking on in interest. Kevaline smirked and dropped her sword down to her side, her eyes turning into that of the tiger. Legolas smirked as well, lunging in at her. Kevaline brought up her sword, blocking his attack and then countering with one of her own.

            Legolas jumped away from her, narrowly escaping her blade. He then attacked again, this time spinning as he tried to cut her. Kevaline blocked both of his blades, moving her feet so she could get a better stance. As Legolas came at her for a third time, she lunged into the air and spun while still off the ground, landing behind him. Before he could turn around, she put her blade up to his neck.

            She smirked, talking into his ear, "I win."

            Legolas quickly spun around, clashing blades with her, "Is that so? I am still on my feet." He then pushed Kevaline away from him, "Now the real match begins!"

            Kevaline spun away from him, running in the opposite direction. Legolas followed her. As they got to a tree, Kevaline ran up the tree, flipping over Legolas, causing him to slam into the tree. Kevaline couldn't help but laugh as he turned back around, cornered. She walked up to him, putting her blade at his heart, "No, the match has just ended, Weggy."

            "Wow! That was amazing, Kevaline!" Kevaline heard Kimberly's voice. Kevaline turned around to see Kimberly standing with Boromir, both looking at her with awe.  Kimberly pretended to fight, "Like you were really fighting against each other! Wow! Oh, I wish I could learn stuff like that!"

            Kevaline laughed, walking away from Legolas, "Well, I can teach you."

            "I do not know if you should do that, Kevaline," Kevaline saw her father and uncles standing behind Kimberly, "She seems too energetic to take it seriously."

            Rumil laughed, "Although she would keep trying until you gave up."

            Kevaline smiled at Kimberly, "I shall teach you starting tomorrow, my promise." She held up her hand as Kimberly opened her mouth to say something, "But, we start after lunch tomorrow. I have to spend time with my family in the morning." Kevaline then turned back to Legolas, "I will need you here as well. I fight best against you."

            "Will you teach me as well?" Kevaline turned to see Boromir take a step forwards, "I would like to know how to fight that well."

            Kevaline nodded her head, "Yes, I will. Just show up after lunch with Kimberly and I have no objections to it." She then turned and started walking away, "Now if you all don't mind, I am going to rest some until dinner." With those parting words, she was gone, walking back to the flet that was designated for her.

            Haldir nodded to his brothers, "Let us go and talk with her, make sure she is alright."

            Kevaline sat down on her bed, taking in a deep breath. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She relaxed as she heard voices, "Kevaline, may we come in?"

            Kevaline smiled, "Yes, you may enter." As her family entered, she lay back down on the bed, "What is wrong?"

            Haldir shook his head, "You have overdone it today, I can tell."

            Rumil nodded as well, "Yes, but you still want to come to dinner, am I right?" At her nod, he smiled, "Well, Orophin will be back to help you get to dinner then."

Orophin smiled, "I get to escort my niece to dinner tonight, what a privilege!"

A knock at the door awoke Kevaline from her slumber. She moaned, "Come in!" She rolled back over and closed her eyes again.

She moaned even more as she heard Kimberly's voice and heard her uncle's as well. "Well, let's see. While Kevaline was younger, my brothers thought that none could beat her, and that she should teach me archery. Well, that didn't go as planned, because when se tried to teach me, she just shot the arrow faster than I could see."

"I see." Orophin's amused voice cut through Kevaline's sleep ridden mind. "So what did you do?"

"Well, my brothers then had to teach me, but I quit after I got into high school. I just didn't want to do it anymore." Kimberly stated.

Orophin laughed, "Well then, my brothers and I will have to teach you again."

Kevaline sat up, blinking her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Time for dinner, Kevaline," Orophin smiled at her.

She then stood up, yawning, "Alright, alright, I am up." She walked over to the two of them, glancing at Kimberly, "How long have you been with my family today?"

"Since they came to me," Kimberly shrugged. She then ran out of the room, "I bet I can beat you to the dinning hall!"

Kevaline smiled at Orophin, "Well, I think I shall let her win. I don't feel like racing her."

The next day, Kevaline stood in the practice courts, twirling her sword in her hand, working patterns until Legolas and the two others got there. As she spun around, she pulled her sword quickly away, her eyes going wide as she saw Boromir standing there, looking fearful. "Oh, Boromir, I am sorry! I guess I was concentrating too much!" She put her hand on his arm, "Where is Kimberly?"

Boromir sighed, closing his eyes, "She told me to tell you she was running late."

"Kevaline, I see that I am not too late?" Legolas' voice laughed as he came into the clearing.

Kevaline spun around, lashing out with her sword. Legolas just had enough time to unsheathe one of his knives to block her blow. He quickly jumped away from her, unsheathing his other knife as well. Kevaline sheathed her sword and nodded, "Yeah, you've still got it."

Kevaline then jumped to her left as she heard something falling towards her from above. She put out her hand and grabbed Kimberly, throwing her over to Legolas, "Here, catch!" Legolas caught her and looked startled.

Kimberly crossed her arms, "Oh, so not fair! I was trying to get you!" She shook her head as Legolas set her down, "How did you do that?"

"Years and years of practice." Kevaline laughed. She then got serious, "Come now, we must teach you your lesson today."

"Oh, by the way, I told the hobbits about this. Merry and Pippin were too busy exploring, but Sam said he would join us." Kimberly smiled. After she had said this, Sam came walking into the courts timidly.

Kevaline smiled, "Ah, Master Gamgee, care to join us?" He lowered his head as he was embarrassed. Kevaline smiled, "No need to be embarrassed, Master Gamgee."

Kimberly jumped up and down, "Come on, I want to learn!"

"Yeah, just like you wanted to learn archery. Look how that turned out!" Kevaline rolled her eyes.

"That is why I am here, to help them when you cannot," Legolas smiled.

Kevaline walked into Galadriel's clearing, looking at the mirror. Galadriel walked in behind her, "Kevaline, will you look into the mirror?"

"I will take any help I can get, my lady." Kevaline stated, bowing slightly.

She then walked forward, peering into the mirror, waiting for the surface to show her an image. When the image appeared, she blinked, caught off guard.

Kevaline shook her head as she walked out of the village, her head pounding with the urge to transform into her tiger form and fight. She moaned and continued stumbling along, trying to distance herself from the village so as not to harm anyone.

_She froze where she was, hearing footsteps and voices behind her. She spun around, growling. Standing there were three men, all watching her with intent. Kevaline grabbed her head, the aftermath overcoming her. She screamed as she transformed, and after she was a tiger, she lunged at the men, slaughtering them._

_Yami stood with Gandalf, growling and haunches raised at the Balrog as it stepped forwards. Kevaline was yelling at him, trying to move. The bridge collapsed and Yami, Gandalf and the Balrog fell, leaving Kevaline feeling lonely inside._

_Merry and Pippin crawled over to Kevaline, who was lying on the ground, her shoulder bleeding. Merry and Pippin were both shaking her, trying to get her to move. She moaned and rolled, trying to undue her bindings. She looked around at all the orcs as they fought over something. She whispered something to Merry and Pippin, nudging them with her shoulder. Pippin shook his head, a sad look on his face, but Merry nodded, grabbing Pippin and running towards the forest that was behind them._

_Aragorn stood in front of an army of dead men. Kevaline was standing right behind him, her bow in her hands, a silver wolf snarling at the men. Legolas was standing with his bow as well, and Gimli held his axe close. Kevaline lowered her bow, glaring at the men. She said something to them, and they took a step back._

_A pure black wolf lounged on a couch, its eyes closed. Kevaline was sitting at her desk, reading a book. She quickly looked up as she heard a yell. She jumped up, running to the door and pulling it open, only to see Elrohir standing there, his arms open. Kevaline cried in joy, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her forehead, spinning her around. He then looked behind him, smiling as he saw two little elflings run at him, laughing. They ran straight past him, running to the wolf and smothering it with hugs._

Kevaline pulled away from the mirror, "You know what I saw."

"I do," Galadriel nodded, "and that future will only come to pass if you let it."

"That wolf, who was it? I will not let myself near another one since Yami died!" Kevaline stated harshly.

"Time will tell. You will see," Galadriel smiled. She walked forward, "The fellowship must leave here soon, Kevaline. You must continue on, watch over everyone, since Gandalf isn't with you anymore."

Kevaline sighed, closing her eyes, "So I must become the leader."

"Don't lead, just watch," Galadriel smiled even more, putting her hand on Kevaline's shoulder, "Make sure the quest does not fail. Do not fail my request."

"My lady, I will not," Kevaline smiled and bowed.


	13. Debates and Changes

Disclaimer: OH, OH! I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE! MONKEYS AND CUCUMBERS! I do not own Tolkien's work. I only own the characters that I have put in there. Even though I would love to own Elrohir, but oh well.

A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I was having problems with everything. I had track and field, and then I had to get my license. Now I have three finals.

Chapter Thirteen: Debates and Changes 

Kimberly stood with joy as Celeborn spoke to them. She almost jumped for joy as he handed her a sword. He nodded to her, "I give you this sword to keep yourself safe. I have watched your lessons with Kevaline, and she has told me herself that you are a fast learner."

"Oh, thank you!" Kimberly smiled, quickly hugging him.

Kevaline walked into the clearing they were in just in time to watch this happen. She laughed silently and shook her head. She spun on her heel as someone put their hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she saw it was her father, "I am sorry that I have to leave again. We will never have any time together as we did in the past."

He smiled at her, patting her shoulder, "No worries, I have a feeling that later on we will have all the time in the world together along with your husband."

He then walked off, leaving Kevaline standing there, looking at Celeborn and Galadriel. She watched as Galadriel walked up to Kimberly, "So she is going to."

Galadriel put her hand out for Kimberly, "Come, I must talk to you alone." Kimberly nodded and followed her. As they came to a small clearing alone, Galadriel turned to Kimberly, "I must give this to you. It will help you in your journey." She handed Kimberly a necklace with a purple stone in a golden halter, "This will keep you safe. If you wear it, the eyes of the enemy will not see you, and you shall not have to worry about them."

"Why give this to me? Why not give it to Kevaline or Frodo or one of the others?" Kimberly asked.

"Because you need it the most. Kevaline will not always be there to protect you, and when she is not, this shall be." Galadriel smiled.

Kimberly took the necklace, "whose was it?"

"It was Celebrain's, Elladan's mother's. After she married Elrond, she said she had no use for it. She would not take it with her." Galadriel stated sadly, "Now it has come to you. Kevaline would not take it, she has enough power to conceal herself if she so wishes it. You are in need of it. You must stay alive, Elladan is counting on you."

Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil walked into the clearing, all three bowing, "My lady."

"Good," Galadriel smiled, "you may now give her your gifts. I am finished."

Rumil smiled, walking forward with a beautiful quiver, "You will need a new quiver for where you are going, and my spirit will be with you always. Your brothers will watch over you." He gave her the quiver full of arrows and then nodded to Orophin.

Orophin smiled as well and walked forward with a small Elvin knife, "If your sword abandons you, this knife will be your light in the dark." He winked, "May you have light shine on you everywhere you go."

Haldir sighed as he walked forward. He looked down at her, "Such a small and fragile human my daughter has taken under her wing, yet there is a fire in you." He nodded, whistling softly. He then looked up at the trees, "May he guide you and keep you company when my daughter cannot."

Kimberly looked up, only to see a beautiful falcon. It spread its wings far and screeched before it flew from the branch it was on onto her shoulder. She pet its head, "Oh, thank you, all of you."

Haldir smiled, "Now come, you must get to the boats. I must talk to my daughter alone."

Kevaline crossed her arms over her chest as Celeborn walked over to her, "Now Cele' you aren't going to give me anything, are you? You know how much I hate it!"

"I have a gift for you that I have kept since the Last Alliance." Celeborn smiled. He then handed her a book, "Do you remember what this is?"

Kevaline's eyes went wide, "It's my journal!"

"I kept it, since you told me that if anything happened to you, I was supposed to keep everyone away from it." Celeborn smiled even more, "Roar', I had a feeling that you would want it, so you could keep the same incident from happening again."

Kevaline hugged him quickly, "Cele' I will never forget this!"

Galadriel then walked over, "Tiger," Kevaline looked at her.

Kevaline shook her head as she saw what she was holding, "No, you didn't have to."

Galadriel smiled, "This was fashioned in your honor." She handed her a pair of silver claws, "May they stop the enemy from getting close to those you care about."

Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin walked over to her, "Kevaline."

Kevaline turned to them, her eyes flashing to that of the tiger's. Rumil handed her a small gem, "May this give you luck as it does me."

Kevaline took it and smiled, holding it close to her heart, "It will, uncle, don't worry."

Orophin smiled as he held out a folded cloak to her, "I know you have gotten a new one, but I also know how fast that you can ruin your clothes when you are on a journey."

Kevaline laughed as she took the cloak, "Thank you, uncle, you know me down to my heart."

Haldir was the last to speak. He grabbed Kevaline in a hug, "May the gods and goddesses watch over you and keep you safe until we see each other again." He then held her out to arm's length, "I could not get you armor, like I wanted to, but my gift is being sent with Clitus." He smirked, "I have outfitted him with a beautiful bridle and new saddle bags for you."

Galadriel smiled at Kevaline and then Haldir, "We shall let Clitus go as soon as you are off. He shall follow his heart and you until you need use of him."

Kevaline nodded, "Thank you, all of you. I will treasure this moment, and when I return, I shall have gifts for all of you, my word of honor."

As Kevaline rowed her boat, Kimberly pet her falcon, "You know, I always wanted a pet falcon. Now I have one, thanks to your father."

"Have you named him yet?" Kevaline asked, not looking anywhere but ahead of herself.

"I don't know… Why don't you name him for me?" Kimberly smiled.

Kevaline looked at the falcon, "I would say Aráto."

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked, mystified.

"It means 'champion.'" Kevaline laughed.

_I like it. I think it suits me just fine. _The falcon screeched, spreading its wings.__

Kimberly looked at Kevaline, "What did he say?"

"He says that he likes the name," Kevaline smiled. She looked ahead of her, seeing all three other boats still in close range. She then looked at the falcon, "Aráto, would you care to fly ahead and search the skies for me?"

Kimberly smiled, "I think that would be a great idea!"

Aráto stretched his wings and pushed off of Kimberly's shoulder, flying into the sky. _I shall check the skies and the land for you._

Kevaline looked down at her spare cloak. Wrapped inside of it were the silver claws. She wore the gem around her neck, keeping it close to her heart. She reached out with her link. _Clitus, can you hear me?_

_Of course I can, Kevaline. _Kevaline heard Clitus' voice.

_How are you faring? _Kevaline asked.

_I am fine. You shouldn't worry about me. How are you? I felt the loss of Yami. Are you all right? _Clitus asked_._

Kevaline sighed. _I will have to live with it. I must go on and make sure this quest does not fail._

Kimberly looked at Kevaline, "Kev, are you all right?"

Kevaline shook her head, smiling, "I am fine, just thinking."

Kimberly looked up at the sky, "Uh, do you think that you could see where Aráto is? I am a little worried."

Kevaline looked up towards the sky. _Aráto, where are you? Your master is quite worried._

Kimberly smiled as she heard a screech. Kevaline smiled at Kimberly, "See, he is just fine, and now returning to you. He was just searching the shores for anywhere that we could rest on." She watched as Kimberly yawned, "Go ahead and rest. I will make sure you do not fall out of the boat."

Kimberly stretched out in the boat, using Kevaline's cloak as a pillow. She quickly sat up though, "Geez! I thought that these cloaks were supposed to be soft, not hard!"

Kevaline bit her bottom lip as Kimberly picked the cloak up. As Kimberly began to unfold it, Kevaline yelled, "Kimberly, no!"

Everyone turned to see what was happening just as Kimberly opened the cloak up. Kimberly pulled the silver claws up, looking at them and turning them. Kevaline held her breath as the rest of the fellowship looked at Kimberly. Legolas called back to her, "Kimberly, where did you get those?"

"Oh, these aren't mine! These are Kevaline's!" Kimberly yelled up to him, smiling.

Kevaline narrowed her eyes, looking straight ahead as she rowed. Aragorn called back to her, "Kevaline, are they yours?"

"So what if they are? It is not like I am going to use them against you! The are for the enemy!" Kevaline yelled, glaring at him, "I have been more faithful to this quest than anyone else here! While we were in Lothlorien, I did not take the time to morn over Yami as an undedicated member would, no, I kept going on! I kept in shape! I healed quickly! I taught some of our members how to fight!"

Kevaline walked in the woods, away from everyone else. She sighed as she patted the silver claws at her right side, "I am never going to be loyal in their eyes. I will always be a traitor, just like I am to the men of Gondor."

She slung her small pack over her shoulder, containing her spare cloak and some lembas. It also contained a few healing herbs and some vial from Elrond. She spun around as she heard yelling voices.

As she ran over a hill, she saw Boromir pounce at Frodo, grabbing at the ring around his neck. Kevaline jumped into action, running down the hill and pulling Boromir off of Frodo. She then lunged on him, pinning him to the ground, "Boromir!"

"Let me go! I must help my people!" He yelled as he struggled against her.

"I shall help your people! The ring is evil!" Kevaline yelled back. She then looked at the shocked Frodo, "Go! Go now while I can hold him! Flee!"

Frodo looked sadly at Kevaline, "I never thought you were a traitor, Kevaline. You were always my savior!" With those heart-feeling words, he slipped the ring on his finger and disappeared.

Kevaline then turned her attention back to Boromir, "Boromir! Calm yourself!"

Boromir came to his senses, "What have I done? What have I done!"

Kevaline let him go, "Boromir, it was not your fault. Do not despair." She then stood up, "I must leave you for the moment! I must check on the others!" She then ran off, intent on reaching Kimberly and keeping her safe from a darkness that she felt in her heart.

Kimberly sat at a fire, watching Aragorn as he grabbed stuff from the boats. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked.

Kimberly turned her attention to him, "Yes."

"Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil… an impassable labyrinth of razor-shape rocks." Gimli started.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "And let me guess… And after that, it gets even better!"

Gimli glared at her, "Fester, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Aragorn stated, "I suggest that you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my," Gimli started.

Kimberly stood up, walking towards Legolas, "Look, we aren't going to get anywhere by arguing with each other. You know what? I am not used to any of this. I am used to getting around in a car, or the bus, but you don't see me complaining abut the choices. I am so far off of what I usually am! So quit complaining! Kevaline isn't complaining! All of you don't trust her fully, and it shows! She feels it herself! We are a team, and we have to trust every single one of us if we are going to rely on everyone in a battle!"

Legolas looked at her for a second, "Do you even know where Kevaline is?"

"Yes, how are we to trust the elf when she isn't even around?" Gimli questioned.

Legolas then quickly walked over to Aragorn, "We should leave now."

"No," Aragorn stated, looking at the other shore, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas stated, looking into the woods behind him, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Kimberly looked around, "Hey, Aragorn, do you know where Kevaline went to? I mean, Legolas and I both can't find her."

Aragorn shook his head, "She said something about going out to have a look around."

"And you let her go?" Kimberly yelled, "How could you? She could be attacked by orcs!"

Kimberly turned as she heard Merry state, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn looked around, and his eyes fell on Boromir's shield. Kimberly gasped, "Oh no!"

Kevaline came running up a hill to see Frodo lying on the ground, gasping for air. She walked closer to him, "Frodo."

"No! Stay away!" Frodo yelled, trying to back away from her.

"But Frodo, it is just I, Kevaline. I would not harm you. I swore on my life that I wouldn't!" Kevaline stated, taking another step toward him.

"You just want the ring!" Frodo stated, not truly knowing what was coming out of his mouth.

Kevaline put a hand on his shoulder, "Frodo, why would I want the ring when it caused my death so many years ago? Why would I want something that killed one of the people I loved?" She looked at the ring, glaring at it, "Frodo, I do not want that foul thing!" She quickly spun away, "I have a feeling that I will not be the last person to see you."

Frodo watched as she ran of, not looking back. He felt relieved, "So she was true to her word. She hates the ring with her whole life."

"Frodo?" Frodo spun as he heard his name.

Aragorn was standing there. Frodo looked sad, "It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked, walking forward.

Frodo quickly jumped up and started running away, "Stay away!"

Aragorn ran after him, "Frodo!" Frodo spun around to look at him, "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo questioned. Aragorn looked saddened.

Kevaline stood in the woods with Aragorn, "Estel! You think to lowly of yourself!"

Aragorn shook his head, "Kevaline, I couldn't! It runs in my blood! I have the same weakness!"

Kevaline spun away from him, growling, "Then you are weak! You are noting more than feed for the fire! If I wanted to, I could kill you!" When she turned back around, her eyes were that of a tiger, "Now listen here, Estel! No matter what you think, there will come a time when you have to choose. Will you be man enough to make the right decision? If all falls onto you, will you choose a life for them, or will you choose to doom them with your weakness. Will you be able to let them go? Or will you not see the light and decide that you can still protect them? It is your choice, I cannot make it for you."

Aragorn looked sadly at her, "What am I to do, Kevaline? They rely on me now! Gandalf is gone!"

"Then do what you think is right. Go where you think is the best road. Don't let others make your choices for you." Kevaline stated before she turned and waked away.

Frodo brought Aragorn back to the present, "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn looked down at the ring. It called his name, "Aragorn."

He walked forward and kneeled down, placing his hand over Frodo's and closing it, "I would have gone with you to the end into the very fires of Mordor." He then let go of Frodo's hand.

Frodo looked sadly at him, "I know. Kevaline would have as well." He then took a breath, "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn looked at Frodo's sword, "Go! Run!" He then jumped to his feet and spun around, unsheathing his sword and walking to the clearing. Orcs were making their way toward him.

As Aragorn started fighting with them, he heard his name, "Aragorn!" Aragorn spun to the left as an arrow went whizzing past him, only to embed in an orc. Kevaline came running forward, "I couldn't just leave you here all by yourself to take on all of these creatures! That would just be wrong, and Adam would not like it one bit!" She pulled her arrow from the dead orc and then quickly put it back into her quiver. She quickly unsheathed her sword and started to kill orcs around her.

An arrow whizzed past her, killing the orc she was trying to kill. She spun around to see Legolas and Kimberly, Gimli tagging along behind them. Legolas yelled to them, "Aragorn, Kevaline, go!"

Kevaline ran, only to grab Kimberly and pull her with her. As they ran into the forest, Kimberly pulled against Kevaline, "Come on, let me go!"

"Your brothers would kill me if anything happened to you, so the answer is no!" Kevaline shouted as she continued to run.

Kimberly shouted back at her, "But what about Boromir! We have to save him!"

Kevaline looked at her, "What?"

Kimberly looked at the ground, "Boromir is destined to die. He saves Merry and Pippin, but they get captured."

Kevaline let go of Kimberly, "Go find Aragorn or Legolas! Tell them that I told you to stay with them!" She then ran off, not looking behind her. Kimberly quickly followed her, not wanting her vision to be correct.

Kevaline screamed in anger as she saw the scene before her. An orc was aiming at Boromir as he guarded Merry and Pippin. Kevaline quickly ran forward, pushing Boromir out of the way, only to have the arrow embed in her shoulder. She slammed to the ground, "Boromir, run! Take Merry and Pippin with you!"

"No! I will not abandon you to death! If you die, then I shall die, then I shall die as well!" Boromir yelled, pulling his horn to his mouth and blowing. The sound was enough to make Kevaline wince.

She quickly stood up, her stomach turning. She quickly put her silver claws on and lashed out at an orc that had gotten to close for her tastes. It fell dead, its throat ripped to shreds. She fell to the ground, "Merry, Pippin, you have to get out of here!"

"We won't leave you, Tiger! We are not going to let you go like we let Frodo go!" Pippin stated.

Kimberly screamed, running towards Kevaline, knowing that this was one of the visions she had seen in Galadriel's mirror. Boromir was hot in the shoulder, and an orc picked Kevaline up and slung her over its shoulder. Kimberly ran to Boromir's side, "Boromir!"

"I failed! I couldn't save the little ones or Kevaline!" Boromir stated.

Kimberly shook her head, "No, that is not true! You kept them alive, Boromir, for as long as you could. But right now you have to stay with me! You can't die on me!"

Boromir pushed Kimberly out of the way as an arrow made its way toward them. His eyes went wide when the arrow pierced his chest. He gasped for breath, "Kimberly, you have to go!"

Tears fell from Kimberly's eyes, "No! I will not leave you here to die! You are like a brother! And I don't want another one to die!" She listened to the far off screams of Kevaline, and knew she couldn't do anything for her.

She screamed in fright as another arrow pierced Boromir, this one landing in his abdomen. She glared at the orc that was doing this. She screamed, "Aragorn!"

The orc snarled and then shot an arrow at her. It embedded in her shoulder, and Kimberly fell backwards. She hit her head off a rock and lost consciousness for a minute. When she woke, Aragorn was kneeling down beside Boromir. Boromir was gasping for breath, "I failed. They took the little ones and Kevaline. She fought for us. She isn't a traitor. She risked her life for a mere man of Gondor, one of the men who originally wanted her dead!"

Kimberly started to cry, "Kevaline! No! Kevaline!"

Legolas came over to her and kneeled down beside her, "Kimberly."

"I couldn't change it! She is gone! Kevaline is gone! They took her!" Kimberly cried.

Aragorn turned from Boromir, "They took Kevaline. We must get her back. Saruman mustn't get his hand on her!" He nodded to Legolas, "Pick her up!"

"I can stand on my own!" Kimberly interjected with her advice. She grabbed Legolas for support and then stood, looking around. She saw Kevaline's bag, "We have to take that with us, she would die if she didn't have it!"

Well, there you have it! The thirteenth chapter done. Hope you liked it, because I had some debates in this one. I was debating on whether to have Boromir live or die, and in the end, it ended up that he died, sorry. I mean, I wanted him to live, but for later on in the story, it would be better if he is dead.


End file.
